Spider-Man: Our Saviour
by PerlaB4
Summary: Loki, when he let go of Odin's staff he died. Now resurrected as a human teenager it's Peter's job to take care of him. SHIELD since the destroyer incident keep an eye on them. Fury claims that Peter's parents worked for SHIELD. But what SHIELD didn't know was that Peter Parker was Spider-man and SHIELD are trying to hunt Spider-man down. WARNING:SLASH PETER/LOKI MAYBE PETER/OTHER
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I KNOW THE SUMMARY ISN'T THAT GREAT AND THIS ISN'T THE MOST EXCITING FIRST CHAPTER BUT IT WILL GET BETTER FROM ONWARDS! **

**Also to develop on the summary and to give you more information this is a story where the avengers including other superheroes will be involved. Speaking of the avengers and sorry to get your hopes down or up. This isn't a story where Spider-man joins the Avengers. Obviously that wouldn't make sense since SHIELD are trying to capture him in this story. Mentioning the other heroes I told my readers on 'The God of Mischief' who they were going to be but if you just found this story keep it as a surprise for yourself.**

**Sorry human Loki hasn't come in yet but this is mostly because i have no idea what to call him. I could use the name he was given in the comics but... idk i was thinking of giving him a name tom hiddleston had in one of his movies. Also if you know how he looked like in Wallander or any younger. I'm just pointing out thats how i imagine Loki as his human self. ANYWAY WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY IS I NEED A NAME FOR TEENAGER HUMAN LOKI YOUR HELP WOULD BE GREAT! THANK YOU, YOU CAN READ FOR NOW. ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

Peter remembered it like it was yesterday. The day it was rarely snowing in New York and Peter walked into some crazy lady who seemed nice at first but then she had begun to claim that she was from Asgard, the queen of Asgard visiting Earth complimenting it like it was heaven. Last time Peter checked Asgard was more of a heaven compared to Earth, well according to Norse mythology of course. And last time Peter checked the queen of Asgard didn't go around asking people to take care of their long lost adopted child who attacked Earth in an attempt to kill his brother and then tried to commit genocide on his very own kind. Not to mention they were soon going to be resurrected as a human to live a new life on Earth.

Now normally people would think sanely and well… tell the lady no way in hell.

But for some reason Peter Parker ended up doing the complete opposite.

He said yes, and even promised to take care of him.

* * *

Usually in New York if it ever did snow it would have been February, but this year it decided to start in December. Peter couldn't contain the childish part inside him and literary leaped out of the front door and screamed in excitement as the little cotton fluffs were pouring down from the sky. Obviously before doing any of that Aunt May went all too caring and protective. Peter had to put on a jacket, and some cosy black gloves with a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Be careful out there ok, the snow is thick and you can easily slip and hurt yourself!" Said Aunt May as Peter was trying to stop from running down the path like an over excited kid.

"Alright Aunt May I got it!" was Peter's reply although he wasn't listening all that much.

"I swear to God Peter if you get ill, you're responsible understand?" Aunt May mentioned back to him half serious half joking.

Peter lightly chuckled "whatever you say!"

Along the way, Peter walked by numerous shops, many were playing televisions just behind the glass walls. Citizens were watching in crowds and out of curiosity Peter pushed his way through one just to see what all of the commotion was about. Of course it was no other than Tony Stark presenting one of his finest, possible creations.

"He's amazing isn't he?" came a familiar voice, Peter turned his head and right next to him was Gwen Stacy admiring the view more like Stark Industries and Tony Stark himself. It took Peter a while to realise she was talking to him.

"Uh, yeah I think he's great…" Peter said, not even knowing how to respond properly to one of the most beautiful and smartest girls in his year.

"I mean, most people just look up to him because of his fame, money and well his womanizing ways but I think he's doing the world some good you know?" she faced Peter giving him an outstanding smile.

"Yeah, defiantly, when Stark Industries stopped building weapons everyone was shocked but I thought it was for the better… I guess…" both of them go back to looking at the screens.

In truth Peter did look up to the guy, Tony Stark was like the man Peter could never be. Stark was not only smart but had good looks, money, fame and was loved by the entire world. Not to mention he was freaking ironman, a hero! So yeah Peter was going to admit to himself, he was a bit of a fan boy when it came to Tony Stark. What he would do to meet him…

"Exactly, do you know how much people still whine about that? I mean ever since he became ironman and started building tech for other purposes things couldn't get any better!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Aren't you supposed to be working for Oscorp; you seem to be really admiring Stark industries."

They both turn away from the televisions again and look at each other for a moment; Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"I-I mean with Oscorp being rivals with- and all I thought… I just-." Peter knew he said something unnecessary and stupid and couldn't help but shutter the words out.

"No it's alright I get that a lot. I may work for Oscorp Industries but that doesn't mean my opinion is going to change… well personally I think they're both great businesses. I never really understood what the deal was between those two…" Peter noted that her positive tone shifted into slight sadness.

"I like your coat… its very white… blends in with the snow." That was Peter's failed attempt at changing the subject and trying to bring back Gwen's smile.

"Um, thank you I like your scarf…" Gwen gestures awkwardly.

Peter shook his head and gave a nervous smile.

"Listen, I got to go my boyfriend is waiting for me-."

"Boyfriend?" questions Peter.

"Yeah, you know Flash Thompson in our year?"

"How could I forget about him…?"

Gwen gave a sigh knowing what Peter meant by that.

"Look I know he can get a bit rough around the edges, but he has his reasons Peter."

"A bit rough around the edges, the guy is insane. No matter what the reason he doesn't have the right to go around beating people up like they're a boxing bag."

"Sometimes when you lose someone close to you, you can't help but release your frustration on other people."

Oh, oh no.

Someone close to Flash died? How come the school didn't hear about this, or was it supposed to be kept secret or something?

"I'm sorry I didn't know-."

Gwen just gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "It's, okay you're right Flash doesn't have the right to do that to other people, listen it was nice chatting with you but I really have to go. Um I was wondering do you want to hang out sometime. Maybe we can be friends?"

"S-Sure that would be great…"

Gwen said her goodbye and left, the crowd of people had long gone. Peter was guessing it was due to the fact that he and Gwen wouldn't keep quiet.

Meanwhile Peter still didn't get over the fact that he had said some pretty dumb stuff towards Gwen. Other than insulting her boyfriend in the worst way possible the compliment he gave her was getting to him.

"I like your coat, it's very white… blends in with the snow. Are you kidding me!" Peter groaned to himself annoyed.

Peter looked back to the TV screens and looked at Tony Stark. How did the guy do it? He talked, flirted with girls like it was breathing air.

* * *

It was the afternoon, and later on evening came and Peter's bubble of excitement turned into exhaustion. Peter had begun to walk back home because the calming white fluffs were raging down with an angry storm.

However he stopped, not far away from his home when he saw someone wrapped up in a black cloak struggling to walk and keep up with the snow storm.

"Hey, hey are you alright?" Peter called out to the person.

Well duh, of course they weren't alright.

Peter immediately ran up to the person, and went by their side. Getting a closer look it appeared to be a woman, a pretty one at that.

"Do, you need help? Tell me where you're heading, where do you live." Peter asked while holding her up by the shoulders to stop her from losing balance.

The woman did not answer and Peter took it as a sign he wasn't going to get one anytime soon. So Peter just decided to take her to his place instead of leaving her outside the cold. The woman didn't seem any dangerous, but then again you know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover. But during this weather Peter was going to take his chances.

"I don't live that far away, I can take you to my Aunt till the snow storm calms down, is that alright?"

She nodded gently and Peter directed them back home.

Peter practically slammed on the door when they arrived. Quickly Aunt May rushed to the door and opened it. Before Aunt May could question anything Peter rushed himself and the lady he was supporting right inside.

"Peter, are you alright? Who is this?" Aunt May gave Peter a sceptical look as Peter settled the cloaked woman on the sofa in the living room.

Peter went up to Aunt May, "She's someone I found on the way back here, the storm was getting to her."

"Peter Parker, you can't just come barging in bringing strangers into our home!"

"I know, but just let her stay here till the storm calms down. I had to help her Aunt May I'm sorry I know it's risky but I couldn't just leave her out there."

Aunt May's expression softened and she gave out a sigh, "Alright but once it's over she's out understand?"

Peter nodded, and Aunt May went back in the living room, trying to assist the poor lady in any way she could. "Do, you want a hot drink to warm you up? We have tea, coffee, hot chocolate anything you'd like."

The nameless woman took off her cloak and revealed to be wearing a gold dress, one that looked to be really expensive. She had brown curly hair, flowing down to her neck and grey eyes. Peter followed behind Aunt May and the woman seemed to be confused on what type of drink to choose.

"I would recommend hot chocolate, it's the best." Spoke up Peter.

The woman turned to Peter and gave him a smile she gazed at him for a while, like she was trying to find something. It was weird.

"Thank you, for your hospitality, I would like that very much please." The lady finally said something.

Aunt May smiled and went into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate Peter sat on the edge of the sofa. "What were you doing out there, with the weather like that? I don't often see women wearing dresses out in the snow."

"I didn't see the snow storm coming, I got a bit lost. Let's just say I'm not from around here."

"I can tell, with the way you talk and dress. Where are you from?"

"I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you Peter…"

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm sorry I overheard you and your Aunt talking, do not worry I will be out of your way as soon as possible."

"Take your time, warm up first; we have to wait till the storm stops."

Later Aunt May came back with the hot chocolate and passed it on to the lady; she thanked Aunt May once again and gladly took it. Peter's aunt said she was going to cook up dinner and headed off back to the kitchen.

"What's your name?" Peter finally asked.

"Frigga…" she said just before, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"You said I wouldn't believe you if you told me where you were from, why?"

Frigga smiled and placed her cup of hot chocolate onto the small coffee table in front of her.

"I told you Peter, I'm not from around here…"

What did she mean by that?

Peter was obviously not going to get a proper answer so he asked something else.

"Do you have a family? Do they know you're out here?"

"Yes I have a family. No, I left without them knowing I visited this place. I would prefer it that way."

"Are you running away!" Peter outraged getting the wrong idea.

Frigga laughed at this and shook her head, "Of course not, I have a husband and son I need to return to. Like I said I'm just here for a visit."

"But just got lost on the way?"

"I was lost at first but I don't think so anymore. I'm not lost. This is the right place."

Right place for what exactly?

Peter and Frigga talked for a while, mostly asking questions about each other. Frigga seemed to have taken an interest in Peter, she questioned him about what he did, school, what were his hobbies etc. About fifteen minutes passed and Peter realised this was the longest he had ever spoken with someone. He wasn't the social type, but considering Frigga was playing twenty questions he didn't really have much of a choice. Every time Peter tried to ask her something she'd give a short simple answer or try to avoid it.

"Is it just you and your Aunt Peter?" Frigga asked moving the topic away from her again.

Peter didn't answer, he hesitated this person wasn't exactly very open about her life and what she was doing here in the first place, doing in queens.

"I'm sorry it's none of my business, forgive me…" she said feeling a little guilty and embarrassed, getting the wrong idea from the no response. "Here I am intruding on your home—"

"You're not intruding, you didn't ask to come here I offered and you accepted. I also have my uncle Ben he's at work right now. If you're wondering about my parents they left when I was very young." Peter decided that it wouldn't be so bad sharing this kind of stuff with her. After the snow storm he doubted they would ever meet again. What was she going to do exactly? However he left out the part where the news said his parents died in a plane accident. She didn't need to know that.

"I see, that was nice of your Aunt and Uncle to take you in they must really love you."

"They do, and I owe them a lot."

There was a moment of silence.

"Peter, are you alright?"

"What do you mean, I'm fine…"

But no, Peter was not fine and they both knew that.

"Do you know why your parents left when you were young Peter?"

"No, it was strange. One night my dad received a call and suddenly panicked. I think the family was in danger so my dad and mum quickly took me to my Aunt and Uncle's to keep me safe. My dad said I was going to stay with my Aunt and Uncle for a little while, who knew it meant for a couple of years or for the rest of my life. They abandoned me I guess."

"But clearly it was to keep you safe Peter…"

"I know that, which is why I told you I'm fine."

"No, you're hurt you feel betrayed by your parents. Despite having your Aunt and Uncle you feel lonely…"

Peter didn't realise he had been crying, just the mention of his parents and what he had to go through got to Peter. Someday Peter swore he would find out what happened to his parents but for now that day had to wait. Although he was angry at himself for sharing this kind of information with a person he barely knew.

Frigga, took Peter's hand "How do you know how I feel, you just met me. You wouldn't understand…"

"Let's just say… I knew someone who felt the same way."

Peter got off the edge of the sofa, "You should drink the rest of your hot chocolate. You're still cold it'll make you feel better." He says rubbing away the tears from his eyes.

Peter walked to Aunt May in the kitchen, "If you want I can look over dinner, what are you cooking?"

"I'm making soup, are you sure Peter?"

Peter nods not meeting her gaze and starts mixing the soup in the pot above the stove.

Aunt May goes to have a chat with their once stranger guest in the living room.

Who was that woman? The way she talked, the way she looked and dressed. Just one gaze at Peter and it was like she got him figured out. It was all she needed but for what exactly? What did she mean when she said this was the right place? Why was she so interested in him?

Ok this was officially the last time he was going to help any stranger, ever.

After about ten minutes of cooking the soup, Peter started to hear commotion coming from the living room.

"I am truly grateful for you allowing me to stay here till now but I've been here far too long I must be going."

For some reason, a part of him wanted to stop Frigga from leaving. Peter was not satisfied with the answers he got from his questions earlier.

"But the weather is still harsh outside, you can stay here a bit longer if you'd like." That was Aunt May trying to convince Frigga not to leave just yet.

Funny how Aunt May wanted to get rid of Frigga as soon as possible and now she didn't want her to leave.

They must have had one of those talks where they pretty much agreed on everything with each other. Yup it wouldn't surprise him, those kind of people were the ones Aunt May got along with the most.

When Peter caught up to them, Frigga was already at the door.

"I will be fine; I have a friend taking me home shortly."

How did her friend know she was here, with that dress and that cloak having no pockets there was no way she had a phone on her? And if she did Peter would've noticed.

"Stay safe, I advise you not to wear a dress the next time you come to New York. It was nice meeting you!"

"Oh trust me, I have a feeling we'll be meeting again very soon Peter."

What Peter didn't know was when that happened his life would change forever…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry, this took me like 10-11 days to upload and what's worse is that it's a shorter chapter than before. :/**

**Also i apologise if this chapter seems a little bit rushed but honestly I have been dying to write the shit that comes after this stuff forever! I'm getting impatient with myself lol xD**

**Human Loki is in this chapter, well sort of... and in reply to the anon review I know you wanted me to stay true to the comics and stick to the name he was originally given but tbh i have two reasons for not doing that.**

**1. I do not even know how to pronounce that bloody name and it would be weird to write a name I couldn't even say.**

**2. Loki doesn't even look like how he did in the comics and I thought it would be strange to give him that name because of that. However despite this being an AU if you are someone who is well aware of the MARVEL movies, comic, cartoon universe I will enter some Easter eggs because the fic is basically following a lot of those.**

**SPEAKING OF MOVIES THIS FIC WILL FOLLOW A BIT OF THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN MOVIE, AS IN IM TALKING ABOUT SCENES ETC.**

**(Yes, i will admit to myself i imagine Andrew's Peter in this fic but you don't have to ~_~)**

**One last thing I want to thank LoneAngel666 for helping me come up with Loki's human name.**

**I probably have more to say but I'll leave it for the next chapter (there might be grammar and spelling errors you have been warned)**

**EENNNJJJOOOY! ;P**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter two**

Finally, it was the last day of school. The Christmas holiday had just arrived. Now Peter was free to do whatever he wanted… yay?

The teenagers exiting Midtown High were yelling in joy, so eager to get home and start decorating the Christmas trees, place the colourful beaming lights around their homes. Fulfilling the regular tradition of Christmas… Well Peter wasn't like most of the teenagers. It's not that Peter had anything against Christmas; in fact he enjoyed it for the most part. It's just… what was one supposed to do till the twenty-fifth of December actually came? Peter was one of the few people that actually liked going to school. Not that he particularly enjoyed it over there since Peter got bullied or picked on now and then but school gave him something to do with his life.

But he guessed that's where homework came in.

Peter strolled out of the school with his jumper hoody up and his head laid down low. He kept his hands in his pockets to warm them up. He was grateful for the salted pathway in front of him that melted the snow away. Peter was often clumsy, knowing Aunt May she'd go into a fit if he slipped. Plus he couldn't go on his skateboard with this kind of weather. However Aunt May and Uncle Ben were probably happy about that.

Just when Peter thought he could go home in peace he felt a snowball smash into the back of his head. Good time to have the hoody up.

Peter sighed knowing who had thrown the snowball; Peter bit his lip and turned to face the man that he wished would disappear from existence.

"Very funny Flash…" Peter said sarcastically.

"Yeah it is pretty funny…" Flash ignoring the sarcastic tone in his voice chucked a snowball at his chest.

"Quit it will you?" said peter as he cleaned the snow off his jumper with his hand.

"Lighten up Parker I'm just kidding around…" snorted Flash in response to throwing another snowball at Peter. This time it was in the face. Peter caught off guard stumbled back slightly at the force of the throw. Where was Flash getting all this damn snow from?

Of course, Gwen came out the school and caught Flash on what he had been doing. Gwen did what other people never did and intervened. "That's enough Flash, I'm serious."

"I was just—"

She went in front of him and was right up in his face, "Go home, I'll call you later okay?"

Flash just gave her a defeating look; he shook his head and soon took off, heading home.

Oh if only Peter could stand up to that guy, heck he wanted to get back at him.

Gwen turned on her feet and walked up to Peter, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault." Peter murmured attempting to get the snow off his face and the front of his hair.

Gwen sent him a giggle noticing Peter's struggle and started to help him.

Ever since their meet up two weeks ago, Gwen and Peter hung out sometimes and they had become friends like said before. Obviously when Flash wasn't around they talked, it had nothing to do with jealously but for heaven's sake they didn't want to risk Peter getting on his bad side. Then again the more Peter thought about it he probably already was. Either way they didn't want to make things worse between him and Flash.

Brushing the last bit of snow out of his hair Gwen remembered something, "Oh! By the way my parents are inviting you and your aunt and uncle to dinner tomorrow. If you guys aren't planning anything you're welcome to join us."

Peter cleared his throat, "Uh that's nice of them to do so but I don't know… I mean…"

"Ask them, please my mum won't stop going on about your Aunt… she would love to see her again."

"Those two do talk a lot, alright I'll ask them."

Gwen grinned at Peter and gave him a hug. Peter returned it without hesitation.

"Text me alright, Parker I'm expecting a yes written somewhere in that message." Gwen said breaking the hug apart and walking back to her home.

On that note, it was time Peter headed off to his own home.

* * *

Peter stepped into his home, a rush of heat swept by him taking away the chill from outside. Thank God Aunt May must've put the heater on.

"Peter is that you?" called Uncle Ben.

"Yeah how come your home already?" Peter yelled back heading to where he heard Uncle Ben.

"I was given the rest of the day off. I'm also on my break considering Christmas is nearby." Peter found Uncle Ben reading the newspaper in the living room.

"That's cool. Um the Stacy's invited us to dinner tomorrow… Gwen told me. I wasn't sure whether to say yes or not."

Aunt May came up behind Peter, "Do we have anything planned tomorrow Ben?"

"No, that was nice of them to invite us. We'll be there." Uncle Ben said.

"I'll text Gwen, is that a yes?" Peter looked at both Uncle Ben and Aunt May for a definite approval.

They nodded in Peter's direction.

Peter grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket and texted Gwen, 'I asked them, that's a yes'.

Gwen soon replied, 'Great, mum says dinner starts at six. See you soon!'

Peter texted her back ending the conversation and shut his phone.

"Peter we seemed to have run out of milk could you go get some please?" Aunt May asked.

"The kid just got home May, give him a break."

"No it's fine Uncle Ben, I'll just go to the shop and get some." Peter reassured.

Aunt May kissed Peter on the forehead and thanked him before Peter ran back out of the house.

* * *

Peter soon arrived at the store and bought the bottle of milk Aunt May had requested. He stepped out later on, just when he was about to make his way back home, someone had caught his eye.

"You know I thought you would have taken my advice but clearly you didn't." Peter mentioned to the strange woman that he helped two weeks ago.

"Where I come from it is difficult to get different kind of clothes." Frigga said.

Peter walked up to her, moving away from the store. "Where is that exactly?"

Of course, she didn't answer, "It might be a coincidence but this is the second time I've met you out here."

"It could be a coincidence," was all she said.

"Or you could be stalking me; maybe I should call the police…" Seriously Peter, you accuse her of stalking you and then threaten her? That wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Then why don't you?" she smiled in amusement raising an eyebrow at him.

Peter returned that smile and shook his head with disbelief.

"Are you here for a reason? Maybe I can help you with what you're looking for."

"I am here for a reason Peter, I've already found it."

What was she talking about, what was this person's deal exactly?

"Who are you?" Peter had become impatient with this woman. Peter just couldn't figure her out, her popping out of nowhere and acting so calm around him waiting for something, the right time. She left Peter with riddles, refusing to answer his questions. It was getting on his nerves.

"You'll find out soon enough."

And with that she took her leave and disappeared around the corner of the street, after that Peter saw a flash of light and crossed his eyebrows in confusion. What the hell just happened? Peter chased after her around the corner and there was no one to be seen. Also what scared Peter the most was that it led to a dead end and there was no way she could've climbed over that wall.

Ok Peter whatever you do don't freak out! Just get the damn milk to Aunt May and forget this whole thing ever happened. This isn't real you're either dreaming or hallucinating; the cold is just getting to you. Yeah that seemed logical enough.

Peter took a deep breath, and he ran for it.

* * *

"H-here is the milk y-you asked for." Peter reached out the milk for Aunt May exhaling and inhaling air, Peter bended down slightly grabbing on to his knee to stop from falling over. Aunt May couldn't believe it; Peter looked like he had just run the Olympics to get back here.

"Are you—Peter you look like you've just ran a marathon. I didn't say to hurry up back. There was no need to rush, take a seat." Aunt May pulled out a chair that was tucked under the table in the middle of the kitchen.

Peter slumped down on the seat, "I'm sorry…"

Aunt May giggled at Peter, "There's no need to apologise you silly boy… but thank you"

Retrieving his breath back to regular pacing Peter mentioned something he probably shouldn't have.

"I bumped into that lady again…"

"Who was it?" Aunt May asked not recalling her memory.

"The one I found in the blizzard two weeks ago."

"Oh you mean Frigga!" Aunt May smiled, gaining back that memory.

"Are you two talking about that woman Peter helped out since the snow storm?" Uncle Ben came into the kitchen.

Aunt May and Peter nodded at him.

"You saw her again? What was she doing back here?" Uncle Ben asked.

"I'm not sure…" Peter told him honestly.

"Is that why you came back running here, did she do anything? I have a bad feeling about this—"

"She didn't do anything—"

"What if she's been following you, we know nothing about this lady. We should contact the police Peter—"

Aunt May rolled her eyes at him, "Calm yourself Ben I'm sure it was a mere coincidence. Besides she was probably just around the area again not to mention it's been two weeks."

"Still you can never be too careful, I understand back then you thought you were doing what's right and you were trying to be helpful. But if you see her again you talk to the police, are we clear Peter?" Uncle Ben told him with full seriousness in his tone.

Aunt May had pass Peter a glass of water; after Peter had gulped it down he nodded in agreement also giving him the thumbs up.

It's not like the police idea didn't cross his mind but he also thought it was an act of rashness and didn't think it was necessary. Although you know what they say, a third time's a charm.

"Peter why don't you watch some TV until dinner's ready ok?" Aunt May suggested wanting to avoid the topic about the strange lady.

Peter went off the chair and into the living room. When he switched the TV on, the news had straight away come into view.

"Lately some strange events have been occurring in New York, people have claimed to see marking's on the ground that were last seen in New Mexico. The well-known hero Thor is rumoured to have some kind of connection. He used to travel back to Earth with these same markings. SHIELD has been on the lookout but things haven't been very clear on who or what has been visiting. A friend of Thor's maybe?"

Ugh the news reporter had an annoying voice, Peter changed the channel.

A while went by, nothing interesting was on television and it bored Peter to death.

It was times like these where Peter wanted something unheard of, extraordinary, exiting things to be a part of his life.

Too bad he wasn't Captain America or The Hulk.

"Peter dinner's ready!" Aunt May shouted out to him and saved Peter from his boredom.

Peter rushed to the kitchen.

* * *

After eating a bowl of macaroni and cheese which Peter only half enjoyed because he later had a stomach ache he went upstairs to his room.

Really having nothing to do Peter already begun on his Christmas holiday set of homework. By the looks of it he could easily finish it in two hours which would take most people a whole day to do and maybe even more.

But Peter's stomach ache was really getting to him and apparently the medicine Aunt May gave him earlier wasn't doing it any good. So Peter decided it would be best to sleep off the pain. Although he couldn't imagine being able to sleep at all. It was really that bad. He blamed the macaroni and cheese.

Peter tossed his school work to the side, he switched off his computer. Not even bothering to change into his pyjamas he took off his shoes and dived under the bed covers cuddled up.

Checking the time on his wrist watch, it was only seven pm but Peter could careless that it was too early to go to bed. He was tired anyway.

However, despite that half of him didn't want to go to bed, because he was afraid. But the other half was… excited?

So he allowed himself to drift on into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Peter I know you've been lonely without your father and mother but we'd like to meet somebody. His name is Luke Williams, his mother Frigga requested that we take him in. Now you'll have someone to be around, and it's your job to take care of him." That was Aunt May's voice. Peter was just a small child and he was standing in front of another child holding on to his mother petrified for his life. He had blue frightened eyes and blonde shining hair._

_Then it was like time shifted forward, again and again. They both had gotten older sharing their childhood together, smiling, laughing, crying, and fighting and then laughing again._

_"Peter we're friends aren't we?" _

_"Of course we are!"_

_"It's my job to take care of you; I'll be by your side Luke that's a promise."_

_"Did you seriously pull a prank on me while I was asleep!"_

_"You'd think you'd know me by now Peter…"_

_"You always seem to surprise me…"_

_"You're such a nerd, why are you always doing homework?"_

_"I hate you remind me why we're friends again?"_

_"I'll be there for you, don't forget that Peter."_

* * *

Peter knew he was dreaming but meanwhile this all felt so real… like he had experienced these moments and heard this voice before. What Peter wasn't aware of that while all these 'memories' were flashing through his head he was sweating and trashing around in his bed. He grabbed on to his head unconsciously, what the hell was this!

It had continued like that throughout his entire sleep… until…

"Wake up, Peter Wake up!"

Peter finally stilled in bed and gasped awake with his eyes wide in shock and a pair of now familiar eyes staring down at him.

"I had a dream about you…" murmured Peter.

"Oh really, what was it about? Was it a nice dream?" questioned Luke.

Peter screamed in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm guessing no one liked the last chapter and tbh i don't blame you guys.**

**So i quickly wrote the next one although sorry it is shorter than before. But the next chapter is coming soon. Also we'll get more of Luke next chapter i promise! :¬D**

**Oh and i forgot to mention this but in reply to loneangel666 again when i meant possible slash i am leaving it up to the readers if they want slash or not. **

**So if you want slash or no slash or you simply don't care let me know!**

**It is now 5:30 am I've had no sleep so i am sorry if there is somthing that doesn't make sense or w.e im very sleepy!**

**ENNJJJOOOYYYAAA!**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Three**

Luke startled by Peter's scream stepped back, "Jeez I'm guessing it wasn't a very good one then…"

"H-how could you be here!" Peter exclaimed while sitting up and staring at Luke in shock.

Luke frowned at him, "Well you left your door unlocked last night, and it's already twelve pm. I thought I should wake you up. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you…"

Peter knew Luke from his past, they freaking grew up together. Peter remembered all those memories from when they were just kids.

So why the hell did it feel like Luke shouldn't be here…?

Peter scrambled out of his bed in a hurry to get to his shoes and get the heck out of here. Something wasn't right.

Peter didn't even bother tying his shoe laces. Aunt May opened Peter's door and appeared with a worried look. "Peter, are you alright, I heard you scream and I thought something horrible had happened."

Peter breathing was at an irregular pacing but insisted to Aunt May that he was fine. "I'm ok... L-Luke h-he-re scared me a bit that-that's all…" Jesus Peter couldn't even speak properly. No way was Aunt May going to believe that!

Aunt May scowled, "Luke did you play a prank on Peter while he was asleep again! I know that tongue of yours so don't you dare lie to me."

"I didn't I swear it!" Luke apparently was a good liar, but Aunt May knew when he was telling the truth or a lie.

"Alright I believe you, Peter, are you still ill from last night?"

"No— I…" Peter gripped onto his head again. He had another one of those 'Flash backs' this time it was Peter as a child on the swing. Peter remembered that, it was a week after his parents left. He remembered being alone though— suddenly a kid popped up next Peter swinging beside him. It was the same kid with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind, knowing it was Luke Peter slapped away his hand.

"S-stop it… just stop it!" Peter yelled out. It was as if something or someone was interfering with his life, or head. What was happening to Peter and who was this guy!

That's it; Peter had to get out of here, he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if he was in the clothes from yesterday. He just had to get out!

Peter let go of his head, he ran out of the room going past Aunt May and quickly jogged down the stairs.

"Peter wait where are you going," Aunt May cried out to him.

"I need to be alone for a little while, and don't you dare follow me Luke!"

Peter hated how he was speaking as if he had known this guy for his entire life. How he knew Luke would try to follow him to make sure he was okay. No, it wasn't real though. This was all a fake; he was supposed to think that! These were all fake memories…

Peter dramatically opened the door with a strong force and dashed outside.

He had a feeling he knew who was behind this…

Peter's first thought was to go to the shop he went to yesterday.

So that's where he headed off to.

* * *

Peter at the abnormal speed he was going soon reached his destination. Peter rounded the corner of the street again. Peter dared to take steps forward, because when he did he saw the markings the news was talking about the other day. Impossible, how did he completely miss that!

Peter heard someone run past behind him, his head snapped around and straight away he knew who that person was.

He spun around on his feet and felt his eyes narrow.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away…" Peter said once again chasing after Frigga.

"Hey, stop I need to talk to you!" Peter shouted. But the woman just kept running and Peter had a feeling she wasn't running away. She was leading Peter somewhere; she wanted him to follow her.

Peter had no complaints because at the moment Peter wasn't in the mood.

Today Peter was going to get the answers he asked.

When the lady finally stopped in her tracks it took Peter a couple of seconds to realise that they were in the empty skateboard park. Hardly anyone visited here, which is why Peter came often. It was strange though, how did Frigga know of this place?

"You know I have a good mind to call the police." Peter wasn't kidding this time.

Frigga turned around, and pulled the cloak off revealing her face. "Peter, I know you're very confused and angry but let me explain…"

"Explain what! Damn it just what the hell—"

Peter was in a loss for words he didn't know where to start. He didn't know what was going on!

There was a brief silence until Peter decided to speak up.

"Tell me what the heck is going on!"

Frigga smiled at him sadly and turned to face Peter.

"Do you know Norse Mythology Peter?"

"Yeah, although not too well… what does that have to do with anything though!"

"Do you know of the Avengers?"

Of course Peter knew about the Avengers, they were a team of superheroes that saved the world countless of times! They also worked with other heroes…

But where was she going with this?

"Yes what about them?"

"Are you aware Thor does not resign from earth?"

"He comes from Asgard doesn't he-?"

For a moment, their conversation had been put on pause.

Then it hit, like a brick smashed to his face. Peter began to shake his head in disbelief. "No, way you're from Asgard. You're crazy lady there is no way you are from Asgard."

Then Peter had once again recalled what the news reporter had said yesterday.

Frigga didn't say anything; she just gave him a look that showed she wasn't kidding around.

"You're from Asgard…" Peter finally accepted.

It all made sense now, the way she dressed and talked. How she refused to tell Peter where exactly she was from. She hadn't thought Peter would believe her, until now.

But their conversation didn't stop there, "why are you here, and what the hell did you do to me and my aunt? Who is Luke?"

"Patience Peter, there is something you should know before any of that."

Peter kept silent, giving Frigga a sign she could continue with whatever she needed to say.

"A couple of months ago Thor was banished…" From then on she had begun to tell the story of what happened after that, but just telling the basics. What Thor had done to get banished, his brother Loki finding out he was adopted and finding out he was a frost giant left abandoned, left to die. Until Odin, Thor's father decided to bring him in and raise him as his own. However Loki feeling too hurt and betrayed did some unforgivable things. Attempted to kill Thor with the destroyer, Peter had remembered that, it was on the news in New Mexico. She then went on to say how Loki tried to kill the entire frost giant race which soon led to a battle between Thor and Loki. This unfortunately led to Loki's death.

Peter suddenly felt sadness overwhelm him, he could tell by Frigga's voice and facial expression that it pained her to say every word she had said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Peter demanded.

"Nothing, at the moment it all depends on the choice you make."

"What choice?"

"I came here for a reason Peter, when I saw how being on Earth changed Thor I saw hope for Loki."

"But… you told me he died!"

"That's right he did die, but on Asgard if you're willing to pay the price one's soul can be resurrected and be brought back to life. However with what happened to Loki in his previous life I did not want to risk him going back into that dark path. Here you human's if bought up in the proper manner can have a good life. I believe there is a chance that Loki can gain a new life, here on Earth and be happy."

"What as in resurrect him into a human being— wait a second… Luke is Loki!?" Peter gaped at Frigga.

"That's right… he'll no longer feel like an outsider like he did in his past life he can be with his own kind this way. So I'm giving you a choice Peter, have Loki resurrected into a human and stay here with you or you can forget this ever happened and I'll be out of your way."

"You're asking me to take care of some psychopath that attacked my race and tried to kill his own brother, not to mention attempted genocide!" Peter was shaking at the moment.

"He's your age Peter, and he won't become the same person he was before. Uncle Ben and your Aunt can take care of him. He'll have memories of having a past childhood with you. Everyone you know will know of his existence as if he's been here all along. But I felt you of all people should have the right to be aware of the changes done." Frigga was frowning at what Peter said earlier.

"But that means Loki's— I mean Luke's past, his new life will be lie, how is that any better?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to give him the life he deserves Peter. He won't ever know."

"You seem to know a lot about what happened to Thor and Loki. Were you close to them?"

Instead of giving another worthless riddle to solve Frigga just got straight to the point.

"I'm Frigga Odinson, Queen of Asgard."

…

**ODINSON!**

**QUEEN OF ASGARD!**

**SHE WAS THOR AND LOKI'S MOTHER!**

Holy— once more Peter was in a loss for words. Peter, one of Midtown's brightest and smartest student's was a little slow on the uptake not to mention he felt like an idiot. But hell he was encountering the freaking Queen of Asgard. That alone should allow Peter off.

At this very moment Peter just wanted it to be just a dream. This had to be some kind of joke, it had to be a prank Flash was in on. But it wasn't and it scared Peter to death. Peter fell to his knees helpless.

"Peter, are you alright!" The queen of Asgard called out worriedly.

"I thought I was being kind and just helped a lady from a snow storm and that lady is claiming she's from Asgard but also the queen of Asgard how do you think I'm feeling?" Peter mumbles a bit too fast trying to think of ways to take this information in.

Frigga tried to help Peter off the ground, Peter quickly jumped back on to his feet avoiding her help.

To say Peter was freaking out was an understatement. "I am sorry your majesty please, ignore my threat from earlier on and my insolence I did not mean to—"

Frigga rolled his eyes at him, "It's alright Peter your words and reaction to this is completely understandable."

Peter nodded taking a deep breath.

"Does Thor know about this?"

"No, not exactly… in fact I would prefer to avoid him for the moment."

"Are you doing this behind Thor's back?" Peter looked at her stunned.

"No one knows about this except Heimdall, Asgard's Guardian and watcher. He's promised not to speak of this to anyone. No one knows of my plans or my presence here except for him."

"Wait not even Thor's Father knows about this!"

"No, not even him…"

"Why me, we just met and besides there is nothing special about me."

"Peter from the moment I met you I saw something in you… I believe you can do this. You're my only hope…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: MUST READ TO AVOID CONFUSION!**

**Ok guys so i was reading the last chapter and i noticed somthing didn't make sense while reading it. Before Peter realised Frigga was Thor and Loki's mum they both said this:**

"I came here for a reason Peter, when I saw how being on Earth changed my son Thor I saw hope for my son Loki."

"You're asking me to take care of your psychopath son that attacked my race and tried to kill his own brother, not to mention attempted genocide!" Peter was shaking at the moment.

**If you were someone who noticed this and was like ****_'what didn't she already kind of mention she was their mother how did he not notice?'_**** i am so sorry, most of last chapter was stuff i already written before even publishing the first chapter of Spider-man: Our Saviour. So i didn't realise this till after i published chapter three on Fanfictiondotnet. I should've been more careful but remember it was about 5:30 am and i didn't get any sleep. Anyway for future readers i changed what had been said. I apologise.**

**It is about 3:30 am i need to go to sleep. OH BTW ITS AUGUST THE 9TH SO ITS MY BIRTHDAY (WHICH ALSO MEANS IM GOING TO BE SOO TIRED WHEN I WAKE UP TO CELEBRATE IT SO BE GREATFUL I STAYED UP TO PUBLISH THIS)**

**Reviews appreciated! ENJOY I LOVE YOU ALL ;3**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Four**

Peter took a deep breath, "Don't freak out Peter you can do this…" he told himself before stepping back inside his home.

"Peter Benjamin Parker where on earth have you been!?" outraged Aunt May when she caught Peter on his way inside.

"I went out to get some fresh air…"

Suddenly feeling dizzy Peter stumbled backwards a bit.

Aunt May huffed and placed her hand onto Peter's forehead. "Peter you have a fever, you can't go out recklessly like that!"

"I'm sorry…" Peter apologised.

"There's no way you can go to the Stacy's dinner like this— I'm going to have to stay behind to take care of you if that's the case." Aunt May sighed.

"Aunt May, I'm sixteen years old I can take care of myself."

"I can look after him if you'd like?"

They both turned around and spotted Luke half way down the stairs.

Peter gulped slightly; he had never gotten a good look at Luke until now. Even with the memories stuck in his head he realised Luke was much skinnier and his hair had gotten curly since he was small.

Wow, it was going to take a long time adjusting to this.

"Are you sure? What about Gwen it'll upset her if you both don't show up tonight."

Uncle Ben soon stepped into the conversation laughing, "Don't worry May I'm sure Gwen will understand. Peter is sick and besides she knows how attached those two are to each other."

"Well the dinner isn't until a couple of hours away, for now let's focus on getting you a bit better Peter." Aunt May said.

It was strange; the fever had come out of nowhere. Even when he was talking with Frigga when his head was messing about with him he felt fine. It could've started last night and being out in the cold later on he didn't notice his body heat up. It was official this day was going onto the 'worst days of his life' list.

Peter was back to lying in bed, he found himself slipping into unconsciousness and waking back up again a lot. He was certain he was going to throw up at some point, and damn what he would do to jump in a bathtub full of ice.

"You look like hell."

"I feel like I'm in hell." Commented Peter when he saw Luke coming through the door and shut it behind him.

Luke sat down at the end of Peter's bed, he hadn't notice Peter shuffle away a little.

Come on Peter don't make it too obvious, you have to at least act like you're comfortable around him.

"I'm sorry about today…" Luke said.

"What for, waking me up?"

Luke nodded and sighed. "I didn't know you'd get scared like that I mean I've pulled pranks on you when you've just woken up before but you've never acted that way. I didn't even do anything other than call out your name. Are you really that unwell?"

Peter responded but it wasn't the one Luke was looking for unfortunately.

Peter opened his mouth but no words were spoken, instead Peter let out a tiring groan and his eyes fell shut. His head rolled to one side and if Luke didn't know any better Peter was getting worse.

"Peter, are you ok?" Luke scooted up a bit across the bed and felt his forehead. Luke took back his hand as though he had been burnt. He might as well have.

"Peter, Jesus you're boiling up!" Thinking fast Luke left the room with a panic to go get a bowl of water and towels.

Later he came back with the supplies and treated Peter carefully.

"D-did Aunt May and Uncle B-Ben leave yet?" Peter asked as Luke put a small towel on his head to cool him down.

"No, they're leaving in about an hour. Although your fever is getting worse, I have to tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben to stay behind."

"No, let them go don't tell them—"

"Peter you aren't exactly getting any better— but fine, I won't tell them if that's what you want."

"You should go with them." Peter said.

Luke scowled at him, "I'm not going anywhere Peter not when you're like this."

"I didn't know you cared so much…"

"I can be nice when I want to Peter."

Peter could see that. Luke spent about half an hour trying to cool Peter's fever down. He also went up and down the stairs retrieving whatever Peter needed even though Peter had refused his help. If it was medicine, food, water or anything of the sort he'd get what Peter required.

It didn't feel right though, even though the memories, spent moments with Luke inside his head. If Peter thought about it well… technically a stranger was doing work for him. It was difficult and Peter had to keep reminding himself Luke was someone who was supposed to have been by his side for years.

Regardless this is what Frigga wanted a new life for Loki and once Peter got better he had to switch roles. It was Peter's job to take care of him not the other way around. Oh this was going to take days to get used to, if not that weeks or even months.

Another half an hour went by and once Aunt May and Uncle Ben left he was grateful. Even though Peter and Luke couldn't leave the house Peter knew he would have made a whole lot of people upset. The Parkers and Stacy's were real close. Considering Gwen's father was a police officer it wasn't often the families could hang out together. Peter would apologise to Gwen not being able to make it later.

Peter started to look green according to Luke, and Peter knew why.

Like predicted before he was going to be sick, Peter quickly dashed out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet Peter spent about five minutes puking. Peter moaned after he was done. Well that wasn't pleasant… Peter leaned against the wall trying to prevent from falling to the ground.

Peter flushed the toilet and went to the bathroom sink washing out his mouth. Then he brushed his teeth. Peter didn't want to have bad breath and there was a horrendous taste in his mouth.

When Luke could tell Peter was done he assisted him out the bathroom with a worried look on his face.

"Wow, seriously Peter when did this happen. I mean the last time you were this bad was about ten years ago."

For some reason Peter flinched when he said that.

When they both got to his bed Peter pushed Luke away slightly, basically giving Luke a sign he didn't need help getting back into bed, didn't need his help at all.

Peter missed out on Luke's hurtful expression.

"Luke could you go now, thanks but I really just want to sleep for a while."

Luke sighed, "If you say so… by the way you get better ok? I don't want to spend the whole of Christmas making sure you don't pass out or anything."

Peter closed his eyes and turned away from Luke and nodded.

Luke sent a sad smile back and he left the room quietly…

Peter once again awoke coughing and felt his throat dry and it was becoming sore.

Peter was sure he had the flu. What great timing… Parker luck was working at its best.

Peter took the bed cover off him and struggled to get up and leave the room.

He went to get a glass cup from the cupboard and then walked to the sink, "If you wanted water you could've just called you know." Luke said from behind.

"And what make you go down the stairs again after you just went up checking on me? I'm fine."

"Peter you can barely stand up on your own two feet for god sakes." Luke went beside Peter taking the cup from him and pouring the water.

"Want to watch television with me…?" Luke asked as he passed the cup of water to Peter.

"No thanks I'm not a big fan of television."

"Not even when Tony Stark is on? Come on you know you want to, you practically run to the TV every time Stark is mentioned."

Peter gaped at him hesitantly drinking the cup of water and placing it back down on the kitchen counter. "I do not run every time he shows up."

"Yeah you do…"

"No I don't!" Peter insisted, ugh was Luke always this annoying?

"Speaking of Stark I think if we switch to channel five—!" Luke began looking at his watch.

Peter even in the state he was in ran to the television.

Luke looked up to see Peter already in the living room and switching to channel five. He shook his head and started laughing.

"Shut up!" Peter said already knowing Luke was going to say 'I told you so!'

Rolling his eyes he walked to the living room and sat next to Peter.

But this time what Luke did notice was that Peter moved away from him on the sofa.

Some time went by and Luke wasn't even paying attention to whatever Stark had to say. All he heard was something about a new design for the ironman suit, and then arrogantly speaking about his new inventions.

Furthermore what annoyed Luke even more was the fact that Peter ignored the arrogant part and was interested in what he had to say about his inventions etc. What made Peter like this guy so much?

"Going to make some popcorn you want some?" Luke offered. Peter wasn't even paying much attention to him.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

Luke repeated what he had said in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, I don't think popcorn is good for me when I'm ill." Peter made some lousy excuse.

"What is with you? You keep refusing to accept my help or anything I offer you and you seem so distant all of a sudden…"

"Like I told Aunt May, I'm sixteen and I can take care of myself."

"Clearly…" Luke gave a sarcastic eye roll.

"I just don't want to get you ill too ok?" Peter once again gave a lousy excuse and Luke frowned at him.

Peter didn't understand it himself, why was he trying to avoid Luke all day? Why couldn't Peter just accept him? He made a deal with Frigga; he was going to be raised properly and have a comforting life. It wasn't a good start being so cold to Luke after what he'd done for Peter so far.

Peter then thought he was being too hard on himself; just give it time you'll get over this.

"Whatever…" Luke replied.

Just when Luke left to the kitchen the TV quickly switched to the news.

"Once again the sightings have been found, a recent one has been spotted in Queens. It is still unclear of who has been visiting Earth lately but people are starting to get anxious. We have yet to find out what exactly is going on. Maybe it's time we get Thor brought into the picture to get some answers or maybe even SHIELD?" That News reporter had a lot of guts calling out on SHIELD… if they did exist. While the news reporter was saying this it showed that 'SHIELD' had sealed off an area close to the abandoned park Peter had met Frigga at.

Not good, not good at all.

Peter's face fell, "Oh I'm in trouble…" Peter murmured to himself.

Later Luke came back with a bowl of popcorn. Getting Peter's message he sat on the couch but away from him. Chucking a handful of popcorn in his mouth while munching Luke asked, "What'd I miss?"

"Not much…" Peter lied with a very quiet voice.

The channel quickly switched back to Tony Stark when Luke could get a good look at the screen.

Well it wasn't going to be much if SHIELD didn't catch him anyway.

"Are you ok? You look pale Peter do you want to go back to bed?"

"No, I'm fine stop worrying too much."

"If you say so, although if you're going to be sick again make sure it's away from here."

Unexpectedly Peter started coughing again.

"Cough away from me please."

Peter scowled at him and in reply leant closer to Luke and pretended to cough all over him and breathed on his face.

"Stop it, ugh, Peter I thought you didn't want me to get sick!?" Luke moved his head away from Peter including the popcorn with disgust.

"I change my mind…"

Peter breathed on him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HAYHO MY READERS ITS BEEN EXACTLY A WEEK AND CHAPTER FIVE IS FINALLY HERE!**

**I have decided to give you guys a calming chapter because from onwards, well all i can say people is that shit is about to get real!**

**Two more things to say guys BEFORE you read this chapter, Ok so i'm guessing most of you wouldn't be reading this fic if it weren't for the POSSIBLE SLASH WARNING on my summary but here is the deal guys. For the story to continue i got to know whether you lot want SLASH OR NO SLASH. This is one of those stories that could work with or without so don't panic. I appreciate RowanRules41 for telling me they don't mind it but i can't tell from just one comment guys srsly. Idk why i have a feeling some boys are reading this fic which is why I'm worried.**

**One last thing! Take note of my book cover/image i did for this story. I know I'm crap at stuff like editing pictures etc but that's the best you're going to get out of me... feel free to send me your own cover if you wish :)**

**(i apologise for any grammar mistakes etc i will read over this chapter and try to fix them when I'm bothered)**

**That is all for now ENJOYIIIEEE! :D**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Five**

It had been a couple of days since Luke appeared in Peter's home. Surprisingly the fake memories attached to everyone's brains and life basically summed out what personality Luke had grown up with. He was kind, confident, helpful, caring, intelligent and optimistic at points. However Peter didn't miss out on his bad points. He wasn't very open about his life or thoughts; somehow he manages to make life complicated for everyone else. Mainly Peter because if it was one thing he had to deal with it was how sneaky and annoying Luke could be. He often messed about with Peter.

For example today was Christmas Eve and oh what a better way to start it then by having someone stuff snow down the back of your shirt!

"Luke you're going to pay for that!" declared Peter as he was chasing Luke down the stairs.

"The amount of times you've said those words astounds me and yet I'm supposed to be scared?"

"Yes, you are!" was Peter's reply, too angry to think up of a better threat.

They were now rounding each other in the living room; Luke went to hide behind the couch.

Peter grabbed a pillow and chucked it over at Luke's head with all his strength.

"Calm down, will you?" Luke said while chuckling not really feeling that much pain from the thrown pillow.

"Calm down, Luke I just got better from being sick! That doesn't mean you have to start pulling pranks on me again."

"I wouldn't call stuffing snow down your shirt a prank…"

"No, you're right that's just you being a jerk!" Peter yelled while throwing another pillow at him.

"Peter, stop throwing the pillows at Luke! You'll ruin them, and they aren't cheap!" Aunt May called out from the corridor.

"Thanks a lot Aunt May I never knew you cared so much!" Peter replied rolling his eyes.

The response Peter received was a burst of laughter from everyone in the family.

Peter hit Luke with the pillow again.

Oh Frigga better be grateful for this, honestly Peter was starting to regret the deal he made with her.

* * *

"Damn it if only Thor was here, isn't there anyway we can contact him?" Hawkeye asked Fury while inspecting the symbol jammed on the ground.

"I wish Barton, but even with the bifrost rebuilt there just isn't a way. This is the second marking we've found in queens. I'm starting to get worried." Fury replied.

"The thing that's bothering me is these patterns aren't really that similar to the one in New Mexico. I don't think whoever is traveling on Earth is using the bifrost."

"Hence why Barton I'm worried."

Fury had every right to be. Ever since the destroyer incident it was discovered that the humans were not alone in the universe. Any threat could surface the earth at any minute and they wouldn't have seen it coming. Plus, SHIELD and Eric Selvig still hadn't figured out how to tap into the cosmic cube! They needed to be prepared for the worse. Considering Stark still built weapons for SHIELD was shocking but even so their technology just wasn't close enough. They needed to figure out how to work the tesseract fast, so they could build the right weapons for an—

"Sir, one of our agents, researched a couple of the people living in the area just in case of any suspicion and well… this may not be relevant to the task at hand but…" Maria Hill thought about what she was going to say and wasn't sure whether to continue or not.

"But…?" Fury trailed off waiting for her to finish what she started off.

"Well they noticed that Peter Parker and his Aunt and Uncle live here… in Forest Hills."

Fury huffed, the Parkers; they were people Fury did not need to be reminded about. Why did Maria have to bring this up, especially on an important mission such as this?

"Hill let's face it there is no need to bring them into this, the Parkers are a whole different story. We should leave them alone they have nothing to do with the task at hand."

"But sir that's not it—" Hill tried to get to her point but Nick Fury stopped her not wanting to hear the rest of what she had to say anymore.

"It's Christmas Eve, leave them alone Hill, just leave them alone."

Besides whether Maria was talking about the weird occurrences or not what were the chances that the Parkers had anything to do with this.

Honestly if it did though, it wouldn't surprise Fury in the least.

They weren't exactly known for their great luck.

* * *

The day had gone on; it was now five-thirty in the evening.

"Luke could you set the dining table please?" Aunt May requested while she was in the middle of preparing the Christmas dinner.

"Sure," Luke did as he was asked without hesitation.

"Need help with the food Aunt May?" Peter offered when he walked into the kitchen.

"You help with the food, what do you want us to get food poisoning Peter?" Luke grinned as he placed the plates on the table.

"I'm not that bad!" Peter tried to defend himself.

Aunt May couldn't help but snort at Luke's earlier comment. "No thank you Peter I'm fine."

"Oh come on there must be something I can do!"

Luke sighed and posed a suggestion, "Alright if you really want to help out how about we switch jobs. I'll help May with the food and you finish setting out the table, deal?"

"Deal…" Peter gave in and went to one of the kitchen draws to get the cutlery.

Later Luke, Peter, Uncle Ben and Aunt May were sitting on the dining table enjoying the food. So much had been served, for example honey glazed ham, sweet potato, dressing, cranberries, sea food, pumpkin pie and much more. Peter knew he was going to regret stuffing the food down later on tonight.

"Pete can you pass the gravy?" Luke asked.

Peter didn't move a muscle.

"Please?" Luke tried again.

"Nope," said Peter ignoring Luke's gaze.

"Peter be nice to Luke, and give him the gravy." Aunt May told him politely.

Peter settled down his fork and knife handing over the jar of gravy with a face of disapproval.

"Thanks… you're still mad at me about putting snow down your shirt aren't you?"

"Yup, pretty much."

"Look I'm sorry okay?"

"Yeah I mean you should be. It wasn't very nice…"

"No need to get so worked up about it Peter he was only playing around with you." Uncle Ben said.

"I know that…"

"Hey cheer up okay? I got you a present." Luke made an effort to bring up Peter's contagious foul mood.

Peter stopped eating when he heard Luke say that.

"You got me a present?" Peter didn't expect Luke to say something along those lines, so he stared at him shockingly.

"Of course I did, like I have done for most years, why so shocked?"

"Uh, it's nothing…" Peter murmured.

_I didn't get him a present! What am I going to do now!? _Peter thought to himself.

It didn't take long for Luke to figure out why Peter seemed so startled earlier; it was as if Luke had read his thoughts of panic.

"You didn't get me a present did you?" Luke sent Peter a dull face expression but included in his voice a sound of disappointment.

Ugh, Peter wanted to slam his head on the table. How the heck did he forget that!? He managed to get Aunt May and Uncle Ben a present but not Luke. Well Peter did buy their presents sometime at the start of December so maybe buying one for Luke didn't cross his mind until now. But it honestly made Peter look and sound like an ass!

"N-No I have a present for you, I got it a while ago I just forgot to wrap it up." Peter terribly lied, it was times like this that Peter wished he had the good lying trait from Luke.

"Have any of you seen the news lately?" Uncle Ben changed the subject.

"No not really, what's been going on?" questioned Luke curiously.

"They were talking about the sealed off areas in New York, mainly queens."

Oh crap…

"Ben let's not bring that up right now. We don't want to scare the boys."

"Aunt May this food is amazing!" Peter suddenly exclaimed with happiness, mainly to stop the topic that was about to be brought up. Peter quickly went back to eating the tremendous dinner.

Aunt May blinked in surprise and smiled, "Thank you Peter…"

For it being Christmas Eve, this day was not going well so far.

* * *

Everyone decided to sleep in early, Peter guessed it was due to the fact that everyone just couldn't wait till tomorrow to open their presents. He knew it was Luke's reason, but it was a good thing it gave Peter the advantage of sneaking out and quickly getting a present for Luke. Usually it was Christmas morning when they opened their presents so Peter knew he wouldn't have any time to get the present tomorrow. When Peter got out of his bed he quickly put his trainers on and took a sneak peek in everyone's room to make sure they were asleep.

As quietly as he could, grabbing his money Peter saved up over the months he went down the stairs and slowly opened the front door quietly closing it behind him.

The sad part was that it seemed like a good idea first but realising it was nine pm what were the chances of any shop being open.

There was a jewellery shop nearby where Peter lived so he figured he could quickly buy Luke a watch or necklace from there.

It was going to have to do for now.

When Peter finally arrived at the shop he frowned, there was a sign on the door saying it was closed.

But when Peter saw that someone was still in there he knocked on the door desperately.

The shop owner came to the door and it appeared to be a woman with dark hair and grey eyes.

She opened the door and looked at Peter slightly annoyed, "Sorry kid, but as you can see my shop here is closed come tomorrow morning."

"I know but—"

"We're closed!" the woman repeated shutting the door in Peter's face.

Well that didn't go well…

Just when Peter was about to leave the shop owner looked at him helplessly and the sad look on Peter's face caused her to feel sympathy for him. She groaned and went back to the door stomping on her feet.

As fast as the wind she grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him inside the shop.

"Ok kid you got ten seconds to tell me what yaw want."

"I forgot to get a Christmas present for my friend, I know it's late but please you got to give me something."

"What, this friend of yours a girl? Can't you just give it to her tomorrow why buy it tonight?"

Peter didn't know why but he blushed when the shop keeper said those words.

"Actually… we sort of live together; my family opens their presents straight away in the morning on Christmas day. I won't have time… and well it's actually a guy."

"I see… what's your friend's name?"

"Luke Williams."

"Stay put kid; I might just have something for yaw." The lady went behind the shop's counter and went into a different room. Peter stood there patiently and he heard her stumble and fiddle about with a few things at the back. Peter even heard her curse at one point, until she shouted "ah, ha! I found it!"

The shop keeper soon came back with a gift bag and in her other hand she carried something that looked like a wedding ring box.

When she handed the box over to Peter he opened it to see a gold necklace with curved 'L' hanging off it. It really did look unique Peter never saw anything like it before.

"This necklace actually isn't sold in the shop; if you want it though you're still going to have to pay."

"How much do you want?" Peter asked who seemed dazed by the sight of the necklace.

"Five hundred dollars, you should be thankful I'm giving it for two hundred dollars less."

"Five hundred dollars… I don't have that kind of money." Peter told her.

"Well what did yaw expect you're not getting it for free, love."

Peter just looked down at the necklace disappointed.

"Alright, what duh' you got on you?"

"Two hundred…"

"Okay I tell you what kid, I give it to you for two hundred but I expect you to come every week giving me money. Until you give me every dime that necklace is worth are we clear?"

Was it really worth spending all his savings on a gift for Luke?

He hesitated but Peter eventually accepted the deal, "Ok I guess I can do that." Peter gave her the two hundred dollars.

"What's your name kid?"

"Peter Parker, what about you?"

"Abigail Knight, hope your friend likes your present."

* * *

The day everyone had been waiting for, it was finally Christmas. Peter and Luke hurried down the stairs like over excited children. They weren't exactly into adulthood yet but hey they were just sixteen years old no need to hold back right?

"Slow down you two before you hurt yourselves!" called out Aunt May from the top of the stairs.

"Sorry Aunt May," Luke and Peter replied back to her.

"Uncle Ben, hurry up will you!" yelled Peter, he wanted Aunt May and Uncle Ben to open their presents first.

"Alright I'm coming!" Uncle Ben walked to the Christmas tree and Peter and Luke handed their presents first. Uncle Ben ended up getting clothes, a CD to listen to and a hat including many other things. Then came Aunt May opening her presents, she received a calendar, perfume, and some warm clothes for the winter. After Luke insisted Peter opened his presents before him.

It appeared that Peter only received two presents, but he was okay with that.

The first one he opened was the one from Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

Peter stared at it in astonishment before he even opened it; it was huge what the hell was in there?

"Come on open it and see what we got you." Aunt May told Peter.

Ripping the present open, when he had a good look at it he stared with excitement.

"No, way you got me a new skateboard!" Peter exclaimed with delight.

"Well we thought your old one was getting a bit rusty so we figured you might like a new one. Although we have no idea why you still like to have one of those I mean the amount of falls and accidents—".

Peter placed his present onto the ground and gave Uncle Ben and Aunt May a hug before they could change their minds. "Thank you Uncle Ben and Aunt May, Merry Christmas!"

They both laughed, "Merry Christmas Peter." They both cheered.

"Alright now it's my turn!" announced Luke, handing over his present for Peter.

When Luke's present was revealed everyone except Luke stared at it in surprise.

"Wait a second this is a professional camera, how did you afford something like this?" Peter literally had his eyes wide and his voice was far too low.

"That doesn't matter; you like the camera don't you?"

Peter nodded, slightly stunned.

Moreover how did Luke know Peter wanted a good quality camera in the first place?

It was time to move onto Luke's presents, like Peter he also got two presents but again didn't seem to mind.

Smiling with overjoy he unwrapped Uncle Ben and Aunt May's present to start off.

They ended up getting him books based on Shakespeare and his plays; apparently Luke was very into English so this caused his smile to grow wider. "Thank you…" Luke murmured giving Uncle Ben and Aunt May a hug just like Peter did.

Lastly it was what everyone had been waiting for Luke's reaction to Peter's present.

Luke picked up the gift bag from under the Christmas tree, and raised an eyebrow at Peter before digging his hand inside the bag. He pulled out the small box, and his smile was replaced with a devious smirk.

"Well Peter I really don't know what to say, I mean we still haven't gone on our first date yet and you're already proposing to me. On Christmas as well, I feel like the happiest man alive!"

While Peter stood there gaping at Luke, Aunt May and Uncle Ben were trying to hold back their laughter.

"It's not a wedding ring!" Peter insisted.

To find out whether Peter was lying or not Luke opened the box.

Luke pulled out the necklace Peter bought for him for everyone to see.

He stared at the necklace as if he were in a trance.

"It looks great…" said Luke as he put the necklace on around his neck.

"I'm glad you like it—" Peter was cut off when Luke suddenly pulled him in for a hug. That was something Peter did not see coming.

Peter gladly returned the hug and smiled when Luke said, "Merry Christmas Pete."

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Luke around after all. He might have to rethink that regret.

* * *

**A/N: GO BACK TO READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE TOP IF YOU SKIPPED IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My lovely readers its been quite some time, but I am back. Honestly i came back sooner than expected but you know what? I just couldn't wait to get back to this. Now this isn't the most exciting chapter... (except for the end bit) but next chapter will hopefully be better and longer.**

**I would just like to thank the people that messaged me about the situation i was in before (if you read the important A/N before it was deleted you would know what i'm talking about) I just want you all to know that I'm fine now and thank you for your concern. You guys are the best! :D**

**ENJOOOOOOOOOYAWAWA THE CHAPTER FOR WHAT IT IS!**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Six**

Lots of time went by since Christmas and let's just say during that time many things happened. If Peter thought he was in trouble back then well one thing was for sure, he didn't know the meaning of trouble.

Peter was back in Midtown high, it was lunch time and many of the students including Peter were outside. Peter spotted a crowd of people circling an area while cheering. Peter joined the group of people to see what all the fuss was about.

Of course it had to be Flash tormenting another one of his chosen victims. Flash had a guy held up by the legs while trying to stuff the guy's face in a tray full of cafeteria food.

Peter felt sorry for the guy, for once Peter wasn't Flash's target but still… the look on the student's face it didn't help matters much.

Flash soon noticed Peter in the crowd full of student's and smiled. "Hey Pete take a picture!"

Peter looked down on the camera he was holding and shook his head, "I'm not taking a picture Flash, put him down."

"Come on Pete take the damn picture!" Flash insisted sounding a little more impatient and angry this time.

"I'm not taking a picture, I said put him down!" where Peter suddenly gained the courage to stand up to Flash he had no idea.

Flash was smiling before, but that smile quickly faded away. The bully quickly put the person he was holding down and decided to change his target to Peter.

When Flash started to walk up to Peter, with a hard frightening glare all the courage Peter had to stand up to Flash ran away and was replaced with regret. Peter wanted to hide back into the crowd like a scared kitten defenceless to a dog.

It was too late to do any of that, and it was too fast to keep up with anything because the next thing everyone saw was a fist sent to Peter's head. In the speed of light Peter was on the ground with a head pounding in agony. Flash wasn't done yet; he kicked Peter behind the back and then kneed him in the gut. Peter's reaction was rolling on the side and holding on to his stomach groaning in even more pain than before. "I'm still not taking the picture…" Peter let out his final words when his body completely gave in to the unbearable pain. While all this was happening the people surrounding the scene let out cries and gasps of 'Oh!' and 'ouch!" it was difficult to tell if they were enjoying Peter getting beat up or not.

Before Flash could strike again one of Peter's best friend came to his rescue. Gwen Stacy pushed herself in-between Flash and Peter. "Flash that's it ok, if you don't stop I won't tutor you later. Come on lets go to class."

When the action ended, the bell rang and everyone went to class leaving Peter on the ground unable to move.

It seemed as though Peter gave up on life and didn't bother trying to get up for class, he just lied there hoping the suffering would end sooner or later.

"You know, I knew you weren't always the 'get going' type but this is just ridiculous."

Ah, Peter knew that voice very well. It was no other than Luke Williams who decided to take a sit down beside Peter and not make the situation any better than before.

"Well you know the sun is shining, it's a beautiful day, I thought it wouldn't hurt to enjoy the view once in a while."

Luke smiled at that.

"Help…?" Peter extended an arm out to Luke asking for assistance to get up from the ground.

"Nah, I don't really feel like it."

"Please?" Peter tried again.

Luke scoffed and allowed himself to give in to Peter's helplessness. "Come on…" Luke says this as he gets back on his feet and takes Peter's hand.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day Peter was still roughed up from the hits he had taken from Flash. He didn't even know what class he was in or what they were learning as a matter of fact.

"That was brave, standing up to Flash." Gwen turned around in her seat facing Peter while he had his head down on the desk.

"It was brave, but stupid." Luke added, sitting behind Gwen.

If Peter didn't have a hammer hitting against his head every two seconds, and his gut wasn't twisting inside out he would've given Luke a glare that shouted 'shut up or I will end you!'

"You should go to the nurse's office, you probably have a concussion." Gwen spoke again.

Peter still kept his head down, he shook his head implying he either didn't want to go or that he didn't need to go.

"What's your name?" Gwen asked.

Peter lifted his head staring at her in confusion.

"She knows your name, idiot she's testing to see if you still remember it." Luke eased Peter's confusion.

"Peter… Peter Parker."

"Okay that's good, just checking."

* * *

The bell rang once again and it was time to head home, but before Peter could do that eventually Luke convinced Peter to go to the nurse's office. To check that Peter was okay the nurse examined his head and eyes.

"It doesn't look like you have a concussion, I can give some pain killers to ease the pain in your head and chest if you'd like." The nurse offered in her kindest tone of voice.

"That won't be necessary I'll have our Aunt give him something when we get back home. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't too badly hurt." Luke said not really wanting the nurse to give Peter anything. Luke knew whatever she was going to give Peter wouldn't have helped at all. The nurse was probably one of the worst in New York.

The nurse nodded in understanding or at least thinking she understood. Luke took Peter's hand to get up from the bed he was sitting on and they slowly left the office.

"See I didn't need to go, you worry too much." Peter told Luke as they left the Nurse's office.

"Shut up Peter, you're clearly in pain. So let's just go home and get some rest. We're going on our school trip tomorrow. You would've been upset if you missed it. So I had to make sure nothing serious had happened to you."

It was silent all of a sudden, Peter had totally forgotten about the trip to Oscorp. It was the one field trip he had been looking forward to since forever.

"Next time stop trying to be a hero and stay out of trouble." Luke genuinely sounded annoyed with Peter.

Peter didn't miss how Luke grip on Peter's hand tightened.

"Yes mum."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"You can let go of my hand now." Peter said.

"No thanks, I think I'll hang on to it for a while." Luke knew this was going to get on Peter's nerve which is why he had no intention of leaving Peter's side. Luke thought it was what Peter deserved after getting involved with Flash at lunch time. He should've known better. Plus Luke was just evil like that. Peter's reactions to the things he does and says never get old. It was all just too much fun.

"I'm not going to faint or anything. You can let go."

"Oh I know that… why do you want me to let go? Does it embarrass you Peter?" Luke sent Peter a devilish grin. He was clearly aware that the students going into the same direction were staring at the two of them.

"N-no… could you just let go?" Peter pleaded knowing full well that he was blushing. Peter didn't like attention.

By the time they were out of the school Luke was still holding onto Peter's hand.

"Luke, are you serious come on…" whined Peter as Luke chuckled.

* * *

When Luke and Peter got home they were immediately greeted by Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Luke went to the fridge to see if they had anything sweet to eat. Luke found some chocolate, before he could eat it; it was snatched out of his hand.

"No chocolate, sweets or dessert before dinner. You know the rules Luke." Aunt May scolded him.

"Please can I just have a little bit? I haven't had any at all today! I can't wait any longer."

Peter smiled; Luke had this unresolved craving for any type of desserts. He at least had to have some sugar every day otherwise he'd go absolutely insane. It was something Peter had picked up on while Luke was around. However if he didn't have any sweets for more than two days… Luke wouldn't be in the best mood.

When Aunt May still refused, Luke was giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"No, don't you dare use that trick on me young man…"

Luke continues to stare at her with irresistible eyes.

"Oh fine, but just eat this chocolate bar. That's it, you hear me?" Aunt May couldn't stop herself and handed Luke the chocolate bar.

"Thank you Aunt May you're the best."

Peter laughed as quietly as he could while Luke enjoyed eating the chocolate bar he won.

"You're such a child…"

Luke stuck his tongue out at Peter for that comment.

"By the way, what are you cooking for dinner?" Peter asked his Aunt ignoring Luke's 'childish' ways.

"Spaghetti Bolognese," Aunt May was mixing the ingredients together.

"Really, Spaghetti Bolognese…?"

"Oh shush you love it so don't complain." Aunt May planted a kiss on Peter's cheek.

Luke opened the cupboard and took out some pain killer tablets handing them over to Peter.

"He's had a headache and stomach-ache all day." Luke said before Aunt May could question anything. Luke was only half lying because Aunt May and Uncle Ben didn't know Peter and sometimes Luke got picked on in school. Peter requested Luke to keep it a secret from them for obvious reasons. One of them being that Peter wanted his Uncle and Aunt to be relaxed knowing he wasn't having a hard life at school. It was bad enough at home growing up without his parents. Despite Luke and Peter's friends being around he often isolated himself from everyone else. But that's what Peter chose to do; Peter chose to be the guy hiding in the back, the boy who was lonely. Luke of course was in a similar situation so he didn't deny Peter's request. He understood more than anyone else.

Peter took the pills and a glass of water, gulping the medicine down Aunt May stared at him with concern.

"Did you go see the nurse Peter?"

"It took forever but I managed to convince him to see the nurse. He was being stubborn and insisted that he was fine. He would work on getting better once he got home he said."

Peter's eyebrow twitched, of course Luke had to turn the blame on Peter. Aunt May could often tell when Luke was lying but fortunately or unfortunately this wasn't one of those times.

"Well let's hope you don't regret your decision, you have that trip to Oscorp tomorrow remember?"

"Yes Aunt May I remember, don't worry I'll be fine."

* * *

"Agent Coulson report, what have you got for me?" Director Fury asked through his communicator while he was pacing up and down inside the helicarrier.

"Nothing, nothing has happened ever since the last marking we found during Thanks Giving. Sir I suggest we have agents resume patrol on Queens for a while. I know we've already run by this with Thor but for all we know there could be a God or alien posing as a human on Earth. It would make sense as to why we haven't had much of a lead up until this point. Sir, we can't keep this up."

"Don't worry Agent. I've already got Hill and her subordinates checking up for that. Keep on the lookout Coulson anything can happen."

Fury sighed as Coulson followed his orders and ended their talk. The council were beginning to get impatient with Fury. No they were restless; they had been for a very long time now. Something or someone was imposing on earth that part was definite. Yet, SHIELD had no clues or lead on finding them! The only thing they had to go on was Queens! Queens had been made a special favourite and yet even after hacking in almost all of New York's cameras, laptops, and cell phones… nothing! Whoever was taking a friendly stroll on Earth every so often did a very good job at hiding. This was going to be a lot harder than expected. Well Fury should've known that by now.

As Fury stared out at the sky in front of him, his thoughts were distracted when he heard Agent Hill call out to him.

"Sir, I think I found something that might be useful concerning our visitor to Earth."

Fury turned to face her, "might?"

Hill gestured to Fury to come follow her over to the computers looking up at the big screen in front of them.

Fury gave Agent Hill a look, "Hill the Parkers? We made a deal to our agents to keep them out of this kind of life."

Maria Hill shook her head, "I know Fury I intend to stick with it but that maybe a little difficult to do so."

Fury raised an eyebrow at Maria, "and why is that Agent Hill?"

"I was looking through their records and something caught my eye. According to this May and Ben Parker took in another child after Peter and adopted him after his mother left. His name is Luke Williams."

Fury kept silent waiting for Hill to go on, "I was curious so I looked through his record in particular. Everything seemed clear and fine except for one thing. Records of people are usually up on the system when they're immediately born or found but not with this one. To be more accurate… this was uploaded the exact same time when—."

Fury didn't wait for her to finish. He contacted Coulson again ordering him to take him and his men straight away to the Parker's home the next day. Even if it meant they had to barge in.

What made Hill look into the Parkers again after all this time, Fury had no idea and at this point he didn't care. Whoever this alien freak show was finally made a mistake, one more than enough to hunt the bastard down. Fury's only regret is that he didn't keep a closer eye on the Parkers.

They were in danger.

* * *

**A/N: I know i left it at a cliffhanger (sort of) but it might not be that long till we get the next chapter so please pleaseee don't kill me~!**

**In reply to the guest Nina: Thank you for letting me know about the snow thing. I tried to do research and everything i went on said for some reason snow in new york wasn't often. But i guess yahoo answers isn't the most reliable source. Besides once i rewrite this fic I'm planning on changing the beginning so don't worry about that. :) By the way (to all my readers)even if this fic is set in New York, the won't be written in American English. If you couldn't tell I was raised in London so...**

**OH AND GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT I HAVE A SPANISH READER *GASPS* Bluesz I am your new biggest fan. (^o^)y**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well we certainly got the next chapter quicker than i expected. The best part is its longer than the last one! YAAAAY!**

**Btw for the shit that happens in this chapter I'm expecting reviews just saying...**

**(The chapter has not been properly edited forgive me for any grammar, spelling mistakes. Etc. You know the Jiiizz!)**

**ENJOYAAHHHH! (*-*)**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Seven**

"Well what do we have here, my two favourite boys in the entire world~."

Before Peter and Luke could get on the bus leading to Oscorp, they cringed and then froze.

Oh they knew that voice, they knew it very well…

"Let's just get on the bus, and act like she doesn't exist…" Luke advised.

Peter nodded in approval.

But as usual, it was too late.

The owner of that familiar voice stood behind them, "You know I'm going to pretend as though you didn't say that sweet cheeks."

Luke smiled nervously, "Don't take it to heart Mary Jane…"

Mary Jane laughed and messed with Luke's hair, "I wasn't planning too…"

Mary Jane skipped around the two of them and greeted Peter, "Hey there tiger, excited? I know how you're into biology and genetics."

"Are you kidding, excited? It's like Christmas for him!" Harry Osborn came next to Peter and placed a friendly arm around him.

"Osborn I'm going to ask this as nicely as I can… you're here because…?" Luke turned to face Harry, while giving him the most unfriendly tone of voice as possible.

"Well Williams, my dad may own Oscorp but I thought it wouldn't hurt to go on a trip with my best buds once in a while. But since you're going too it might just hurt a little."

"Funny…"

"I wasn't trying to be…" Harry retorted back at Luke.

Peter sighed, yes Peter did have friends but that didn't mean they would all get along with each other. But in Luke and Harry's case they sort of had the love, hate type of friendship going on.

"Can't you two get along for just one second?" Gwen joined the reunion.

"Nope," the two boys glaring at each other replied at the same time.

"Guys can we just go on the bus, we're going to be left behind!" Peter said, getting impatient.

"Well if it isn't, the wiener squad." Flash announced his presence while heading to the bus with his own 'squad'.

Mary Jane went in-between Luke and Peter putting both her arms around her friends and smiled sweetly to Flash.

"I'm a part of this squad, does that make me a wiener too Flash?" Mary Jane challenged while she and Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

When Flash accidently realised he had just insulted Mary Jane and Gwen he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to talk back to Mary Jane. At the same time his own friends were laughing at him.

Peter smiled at her, even though Mary Jane was a person he would want to avoid most of the time. He had respect for her; she was one of the most popular students in Midtown high. Not only was she pretty, she was smart and didn't give a damn about what people thought of her. She didn't even care that she was popular. Part of the reason she didn't mind hanging around Peter and Luke, including Gwen and Harry. Even though she didn't have a personal grudge against Flash Thompson in particular that didn't stop her from standing up to him and defending the people she cared about.

"Are you sure, you want to go on this trip Flash it might cause your tiny brain to erupt." Luke said ignoring the stare Gwen was giving him afterwards.

Before Flash could counter back at Luke, they all heard the bus honk, which caught their attention.

"Are you kids coming or what, I'm leaving you know." The lady bus driver warned them.

They all ran for the bus before they could get left behind.

* * *

"Well it appears that the person who was originally meant to be giving us the tour has taken the day off due to being ill. Since I'm an intern here I'll be giving the tour. Where I go, you go. That's the basic rule. If you remember that, all will be fine. If you forget that, then... Well, I guess I don't need to tell you what happens if you forget that. Shall we?" Gwen says this as the rest of the students follow her behind staring at Oscorp with awe.

It was filled with high technology; similar to the level Stark Industries was at. Workers and interns rushed by and it was a busy place. Peter sort of envied Gwen. He would do anything to work here. The students really didn't know how lucky there were to be given the opportunity to visit here.

Twenty minutes went by as Gwen was leading the tour. Peter couldn't help but smile as his eyes lit up at the amazement of the place. Harry was right, for Peter it might as well have been Christmas.

As they went further into the building Gwen stopped them at a lab, as Dr Connors introduced himself.

"Welcome, my name is Dr Curtis Connors. And yes, in case you're wondering, I'm a southpaw."

The students laugh.

"I'm not a cripple, I'm a former scientist and I'm the world's foremost authority on herpetology. That's reptiles, for those of you who don't know. But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with macular degeneration whose eyes grow dimer each day, I long to fix myself. I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone care to venture a guess just how?"

Everyone knew that Dr Connors was talking about his missing hand, or more like uncompleted arm.

One of the students puts up their hand.

"Yes?"

"Stem cells?" the student guesses.

"Promising, but the solution I'm thinking of is more radical…"

The students all look at each other, not sure what Dr Connors meant, except one of course.

"No one…?" Dr Connors asks.

"Cross-species genetics"

Everyone turns and looks at Peter at the back of the group, Gwen and Luke stare at him in slight surprise, with an almost questionable look. Peter tries to avoid their stares feeling shy and uncomfortable.

"A person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But the zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that. She's...she's curing herself."

"Yeah, you just have to look past the gills on her neck." One of the students comment, Peter just wants to wonder off at this point, while the other students laugh. Apart from Mary Jane, Harry, Luke and Gwen who are slightly annoyed at everyone else.

"And you are?" Dr Connors shows a slight interest in Peter.

"He's one of Midtown Science's best and brightest." Gwen tells Dr Connors.

"Really…?"

"Hmm... He's second in his class."

"Oh."

"Second?" Peter interferes with the two scientists gossiping about him.

"Yeah…" Gwen says.

"You sure about that…?"

"I'm pretty sure." Gwen gives Peter a smile and winks at him.

Dr Connors' phone rings, while he excuses himself to the rest of the students leaving them to Gwen and their teacher.

After Dr Connors left the students were allowed to explore the lab as long as they didn't touch anything.

Before Peter could sneak off, Gwen stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going Mr Smarty pants?"

"I just wanted to look around…"

"No, you stay here with the group, don't get me and yourself into trouble understand?"

Peter nods as Gwen calls out to everyone, to continue the tour.

Someone tapped on Peter's shoulder, "Just go, we both know you're going to anyway."

Peter turned to Luke, "cover for me?"

"Fine but don't take long and don't go too far okay, you owe me one!"

"You're the best!"

"I know I am, now give us a kiss…"

Peter scoffed and hit Luke's arm. "Stop it!"

Luke just smiled and pushed Peter away to hurry him up along.

* * *

Peter went through many corridors and rooms, looking at sculptors, statues and documentaries. As new and fresh information entered his mind Peter decided to explore areas that would be a bit more risky to look at. But Peter would do anything to find out about things most people wouldn't know about or even have heard of. Peter checked into the more genetic area recalling what Dr Connors was talking about earlier.

While Peter was caught up in his thoughts he was brought back to reality when he bumped into someone who by accident dropped the folder he was holding.

Peter apologised, as he caught on the folder it said something about radioactive spiders before the stranger picked it up. Radioactive spiders…? Peter didn't even think that was possible. Was it some kind of species that Oscorp created? Or were they just spiders that were used for tests during lab experiments?

It grabbed Peter's interest, so he decided to follow the man that he bumped into. Peter guessed that's where the man was headed, to the radioactive spiders.

Peter stopped following the man when he arrived at a door that had the same symbol on his folder. Peter watched as the man entered the code to enter the spider lab which Peter easily remembers.

When the man leaves the lab Peter walked to the door pressing the buttons that opened the door earlier.

Now inside, Peter found himself in a room full of spiders spinning super strong silk, he touches one of the strands and the machinery stops and suddenly drops a dozen spiders on Peter's head. Peter brushes them off and the machinery starts working again.

In a fit of panic and disgust Peter immediately left the lab still feeling the spiders crawling on him despite them falling off before. Peter hoped no more were still on him. That was one of the worst experiences in Peter's life.

Not too long after Peter managed to reunite with the Midtown students, Peter tried to blend back in with them as if he hadn't gone anywhere. But Gwen caught him red handed.

"I…" Peter didn't know what to say to her.

Gwen gave him the look, and it wasn't a nice one.

"Sorry…" Peter said not quite meeting her eyes but he meant it.

"I get that you're very passionate about science Peter but if you had just waited a while longer… well it wouldn't have killed you Peter. Just promise me you won't go wondering off again."

"I promise…" while Peter is trying to get forgiveness a spider is crawling up his neck.

"Good, now come on!" Gwen grabs his hand and sets him back with the other students.

"I told you not to take ages, damn where the hell did you go off to?" Luke asks standing next to him.

Peter is unusually relieved to be back at Luke's side.

"Trust me I won't be doing it again." Peter reassures him.

The spider bites Peter's neck and Peter winces.

* * *

"Abigail, are you here?" The trip to Oscorp ended later on that day and just coming back from it Peter decided to visit a good friend.

"I Always am Pete!" Abigail exclaims as she walks around the jewellery counter and gives Peter a hug.

"How was the visit to Oscorp, were you being a fan girl being around science and all?"

"It was great and no I wasn't being a fan girl!"

"Oh my bad, was I supposed to say you were letting your inner geek out? Come on kid don't give me that look— come here you brat!" Abigail puts an arm around Peter's neck, nudging her knuckles on Peter's head.

"That hurts, ouch. Stop, stop! I brought you some money!" Peter cries.

Abigail stops and let's go of Peter laughing, "I was just joking around Pete. Tell me how much you got for me this time?"

Peter smiles at her nervously, rubbing at his head. "Fifty bucks is that alright?"

"That's more than alright; it looks like you're almost done paying me off."

Peter or anyone in general should be happy when they hear they are almost done paying off a debt but for some reason Peter didn't seem happy at all.

"Don't worry Peter, even if you do finish paying me the money you owe you'll still come visit me am I right?"

Peter nodded giving her another hug after he gave Abigail the money.

"He still wears it you know, the necklace. All the time…"

"I'm glad to hear that. You clearly have a good taste in jewellery."

"Me, you were the one who picked it out for him…"

"True but you remember you also had a choice of denying that necklace and choosing something else."

Peter never thought of it that way…

Abigail ended the hug after that and smiled at Peter.

"Stop trying to put yourself down, by the looks of it you look a bit off anyway. How about you head off home and take a rest."

And that's what Peter did, he went home and slept.

* * *

Peter started mumbling a bunch of gibberish when the alarm clock kicked him out of his slumber and it being a Saturday and way too early to get up Peter smashed his alarm clock.

Wait a minute what?

Smashed his alarm clock?

Peter opened his eyes to see his once alarm clock turned into a bunch of scrap.

Yeah, it was way too early for this…

Peter not being able to go back to sleep got out of his bed, only half awake he walked into his bathroom. He snatched his toothbrush and toothpaste, attempting to place the toothpaste on the brush the paste squirted onto the mirror.

Okay that was weird.

Peter casually wipes off the toothpaste with his toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth.

When he was done Peter turned the tap only to pull it right off.

Suddenly water bursts free from the unattached tap.

By this point Peter was wide awake.

Trying to put the tap back on which massively failed Peter had to think quickly because the water was starting to spill onto the ground.

For some reason Peter thought it would be a good idea to use the shower curtains to stop the water from spraying free.

Instantly he grabbed the curtains and in the process he completely broke them.

Right now Peter was spinning all over the place, trying to fix everything. He didn't know how he did but before he could tell the toilet handle ripped off.

That was when Peter heard a knock, "Peter what's with all that noise?"

Oh no, Luke was here.

Trying to calm everything including himself down Peter opened the door very lightly and popped his head in-between the door.

"Can I help you?" Peter asked as if his whole bathroom was no longer well… a bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked Peter suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm fine… why'd you ask?"

Trying to peek around Peter's head Luke said, "Well I was just going to tell you I'm going with Aunt May to the supermarket and… then I heard hell broke loose so I thought I should check Satan hadn't arrived."

Peter rolled his eyes, "You know how I can be in the morning."

Luke turned his head around to the no more alarm clock in Peter's bedroom.

"Yup… you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," was all Peter said.

"If you're sure, want anything from the supermarket?"

"Nope I'm good…"

When Luke left the room peter sighed with relief. Peter looked back at the 'bathroom'.

He told himself he'd fix it later.

Going back in his bedroom Peter scratched the back of his neck which suddenly sent him pain throughout his body.

Peter walked to his mirror, feeling something connected to his neck.

He pulled it out which made him flinch, what Peter saw next was unbelievable.

He held onto a string of web and at the end of that web was a spider hanging off it.

Peter straight away knew it wasn't an ordinary spider, it was a radioactive spider.

His eyes widened in horror, that spider had done something to him. But the question was what?

In a rush Peter stumbled across some of his science equipment. He found a small test tube and placed the now dead radioactive spider inside closing it tight.

He hid the test tube under his pillow which probably wasn't the best place to put a dead spider but it had to do for now.

Peter spent about fifteen minutes pacing up and down his room; he didn't know what to do, what was going on!?

Unexpectedly the house doorbell rang.

Who could it be? Peter was pretty sure Uncle Ben was still at work and Luke and Aunt May couldn't possibly be back already.

Peter practically ran down the stairs as if his life depended on it.

Peter opened the door.

He was speechless.

SHIELD agents arrived.

So they did exist.

Huh…

Peter slammed the door in their face.

* * *

**A/N: Ok yeah... i left it on another cliffhanger. Well... *runs for life* YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE MWAHAHAHA! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey lovely dovelys... Today is exactly two months after I published this fic so I thought it wouldn't hurt to upload today. Tbh for some reason I'm not too happy with this chapter so i'll be surprised if i get reviews at all. If you feel the same way... (which hopefully you don't) I will defiantly make it up to you guys next chapter i promise.**

**Enjoylieeee (hopefully... :P)**

**Btw since I'm supposed to be in bed right now i was kind of in a hurry. (Sorry for any Grammar mistakes... w.e the hell... ya know)**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Eight**

The first thing that registered in Peter's mind was to panic.

Panic, Panic, Panic!

Why was SHIELD right in front of his doorstep!?

What did they want, what did they want with him?

Did SHIELD know about Luke, were they here for him instead?

But that wasn't possible, it couldn't be. How did SHIELD find out about him? Frigga hadn't visited for weeks, months even. They couldn't have possibly known about Luke. After all this time… it wasn't possible!

When Peter slammed the door on SHIELD he walked back, needing to stay away, since he felt so many emotions cling to him at once. It was difficult to breathe. Confusion, fear, disbelief, shock, they were all there.

"Mr Parker, are you there?" A SHIELD agent called out to him.

Peter didn't answer, he didn't want to and he couldn't.

"Mr Parker, if you do not open this door in three seconds my men and I here will be forced to barge into your home. And with the mood I'm in right now that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Peter stared at the door breathing heavily, having no choice he opened the door.

"A wise choice, if you don't mind Peter we— I liked to come in and ask you a couple of questions, I'm Agent Jones, here on behalf of SHIELD."

"So you guys do exist, huh? So I'm guessing all the rumours about you guys are true." Peter had no idea why he was stalling them, that was a bad idea. Luke and Aunt May could be back any minute.

"That depends on what you've heard."

Peter gulped, "well what if I don't want to answer your questions?"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter, you know that, I'm sure." Peter could have sworn he saw Jones smirk and it wasn't the nice kind. Peter felt a shiver travel up his spine.

A different agent pushed by Agent Jones, who stood out from the others and Peter took a quick guess that he was the one in charge considering Jones let him push pass like that.

"Peter, sorry for the intrusion. Really, but it's urgent that we- I speak with you. We believe that your family could be in danger—"

Peter interrupted Agent Coulson, "we're not in any danger trust me."

"I'd still like to talk to you, if you don't mind."

"Well I do mind Coulson." Peter replied back rudely.

Coulson stood there staring, giving Peter the silent treatment and it worked.

Peter stepped aside reluctantly allowing the stubborn SHIELD agent Coulson into the house. The other agents were ordered to wait outside.

For some reason this guy felt familiar to Peter, like he should know him. But Peter decided to shake that feeling off not making this situation seem any better.

Peter shut the door, and led them to the table in the kitchen. They sat opposite each other and unlucky for Peter the agent decided to get straight to the point.

"You know why I'm here don't you Peter?"

Peter doesn't speak. Suddenly he was finding it difficult to breathe again.

"Have you heard about the strange occurrences in New York? And when I mean strange occurrences I'm talking about the abnormal Flash of lights and symbols planted on to the ground right after. Before many of them were found in Queens. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Not a word comes out from Peter's mouth.

Why? It wasn't from the shock or fear. It was simply due to the fact that Peter saw no point to talk.

"Peter, you're not in any trouble. We just want to know what's going on." Coulson tries to tell Peter this kindly, now he remembers that he's trying to question a seventeen year old who was all alone in his home and hardly expecting SHIELD to show up at his home.

Peter still keeps his mouth closed, while glancing at Agent Coulson wearily.

Coulson sighs, "Director Fury the kid isn't saying anything, what should I do?"

Fury replies back into Coulson's ear microchip, "Wait for my arrival. I have a feeling I know just how to get the kid to talk."

Coulson moves his attention back to Peter who was fiddling about with his fingers and looking down onto his lap.

"My Boss, will be here any minute." Coulson gets up and leans on the open door to the kitchen awaiting Nick Fury to appear.

Not surprisingly to Agent Coulson, but surprisingly to Peter Fury turns up in a minute.

Fury and Coulson keep their voices low as they exchange a quick conversation. Apparently it was a conversation Peter did not need to hear.

Director Fury soon takes the seat Coulson was originally sitting on, "My name is Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. You must be Peter Parker."

Fury continues when the teenage boy refuses to look at him.

"You've got some guts Peter, slamming the door on SHIELD agents, including one of my best ones. Not to mention you sit here refusing to talk. Now we could stay here and wait for your family to arrive and ask them the questions. I'm sure your friend Luke wouldn't mind."

That was more than enough to get Peter to officially speak, "Leave them out of this!"

"Why?"

"They don't know."

"They don't know…?"

"They don't know the answers to the questions your about to ask."

"And you do?"

Peter unwillingly nodded his head.

"Then tell me… has Luke always been around? Because according to our records he has ever since he was a kid. But the funny thing is… that record was only set up a year ago. So I'm going to ask you has he always been here."

"He doesn't know anything, he doesn't remember…" the words barely escaped Peter's lips.

Peter could have done the obvious thing; pretend he had no clue as to why SHIELD had come to interrogate him. Pretend he had nothing to do with what was about to be mentioned. But again Peter saw no point. He saw no point to deny anything. This was SHIELD for crying out loud. If the rumours had some truth to them lying was useless, more importantly it would have made the current situation worse than it already was.

Fury leaned closer to Peter, "who is he Peter?"

The agents didn't miss the tear slipping down from one of Peter's eyes as he shook his head.

_Just tell them what they want to hear Peter, maybe they'll negotiate something._ Peter thought to himself.

"It's okay Peter." Coulson said, telling him it was okay to speak his word. That nothing was going to happen.

Peter gulped anxiously, "L-Loki".

That got a fast reaction from Fury and Coulson who both stared at each other before moving their attention back to Peter once more.

"Thor's brother?" Fury questions, while trying to keep a straight face.

Peter nods again; it was almost too painful to talk.

Frigga wasn't going to forgive him for this.

"So was Loki the one who's been visiting Earth all this time. Has he taken on a human form— has he been black mailing you Peter—?"

Unlike Coulson who had tried to address Peter normally, trying not to put pressure on the boy more than he had already done, Fury was having none of it. He wanted to get this over with just as much as Peter did.

Peter stopped Fury from saying anything else, "he doesn't know! He doesn't know that he is— was Loki!" He leaped up from his seat, crashing his palms down on the table.

"Calm down Peter…" Fury said. Fury pointed back to Peter's seat telling him to sit back down.

"Please don't hurt him… he doesn't know." The agents frowned at how Peter was already defending the man who had sent down the destroyer almost a year ago. They frowned at the fact they hadn't known what the deal was with Loki being human and these strange occurrences that had been going on in Queens.

Fury shook his head, "No one is going to get hurt Peter. Just tell me what you know."

That's what Peter did, he told them why Loki was human, how the person who was visiting Earth requested of Peter to take care of him. How to everyone Luke had been in their lives the entire time. Peter and now SHIELD were the only ones aware of the truth. Peter had spent about ten minutes trying to tell Fury how Luke knew nothing about his pervious life. Not even the destroyer, how he was completely innocent in the matter.

However he never actually said specifically that it was Frigga who confronted Peter. Peter didn't want to betray her any more than he already did. He was protecting her.

"Peter and who exactly asked you to take care of Lo— Luke?" Coulson asks.

"I can't tell you."

"You can't or you won't?" Fury asks.

"I can't." Peter faces Coulson.

"And I won't." This time he faces Fury.

"Look, it would be going against my word if I told you. Don't worry Earth isn't in threat of an invasion or anything. We're not in danger." Peter reassured.

"I'm aware of that Peter; I'm just not fond of what I've been hearing so far." Fury said.

"I'm not lying— I swear!"

"No one said you were lying… Peter we believe you." Coulson told him.

"Listen, no one else can know about this, only us." Peter demands this of the agents.

"We weren't planning on telling anyone, but I have a question… does Thor know?" Coulson wonders thinking it was a possibility Thor was behind resurrecting his brother.

"He doesn't know, and you can't tell him. Please, Thor can't find out." Peter gives them a pleading gaze which the professional agents were finding difficult to ignore.

Fury and Coulson sighed at the fact Peter just gave away Thor wasn't the one behind resurrecting Loki into a human. That just made things more complicated.

"Agent Coulson I think we're done here, you did the right thing Peter. You're a good kid, which doesn't surprise me at all."

Peter stared at Fury with obvious confusion.

"Peter we've kept an eye on you, ever since you were born we've known about you. See your parents worked for SHIELD Peter."

Peter's eyes widened at the untold information that was just given to him. Peter completely missed the way Coulson gave Fury a look of surprise, an almost warning type of look.

His parents worked for SHIELD…?

Is that why Uncle Ben and Aunt May never really knew much about what his parents did? Were they undercover?

"They were SHIELD agents, really good SHIELD agents. Unfortunately as you may know they were in a plane accident. They would be proud of you right now Peter."

"Can you tell me about them, about my parents?" Peter asked hopefully, finally he could know more about what his parents did and what they were like. Or so he thought…

"Director Fury, Agent Hill has requested we go back to SHIELD headquarters immediately, its urgent." Coulson cuts in still standing in the kitchen door way.

Peter and Fury get up from their seats, and shake hands. Fury handed Peter a card with his initials and contact number.

"In case anything happens, if Luke shows any signs of regaining his memories, if you think something isn't right with him. You contact us, understand?"

"Okay," Peter tells Fury a huge lie right in his face. No way was that going to happen. He doubted Luke could regain his memories or become a danger. He was resurrected as a human, what were the chances of that happening? Zero to none.

Peter knew Fury brought up his parents to convince him to do what SHIELD asked. Peter wasn't a fool.

Coulson then walked up to Peter and also shook his hand, "it's good to finally meet you Peter, I wish it was under better circumstances. I hope to see you again sometime."

Peter smiled at Coulson, although he doubted if he ever did meet Coulson again the circumstances wouldn't be any better… probably worse.

When Nick Fury and agent Coulson left Peter let out a huge huff of breath.

He needed to get out of here.

* * *

After Peter left the house he had gone about the city for a couple of hours, his head having trouble wrapping around the fact that SHIELD now knew about Luke. How was he going to explain this to Frigga? He had gone back on his deal. Was she going to be angry, disappointed, upset? Peter didn't know what her reaction was going to be and apart of him didn't want to find out. Peter just hoped SHIELD wouldn't try anything and leave his uncle and aunt alone. Especially Luke, Peter now knowing his parents worked for SHIELD and leaving his side only to die working for them. Peter had almost no trust for SHIELD.

It was getting dark and Peter went on a subway to get back home.

From waking up so early he found himself sleeping for most of the ride.

His sleep was disrupted when Peter's eyes snapped open. Finding a beer balanced on his forehead as condensation touches Peter's skin. He jumps up and lands on the subway car ceiling, hanging upside down and then falls down, at the same time the beer spilled all over a woman by accident.

"Disgusting, now I smell like beer!" the woman whines.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I...I uh...I" as Peter tries to apologize to her his hand sticks to her shirt.

"Get your hand off her!" A thug on the train yells at Peter.

"I'm trying...to get my hand..." Peter's hand was completely stuck to the girl's shirt, why couldn't he take his hand off? It was as if the girl had smothered glue all over her shirt or something.

The thug gets angry and pushes Peter which tears the girl's shirt right off.

"Are you kidding?" the thug shouts at Peter in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Peter tried to apologise again.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" the thug yells again.

The thug gets angrier and tries to attack Peter, but suddenly Peter is fast, he moves so fast that the thug falls and somehow gets hurt in the process.

"I'm sorry! Oh, man, are you alright?"

Peter senses other thugs moving to attack him and grabs onto a metal poll as he quickly lifts his legs and knocks them out.

"I'm sorry!" is all Peter can seem to say as he's standing in the middle of unconscious thugs while the other passengers are looking at him as if he's crazy.

Peter is glancing around not sure of what to do.

Yup, that radioactive spider had defiantly done something to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Its been eleven days since i uploaded and I'm sorry, but the chapter is finally up, right?**

**Ok I have things to say but lets start off with... I'm happy i got five reviews last chapter it really did bring a smile to my face. Especially the review by BVBlover4ever, brilliant review check it out guys. Who by the way suggested couple names for Peter/Luke.**

**FrostPeter, FrostyPete, FrostSpider.**

**I personally like, FrostyPete.**

**She likes FrostSpider.**

**Idk, what do you guys think? Let me know and I hope you Enjoylalalala this chapter!**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Nine**

Peter runs inside his home, scared after what happened on the subway, what was going on with him!?

"Hey, sorry, I'm late. I uh..." Peter is confronted by Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

"We were so worried!" Aunt May tells Peter.

"I know and I'm sorry. Watch...!" Suddenly Peter saw some type of bug heading towards Aunt May's face and he quickly captures it in between his finger and thumb.

"That's a fly, Peter." Aunt May said.

Peter looks at the fly narrowing his eyes at it and then lets it go. He flickers it away with his hand.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I kept you guys up. I'm insensitive, I'm irresponsible. And I'm hungry!" Peter says almost too fast for Ben and May to keep up. Peter also realised he had pretty much gone throughout the whole day without food. Well okay he may have had breakfast and lunch while he'd gone out but it really did feel as though he hadn't eaten at all.

Peter goes into the kitchen and takes out a plate of food from the fridge and starts eating.

"Is he okay?" Aunt May questions Uncle Ben while they follow Peter into the kitchen.

"I don't think so." Uncle Ben is staring at Peter in shock, while he sees his nephew chomping down on cold food.

"This is...this is your meatloaf. This beats all other meatloaves!" Peter exclaims as he stuffs the meatloaf down his throat.

"Something is very wrong." Aunt May is certain something is not right with Peter.

"Yeah… nobody likes your meatloaf." Uncle Ben completely missed out on what Aunt May meant.

Peter's aunt and uncle glance alertly as Peter snatches all the food from the fridge and heads to his room, May catches one of the items that fell from his arm

"I got it." Peter reassures as he takes back the item he let loose.

Ben and May watch Peter go upstairs.

"He took the frozen macaroni and cheese!" It was frozen; May knew Peter could get ill sometimes after eating her macaroni and cheese even if it was heated or properly cooked.

"I noticed that." Uncle Ben said.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like my meatloaf?" May Parker, demanded an answer from her husband.

"Um..." Ben was unsure of how to answer his wife.

"You could have said that to me thirty seven years ago! How many meatloaves have I made for you?!"

* * *

Peter is in his room eating cold, yet delicious macaroni and cheese. Food had never tasted so good in his entire life and he was so hungry that he was going to enjoy eating all this food while it lasted.

Peter's head snapped up when he heard his door squeak open, but his senses calmed when he saw it was Luke that was preparing to enter. Peter was peeved at how he forgot to lock his door though. Peter always hated it when people came or let themselves into his room. His bedroom was like his own personal office.

"Where did you go, where were you all day—? Woe no one told me Jabba the Hutt was invited." Luke cut off his own questions when he saw that Peter had enough food to feed freaking china.

"What did you do—? Did you forget to feed yourself?" Luke just stared at Peter as though he had completely lost it.

"No, I'm just really hungry." Peter didn't even bother sending Luke a glare or give him a reaction; he just kept eating with his hands.

Luke crossed his arms and walked inside, he took the bowl of pudding Peter was just about to scarf in his mouth.

"Peter, there is something called a, knife and fork… and spoon! I hear they're used to help eat your food now and then but I could be mistaken."

Peter rolled his eyes at Luke's sarcasm.

Luke went out of Peter's room and later came back eating his pudding with a spoon.

"By the way, where did you go?" Luke brought up his earlier question.

"I just went around the city trying to clear my head, I've been thinking a lot."

"Did something happen while you went wondering off in Oscorp the other day?"

"Not really why…?" Peter had no intention of telling Luke about the radioactive spider bite. Not until Peter could find out what it exactly did to him.

"You've been acting weird since then, really weird."

"How come you didn't get me a knife, fork or spoon?" Peter changed the subject.

"Peter with the way you're eating right now I think trying to use cutlery is the last thing on your mind."

Peter gave Luke a smile that said 'you've got a point'.

After a couple of seconds Peter heard something crawling on his window, his head twisted around in an instant and at that moment his vision zoomed in to see it was a spider crawling its way down the window. Seeing that black hairy spider caused Peter's fear to climb back up inside him. Right, Peter remembered. A radioactive spider bit him. He didn't know what was going on, or what the spider had specifically done to him.

Peter needed to find out fast—

"Peter, what's wrong… are you ok?" Luke's voice spoke to Peter. He had almost forgotten that Luke was in the room.

"Uh… I'm fine. Listen I'm actually really tired." Peter faked a yawn, "I think I'm going to go to bed… it's been a long day."

"Right… well good night." Luke exited Peter's bedroom taking the bowl of pudding with him.

Peter placed all the food aside for now and went onto his computer, searching spider bites.

Ok from what Peter could tell, so far the bite had given him super strength and gave him amazing agility and super-fast reflexes. Also it appeared that his senses were amplified. Peter continued to search but stopped when he slowly lifted up his fingers to find that the keypads had stuck to them.

Peter groaned in annoyance and his head banged against the keyboard.

Apparently it also gave him the ability to turn into super glue.

Peter turned his head to see the spider on his wall now.

He then looked at his fingers. Taking the keypads off as quickly as possible, he stood.

Peter slowly walked to the wall by his bed.

What if…?

First he started off with placing both his hands against the wall; he pulled his body up further. Soon Peter was climbing up the wall. He found himself upside down stuck to the ceiling above his bed. His body was in the same position as the spider.

"Oh… no…"

Oh this was going to be fun!

* * *

Peter leaped down the stairs the next morning; he was in a good mood.

Yes even though he slept and woke up completely aware he was no longer human, or well an ordinary human. He was still in a good mood.

He entered the kitchen practically starving once again; he decided he was going to have a big breakfast today, maybe some eggs, bacon, some pancakes and syrup after the eggs. If that wasn't enough he would have some toast, with butter, jam, whatever you put on toast.

But before Peter could even think about making himself some food, Luke had apparently beaten it to him.

"Hungry?" Luke asked not looking up as he was flipping the pancakes in the pan.

"Very…" Peter replied while he opened the fridge and started drinking some orange juice from the carton making sure the carton didn't touch his lips.

"How many do you want?"

"Ten"

Luke paused for a moment and then stared at Peter.

"Kidding, five…?" Although Peter really wasn't kidding, he did want ten pancakes.

Luke blinked, and scowled at Peter.

"Fine five, I thought you didn't like sweet things that much…"

It was Peter's turn to scowl at Luke, he knew what Luke really meant by that. "How about you make me three then and you can cook me some eggs after?"

"Are you serious, since when did you eat so much Peter?" Luke placed a plate of three pancakes on the table for Peter.

"I'm a human being with needs forgive me." Peter sat down on his seat, taking a fork and knife he began digging into his food.

When Peter was half way through to finishing off his pancakes Luke took a seat opposite Peter and started eating his pancakes.

"You'll get fat." Said Peter as he lost count of how many pancakes were in Luke's plate.

"Says you…" Luke countered back.

"Touché…"

They continued to eat their breakfast.

Luke was the type of person to hardly eat normal meals. If Aunt May ever cooked something like steak, pasta, fish, or meatloaf Luke would barely eat half of his plate. It wasn't because he didn't like her food or anything. Luke obviously was more of a sweet person.

Peter always questioned how Luke didn't have diabetes yet.

"Oh, my God..! What happened to your face?" Aunt May went up to Luke and took hold of his jaw staring at him worriedly.

Peter was confused at first, until he noticed that Luke had a bruise at the side of his face. It was a light bruise but the blue, purple showed.

"Oh, I'm alright. I just...I fell, while I was at Oscorp."

Peter didn't believe that for a second, first of all Luke wasn't a clumsy being and second of all there was no way he could've gotten a bruise like that from falling.

Peter's uncle walks into the kitchen carrying a box.

"Ben Parker, don't you even think about leaving that filthy box in my kitchen. Take it away the boys are eating." May let go of Luke and went to her husband.

"These are my bowling trophies." Uncle Ben said slightly offended.

"Oh, well then by all means, please leave that filthy box in my kitchen." Aunt May left him be although no one failed to notice the sarcasm she tried to hide in her tone.

"What happened to you?" Uncle Ben asked, mentioning to Luke's bruise.

"He fell. You should be more careful young man. Being in Oscorp you could've gotten yourself really hurt." Aunt May told Luke.

"We use to be careful which you should be. But we were worse at the same time, remember when we use to be stupid and dangerous?" Ben said to May.

"No." she simply said.

"Trust me, we were."

"Good to know." Luke and Peter said at the same time.

"Hey, where's the flood?" Peter was referring to his uncle's rolled up trousers and bare feet.

"Follow me, I'll show you."

"You serious…?"

"Yes!"

Peter follows his uncle to the basement.

* * *

Uncle Ben and Peter were in the basement checking out the flood.

"I think it's a condenser tray." Uncle Ben says.

Peter shook his head, "No, too much water for the condenser tray or the heat exchange tubing. This has got to be the filling."

"That's the only thing that makes sense then. Can you fix it?"

"Not now, I'll go by the hardware store later."

"Good deal. Meanwhile, how did Luke really get that bruise?"

"I'm not sure." Peter has an idea of how Luke got that bruise on his face. He just doesn't want to believe it.

"How does the other guy look?"

Peter doesn't reply, this time.

"Come on! I know a right cross when I see one. Yes or no? Or do I have to call somebody's father?"

"No, no." Peter didn't want things getting out of hand.

"I wouldn't tell your Aunt May. I'd pity the poor kid who'd have to suffer her wrath."

Peter's uncle starts going back upstairs.

"Hey, before you come up, see if there's anything else worth saving."

"Yeah…"

Peter searches the basement for a while and finds a briefcase; Peter took the briefcase only to find out that it belonged to his father.

Peter went to his room and hid the briefcase away; he'd look at it later.

"Hey still want those eggs you asked for?" Luke knocked on the door even though it was open.

"No, no thanks I'm good." Peter says not looking back at Luke.

He lost his appetite.

"Okay." Peter stopped Luke before he could leave, "Did Flash hit you at Oscorp?"

Luke doesn't answer.

"Get in here." Peter tells him.

Surprisingly Luke does as he's told.

Peter shifted his body around to face Luke directly.

"Before we went to Oscorp, you insulted him. Was it because of that, he hit you?" Peter asks calmly.

"Maybe…" Luke shrugs.

"And when you talked back at him, was it because of me?" Peter was talking about the day before Oscorp when Flash was beating him up. Luke never stood up to Flash before that day, before going to Oscorp. So Peter felt he needed to take the blame for it, Peter was sure it was his fault.

"You had your camera on you, I paid good money for that you know—"

"Luke!" Peter was starting to get angry.

"What—? Ok so maybe I wouldn't have insulted Flash if it weren't for him beating you up the other day, and guess what he hit me for it! Why does it matter, it was two days ago! You didn't say anything about it till now, you didn't have a problem. Heck you didn't even notice I had a bruise till Aunt May brought it up."

That was what angered Peter more. The fact that he didn't notice Luke's bruise till now, he probably wouldn't have realised if it weren't for Aunt May noticing. Which was what Luke just said, damn it how the heck did he not see that Luke was hurt?

"I don't care when it happened Luke, I don't want you standing up for me if it means you get hurt in the process. I don't want you becoming one of Flash's boxing bags. If he does anything to me just forget it. It doesn't matter."

It was Luke's turn to get angry at Peter, "Are you fucking kidding me Peter? Are you implying that as long as Flash continues to treat you like shit and I'm fine? I should just forget it?"

"It's my job to take care of you Luke; I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me—."

"Oh, oh hey what's that? Oh it's just Peter lying unconscious on the ground, he'll probably get amnesia but all is fine and dandy because I'm not hurt! Fuck that!"

Peter winced as Luke's voice got higher and louder, with anger. Peter hated it when he heard him swear, it meant Luke was beyond pissed off.

"Peter what Flash did to me was nothing compared to what he did to you—."

"I care about you damn it, please just don't stand up to him again. I don't want you getting hurt!" Peter was screaming at Luke now, and breathing faster than he should've been. He tried to slow his breathing down, to try and calm down before he could get any angrier.

Luke and Peter utterly forgot that they had left the door open. They both stopped shouting at each other to see their guardians now standing out the door way. They looked almost disappointed.

Luke gave Peter a quick upsetting glance before storming out of his room, not even looking at Aunt May and Uncle Ben as he brushed pass them.

Peter still in his room avoided their stares and kept his head down and low, clenching his fists.

Flash would pay for harming Luke; he didn't care if it was just a freaking bruise. Flash would pay big time.

He was going to make sure of it tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N AGAIN PLEASE READ THIS ONE!**

**OK GUYS I HAVE MADE A TWITTER, AND ONLY HAVE EIGHT FOLLOWERS.**

**I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL IT WORKS SO WHAT I'VE DECIDED TO DO IS USE IT TO GIVE YOU GUYS UPDATES ON MY STORIES/CHAPTERS ETC.**

**If you would like to follow me, and i will gladly follow you back (please let me know your a reader first though) follow me on twitter its at AvengePerlaB4**

**And If you want to follow me on tumblr my url is theatresdominatrix.**

**That is all thank you! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Holy smoli this is a long chapter, accidently went over 3,000 words... duhh... just don't expect long chapters like this in the future lol like i said it was a mistake.**

**By the way I'm now up to 10 followers on twitter but i know none of them are readers. Come on guys don't you want to get updates on this story etc? Or updates on what Marvel and DC has planned or released for the future? I have sources for these kind of things i would know.**

**COME ON PPL FOLLOW AT AVENGEPERLAB4 DO IT!**

**(apologies for any grammar, spelling mistakes etc.)**

**ENJOYHHHAAAA THIS CHAPTER, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEEWWW!**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Ten**

Peter slammed his locker shut, "what are you planning?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as if he wasn't planning anything.

"Don't go all clueless on me! You're up to something." Peter was apparently on to him, although he really had no idea what exactly Luke had up his sleeves, but Peter knew it was something. It was something that would get Luke into trouble, maybe the both of them.

"Why do you always get the idea that I'm up to something?" Luke took out his biology book and shut his locker.

"You're always up to something, besides you have that suspicious look going on…" Peter eyed Luke carefully; pretty sure that he would find out what Luke was up to if he tried hard enough.

"The look…?" Luke questioned.

"The look" Peter confirmed.

"Ah well, we'll just have to see won't we?"

"I hope you know what you're doing…"

"Oh trust me; I know exactly what I'm going to do…" Luke winked at him and just before he was about to head to his next class, Peter's best friend in the world arrived.

Let's repeat that, Peter's best friend.

"Harry, hey bud have a good weekend?" Peter asked as he tapped Harry behind the back.

"It was alright, funny thing my dad actually talked to me for fifteen minutes on Saturday." Harry meant for it to come out as a joke, but Peter and Luke caught the seriousness in those words.

"T-That's gr-great what did you guys talk about?" Peter was trying to add some encouragement but it wasn't easy. Harry had 'daddy issues' with his father. They barely ever spoke, it was sad. Harry spent most of his life trying to impress his father but of course Norman had to be the type that wouldn't even give his son the time of day.

"Did he say you were transferring schools? Hopefully moving, very, very, very far away?" Luke spoke with excitement in his voice.

Harry sent Luke a glare, one that got to Peter but didn't seem to bother Luke at all. "Actually just the usual, he talked about the company and how I needed to 'step up my game' if I was going to be the next successor of Oscorp Industries."

"Is that all? Yawn, well that's boring, see you guys in biology!" Luke was already on his way to his next class while he waved his hand.

"Luke!" Peter scolded him.

"It's alright Peter I'm used to it; we both know he's childish and lacks some serious manners!" Harry raised his voice when he said 'lacks some serious manners'.

Peter sighed when Luke in return gave Harry the middle finger. Harry shook his head while he and Peter followed behind Luke leading towards their biology lesson as the bell rang.

Harry and Luke, love, hate type of friendship remember?

"Harry, things will get better with your father. Someday he'll see the kind of friend you are and regret the day he ever doubted you."

Harry smiled as Peter gave him small hope inside, "Thanks Pete but I think the day my dad stops' doubting me is the day he'll be lying in his grave."

"Harry, you know that's not true…" Peter gazed at his friend feeling sadness whelm his emotions.

"I hope your right Peter, because honestly I don't want it to be."

Peter took hold of Harry's hand giving it a tight squeeze for reassurance.

But he quickly let go when he realized Luke saw and they had arrived at their class, Luke was about to enter but then stopped, walking back and moving out of the way.

"Oh wait, where are my manners? Ladies first…" Luke said that towards Harry.

Harry despite knowing this walked in first, "I hope you burn in hell…"

"Go die in a hole…" Luke snapped, walking inside behind Harry.

Ok so maybe saying they had the love, hate type of friendship going on was a bit of an understatement.

But either way Peter was going to pretend he hadn't heard any of that.

When Peter stepped inside he sat on a table in the middle of the classroom, unfortunately that was the only seat left.

Still unfortunately, it was right in front of Luke's desk and right besides Harry's.

"Welcome back class, I hope you all enjoyed your trip to Oscorp and rested well during the weekend. However as you all know during that weekend I set you all to do a report on Oscorp, what you saw and what you had learnt during our time there. Of course most of you sent your reports to me by email. I know it seems unfair I only gave you three days to write and complete it but I thought it would be useful while the information was still fresh in your minds. I read many and they were absolutely fantastic. You'll receive your grades for that piece of homework when the lesson is over. Unfortunately not all of you sent your assignments and will have detention with me this Wednesday after school. Mr Williams you in particular, you had it sent to me but for some reason the file wouldn't open."

"Uh, I've had some technical difficulties with my computer sir, it won't let me send my work or transfer it. S-Sorry…" Luke had put on the shy and nervous act while replying to the teacher, with an oblivious and kind teacher like Mr Walters he was doomed to fall for it.

"Strange, well no need to apologise, please hand it to me eventually Mr Williams, for now I will let you off the hook."

Translation, it meant no detention for Luke this Wednesday.

Luke nodded with innocent blue eyes, while some of the girls in the class also fell for Luke's act and shrieked and squealed at how 'cute' he was.

Peter, Harry, Gwen and Mary Jane rolled their eyes, completely aware of Luke's false personality he put on for many years.

See throughout high school Peter was seen as the loner, nerd, shy type of kid who no one really cared about or paid attention to. Although it was someone Peter chose to be, yes Peter had friends but it didn't change what type of person he was. He isolated himself from many people.

Luke on the other hand, went for the same thing as Peter except he had the good looking innocent type of guy included. If it wasn't for him hanging out with Peter most of the time he would've had girls swooning all over him at how 'adorable' he was. Also nowadays 'chicks' liked the smart, good looking guy according to Mary Jane and Harry anyway.

Peter and his friends were the only ones who knew what Luke could really be like, the best way Peter could describe him was a prankster, lying, devious, devil child in disguise?

Yup that pretty much summed up what Luke was really like.

However there was one time where Luke did let his false personality he'd shown all those years ago go to waste.

Going back to the point about Luke being around Peter most of the time… well that had caused some rumours a few years ago. Not good ones. Of course when were rumours ever good? Well they aren't because when rumours start people get curious, they start to pick their noses into other people's business demanding for answers, needing to know if any of the words they hear inside the rumour is in fact true.

So one day, a girl who had a mad crush on Luke followed him and Peter home, not once but three times and finally got the message. Luke and Peter lived together and that just caused the rumours to run wild. The day after it was released to the school Luke managed to find out the original source of who let out this information. The girl had apparently, wanted to separate the two of them because for once she wanted Luke to give her attention. Oh she got what she wanted; it just hadn't been what she expected. Luke according to the principle had cut off her blonde hair for revenge. That's how angry Luke was. The students hearing about that incident made the rumours stop and from then on no one even dared to bring up the fact, that even if Luke went by a different name then the Parkers he still lived with them. Not even Flash brought it up, ever.

But that was just one time Luke let his guard down, it had been many high school years since then and the teachers, students, girls especially took on his 'sweet innocent man' act again.

Peter didn't know why, but it bothered him so much when girls rammed their eyes onto Luke as if he were their own property.

Surprisingly having that thought cross his mind reminded Peter he was going to get back at Flash for harming Luke.

Peter decided he would humiliate Flash this lunch time in the basketball—.

It was then Peter felt his hand been taken and held, Peter squeezed Luke's hand giving him a sign he was aware of the hold.

Peter leaned back on his chair whispering to Luke, "Did you even write the report?"

"Nope…" Luke replied.

"You sent Mr Walters a virus didn't you?"

"Yup…"

Peter went back properly into his seat, letting go of Luke's hand.

"Sir, just quick question before we continue onto the lesson… um… why are there live frogs in the back of the class room?" one of the students asks, after raising a hand.

"It's for our next lesson, I hope you students like the idea of dissecting animals, to be more specific, frogs."

All of the students gulped to the frogs bouncing up, lively on their legs with enthusiastic energy that were soon to be killed and cut open.

Well that was a pleasant thought.

Mr Walters laughed at their reaction and finally got on with the session.

* * *

It was Lunchtime and it was also time to teach Flash Thompson a lesson for even touching Luke in the first place.

Time to put his unique, weird abilities to the test, oh Peter was probably going to enjoy this more then he should be allowed to.

Peter strode inside the basketball court; he saw Flash and his team messing around with the basketball. What annoyed Peter was that they were playing recklessly, especially Flash since he tipped a bucket of paint onto a girl's banner. She was painting it for the next game, Peter guessed.

When the basketball players let the basketball out of their hands Peter took the ball off the ground.

"Pass the ball Parker!" commanded Flash.

Peter at first wasn't facing Flash, but when he did he said, "Why don't you take it from me?"

They both walked up to each other, ready for a challenge Peter was bound to win. Peter bit his lip and gave Flash a straight face.

The whole court became silent and everyone took a break to see what was about to take place.

Peter standing up to Flash, was Peter crazy, really? Of course Flash was going to easily take the ball off Peter.

That's what they thought.

Peter held the ball in one hand, while Flash's team were telling him to just take the ball.

"Come on, take it." Peter went along with them.

The second Flash moved to take the ball, faster than lightning Peter rounded the ball behind him only to land in his other hand.

Flash attempted to take the ball again, but Peter repeated his earlier move.

Peter now held the ball up, Flash once again failed to retrieve the ball from Peter. Peter spun the ball around Flash's head and the bully spun around having his back facing Peter.

Flash getting annoyed started to walk away until Peter slammed the basketball on Flash's back which immediately bounced back to Peter. The crowd responded with an 'Oh…' when Flash turned to face Peter once more, looking more pissed off than ever.

Peter sent Flash a smile, he couldn't help himself. He really couldn't.

Peter moves the ball with high speed. The ball looked like it was about to hit him so on instinct Flash jumped back.

Peter held out the ball, giving the aspect he was fed up with Flash.

"Just take it…"

Flash was starting to loose energy and placed both hands on his legs trying to recover.

"Alright how about this…" Peter moved his hand covering his eyes, taunting Flash making it look like he was trying to go easier on him.

"Alright, how about that?" Peter still covering his eyes also turned his head away to reassure everyone he wasn't even peeking. Peter at the same time extended his arm out with the basketball.

Flash who was sure that Peter could no longer hold onto the ball that way grabbed for the ball again failing to snatch it out of Peter's hand, Peter grinned.

Peter removed his hand from his eyes, the team was also getting impatient, "come on Flash, Flash stop playing around man!" one of the team mates shouted.

"Come on Flash take it." Peter agreed.

Flash shook his head and walked back while the team continued to 'root' for him to just get this over with.

The crowd of people were now getting loud when Peter started dribbling the ball.

"Come on bring it Parker, come on!"

Peter gladly accepted Flash's invitation, Peter ran with the ball and barged right into Flash who lost his balance and fell onto the ground.

Everything else went into slow motion. Peter jumped unusually high in the air, preparing to dunk the ball into the net. Everyone stared, and when Peter actually managed to get the ball into the net that's when the speed of time picked up its rhythm. Peter forgetting how strong he really was caused the basketball net to separate from the wall while the rest of it when crashing down Peter went down with it crouching down onto his feet.

Peter heard yells, and screams and the sound of someone popping the gum they were chewing on.

Ok yeah he really needed to work on his new 'gifted' or rather 'bitten' abilities.

* * *

Peter was sitting outside the principal's office, karma working at its best.

Luckily since Peter's was one of Midtown's best students he got off easy, Peter pretty much had to stay behind every once a week for one hour after school. This would last at least two months, the principle said. Peter wasn't one for getting detentions so this upset him greatly but at least he didn't get expelled. Sadly Uncle Ben was also called in.

Oh he wasn't going to hear the end of it; Peter was in so much more trouble than he already was.

Peter was greeted by Uncle Ben when he came out of the principal's office, they both walked to the corridors of the school.

"I hope they're not going to make us pay for the backboard." Peter started.

"I don't care about the backboard. Was that true?"

"What?"

"What I heard in there, just now? Did you humiliate that boy?"

"Yeah, I did. But..."

"…But? What?"

"This guy...this guy deserved it."

Flash had been treating Luke, mostly Peter like trash for all their lives. He actually deserved more than humiliation.

"Did he?" Uncle Ben questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Is he the kid that hit you and Luke?"

Peter looks away.

"Is he, I know that boy also hit you the day before you went to Oscorp, so am I right?"

"Yeah… Yeah, but..." How the— how did Uncle Ben know that?

"So all this is about getting even? If so, I guess you must feel pretty good about yourself now, right? Am I right or wrong?"

Peter doesn't reply and looks down.

Now that Peter thought about it, it didn't really make him feel any better. Uncle Ben was good at making Peter feel guilty. But still apart of him was glad he got back at Flash for Luke at least, he didn't care about himself.

"Yeah, I thought so. Well, thanks to this little escapade of yours, I had to change shifts at work. So you have to pick Aunt May tonight at nine o'clock, understood? Is that understood?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay. Good."

As Peter and Uncle Ben stand in the hallway, Uncle Ben notices Peter's friends.

Peter turns his head and body around to see they all had a look filled with amusement.

He turned back to Uncle Ben for short seconds, "Don't forget Aunt May."

"Okay" Peter tells him as he walks off, Peter turns back around laughing nervously at his friends.

Harry was the first to talk, "Dude, you got back at Flash. Please tell me what I heard was true."

Peter nodded biting his lip.

Harry walks up to Peter and places an arm around him, "Have I ever told what an awesome friend you are?"

"Harry…" Peter tried to warn him and eyed Harry and Gwen, she clearly heard him.

Gwen then came up to Peter, "Don't worry; I broke up with Flash over the weekend…"

"Why…?" Peter asked curious, Gwen cared about Flash why would she break up with him?

"I just decided it wasn't worth dating someone who picked on my best friends. It especially got to me when he hit you and Luke. Although, forgetting Harry for the moment you really shouldn't be proud of what you did Peter."

"I know…" he stared at Gwen sincerely.

"Did you get expelled?" Mary Jane stood beside Gwen.

"No just detention for life." Peter joked.

"That's rough Pete; I got to go get ready for my next class. See you later." Harry patted his best friend on the back and went away.

After Harry left Gwen and Mary Jane gave their farewells.

There was only one person Peter had yet to confront.

Luke, all this time was leaning against the wall waiting for Peter to confront him.

Peter went towards him.

Luke stared into Peter's eyes; he smiled and shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope..."

"You scold me for basically saying that Flash was too stupid for his own good and you go ahead and do this?"

"Yeah it was pay back—"

"I know what it was Peter, Uncle Ben briefly clarified it was a shit way of getting pay back anyway. I just can't believe you did that— how—? Never mind I don't want to know." Luke brushed Peter away ignoring him as they both headed to their lockers.

Peter sighed as he opened his locker preparing the right books and equipment he needed for his next subject of the day. He also sighed at the fact people kept whispering and gossiping around him. He just wanted to scream, 'I can hear you, you know!'

Peter and Luke jumped out of their socks when they heard someone burst out in anger. They both glanced at each other in surprise before spinning around to see who sounded like they were ready to bring the whole school down.

Unexpectedly it appeared to be Mr Walters, "Where are they goddammit!? I swear to the heavens I will find who's responsible for taking my frogs!"

Mr Walters was a kind teacher, but at the same time he was like a ticking time bomb. He was someone you did not want to piss off.

Why would someone take his frogs, did he ever consider they were taken away to be killed for dissecting?

When that thought crossed his mind, Peter was shown wrong when he saw Flash opening his locker to have frogs leaping for freedom. Flash including some other students screamed and jumped back at the release of the frogs beginning to croak.

Mr Walters stomped to Flash, "Ha, ha! So that's where they've been all this time! Mr Thompson, I think you and I need to take a visit to the principal's office…"

Meanwhile Luke went back to his own business.

Peter about to do the same froze in place.

Wait a minute…

Luke closed his locker; Peter faced a different direction pointing to the culprit.

Peter didn't know what to say as Luke walked away innocently whistling to himself.

* * *

**A/N: AS FOR THE SLASH NAMES SO FAR WE HAVE...**

**3 votes for Frostspider.**

**2 votes for FrostyPete.**

**1 vote for SpiderFrost. **

**1 vote for SpideyFrost. (I will include this slash name as a seperate one from spiderfrost.) **

**I feel like its too early to choose, for people who haven't yet voted, VOTE GODDAMMIT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Its a shorter chapter than usual but we have a lot of Luke and Peter moments this chapter.**

**By the way...**

**IF I DON'T GET MORE READING FOLLOWERS ON TWITTER I WILL HAUNT YOU ALL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!**

**I'm going to keep bugging you guys about this, till i get some followers. Follow at avengeperlab4**

**and ENJOYOOOOOOOOO THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH I'LL PROBABLY GET NO REVIEWS FOR IT.**

**By the way, thank you guys for the fifty reviews! w(^o^)W **

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Eleven**

"I can't believe you!" Peter snapped at Luke.

"What, at least I didn't break the backboard of the basketball net!"

"You stole Mr Walters' frogs and put them inside Flash's locker!"

Luke relished in memory of Flash getting attacked by the frogs.

"Luke!" Peter pulled him back to reality.

"You have to admit, that was pretty good." Luke said.

Peter gaped at him and face palmed with disbelief.

"Luke, you do realise Flash is inside the principal's office getting in trouble for something that wasn't his fault."

"Yeah, and it feels great…"

"I—you—don't talk to me for the rest of the day." Peter ended it, with what seemed like a pointless conversation.

Luke pouted and followed Peter, "Don't ignore me; you know I hate it when you do that!"

Peter continued to walk away disregarding Luke's existence.

"Come on Pete!" Luke whined, trying to bring back Peter's attention.

* * *

They didn't know why but before going home Luke and Peter decided to go visit the park to hang out with each other for a while. Honestly it wasn't a bad idea, after all a lot of things did happen today, and they just needed a break from life. It also helped to get stinking Flash off their minds for once.

The boys sat on the bench trying to get a breath of fresh air, and clear their minds.

"Can I talk to you, or are you still going to ignore me?" Luke asked looking at Peter hopefully.

Peter didn't answer and turned his head overlooking Luke's glance.

Luke sighed, "I know it's unfair that I got away with what I did and you didn't but—".

Peter moved his head back to Luke and crossed his eyebrows, "You think that's why, I'm annoyed and ignoring you?"

Luke gave Peter questionable eyes.

"I don't care that I got punished for what I did! It's you I'm worried about. Luke eventually the school is going to find out it wasn't Flash who stole those frogs. You'll get caught and the fact that you didn't confess to it in the first place is going to get you into more trouble then you originally would! How could you be so reckless like that… what if you get suspended!?"

So long for trying to get Flash Thompson off their minds, it was nice while it lasted?

"You got two months detention for putting Flash in his place, and for wrecking the basketball net. I doubt it'll be that bad if I am found out."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"You know I always pictured the day when we both got back at Flash for all those times he picked on us we would be celebrating. This isn't exactly how I imagined it."

Peter grunted in response and stood up from the bench, stomping off.

Luke groaned going after Peter, "Come on Pete don't be like that, why do you have to be so serious most of the time?"

"Cool off Pete, blow off some steam if you have to just—" Luke budged Peter's arm when he went right next to him.

Peter did the same back to Luke.

Luke getting irritated did it back to Peter.

Before they both knew it, Peter was chasing Luke, while Luke was running away for his precious life.

Soon enough Peter was matching Luke's speed and ran into him, they both tumbled down on the ground laughing and rolling onto their backs.

Luke and Peter were both chuckling under a tree as the sun came out and shun brightly at them.

Once the two giggling boys calmed down they were pulled into silence.

Peter took a deep breath, as Luke turned to face him.

"Can we just forget about everything Peter?" Luke asked for permission to just forget.

"Yeah…" Peter granted that permission.

So they stayed lying there, forgetting everything that had happened lately, giving time to themselves, to just relax and enjoy the view of the kind park with trees and birds flying by with an optimistic sun shining happily on the two boys. They also took their time to smell the great fresh air which they haven't had in a long time. It felt like these couple of days no one gave them time to breathe. To stay alive… they needed this. They needed to stay together peacefully where they couldn't be bothered by anything or anyone. Their ears automatically blocked out the rest of the people in the park. The rest of the people in the world…

The first word that could describe what they were feeling right now was the word 'nice'.

It was a word often underestimated. But they didn't care, because it was a word more than enough to describe how the boys were feeling.

Neither of the two Midtown students knew how long they had lied down under the tree but later on Peter spoke up, a question randomly appeared in his mind.

"What are we?"

"Hmm…?"

"When we grew up, did you ever think of me as a brother?"

Luke seemed startled by that question just as much as Peter did.

"Well, um… I guess not? You never did come off as a brother to me…" Luke answered honestly, although he was praying he hadn't just hurt Peter's feelings for saying that.

"So then what are we? Friends, or…?"

"I don't know, but I think we're more than just friends."

Peter knew that of course, the relationship Peter and Luke had with each other was stronger than just friendship. But they weren't brothers either.

So what were they?

Either way, Peter was actually satisfied with Luke's answer; in fact it made him smile.

"What are you smiling about, hmm?" Luke asked Peter.

"N-nothing…" Peter awkwardly turned on his side not wanting to see the kind of gaze Luke had right now.

Luke grinned and got closer to Peter trying to get a look at his face.

"Tell me Pete what's got you all so smiley…?" Luke was teasing Peter now. Peter in return tried to shove Luke away from him, not using that much strength.

Peter not realising Luke's own strength let his guard down. Suddenly Peter was pulled by his hand and his body whirled around. Luke and Peter were face to face.

All Peter could stare into were Luke's sparkling blue eyes; he noticed how his hair matched with the sun. All Peter could feel was Luke's hand holding onto his firmly. All he could hear was his own heart beat pounding in his chest like there was no tomorrow.

Peter's speech was captured and locked away. He couldn't say anything, he didn't want to.

The moment was over when Peter gulped, but all Luke did was smile and brush Peter's hair out of the way.

"See now I can get a good look at you its better this way. Think you can bring that smile back?"

Peter brought the awkward smile he had; although this time he showed his teeth trying to make a joke out of it.

Luke laughed showing a better smile then Peter ever could.

But Peter was okay with that.

* * *

Peter re-joined Luke in the living room when he jumped over the couch and landed in a seating position.

Peter handed the popcorn he brought from the kitchen over to Luke as he gobbled up a handful of it.

"What'd I miss?" questioned Peter gesturing to the movie they were watching sometime after their visit from the park.

"Not much. The girl got paralyzed and is now in hospital. I almost cried." Luke informed while sharing the popcorn that Peter handed to him.

"Huh… wait a minute how is that not much!?" Peter demanded to know.

"Peter so far, there have been car crashes. An abortion, hurricanes, floods, plagues, someone's head getting chopped off and Jesus I wouldn't be surprised if the end of the world started. I think I know what I'm talking about when I say that's not much."

Peter hummed in agreement.

"Peter did you not get any toffee popcorn?" Luke wondered when he realised the popcorn he was eating had salt.

"I left it in the kitchen; there should be a packet on the counter."

"Why didn't you bring it with you, damn it Pete you were just in there!" Luke moaned in annoyance being his lazy self.

"I forgot okay, I-I'm sorry!" Peter apologised, weirdly forgetting how Luke preferred sweet popcorn.

"Ugh, whatever, I'll go get it." Luke making a less dramatic exit to Peter's entrance stood up and went into the kitchen.

Peter went back to watching the god awful movie.

Luke later returned with his packet of toffee popcorn and sat right back next to Peter.

"What'd I miss?" Luke asked Peter's earlier questioned.

"Oh because the girl was paralyzed she can't talk. So she has to blink to communicate to other people. For example the mother just asked, if she was taking drugs. The girl replied no, so she blinked once. If she blinked twice she would've said yes." Peter explained, not bothering that much with the details. Heck he didn't even know the main character's names. He doubted Luke did either.

"Okay, so why was the mother asking if the daughter was taking drugs?"

Peter paused.

"What are we even watching!?" Peter asked the better question.

This time Luke paused.

"I don't even fucking know." Luke continued to eat his toffee popcorn. Peter did the same with his salt popcorn.

More time went by, "Luke what time is it?" Peter dropped the popcorn he was eating onto his lap.

"Its eight-thirty pm, why…?" Luke stared at his wrist watch.

Peter practically threw his popcorn to god knows where. Repeating his earlier move he flipped over the couch.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked Peter.

"I'm supposed to go pick up Aunt May, I'm going to be late. I have to be with her by nine!" Peter shouted panicking.

Luke dropped his toffee popcorn; realising Peter was going to be in deep trouble. Attempting to do Peter's leap over the couch Luke ended up losing his balance and fell onto the ground clumsily.

Peter wanted to laugh but instead stared at Luke questionably. Peter walked over to him grabbing his hand and bringing him up to his feet.

"Come on!" Peter said as he dragged Luke out of the house bringing him along while he failed to notice Luke stumbling at the same time.

* * *

"You owe your aunt an apology. Big time! Be a man, and apologise."

When they entered the house, Luke, Peter and their Aunt came across Uncle Ben who undoubtedly was angry and disappointed with Peter.

"I'm sorry, Aunt May. I..." Peter turned to his Aunt apologising for the one hundredth time, but this time he had no choice but to say it.

"Honestly, you don't have to apologize to me."

"The hell he doesn't!" Uncle Ben yelled.

"Ben." Aunt May tried to calm him down.

"Look, I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. I uh...I got distracted, I was..."

"Oh, you got distracted." Uncle Ben replied to Peter sarcastically.

"Yeah…"

"You're Aunt, my wife, had to wait for hours in the cold at night because you got distracted." Uncle Ben shouted.

"Ben, sweetheart, honestly, I am more than capable of taking care of myself..." Aunt May was trying to convince her husband that she was fine.

"You will not defend this boy!" Uncle Ben told his wife.

"I'm not defending him!" Aunt May insisted, her voice getting louder.

"You are defending him!" Uncle Ben replied, his anger rising.

"Stop screaming!" Luke cried.

The three Parkers moved their attention to him.

"Just stop, shouting, stop screaming—I can't— Peter and I were watching a movie, we lost track of time. It's my fault—okay it's my fault! So just shut up!" Luke was taking deep breaths in and out. The Parkers completely forgot how Luke could get emotional and struggle with family arguments in particular.

Silence fell, until Luke managed to realise he had spoken out on something that he considered was none of his business.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that—I…"

"Luke…" Peter placed a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder. But Luke pushed it away and went up the stairs avoiding everyone's guilty stares as they cried out to him.

When Luke went upstairs everyone else went their separate ways, Uncle Ben went inside the kitchen while Aunt May went to watch some TV. Peter decided to go after Luke.

Peter slowly walked up the stairs; he went across the corridor and knocked on Luke's bedroom door.

"Luke, are you in there? Please open the door I want to talk to you…" Peter tried opening the door but obviously Luke had locked it, wanting to be alone for a little while, probably the rest of the night.

"Luke, please…?" Peter attempted again.

But still nothing happened.

Peter gazed at the door more upset then he already was. Peter clenched his fists. Damn Peter was beyond angry! Peter and Luke were having such a good day after the incident with Flash and because Peter had to continually do rooky mistakes he ruined that good day.

He wouldn't be surprised if Luke was mad at him.

Peter gave up trying to get through to Luke and ran into his own bedroom.

Peter flew onto his bed and rolled about screaming into his pillow.

He screwed up, he screwed up badly!

After Peter threw his pillow, noticing his ironman plush Peter was about to throw that as well.

But instead he held it close to his chest, slowly drowning into darkness.

* * *

**The results for the slash names are...**

**5 votes for frostspider**

**2 votes for frostypete (LOL DAWNHALLJ! I don't blame you there, the only reason i picked it was because i thought it was funny xD)**

**3 votes for spiderfrost**

**2 votes for Spideyfrost**

**SO IT MEANS FROSTSPIDER IS VICTORIOUS! LOKI/PETER SHALL NOW BE NAMED AS FROSTSPIDER!**

**NOW FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER IF YOU LOVE ME AT AVENGEPERLAB4 ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter Twelve came sooner then i expected... but hey i guess that's a good thing for you guys so what the hell, I don't care.**

**By the way, even though you guys got the chapter early i hate you all! NAH JUST KIDDING I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! YOUR MY LITTLE BUNNIES OF HAPPINESS!**

**It is 3:30 am just from uploading this chapter and i hope all of you enjoy it! (xOx)**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day wasn't any better.

"You both do know why you're here don't you?" asked the principle.

That's right; Peter and Luke were in the principal's office. Peter was hoping he wouldn't be a regular costumer.

"After that incident in the basketball court, and the frogs… it's come to my attention that you both seem to have a problem with Flash Thompson. I'm aware that boy hasn't always treated you both with respect but this cannot go ignored," said the principle, while having a hard time telling off two of his best students in the school.

Yeah, Luke had been caught red-handed. Apparently the CCTV cameras showed that Luke was the last one to leave Mr Walters' classroom before the frogs went missing.

It was almost painful for the principle to accept that reality.

It wasn't easy for Peter and Luke either, throughout this whole time they were sitting uncomfortably in their chairs not even looking at the principle. Luke felt like someone had stolen all his oxygen away as he sank back into his chair and Peter just wanted to run out the office. He was getting nervous.

The Principle sighed and leaned forward to his desk, "You two are good students, and I really cannot understand what has driven you both to get back at Thompson in the worst way possible. Has he done anything lately to make you react this way?"

Peter and Luke kept silent; they would've preferred that the principle didn't know that Flash hit them.

The principle not happy that he didn't get a response at all moved away, "Alright, the reason you both were called here was because I have decided to give you both community service. So Peter you will no longer have detention for the next two months. Is that understood?"

The students nodded.

"I have also made sure that Mr Thompson will no longer be bothering you two, at least for a while. If he tries anything you come and report it to me."

Another nod, the principle received.

"Good, now it appears you have one last period before you get to go home. You may leave my office now."

Instead of doing the mature thing and leaving in a nice orderly fashion Peter and Luke leaped out of their seats and left the office in a rush.

Luke and Peter were walking to their lockers but came to a halt when their friends called out to them.

"Hey I heard you two were sent to the principal's office. What happened this time?" Gwen asked, worried for her two best friends.

"We got community service, Peter no longer has detentions." Luke replied.

Mary Jane tilted her head, "wait, the both of you? Why?"

Peter stared at Luke, kind of asking him if it was okay to tell their friends how it was him who put the frogs in Flash's locker.

"It was Luke who stole Mr Walters' frogs and put them in Flash's locker." Peter told them after Luke gave him the approval he could.

All of them were silent until Harry burst out laughing, "Dude, I hate your guts but even I've got to admit that was an awesome idea. It's a shame you got in trouble for it."

The girls afterwards were giggling. They should've known it was Luke who did that.

"You're unbelievable, the two of you, you know that?" Gwen shook her head while grinning.

"Come on Sweet Cheeks, Tiger, it's time to get to class." Mary Jane said when she walked past Luke pinching his cheek and messing about with Peter's hair.

"You know I understand how I got the nickname 'Sweet Cheeks'. But how the heck did you get the nickname 'Tiger?" Luke asked rubbing at his cheek from the pinch.

Peter shrugged, he honestly had no idea.

Gwen and Harry walked in front of Peter and Luke.

Before the two boys followed their friends to class they paid a quick visit to their locker.

"We're going to talk about this later." Peter closed his locker after he switched his books.

"Oh, I'm so looking forward to it." Luke made sure the sarcasm was hanging high in his tone of voice.

* * *

Instead of a 'talk' somehow it turned into an argument.

"I told you, what did I tell you!?" exclaimed Peter at the fact he was right, Luke was found out.

"Hey at least I didn't get suspended!" Luke countered.

And they had continued to argue with each other, just after their last class, even when their friends said farewell. When they left the school and on their way home as well. Oh and they were still arguing when they actually entered their home.

"Oh so it's not ok that I got back at Flash but its ok that you did?" Luke questioned annoyed.

"That's not what I was saying!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Well you implied it!"

"You're so annoying!"

"And you're infuriating!"

"Boys that better not be me hearing you two argue!" Yelled Aunt May from upstairs, Luke and Peter's eyed widened suddenly feeling fretful. To Aunt May it was one thing to have family arguments but she plain out hated it when Luke and Peter argued. It was weird no one could ever figure out why, after all family arguments were worse, right?

When the two boys heard Aunt May coming down the stairs they reacted quickly. To stop one another from talking they slapped their hands on each other's mouth. So Luke had his hand on Peter's mouth and Peter had his covering Luke's. It was a tactic Peter and Luke used to stop a fight or argument between them for their own sakes. Peter 'remembered' that.

When they saw Aunt May at the bottom of the stairs she was smiling while she had her arms folded.

"That's better," she laughed, "you boys haven't used that trick in a while, you guys should do it for often.

They removed their hands and smiled at her.

But that's when Aunt May looked down and sighed sadly.

"The Principle called, your Uncle Ben wants to talk to you both upstairs."

Luke stared at her warily, "Yes Luke he and I both know about that as well. He's not angry at you, just wants to talk."

Peter and Luke glanced at each other anxiously and climbed up the stairs.

The three guys went inside Peter's room to have the discussion. Luke and Peter sat on the bed while Uncle Ben took Peter's desk chair and sat in front of the two nervous boys.

"I'm not here to talk to you both about what happened in school, I'm here to tell you what you need to hear."

The boys didn't say anything and let their Uncle Ben continue.

"I know it's been rough, for the both of you without your parents. But you need to understand this. I raised you two the best I could, so did your Aunt. We raised you so that you could become the better of yourselves. Life is a funny thing and can have a strange turn of events; you never know what will come of it. But your life not only depends on the path that you take but also on how you choose act. I've taught you two what's right and wrong. Now it's time you lead your own mind. But just so you know I don't want what I've taught you to be a waste either. Neither does your Aunt, are we clear?"

"Yeah." The two boys said at the same time.

"Good, now I don't want to do this but your Aunt has insisted you two get some type of punishment for your behaviour. Peter, you get no computer for a week."

"That's fine… wait, what!? Aw, man…" Peter covered his face with his palms and slumped back on the bed.

"Ha, ha…!" Luke mocked Peter while sticking his tongue out.

"As for you Luke…" Uncle Ben hesitated to say Luke's punishment. "Your Aunt has decided to…"

Peter immediately sat up, Luke had his eyebrows crossed.

Why didn't Uncle Ben want to say what Luke's punishment was?

Well it could only mean one thing.

Peter flinched as Luke gasped in realisation.

"No…" Luke didn't want to believe it.

Uncle Ben not wanting to see what was going to happen hurriedly left the bedroom.

Luke grabbed onto his head, "No!"

Luke was out of the room in an instant and was down the stairs in the kitchen.

Peter relying on his powers was right behind Luke in seconds.

Luke gaped at what he was seeing, his eyes had to be lying to him they just had to be!

Aunt May was throwing away all of Luke's sweets, desserts, chocolate, all of it.

Luke couldn't speak as he dramatically fell to his knees, reaching out for the pure gold that was about to be wasted for his wrong doing.

"No…!" Luke screamed as Aunt May threw his pudding in the bin.

"I'm sorry Luke but this is the only punishment I could think of that will actually work on you. I don't want to do this but it's the only way…" Aunt May was actually in the middle of being sad and happy.

Sad because she knew Luke was suffering.

Happy because it's about time Luke had a break from all the sugar he digested every day. It did him some good.

"No, no I learnt my lesson I swear, I won't do anything like that ever again! Please, please I'll be good!" Luke pleaded with all his might as he lied on the ground and the will to live was drastically decreasing.

"I'm sorry Luke." Aunt May meant it, she really did.

Luke crawled to his Aunt and grabbed onto her leg, trying to stop her from throwing anything else away.

"How long…?" Luke wondered miserably, he didn't want to hear it. But he had to know how long he was going to be forced without his lovely desserts.

"A week, it's just as long as Peter's punishment."

Peter laughed at how Luke was just there on the floor helplessly begging for his Aunt to reconsider his punishment.

Which was seriously not a good idea, Peter was going to regret laughing big time.

Luke let go of Aunt May's leg sending Peter a glare that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Peter stopped laughing.

Oh crap!

Luke snarled getting up to his feet and chased after Peter who ran up the stairs prolonging his life as much as he could.

Peter dashed to his room, he closed the door but sadly he forgot to lock it again.

So Luke whacked the door open, and Peter apparently drew out a very pissed off Luke.

"Listen Luke I didn't mean to laugh—."

"Oh no, that's the thing Peter I think you did…"

Peter knew Luke couldn't do any harm to him, it's not like he was going to anyway but Peter thanked that radioactive spider for biting him.

Peter was walking back and waved his hands in front of him pretending to be scared that Luke was going to hurt him for laughing. It honestly was a serious mistake on Peter's part. Luke having his desserts or any kind of sweet taken away from him was a cruel thing to do in his book.

Luke grabbed for Peter's hands and pulled him in close, Peter closed his eyes 'preparing' for the worst.

Then Peter felt his sides being tickled.

"Luke, you know I'm not—." Peter erupted with laughter.

"You were saying?" Luke grinned merciless.

"Luke, oh my— stop I c-can't breathe!"

"What's the matter, you were laughing before I don't see what the problem is."

"Okay I learnt my lesson, I'm sorry!" Peter managed to say before the laughter returned.

Peter really couldn't take the tickling anymore, so meaning to only push Luke away from him he ended up pushing him down onto the ground. He couldn't concentrate so he used a little more strength then he planned to.

Peter straight away stopped laughing when he realised what he had done.

"Luke, hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that—are… are you okay?" Peter was stressing on the inside, what if he had hurt Luke badly!?

Luke only groaned in response, Peter reached out a hand to him only to be pulled down onto the floor and have Luke grinning again. But this time he was on top of Peter. Damn it, he let his guard down again!

"Ha you fell for it!"

Peter opened his eyes and stared at Luke intensely, "You know you scared me! I thought I had really hurt you."

"Nope I'm fine, although you have gotten a lot stronger recently… have you been working out or something?"

Peter didn't answer.

"Are you on steroids?" Luke then asked.

"What? No!" Peter gave Luke a shocked expression.

"Just kidding… I know you haven't been working out." Luke replied knowing full well that wasn't what Peter said no to.

Peter was now getting irritated, "Get off now, or I'll push you off myself."

"Nah I kind of like it up here~" Luke answered in a playful tone.

Peter scowled at him.

Luke held onto Peter's hands and whispered close to his ear "I also kind of like you being down there~"

Peter's scowl vanished when those words were spoken. Peter didn't know what expression he was putting on now because for one, whatever it was Luke was going to make fun of it later. Two Peter was one hundred per cent sure he was blushing.

Why Peter was blushing he had no idea, he knew Luke was just joking around but for some reason Peter couldn't take it as a joke.

When Luke moved his head away only to be gazing down at Peter, Peter's heart started pounding in his chest again just like in the park.

Luke appeared to be somewhere in the middle of being curious and worried, "Peter… don't be afraid…"

"What…?" Peter seemed confused on what Luke had meant.

Luke let go of one of Peter's hands, and gently he brushed his hand along Peter's cheek. "I know what you feel for me. I know what you want."

"What-what… are you talking about?" Peter was completely clueless.

Luke smiled at that and moved a hand up Peter's jumper.

"Luke, n-no…" Peter flustered, what the hell was this!?

That's when Luke's smile turned into a smirk and leaned down. Peter thinking Luke was about to kiss him immediately moved his head facing sideways. Peter gulped with slight fear building up inside of him.

Luke was at Peter's ear again, "don't try to deny it…" Peter then felt Luke's lips ghosting over him trailing down to his neck.

Luke took hold of Peter's chin and carefully turned it so Peter was facing Luke straight on, "Let me give it to you… let me give what you want."

Peter should've pushed Luke off and prevented this from happening. Heck he could've done it easily. So the question was why? Why was he so hopeless and letting Luke take control? Peter didn't want to believe it. But Luke was right, he couldn't deny it either. He wanted this to happen. He wanted it so bad.

So he closed his eyes as he felt Luke getting closer to him, their lips inches away from each other.

Then he heard Luke chuckle, "Oh that was priceless!" Luke tumbled off Peter still laughing. Peter opened his eyes more confused than before.

Peter blinked, what just happened?

Peter sat up and started at Luke puzzled, "You just froze after I said, I liked you being the bottom."

"I did?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, dude you should've seen your face. That was too funny!" Luke sat up this time, sitting right next to Peter.

"Huh…" was all Peter said.

"Wow… I was right you take things way too seriously! Oh well the payback felt great." Luke and Peter got up to their feet.

"Are you okay?" asked Luke when Peter was in a daze,

"Fine…"

"Are you sure? Peter I was only kidding around… did I offend you?"

"No, no…"

"Well okay, I'm going to go to my room for a bit, see you."

"Yeah…"

When Luke left the room Peter was pacing up and down not believing what just happened or what he thought had happened. Luke didn't actually pin him down and almost kiss him. No worse, Peter imagined Luke had done that. Peter felt so embarrassed! How could Peter think of Luke like that!? Peter knew Luke was never a brother but more than a friend. But to think of him… in that way was a whole new level.

No, no this couldn't be happening! Peter couldn't have feelings for Luke; he was a guy after all! Not that Peter had anything against gays but… this was Luke, someone who was supposed to be living with him for years, even though technically it was one year, but still! Not to mention this guy was a Norse—! No Peter couldn't think about that right now he just needed to… somehow… he didn't know what to do!

Think Peter think!

Peter getting frustrated gripped onto his hair and walked to his window on instinct.

Frigga just chose great times to come and visit.

* * *

**I'm gunna die aren't I? *hides behind a rock***

**By the way Aruyn and Hawkeyelover I thought the Ironman Plush was cute...**

**I'm so tired and sleepy! m(_ _)m**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Today is exactly three months since I published this fic! ~:o**

**Btw a quick question if I may, should i change the rating to this fic to M? Honestly now that I'm thinking about it I probably should've done that in the first place because later on there will be a bit of swearing and violence, I'm just worried that this fic will get reported or something later on because one of the readers got uncomfortable or w.e. **

**Now if the rating does change to M please do not panic. Despite last chapter i have no intention of getting 'sexual' or w.e no, thats a bit too much for this fic. I'm just worried for future chapters.**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Thirteen **

"How is he?" were the first words that came out of Frigga's mouth. Honestly Peter didn't blame her; she hadn't come and visited for weeks, months even. Well Peter didn't keep track of how long she had exactly been gone for. But it was long, longer than usual. They met up in the skateboard abandoned park, where they normally did.

"He's fine; I'm taking care of him I promise." Peter said meaning every bit of it.

Frigga nodded, "good, I'm sorry I haven't come by as usual. It is difficult preventing the All Father from seeing this."

"I understand it's actually a good thing you haven't come here lately. SHIELD is… it's too risky"

"Are they close?" Frigga's eyes widened fearing for her mortal son as she wondered if SHIELD were close to finding out what's been going on. What she didn't know was that they were more than close. They already knew.

Peter turned away not being able to look Frigga in the eyes, "Frigga, um… there is something you should know..."

"Peter what is it?" She asked with genuine concern, with how Peter was hesitating.

"It's SHIELD… they—." Jesus Peter couldn't finish the rest; he didn't want to see Frigga's reaction to this. That SHIELD knew about Luke now and how they were patrolling Queens lately didn't make things any better.

Peter was shaking, "I'm sorry, Frigga I told them! I told them about Luke! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Frigga was silent so Peter continued, trying to defend himself, "I only told the two people in charge, they don't know about you and I made sure they wouldn't tell Thor and anyone else about Loki I swear! They won't harm him or take him away; I swear on my life if they try I'll—!"

Frigga was now in front of Peter, she held onto his hand. "Peter, it's okay. You've tried for so long to keep this a secret. SHIELD, were bound to find out sooner or later. It makes me happy knowing I have your word that you'll protect my son. Thank you Peter, please don't be upset over this. It's not your fault."

"It was my fault, it is! I could've lied to them about Loki but I just went straight out and said it!"

"Maybe that was for the best, like I said SHIELD were going to find out eventually, is it not better you came out and said the truth? Imagine what it would be like if they found out you lied."

Frigga did have a point, which is why Peter hadn't bothered lying to them in the first place.

Peter nodded accepting what he had done, it was the right thing. Frigga smiled and pulled Peter into a hug.

After a while she moved back getting a good look of Peter, "So, how have you been Peter?"

Peter grinned, he rolled his eyes. "I have to deal with your son, what do you think?"

"What has he done now?" Frigga looked like she was ready to go into Peter's home and scold Luke for whatever he was up to.

"You're not going to believe this…" Peter shook his head, but the grin was still there.

"Try me." Frigga challenged.

Peter just laughed, now this was something Peter couldn't wait to tell Frigga about.

* * *

Frigga went back to Asgard, when they finished talking. Peter didn't tell Frigga about his powers. He wanted to but the timing then didn't feel right. For sure though Frigga would be the first to find out, there was no doubt about that. The one thing she wasn't going to find out anytime soon was his possible, 'crush' or 'feelings' for Luke. There was no way she could. How awkward would it have been if Peter said 'Oh um by the way Frigga I think I might be in love with your son?'

In love, oh dear lord…!

Where did that come from!?

Suddenly it felt like Peter didn't have the guts to go home. He didn't know why but he couldn't face his family. Not like this!

So then what could he do? Just try to accept he might have feelings for Luke and try to move on? Just forget it? It's not like it would ever happen anyway…

Luke and Peter, together…

Peter felt very hot all of a sudden.

The thought struck Peter right in the heart. The thought that Luke and Peter could be together, like that…

"Argh…! What is wrong with me!?" Peter screamed out to the universe.

Then another thought came to him.

There was one person he knew that could help him out with this.

This person wouldn't judge him for his thoughts or emotions, Mary Jane Watson.

Peter took out his phone from his pocket and dialled her number.

"Hello?" Mary Jane answered the call.

"Mary Jane, I need your help…" he sounded helpless.

Mary Jane became alert at the sound of Peter's voice, "Peter what's wrong?"

"I—I… could we talk in person?"

"S-sure, do you want to meet up somewhere… or…?"

"Your place, um… I don't want to be in a public area. It's kind of private."

"Okay, okay that's fine Peter come here as soon as you can okay?" Mary Jane now sounded worried for her friend, it wasn't often Peter would call to talk with her and especially asking for some help. She knew whatever it was. It was serious business on Peter's part.

"Thanks see you Mary Jane."

"See you soon Tiger."

They both hanged up at the same time.

* * *

Peter and Mary Jane were upstairs in her bedroom, "Sit down Peter."

Peter sat down on her bed.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk about Tiger?" She sat down next to him.

"I… I… um…" Peter wasn't looking straight at her; in fact he had his head faced down fidgeting nervously.

"It's okay, take your time." Mary Jane reassured Peter there was no need to rush.

Peter felt his guts twisting, he was finding it difficult to swallow and let the words come out.

"You know how I'm always nervous and a complete wreck when I talk to girls, apart from you and Gwen anyway."

Mary Jane nodded, knowing Peter's past failures with communicating with other woman in their school year.

"I'm starting to think there's more to it than just me being socially awkward".

"Well what else could it be?"

"I… I can't say it."

"Of course you can, how hard can it be?"

Peter shook his head, this was so much harder then he thought it would be and Mary Jane didn't know that.

"I'm just scared…"

"Scared of what, Peter no matter what you say or tell me you'll always be my precious Tiger." Mary Jane said trying to encourage Peter to continue on to his reason for having this conversation.

"You might think of me in a different way, it's just…"

"Pete remember who you're talking to, you called me because you needed my help right. Trust me with whatever you say it won't change a thing between us. Don't tell me you called me having doubts Peter. I can already tell this is relationship trouble. You came to the right person."

Peter half smiled, "Alright…"

"Now tell me Tiger what's on your mind?" she rubbed a hand behind Peter's back hoping it was giving him comfort.

He looked up into her green eyes, "Mary Jane, I think I'm… I'm gay." The second he said it he placed his head down in his palms, no longer had the courage to face her.

Mary Jane stared in shock, she sat back slightly, "Oh… oh…" the realisation hit her. It made sense as to why Peter was hesitating at first.

"Yeah…" Peter mumbled in his hands.

She laughed a little, "Peter there is nothing wrong with being gay, it can be a little difficult to accept but there is no need to get so worked up about it."

Peter removed his palms, "To you maybe, but what about my Uncle and Aunt. What about the others?"

"Peter you know them more than I do, you really think they're going to react badly to the news that your gay? They'll still love you no matter what. You know that."

"You're right but it isn't going to be easy."

"No it won't." Mary Jane admitted, "But you don't have to tell them straight away. Take your time."

Peter nodded; there was silence between them for a couple of seconds.

"So when did you find out that you were attracted to males."

"Today, you're the first person I've told."

"I figured, although I wouldn't expect you to tell me so early." Mary Jane said honestly.

"Yeah, neither did I but when I found out I just couldn't go home… I…"

Mary Jane ran a hand through Peter's hair, "so who's the lucky guy?"

Peter blinked at her.

Mary Jane lifted an eyebrow at him, "Oh come on Pete. There was no way you could've found out you were gay without noticing somebody."

Mary Jane regretted asking when Peter all of a sudden was taking deep breaths. He was panicking.

"Peter you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Mary Jane moved her hand away from his hair.

"No, no that's the thing that worries me the most, you need to know this. I need help; I don't know what to do!"

"Is it someone I know?"

Peter nodded quickly.

Mary Jane was helping Peter move forward to his answer, it was obvious he was struggling to believe it himself. Struggling to believe whoever he had feelings for.

"Is it Harry?" Mary Jane guessed.

Peter shook his head.

If it was someone Mary Jane knew and it wasn't Harry then who else could it be? No other guys came to mind, she was certain he didn't have feelings towards Flash Thompson.

Unless it was, "is it Luke?"

How Peter reacted next, told Mary Jane otherwise.

Peter dropped from the bed and fell onto his knees, his breathing got faster.

"Oh my god, oh my…" Mary Jane gasped.

Peter stood up on his legs and started pacing up and down the room, "I know, I know, I shouldn't but I do! I can't stop thinking about him and doing… things—"

"Peter- Peter…"

"I know it's wrong, he's someone I grew up with but… I never really looked at him like a brother and I guess it's something more than that. I know what you're thinking right now— I can't help it!"

This time Mary Jane stood up, she tried to calm Peter down. "Okay, okay Tiger breathe, just breathe."

Peter breathed in and out but he couldn't stay still.

"That's it Peter, slow down and breathe."

"I'm not giving birth here Mary Jane!" screamed Peter.

Mary Jane grabbed his hands to keep him still and she stood in front of him looking at him in the eyes. She gripped his face between both her palms.

"Calm down Pete, it's okay really."

A tear slipped down Peter's right eye, "No, no, it's not okay."

"Peter it's not like you two are related, and you said it yourself you never looked at him as a brother, there is nothing wrong with this."

"But it hurts Mary Jane; it hurts to have these feelings because I know he'll never feel the same way back. It's all pointless."

Mary Jane was giving him hope, "you don't know that, you never know he could feel the same way. Did he ever say he thought of you as a brother before?"

"The topic came up but he said no, he's never thought of me as a brother."

Mary Jane's eyes lit up, "see, and give him a chance."

"That doesn't mean he has feelings for me Mary Jane, he probably just thinks of me as a really close friend. That's all, and that's all it can be. The thing is, I have no idea where all this came from. It just came out of nowhere, I've never thought of Luke like this until now."

"Peter things change, people change over time. It's something we're all going to have to get used to. Luke not defiantly but maybe someday will look at you the same way. When that day comes Peter, you tell him, you tell him how you feel you understand me. Even if he rejects you, tells you goodbye. At least you'll always smile thinking you tried. Instead of keeping it bottled up away forever wondering what could have been. Promise me Peter; promise me you'll try for him and yourself."

Mary Jane let go of his face and wiped away the one tear Peter let go.

Peter smiled because the hope that Mary Jane gave him worked.

"Okay, yeah, I will Mary Jane, I will tell him."

That was a promise.

* * *

**FOR THE READERS THAT ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH LOKI/PETER READ THIS NOW!**

**OK lately I've been getting private messages and reviews asking me why i decided to make Luke and Peter a pair. I will tell you why now.**

**1) During the voting the people who wanted slash in the first place outnumbered the people who didn't. So i did it for them.**

**2) It is crucial with where this story is heading, its important guys it really is. Peter and Luke are in for some SHIT! LIKE PROPERLY! It will make more sense when we actually get to the main plot. For those of you who didn't want slash in the first place but are still reading then wow... like i thank you for sticking with this story i really do. But if it really is bothering you then i don't advise you to read on. But anyway who said it was only going to be Peter/Luke. Did no one notice the summary? ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

******A/N: A long chapter! with some Luke and Peter time. Many things are going to shock you in this chapter. So ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Peter was exhausted.

Not the, 'I've had a long day' exhausted.

Not the, 'oh I'm so sleepy' exhausted.

It was a different kind; to put it simply… he was exhausted with the grumpy and bad aura Luke was putting off.

Once again Luke and Peter were back in school, and things couldn't get any better.

Luke's constant bad mood was hard to miss. Students walked by him afraid for their lives, some tried to act as if he wasn't there but it was difficult.

"Peter, hey how are you?" Gwen called out on her way over to him.

Literally three spaces away from Peter she stopped.

She looked confused at first, because she knew something was up with the two boys, something wasn't right.

She then tilted her head peeking over to Luke, and then the confusion on her face immediately disappeared.

"How long?" she asked a question that would most likely save her life.

Peter turned his head away; he seemed to be in pain trying to give her the answer.

"How long Peter?" she repeated her question a little louder this time.

"Three days…" Peter finally let out. That's right Luke had gone through three days without tasting the sweet sugar on his tongue.

"Oh… that's not good… see you around Pete, let me know how he gets by." Gwen retreated, scurrying away.

This time, Mary Jane came to say hello, she walked up to Peter with a bright smile on her face. "Hey there Tiger, you… look so down, what happened?" the bright smile vanished.

Peter gave a nervous impression and took a quick glance at Luke before going back over to Mary Jane.

"Three days." Peter almost squeaked the worlds out before he bit his lips.

Mary Jane's eyes widened, "Oh… well good luck Pete."

"Thanks I'm going to need it." Peter genuinely needed it. It was torture having to be around Luke while he was like this.

Mary Jane tapped Peter on the shoulder, before spinning around and taking off to her next class.

Lastly, it was Harry's turn at attempting to greet the two boys.

"Hey Pete—"

Luke sent Osborn a death glare.

Harry was quick to turn around on his feet, "see you around Pete."

Peter's eyebrow was twitching; great his so called best friends abandoned him to deal with Luke.

Peter let out a long and frustrated sigh.

"Could you at least try to act like you're not in the mood for killing?" Peter pleaded.

Luke didn't answer the scowl on his face just hardened.

"Come on Luke your scaring our friends away and people keep staring at us!" Peter whispered in a harsh tone.

"If it's bothering you so much just stay away from me." Luke slammed his locker shut and strode away going past Peter.

Peter caught up with Luke, "No I'm not going to stay away from you. I just hate it when you're like this Luke."

Luke stopped walking, Peter doing the same they both stared at each other. "Three days Peter, three days without sweets, chocolate or any type of dessert…!"

Peter huffed out a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Schools almost over, we'll talk about this later. For now try and cheer up okay?" sincerely asked Peter.

Luke in response continued to walk, grumbling and muttering a bunch of gibberish. His voice was low so Peter couldn't hear what he was saying. But no doubt Luke was cursing out to the universe for being so cruel to him. It wouldn't be the first time, so Peter could tell.

Peter chuckled and shook his head with disbelief.

Just before Peter was going to follow behind Luke, he listened in on a conversation that got his attention.

"Hey what would you do, if you had superpowers?" a guy asked someone else, probably his friend.

"I'd join the avengers duh!" the other guy replied as if it were the obvious answer.

"Of course you would, I swear you're such a fan boy when it comes to the avengers. They're not the only heroes out there you know!"

"I know, I know! But I would do anything to meet that Black Widow chick!"

"Fair enough she is hot…"

"So if you had abilities or superpowers, what would you do with them?" the friend returned the question.

"Me? I would use them for myself, make some dough, and get the ladies! Forget the superhero shit. At least I'll get something in return for working my ass off."

"You're a douche you know that?" The two guys laughed it off.

It was then Peter stopped listening. To be honest Peter never really did think about what he could end up doing with his powers. You'd think using them for 'the greater good' would be the first option on Peter's mind. Well… not exactly, Peter had other ideas.

Apparently Luke had also listened in on the conversation; Peter was walking next to him.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Of course everyone wants to join the avengers… because they're the earth's mightiest hero's blah, blah, blah… except for that guy anyway."

"Do you have a problem with the avengers?" Peter wondered.

"They're a bunch of arrogant pricks! Who have no right to be, a bunch of arrogant pricks."

"Not all of them are arrogant, maybe Ironman but not the others."

"Still I think they're overrated, when they haven't done shit."

"What are you talking about? The avengers have done plenty of things. They've taken down so many super villains. Captain America fought the Red Skull back in World War Two! Ironman took down Ironmonger, Whiplash. Hulk defeated the Abomination. What more do you want?" questioned Peter.

Peter seemed to have misunderstood Luke, "No, no I know that! I mean… well think about it Peter, yes they've saved our lives countless of times, but that was when they were all solo! Have they ever actually done anything as a team?"

Peter didn't want to admit it but Luke did kind of have a point. Peter couldn't remember a time where he heard on the news about the avengers fighting super villains together. But maybe the world should be glad about that. If the avengers did ever start working as a team it would have to be for something big.

"Well Ant-man and Wasp left the avengers for a reason Luke. Ant-man hates violence, remember?"

"Are you implying they've been kicking super villain butts behind our backs? I doubt that if Ant-man truly did leave it was because of SHIELD not the avengers. Before you say anything Wasp left because her husband did."

"You actually think SHIELD exists?"

"Oh I know they do."

Peter tried to ignore, the confidence spoke behind those words.

"Ok well with that aside, can't you at least give the avengers a little respect?"

"I'll give them a little respect once they stop some psycho from taking over the world or an alien invasion happens! Maybe I'll reconsider when I get some ice-cream or cake."

Luke went back to mumbling curse words.

Peter heavily sighed, there was no point in trying to persuade or have a conversation with Luke when he was like this.

Peter decided to do something about it after school, enough was enough.

* * *

It didn't take long for school to be over; Luke and Peter were walking home together in a painful silence.

Peter took a glance at Luke again, Peter frowned, and wow Luke really was depressed. Peter hated seeing Luke like this. He really did.

"Luke…" Peter began.

"Hmm…" Luke replied.

Peter went in front of Luke, "smile!" he said.

"No." Luke rejected Peter's order.

Peter huffed and put his thumbs at both ends of Luke's lips forcing him to smile.

"See that's better."

But when Peter let go of Luke's face that smile vanished and Luke's lips formed into a straight line.

"What do I have to do to cheer you up?" Peter really wanted to know.

"Well you can move out of the way for one." Luke moved him aside, Peter purposely let him.

"You know, there's a bakery down the road, I heard that they sell a bunch of sweets and desserts."

"Peter, please don't even think about bringing that up right now."

Peter shrugged, "Oh it's just I was thinking of taking you there."

Luke's features gleamed with sudden hope, when Peter said that. But then he looked doubtful. "But Aunt May said—"

"Forget about that! She doesn't have to know."

Luke still wasn't sure and stared at Peter warily. So Peter decided he needed to sound more convincing.

"Do you want to know what they have over there? There's ice-cream, éclairs, different kind of cakes, pie…"

Luke's body was twitching and flinching as the list of desirable desserts continued.

"Tarts, milkshake, puddings—"

Luke couldn't take it anymore, "Ok stop, just shut up and take me to this place."

Peter smirked; grabbing his hand and dragged Luke with him as they headed to the bakery.

* * *

Luke hummed with joy as he began eating his chocolate brownie cake topped with vanilla ice-cream and caramel sauce. He was back in heaven. God he owed Peter for doing this, big time.

Peter lightly laughed, the expression on Luke's face brought Peter's own mood up. Now this side of Luke Peter didn't mind. In fact Peter would love to see it every day, just happy and smiling because he was the only thing that mattered. Maybe that was one of the reasons Peter cared about Luke more then he should have to. However, like Mary Jane said, it wasn't a bad thing.

Luke put another spoon of ice-cream in his mouth before talking to Peter. "You know you better not regret this. If you think this is the only thing I'm eating then you're dead wrong."

"I'm going to lose a lot of money aren't I?"

"Yup," Luke confirmed as he took another spoonful of ice-cream.

Despite the loss of money, Peter knew he wasn't going to regret it.

After the cake and ice-cream Luke already had a strawberry tart and two éclairs. He then bought some pudding with Peter's money.

Luke swallowed a spoon of pudding, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Peter looked down on his milkshake before looking back up and shaking his head, "Uh no I'm good."

Peter didn't have much of a sweet tooth like Luke did, so he didn't buy anything to eat. Although he didn't want to just be sitting there and waiting till Luke was satisfied with all the sugar he digested in his stomach, so a milkshake had to do for now.

"Wow, you really just came here for me didn't you?"

Peter scratched the back of his neck nervously before giving an awkward smile and blush a bright shade of pink.

"Y-Yeah…"

"I must've been giving you a hard time huh? Sorry I'm a real jerk sometimes." Luke apologised.

"Yeah you are, but no… I uh, wanted to do this so it's okay." Peter said.

Luke scooped, up another spoon this time; he faced the spoon towards Peter.

Peter, after taking a sip of his milkshake he realised Luke was offering him a spoon of his dessert which was something Luke rarely did in this case.

"It's alright, I don't want any."

Luke insisted.

"Seriously Luke, I'm fine."

That was when Luke smirked, the smirk Peter knew oh so well.

"Are you sure~?" and he knew that tone of voice too.

Peter's face dropped, Luke's good mood equalled Luke's mischievous side.

Luke leaned forward, moving the spoon around, "choo, choo! Here comes the train!"

Peter in response moved back and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Which was an unwise move on Peter's part; Luke stood up from his seat and got closer to Peter. "Say ah…"

"Luke stop it, people are staring…"

"Aw, is little Pete embarrassed. Don't be, now open wide!"

Peter knew Luke was just going to keep pestering him, if he didn't eat the spoon of pudding. God now this, he was going to regret. Luke now had the spoon right in front of Peter's lips giving him no choice in the matter.

Peter reluctantly opened his mouth and let the spoon enter, "there's a good boy!" Luke patted Peter on the head and made his voice sound like he was talking to a baby.

"I hate you." Peter mumbled while the spoon was still in his mouth.

"I love you too~" Luke took the spoon out and went back to his seat.

When Luke went back to finishing his dessert Peter did his best to ignore the stares, smiles and giggles that were coming from the costumers and workers.

He was never coming back here again.

"Freaks…" a group of boys murmured.

Luke flinched when he heard them.

Peter was just looking away pretending he hadn't heard them, especially after the rude and annoying laughs they gave afterwards.

But Peter trying to avoid the group of boys ended up noticing a man that was staring right at him.

Peter didn't need to see a uniform or badge to tell that man worked for SHIELD.

Damn them, even after what Peter told Director Fury and Agent Coulson they still had SHIELD agents patrolling Queens. More importantly they were probably given the order to keep an eye on Luke and Peter.

The question was how many were spying on the two boys from Queens? How long were SHIELD spying on them, how come Peter didn't realise this sooner!? If there were more than one, then things could turn ugly, what if one of them saw Frigga?

Peter's sudden anger didn't go unnoticed by Luke, "Peter?"

Peter forced his obvious anger to go away and regarded Luke, "You want to get out of here? I know you want to eat more but…"

Luke was already done with his pudding, "Yeah sure."

Peter nodded and left the money on the table as a waitress came with their bill.

The two boys stood up from their seats, "Go ahead, I'll meet you along the way I just want to buy a drink before we go home."

"Want me to pay for you?" Peter considered.

Luke smiled and shook his head, "No its okay."

Peter placed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the bakery.

Although he stopped when he heard a shout irrupting from there, Peter eyebrows crossed wondering what the hell just happened.

He turned around only to see Luke run out of the bakery and stopped by Peter's side.

"Up, for a run Pete?"

Peter's eyes widened, "Luke what did you do?"

Luke grinned when the group of boys from the bakery showed up, "You little twerp come back here!" one of them demanded.

They were already running when Peter asked, "What the heck did you do!?"

"Take a look for yourself…" Luke was proud of whatever he did.

The guy that called Luke a twerp had a huge pink stain on his jumper.

That just made Peter speed up.

While Luke and Peter were being chased they ran into some people, "sorry!" Peter yelled each time he did. Luke just laughed, enjoying the thrill of the chase.

When the two boys saw that the group of guys were gaining up on them they decided to take a riskier route.

Peter and Luke were dashing across the road, causing vehicles to screech to a stop and honk multiple times.

When a car stopped just as Luke went by Peter jumped over it, in a way that wasn't humanly possible.

Peter completely forgot about the agent that was in the bakery. He was going to wish he hadn't.

"Damn it they got away!" another guy in the group screamed with annoyance.

Just to be safe Peter and Luke went around a corner, to hide.

The two midtown students were panting and heaving for air, obviously Luke was more worn out then Peter so he slid down against a brick wall and gave himself some time to rest and catch his breath again. Peter soon after did the same.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me…" Peter gulped.

Luke laughed again, "I seriously wouldn't be surprised by that…"

Peter didn't even question what had happened back at the bakery, knowing Luke that was his way of getting back at the group of guys for calling him and Peter a freak before laughing at them.

"We should probably go home, we didn't call so Aunt May and Uncle Ben are probably going to be wondering where we are."

Luke nodded going with what Peter said, soon the two boys moved out of the alleyway and began to head back home.

Peter spotted a SHIELD agent again.

He remembered, it was the same one… and the worst part was Peter could've sworn the entire time the agent was keeping an eye them, he stared at Peter more instead of Luke.

Thankfully the one thing Peter didn't spot was how the agent evilly smirked at him.

**"Yes Parker, believe it or not I've got my eye on you and you especially!"**

* * *

**A/N: SO UM, APPARENTLY THERE ARE OTHER HEROES OUT THERE! OH I'M GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Shorter chapter from the last one, but its over 2,400 words which isn't bad after a 5-6 day wait. Plus I just had to leave it on the ending I did. ;)**

**No Luke this chapter I'm afraid. So we will see him next, obviously.**

**By the way its past 1 am where I Live so I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Peter entered his room, with his anger getting the best of him he decided he needed some alone time. Plus he also needed to figure out what the hell SHIELD was up to. Did SHIELD really not trust Peter's word? Peter didn't blame them but it still pissed him off.

Peter did end up telling the truth, he just left some bits out. Bits that they really didn't need to know. Maybe they were spying on him and Luke in case anything was to happen later on? Not that Peter intended to tell them anything if something were to occur. Peter had to confront them though, for the safety of Luke and himself. Peter couldn't risk SHIELD finding out about his powers! Who knows what would happen!? They could force him to become a superhero (not such a bad thing), maybe see him as a threat and take him in. What if they tried any tests on him? No, it was too dangerous. Besides he didn't want to leave Luke, Uncle Ben, and Aunt May's side. They needed him. He had to do something about this; he had to make sure SHIELD would stop patrolling Queens.

Peter had left Fury's contact card on his desk. He picked it up and looked at it for a while as a memory flashed threw his mind.

_"Peter we've kept an eye on you, ever since you were born we've known about you. See your parents worked for SHIELD Peter."_

Peter bit his lip, it could be he was taking this the wrong way, Fury said that SHIELD have always kept an eye on him. That SHIELD agent Peter saw in the bakery and on the way home he was looking at Peter more than Luke. So could it be this was SHIELD's way of trying to protect him? After all even if Luke was human, they probably still believed he was somehow a Norse God and—!

"Damn it Peter Parker, don't go down that road, don't!" Peter scolded to himself, out loud. The thought had just made him more furious now. No, no, Peter had to deal with this one way or the other.

Not now though, the reminder of his parents bothered, and distracted him.

Peter placed the card back down; he went towards his bed and laid down flat on the ground grabbing from under the bed the briefcase that once belonged to his father.

Peter sat on his computer chair and opened the briefcase; he found a file with a lot of paper stuck inside. He also found a pair of glasses that were very similar to the ones his father use to wear. Yes Peter's parents left when he was very young. But that didn't mean he could easily forget them. Peter felt a sudden wave of emotions overwhelming him. Peter put on the glasses and took out the folder. No doubt it was classified information that belonged to SHIELD.

Peter at first hesitated to read the file, mostly because it belonged to SHIELD and whatever was in there was the type of information that wasn't allowed for someone outside of SHIELD to see. If anyone tried they'd be asking to a life sentence of prison, and if SHIELD were really that harsh, death could be included.

Peter thought he was over exaggerating that last part, but still it could happen. However other than possibly knowing SHIELD's dirtiest secrets and being thrown in jail there was a chance that the file could include information about his parents. What they exactly did working for SHIELD, who they worked with, what kind of people they were like. More importantly he could find out what mission they were working on before they… died. What if his father left the briefcase here to keep safe? It could be it was meant for Peter all along.

Peter gulped.

Well… here goes nothing.

Peter opened the file and looked to see the first page was blank. He didn't think much of it considering it was the first page so he just flipped it over to the next one.

It was still blank.

Peter gazed at the file with strong confusion.

There was nothing written in the document.

Nothing!

The boy wearing his father's glasses flipped threw the other pages with high-speed fingers.

It was all blank!

What the hell was this!?

Peter went as far as to check if anything would fall out in-between the pages. He then searched through the briefcase finding it was completely empty!

No, no, no!

He gripped on the briefcase, totally forgetting about his enhanced strength ever since the radioactive spider bite. Peter let out a scream before chucking the briefcase to the wall; it then landed on Peter's bed more gently but a sting of rage was left behind.

He was so close; he thought he was so close!

* * *

Peter was sitting down on the table, drinking a cup of tea his Aunt made for him, she was in the kitchen with him and there was an awkward silence. Uncle Ben's appearance broke the awkwardness.

Uncle Ben looked at Peter, "Oh my god, you look just like him! Where did you find those?"

Peter takes the glasses off, "In the basement… it was in the briefcase dad left behind before… he um… you know."

"I forgot all about that thing…" Uncle Ben admitted.

Peter's eyes drifted away from him, he held onto his cup of tea in-between his palms and looked down at the hot liquid that still had steam flowing out of it.

"Do, either of you know what my parents did for a living… um… did they ever tell you anything related to that or…" Peter was hoping at least his Uncle or Aunt might have a clue to his parents. It was doubtful but they had to know something.

Aunt May exhaled and walked up to Peter before taking a quick glance to her husband, "Peter I wish I could tell you something about your mum and dad but they… especially your father was a very secretive man."

Peter nodded guessing that his Uncle Ben didn't know anything either.

"I'm going to go back to my room." Peter announced leaving the kitchen and an unfinished tea.

* * *

Peter went back to looking through the briefcase to check if there was some kind of secret pocket. Peter's father left the briefcase with him for a reason. What the hell was his dad telling him exactly? 'Oh sorry I'm going to be away for a while but here's my old pair of glasses and a file with supposed information on SHIELD you know just in case I never come back, something to remember me by.' Nope, Peter was missing something here he just had to find out what it was.

There was a knock on his door.

"Yeah one sec… one sec…!"

Peter quickly hides the briefcase and unlocks his door.

Peter Parker sits back on his chair. "Come in."

"You okay?" His Uncle Ben opens the door.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"May I come in?" Uncle Ben asks knowing that Peter isn't comfortable with other people entering his bedroom.

"Yeah," Peter has no problem letting his Uncle in this time though.

"Listen, um...I don't have much education, you know, Peter. Hell, I stopped being able to help with your homework when you were ten. What I'm trying to say is… look I've said this before, I know it hasn't been easy for you without your parents and I know we don't talk much about them."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"No, it is not alright. I wish I could change it, but I can't."

Peter suddenly felt ill inside.

"Peter what's wrong?" his Uncle could clearly see something was troubling Peter.

"It's nothing, I just…"

But it was something despite Peter's words.

And then not to Uncle Ben's shock Peter's lips are trembling and he bursts out into tears.

"Oh god… Peter…" his Uncle is staring at him with sadness.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why… I'm like this." Peter helplessly tried to wipe the tears away with his sleeves.

His Uncle shook his head; he took Peter by the arms and brought him up into a hug.

"Peter it's alright…"

"I've managed all these years without them, I haven't cried in a while. I try not to think about them… I… miss them." Peter really didn't understand how he suddenly got worked up like this.

"That's the thing Peter, all these years you've managed a life without the people who gave birth to you. Honestly Pete I just think you're tired and you want answers already. It's understandable. Peter your tired; you're just tired of keeping it in."

His Uncle was right.

"I was so happy, when I found the briefcase in the basement during the flood; I thought I had finally found something. Something that would tell me about my parents, but there was nothing inside Uncle Ben, nothing…" Peter had his head resting on his Uncle's shoulder trying to get the tears to stop falling.

Peter had been crying a lot lately, when was he going to man up? He was stronger than this, both inside and out.

Uncle Ben pulled Peter back so he could get a good look at him.

"Peter someday, you will find the answers you're looking for. Maybe not now, maybe not in a couple of days or weeks even. Maybe it'll be years. But you just have to be patient because these things take time. I can't guarantee that the answers you'll get are the ones you expect or hope to receive. Heck they might even be better. Just know when the day comes, the day you find out what your parents were really like, the reason they're not here. Be prepared."

"What if I'm not pleased with the answers?"

"Then you can always walk away thinking, I know, I know now and that's all that matters."

Peter nods, his Uncle lets go of him and just before he leaves the room Peter tells him this.

"Uncle Ben?"

"Yeah…?" Uncle Ben turns back for a moment.

"You're a pretty great dad, alright?"

Peter's uncle smiles, Peter doesn't regret those words and he never will.

When Uncle Ben officially leaves Peter makes it his duty to make sure SHIELD doesn't take away anything else of Peter's life. He was going to make sure that they stayed out of his way and leave his family alone for good.

Peter checked the time to see that it was almost seven pm, he figured he could still pay SHIELD a visit.

Peter snatched Fury's contact card, he took out his cell phone from his trousers pocket and dialled the number.

SHIELD apparently had a secret headquarters hidden in New York, most people would've seen the SHIELD helicarrier just flying in the sky but obviously SHIELD had other places to be.

Peter was marching down the hallway of SHIELD's headquarters still in his pissed off mood.

Peter completely ignored the other agents walking by, some even tried to stop him demanding to know who he was, and about his authorisation to be here. Peter was given a pass card that he wore hanging off his neck. The agents probably assumed he was some teenage kid who snuck in to get a look at the place. But Peter didn't care. He just wanted to get this done and over with.

Peter walked into the main part of the SHIELD headquarters where Fury told him to meet up.

"Fury, I'm here, where are you!?" Peter looked around.

"Peter?" a woman came up to him staring in shock.

"Do I know you?"

"No, no. I'm agent Maria Hill second in command. What are you doing here?" she was strange, she was giving Peter a pleased gaze with a smile. It was like she was glad to see Peter here.

"I'm looking for Nick Fury is he here?" questioned Peter.

"Peter, glad you could make it. Come take a seat, you mentioned you wanted to talk to me in person."

Peter sent a glare at Fury and strode up to him. Nick Fury was standing behind a desk the only thing stopping Peter from getting physical.

Peter got straight to the point. "Tell your men to back off!"

The place got silent.

"Peter why don't we take this somewhere else—"

"No, I don't plan on sticking here for long. Why the hell do you still have agents going around Queens? Especially keeping an eye on me and Luke!?" Peter demanded to know.

"Peter I was just being cautious, just in case…"

"Just in case what? What, you didn't believe what I said before about—"

"I believed you Peter and I still do, but anything could happen. We're just being careful here. To keep an eye out on Luke—"

Peter hit his fist against the desk causing aloud bang in the continuing silence.

Peter moved his head closer his eyes wide and dangerous. "He's my responsibility not yours."

Fury didn't say a word, so Peter said more.

"If something isn't right with Luke, if anything happens! I will tell you! I don't want you damn people stalking us everywhere we go. It's my job to take care of him and mine alone. So understand this Fury if your agents are still in Queens by tomorrow, they try anything, if they lay a finger on him! I will make you regret it, in more ways than one." The seriousness in Peter's voice scared the hell out of everyone. It just went to show he wasn't screwing around.

Although if something strange was going on with Luke SHIELD wouldn't know, Peter had no plans in contacting SHIELD. Damn it he wouldn't let them hurt him; he wouldn't, no matter what happened!

"I'll take your word for it."

Peter snapped his whole body around and started walking away, he was done here.

On his way out his spidey sense started tingling, (it was part of Peter's powers, this new sense he called 'spidey sense' or 'spider sense' told him when he was in danger).

And it got stronger when a SHIELD agent bumped into him, "sorry." They said.

Peter didn't reply he just kept walking.

"Sir, we've detected a hack into our security systems. A virus is spreading, we're tracking it down." Maria Hill reported to Nick Fury, suddenly alerted that an enemy could be at work here.

"No need Hill; Just get rid of it. I have a feeling I know who our hacker is…"

Peter finally got out of SHIELD's headquarters and couldn't help but let a grin slip on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Oh my God I am so, so, sorry this took forever to get out! Its just these past couple of days I couldn't bring myself to write this chapter. I hardly had any enthusiasm at all. (Maybe that has to do with the fact I only got one review for last chapter, but I guess its due to the fact people are preparing for exams etc.)**

**This chapter is a bit sad, touching, funny and quite relaxing. Plus its over 3,000 words! Yaaaayaaaa!**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"It's Saturday!" Luke exclaimed full of happiness.

"Hurray…" said Peter with no enthusiasm at all.

Peter took a seat on the couch where Luke was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Well, you sound excited…" Luke's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Meh…" was Peter's reply.

"I say we go swimming," suggested Luke out of the blue.

"Why's that?" asked Peter turning the TV on.

"The sun is up and shining, we have nothing else to do and it's damn hot! That's why." Luke said.

Peter thought about it and to be honest he hadn't gone swimming in a while. It wouldn't hurt to go out and have a bit of fun.

"Yeah sure why not…" Peter agreed.

"Yes! Ok I'll go get our swim suits." Luke handed Peter his bowl of cereal and jumped off the sofa soon running up the stairs like an over excited child.

"Ok… wait what!? Luke you're not going in my room!" Peter put the bowl of cereal down on the coffee table and went after him.

Just before Luke was able to touch Peter's doorknob Peter grabbed Luke from behind and pulled him away.

"You know I was going to be nice and pack your stuff for you and this is how you treat me!?" Luke was struggling to get out of Peter's hold.

"Luke you can pack your own things." Peter said unhanding the nosey boy, Luke would always try and find any excuse to get into Peter's room. Then Peter would walk into his room awaiting a dreadful surprise. Not to mention Peter couldn't risk Luke finding the dead radioactive spider, his dad's briefcase or SHIELD's contact card. Peter would have a lot to answer for.

Luke whipped around with a mischievous smile across his face, "You never like me going into your room, you don't even let Aunt May or Uncle Ben in sometimes. It's like you got something to hide…" Luke's eyes narrowed but the smile was still there.

"What, like my school bag filled with homework, science workbooks, microscope, my um…"

"Ok now that was just a turn off." Luke said rolling his eyes.

Peter knew if he mentioned his obsession with work and science Luke would just forget about sneaking into his room.

Peter took Luke's shoulders from behind and pushed him to his room.

"Shall we invite the others?" Luke asked as he stopped at the doorway facing Peter once more.

"Ok…" Peter didn't mind, it would be more fun if they invited their friends anyway.

"You call MJ and I call Gwen." Luke told him.

"What about Harry?"

Luke sighed rubbing at his forehead, "You just had to bring him up didn't you? Alright fine he can come if he wants but you're calling him."

"Fine..." Peter said before Luke went to get his swimwear and a sports bag to put them in.

"Pete put an extra towel in your bag; I don't think mine will be big enough to put one in!" Luke yelled from his room, it wasn't hard to hear him since he left his door open.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Peter called out before he entered his room closing the door behind him.

Peter grabbed his P.E kit and emptied it. He replaced his P.E clothes with a red and blue board shorts, goggles, a pair of extra clothing and two towels. Peter barely managed to fit in the shampoo supplies.

Just when Peter walked out of his room he contacted Mary Jane and Harry who were more than happy to meet Luke and Peter at the pool. They were all hoping Gwen was free today, especially Peter, he loved it when the gang were together.

Luke strode out of his room holding his phone in one hand and his backpack in the other before he placed it around his right shoulder.

"Gwen's coming, what about MJ?" Luke questioned putting his phone away in his tracksuit pocket.

"Yeah she's coming; she might arrive a little late though."

"Typical, what, is she in the middle of buffing her nails or something?"

Peter blinked a couple of times, "actually yeah…"

Luke responded with his face forming a scowl. He began to step down the stairs.

Peter followed him, "oh and Harry is coming too."

"Dammit!" Luke cursed stepping down the final step of the stairs.

Peter smiled; he in a strange way liked how Luke didn't enjoy Harry's company. Although there were times he wished he could force the two to get along somehow. Life would be so much easier, but unfortunately Luke was Luke. That said something.

"Where are you two headed?" Aunt May asked meeting the two boys in the corridor.

"We're going swimming." Peter told her.

"Oh, have fun!" Aunt May said.

"We shall." Luke told her, giving her a light peck on the cheek before opening the front door.

Peter did the same on her other cheek and then headed out the door, Luke was closely behind him. Aunt May shut the door for them.

"Don't forget to put on some sun cream!" Aunt May reminded them opening the door again.

"Alright, don't worry." Peter assured her.

"You don't have any sun cream do you?" Luke didn't even consider putting a bottle in his bag.

"Nope," Peter answered.

* * *

The gang decided to go to an outdoor pool, not far from Luke and Peter's home. Surprisingly when they arrived to the pool there was no one to be seen. It wasn't a bad thing though, if there were other people they would be constantly annoyed with Harry and Luke's bickering.

…Starting now.

"You can't swim to save your life Osborn let alone dive!" Luke laughed at Harry's earlier point. Harry was saying that he took swimming lessons as a kid and was born a natural; he was especially good at diving. Luke didn't believe it for a second. The thing about Luke was that if you wanted him to believe something you needed proof.

"Tell you what Williams, five bucks to the person that dives with talent." Harry contested.

"You're on Osborn!" Luke accepted the challenge, more than willingly. Luke would do anything to make Harry look like a loser. Harry's reaction to his constant failure always brought Luke a cruel sense of pleasure.

"Pete, you decide which dive is the best." Harry told him.

"Here we go…" Peter murmured to himself, he hadn't even gotten into the pool yet and those two were already at it.

Mary Jane and Gwen were sitting down on sunbathing chairs, hoping to get a tan.

Harry started a countdown. "One, two, three, Jump!"

Once Harry and Luke leaped into the pool, a title wave occurred causing the water to spray out of the pool and land on the other three teenagers.

Peter expected Mary Jane to snap and yell out to the boys for being careless and reckless but instead Gwen showed her irritation.

"Luke, Harry what the hell!?" Gwen screamed.

The two boys in the pool just laughed.

Gwen grunted in response, "You two are so dead!"

Luke and Harry stopped laughing at her loud declaration.

"Swim for your life!" yelled Luke before swimming further into the pool.

Harry second that.

Gwen smirked, standing up on her feet and running. Her dive and landing in the pool showed how pissed off she was.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" Mary Jane commented from behind Peter.

"Remind me never to go on her bad side." Peter shivered at the thought.

"Peter, what you see here isn't even her bad side." Mary Jane said.

Gwen grabbed Harry's head and pushed him under the water.

That was supposed to make him feel better?

Gwen then went after Luke taking hold of his ankle, pulling him under with Harry.

Peter just guessed Mary Jane was trying to scare him.

"Peter?" Mary Jane spoke out to him.

"Hmm…?" Peter turned around to face her. Peter was met with eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Sit down, we need to talk." May Jane, instruct Peter while taking her sunglasses off.

"Um…" Peter hesitated; Mary Jane sounded and looked serious. What for though, what did Peter say or do to make her be that way all of a sudden?

"Sit." She told him once more pointing to the chair opposite her.

Peter sighed with defeat and sat down facing her, Mary Jane moved from her sunbathe position and sat in front of him.

"What's been bothering you?" Mary Jane saw right through him, dammit had Peter made it too obvious? Yes, something had been bothering him. With all that's been going on with SHIELD and Frigga, the radioactive spider bite Peter feared the worst. Lately Peter was more protective of Luke than normal. He was so afraid that somehow he would lose Luke.

Peter felt himself go numb and shift awkwardly on his seat; Mary Jane had a knack for picking these types of things up. She could easily tell when someone wasn't their usual selves no matter how hard they tried to hide it. She always saw, damn, it was like she had eyes of a hawk.

"I knew something was up the minute I saw you and Luke. What's going on Peter?"

Peter ran a hand through his hair, what was he supposed to say to her? 'Oh SHIELD has been up our asses lately because they're scared Luke might magically turn back into Loki and terrorize the world. Not to mention they're scared shitless because something might happen to me.'

Peter took a deep breath; well he might as well try and tell her half of what's been bothering him.

"Honestly Mary Jane… I'm scared."

Mary Jane crossed her eyebrows at him, "scared of what?"

"You know Luke and I have been getting into a lot of trouble lately?"

"What you mean at school?"

Peter gave her half a smile, "well it's a little more than that. Luke, especially me have… well we're in a tough situation right now. I'm just scared if anything gets worse. I don't know it's just sometimes I think that he's going to be taken away from me…"

Mary Jane was silent.

"I know it doesn't make sense… but… I'm so scared; terrified I'm going to lose him MJ. I don't know if I'm strong enough to prevent that from happening."

Mary Jane in response huffed out a breath and shook her head, "you really do care for him don't you?"

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Peter, you've grown up with him, you've looked after him all this time and look where that got the both of you. You even told me yourself once that it was your job, your responsibility to take care of him. It's worked out so far. I mean sure Luke can be a troublemaker but that's just him. No matter what happens, Peter you'll still be there for him and that's all he needs. That hasn't changed and it certainly won't change now. I think you're more than capable of protecting him. You're stronger than you make yourself out to be. Why do you think I call you Tiger?" Mary Jane by the end of her speech smirked and winked at Peter.

Peter grinned, that woman really knew what to say to him and it worked every time

"Now stop putting yourself down, let go of all your worries and have some fun. When was the last time we hanged out together outside of school? Let's join the others." Mary Jane stood up and held out a hand for him to take.

Peter was more than happy to take it.

* * *

The midtown students were having a blast, they spent the last couple of hours swimming, playing games, learning more about each other and of course what would it be without Harry and Luke going at each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Pass the ball Williams!" Harry shouted.

"Nah, I think I'll hang onto it." Luke decided just to tick Harry to no end.

Harry swam towards Luke and then tried to grab for the beach ball.

Luke chuckled and threw it over to Gwen.

Harry pouted, "Oh come on guys pass the ball!"

Mary Jane brought an inflatable beach ball with her and the teenagers were eager to use it for they had been swimming for ages and were obviously getting bored. Harry's friends thought it would be funny to pass it to each other except for Harry. They were just joking around but Harry was starting to get fed up with their teasing. Peter would put an end to the teasing when he caught the ball. He really was beginning to feel sorry for Harry.

Gwen giggled when Harry attempted to get the ball off her; she then threw it to Mary Jane.

"Peter your up!" Mary Jane warned him, the ball was coming his way.

Peter placed his hand in the air preparing to catch the ball when thrown to him.

Mary Jane threw the ball and the second it touched Peter's hands it became flat.

What?

Luke, Harry, and Gwen stared at Peter with their mouths hanging open.

"Woe, easy there on the grip Tiger!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

Apparently Peter caught the ball too hard and forced it to become deflated.

"Sorry… MJ…" Peter brought his hands down staring at the flatted beach ball with disbelief. He wanted the others to stop playing around with Harry but this isn't exactly what he meant to do.

"No problem, Pete." Even though the beach ball belonged to Mary Jane she didn't seem to mind that it got ruined. In fact she seemed pretty amused unlike the others.

_Really need to work on that strength of yours Parker_. Peter told himself.

"I knew it, you're on steroids!" Luke said.

"Shut up!" Peter responded.

"I doubt it, it was probably losing air while we were hitting and throwing it at each other." Gwen rolled her eyes at Luke's earlier comment.

Gwen just saved his butt and she didn't even know it.

_Thank you Gwen…_ Peter wanted to say out loud.

"Just forget about it, it barley cost a dime anyway." Mary Jane said.

"That's probably why it deflated so easily." Harry murmured not intending for the others to hear him. But they did.

Mary Jane sent Harry a glare, "Harry Osborn, you'll get out of this pool if you know what's good for you."

Harry literally flew out of the pool to extend his life span.

The others laughed, at Harry's sudden speed.

The laughter calmed down.

"Alright guys I'm starving and so tired that I might pass out. I think it's time we hit the showers and leave." Mary Jane announced stepping out of the pool.

Gwen agreed with her and got out of the pool.

"Why don't we go out to eat or something, maybe go and get some pizza." Harry suggested.

"I'd love to Harry, but I only brought enough money for the pool." Gwen admitted a little embarrassed she didn't consider the thought that the others might want to go out for dinner or something.

"Yeah, I hardly have enough cash to pay for myself." Mary Jane told Harry.

"I'll pay, I'll pay for all of us if you guys like." Harry offered.

This time Peter and Luke got out of the pool, "as generous and lovely as that sounds. We're going to have to pass on the offer. Besides Peter and I are going to stay behind for a bit." Luke informed the others.

"We are?" Peter whispered to Luke.

"Just for a bit..." Luke reassured Peter.

Peter nodded, if Luke wanted to stay a while longer, they would stay.

"Oh by the way Peter who did the best dive?" Harry reminded everyone of today's earlier contest.

"Hmm…" Peter rubbed at his chin recalling the dive competition.

"Sorry Luke, I have to give this one to Harry." Peter tapped Luke on the back.

Luke stared at Peter and Harry with shock.

"Yes! Take it loser you owe me five bucks! Woo!" Harry cheered, on his way to the showers.

"I'll give it to you on Monday." Luke grumbled.

The girls giggled and also walked away to the showers after they said their goodbyes.

* * *

Luke and Peter were unaware it was getting dark. The lights in the pool lit up the second Luke and Peter were sitting at the edge of the pool letting the small movement of water touch their feet.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Peter wondered.

"Yeah… um… what did you and MJ talk about?" Luke asked.

Peter responded warily, not sure if he should tell Luke or not. "It's no big deal, just some school stuff."

"Peter lying to someone, who is a master at it, isn't the best thing to do. You suck at lying anyway."

"Yeah I do, don't I?"

Luke sighed, "It's just… you looked troubled while talking to her so I was just worried is all."

"Well it's just you and I… we've been getting into a lot of trouble recently. It's bothering me because it's my job to take care of you. I feel like a failure." Peter had his head facing down, he not wanting Luke to see his saddened face.

"Peter I am the definition of trouble, I get myself into some serious shit all the time. What's the problem here?"

"I've come to realise I can't always be at your side. The feeling and thought of it sucks."

"Pete yeah we're not always going to be around each other but I can take care of myself you know that."

"Yeah, tell that to me when the police come knocking at our front door." Peter scoffed.

Luke scowled and pushed Peter into the pool.

"Luke!" Peter yelled popping his head out from under the water.

"Oh come on after what you just said you were asking for it."

Peter grabbed Luke's leg and pulled him inside the pool.

"Payback, you jerk!" Peter got back at him; he threw his head back laughing.

Peter continued to laugh, but then there was no sign of Luke.

Peter immediately stopped his laughter and looked around.

"Luke?" Peter called out for him, ready to go into a panic session.

Silence…

"Luke!" Peter called out again; yup he was defiantly going to start panicking. The pool didn't help considering the lights it had were very dim so Peter couldn't see properly beneath him.

Peter should've seen it coming, but he didn't. Peter literally had to hold himself back from screaming when he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind. Instead, Peter couldn't help but jump and let out a startled gasp. Peter whipped his body around.

"That was for letting Harry win, you owe me five bucks." Luke smirked.

Of course Peter didn't care about the five bucks. That was the last thing on his mind.

Peter hit Luke on the shoulder, "Don't do that you scared me to death!"

Peter seemed very frightened for Luke, not taking what Luke just did as a joke.

Luke's smirk faded away, knowing this time he went too far.

As an apology Luke brought Peter into a hug.

"Idiot…" Luke murmured.

"Jerk…" Peter mumbled into his shoulder.

* * *

**WE HAVE A NEW (HOPEFULLY BETTER) BOOK COVER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Today is exactly 4 months since I first uploaded this fic!(well it would've been if my internet didn't decide to be a whore and disconnect the minute I was going to upload this darn thing! I even stayed up till 1am to make sure this chapter got out! FUUUCCC-!) WOW time goes fast!**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Peter was putting up his photo of the debate team but then he got distracted when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Peter turned around to see that he was looking at none other than Liz Allan. She was a girl that never gave Peter the time of day. She ignored him at most. She was a very popular student and also part of the cheerleading team. Normally she would do her absolute best to stay away from people like Peter. Mary Jane and Gwen often laughed at how she was a 'nerd-phobic'.

"Hey, it's uh...Peter, right?" she smiled at him twirling a piece of her hair with her finger.

"Mm…" Peter confirmed.

"I really like your photos." She said.

"Oh, thanks." Peter smiled, it wasn't everyday he got compliments about his photography skills.

"Uh…listen, are you busy Friday night?" she wondered.

Wait a second was she flirting with Peter to get him to say yes to her asking him out?

Peter Parker was being asked out on a date, he never thought he'd see the day.

"Uh..." Peter really wasn't sure what he should say to her.

This was the first time someone had come up to him to ask him out on a date! But now he was standing there wondering whether he should say yes or no considering his feelings for Luke. Anyhow Peter doubted his relationship with Luke would progress anytime soon or ever for that matter.

Peter was speechless so he shook his head.

"Cool! Uh...can you take pictures of my boyfriend's car? I just, you know, I really want to frame a good one for his Birthday."

Peter wanted someone to run him over with a giant truck right now.

"That's really nice of you. Wow, that's such a nice thought. Um...yeah, I'll have a look at the old uh...the old schedule."

Curse this universe!

"Okay." Liz said and walked off bumping into Flash Thompson who gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Peter murmured.

"Well, well that's something you don't see every day. Peter Parker being confronted by a hot girl he hardly knows." and of course Luke had to budge in.

Peter shifted around to see Luke leaning next to the photo of the debate team.

"She asked you out?" Luke questioned curious. His features showed that he was bothered by the possibility.

"Why?" why do you care? Peter wanted to ask. Peter did want Luke to care, for some reason. He just did.

"It looked like she was asking you out the way she approached you. So did she?" Luke seemed a little annoyed now.

"She asked me to take pictures of her boyfriend's— Flash's car for his birthday." Peter cleared the misinterpretation.

Luke's face showed a new sense of relief. He chuckled, Peter couldn't tell if Luke was laughing at himself or the fact Liz was actually asking Peter to take pictures of Flash Thompson's car.

"Please tell me you're not actually going to take pictures of Flash's car." Luke's chuckle died down but he was still grinning.

"I don't know." Peter said.

"You thought she was going to ask you out didn't you?" Luke practically read Peter's mind.

Peter didn't answer.

"I'm glad she didn't though." Luke told him.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"You're too good for her." Luke replied.

Once again Peter was speechless. Peter guessed he was supposed to take that as a compliment. What a great way to start a Monday. Wait… Luke sounded nice when he said that…too nice.

Peter decided to test him, "Thank you?"

"I'm serious, Peter she's a dumb, ditsy, slut, bitch, whore—."

Peter covered Luke's mouth before he could go on with the name calling.

Well Luke defiantly passed the test. He was absolutely fine.

"Ok Luke I think I get it." Peter notified Luke.

Peter's spider-sense sprang into action.

"Yeah and so do I." An unwanted but familiar voice added from behind Peter.

Peter was pushed out the way by none other than Flash Thompson, who he and Liz appeared to have over heard Luke and Peter's conversation.

Oh no…

Why the heck were those two still around? Peter thought they walked off after the chat with Liz. Better question how did Peter and Luke not notice them at all?

Now, because Luke couldn't keep his mouth closed he was going to pay the price.

Flash stomped up to Luke and punched him around the face. Luke didn't see it coming and with the unbelievable force Flash had put into his punch Peter witnessed Luke falling onto the ground and hitting it quite hard. Fortunately when Flash pushed Peter out of the way he didn't end up on the ground like Luke. Peter was able to intervene and quickly, he got in-between Flash and Luke.

In Peter's state of overwhelming emotions his world shut down. The bad guy looked like he was trying to say something but Peter didn't want to hear any of it.

"Back off Parker, now move out of the way." Flash ordered unheard words.

Peter didn't say a thing. He just stood there glaring deadly at Flash Thompson trying to contain his true inhumane strength and other abilities.

"I said move—." Flash was sending a punch straight toward Peter's own face.

Now here was something Flash didn't see it coming, Peter grabbed his fist. Flash could barely feel his hand and didn't dare to try and move it.

The students in the hallway were utterly silent.

Then Peter started to do something that made everyone want to scream.

It turned from a dead silence to a sound of a bone clicking, and then many bones clicked.

"If you ever touch him again, I swear I'll kill you." Peter threatened with no remorse.

Peter clenched his hold greatly.

Now everyone could hear the sounds of bones crushing.

Flash wailed in pain as he felt his fist suddenly break and crush within less than a second.

Peter couldn't hear the screams of the students; Peter couldn't hear the sound of his enemy crying out with immeasurable pain and agony. He couldn't hear his enemy's girlfriend begging him to stop this horrendous act.

He couldn't hear anything.

Someone though, only one person's voice and existence got through to Peter.

Luke.

"Peter, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Luke's words stopped the screams and snapped Peter back to reality.

Peter blinked.

He saw the horror of what he had done.

He crushed Flash's hand in front of a crowd of students who were now staring at him with fear.

Flash was on his knees, crying. Liz was right next to him, "What the fuck is wrong with you, are you out of your mind!?" she bellowed at Peter.

"I—I…" Peter didn't know what to say. He didn't have the right to say anything. He looked at Flash once more who was moaning in pain at his aching fist.

No, no Flash wasn't the enemy here. Peter was…

He was a monster.

Peter only moved an inch and that already had the students backing away.

What had he done…?

**What had he done!?**

Peter stormed out of the school.

* * *

"Alright I understand, no, no we take full responsibility for what happened. What… you want the money straight away… I'm afraid that would be a little difficult— wait—!" Aunt May was talking on the phone who Peter presumed were Flash's parents. Uncle Ben was standing next to her stressing over what happened. Aunt May sighed and put down the phone after she was hung up on.

Peter was sitting in the living room, he could barely breathe.

If humiliating Flash wasn't bad enough now he had to go and break his hand. Now he was going to have to pay for his actions and in more ways than one.

Aunt May let out a heavy sigh and sat down next to Peter.

"Peter, Ben and I aren't angry. Start from the beginning. What happened at school?" Aunt May asked calmly.

"Flash Thompson hit Luke around the face, he fell over and before Flash could strike him again I stood in front of Luke. I guess I just snapped and…" Peter struggled to continue.

"You broke the kid's hand." Uncle Ben reluctantly finished for him.

Peter gulped then nodded.

"Well, because of this you now have two days of suspension and you're grounded for life." Uncle Ben responded to the nod.

"Ok…" Peter said, accepting his punishment.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Uncle Ben asked.

"What do you mean?" Peter wasn't looking at Uncle Ben.

"Ok? Is that—?" Uncle Ben was cut off by Peter's sudden angry glare. Peter gritted his teeth together.

Peter leaped off the couch and snarled, yes, Peter Parker did in fact snarl at his Uncle. "He hit him! He hit Luke. Y-You should-should've seen the way— Luke… he-he was hurt! What do you want me to say Uncle Ben!? You want me to say that I'm sorry that I chose to stand up for him. That I protected him!? I gave Flash a chance last time—clearly he didn't get the message back then so this time I put him in his place for good."

"Peter choice is not the issue here—." Uncle Ben tried to finish his sentence but was again cut off by Peter.

"Look, I know the Thompsons are asking for money for the hospital bills… I'll try to fix this."

Now it was Uncle Ben's turn to show his anger. "I don't care about the damn money Peter!"

Peter had enough; he couldn't go through one day without having some dramatic talk with his Uncle. It was starting to annoy him to no end. Not Uncle Ben in particular but he was more annoyed at himself.

In fact Peter realised he hadn't had a decent conversation with anyone lately… what was wrong with him? This was pathetic!

Peter walked past his Uncle and headed for the stairs.

"Peter, where are you going?" Aunt May shouted at him.

"My room, I'm grounded remember?" Peter marched up the stairs, with fury and rage intertwined.

"Young man, we're not finished talking, get back here!" demanded Ben Parker.

Of course he was ignored, since when were teenagers the type to listen? It didn't help that Uncle Ben was trying to get through to an angry one either.

Peter entered his room and slammed the door behind him.

The door and walls shook.

"Control the strength Parker, control the strength!" Peter scolded himself.

The troubled teenager kicked off his shoes and flung to his bed. He landed with a thud and stuffed his face inside his pillow. Peter didn't want to admit it to himself but he went too far this time. It was all too much. Yes, he wanted to protect Luke. But he was going about it the wrong way. Flash deserved countless beatings that would someday come his way. Karma would hit him up his butt in the worst way possible. But did he really deserve his hand getting broken? He punched Luke around the face; he hit Luke a second time. Peter could've handled it the more mature way. More like he should've handled it the right way. He couldn't though, not when the person he cared about oh so much had been hurt like that. Peter should've reacted quicker, goddammit his spider-sense was flaring at him. He could've prevented this whole situation all together. Unfortunately he didn't. Now his Aunt and Uncle had to deal with something that was his fault. They shouldn't have to pay for Flash's injury.

Footsteps could be heard heading up the stairs and then walking down the corridor.

Peter had a feeling it wasn't Aunt May nor Uncle Ben.

Peter shuffled out of his bed and went to open his bedroom door. He stepped out only to see Luke going inside his room.

Peter followed him, "Luke, how come you're home already?"

"The nurse sent me home. I lied saying I felt ill. She said it would be better that I took the rest of the day off anyway." Luke didn't even bother turning around to face Peter.

Peter held his foot by Luke's bedroom door before it could be shut.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"What is there to talk about?" Luke left the door alone, he still wasn't facing Peter. Peter noticed he was holding an icepack to his bruised face.

God, Peter changed his mind, maybe Flash did deserve worse than a broken hand.

Peter allowed himself inside.

"What were you thinking Peter, tell me what the hell were you thinking back there?"

Peter stood behind Luke, "I… I failed… I failed to take care of you. To… protect you. I wanted to make sure Flash got what was coming to him when he hurt you for the second time."

"So… so you failed to protect me and made Flash suffer for it?"

Peter flinched at Luke's choice of words.

"Why are you twisting my words?"

Luke's whole body snapped around in an instant. "Y-you think I'm twisting your words? Peter they don't even make sense! I'm so sick of you blaming yourself or feeling that you're responsible for everything that happens to me!"

"It's my job to…"

"Job to what, take care of me? Come on tell me Pete who told you that it was your job? Who exactly gave you this damn idea!?"

"Your mother did that's what!"

Shit, Peter dropped the bomb there.

"You still remember that?" Luke's face was between being shocked and impressed.

Dammit he shouldn't have brought her up!

Peter tried to grab the icepack off Luke, "Give it, and let me see."

"Peter stop it I'm fine. It's not that bad." Luke attempted to step away.

Peter took hold of Luke's wrist causing the icepack to fall on the floor.

The bruise was finally exposed. Luke's cheek was covered with purple and blue. Dear God it was worse than the last bruise he had.

Peter's expression softened and he let go of Luke's wrist. He then moved his hand to brush it gently across the bruise causing Luke to wince in pain.

"I'm so sorry…" Peter whispered.

_Sorry that I let this happen to you…_

"You have nothing to apologise for… if I hadn't opened my big mouth I wouldn't—" Luke sighed and placed a hand on Peter's chest.

Luke appeared to be so innocent. The way he stared at Peter with those bright blue eyes of his… the sound of his voice. Peter wanted to kiss him. Take all the pain away. Hug him close till all their problems were gone. However today wasn't the day for that…

Luke shook his head and pushed Peter slightly away. "You should leave…"

Peter did what was recommended of him.

All Peter could hope for was that things would get sorted out soon.

It couldn't possibly get any worse than this.

* * *

**I am so pissed off that my internet freaked out the second I was about to upload this chapter. *hides behind rock picking the petals off a flower***


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OMG I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY! *GASP* IF I HAD WAITED ANY LONGER TO POST THIS CHAPTER IT COULD'VE BEEN A WHOLE MONTH.**

**So for the long wait this is an almost 3,000 word chapter and there are some sad, sweet, and maybe funny moments in this.**

**Lastly I couldn't be bothered to edit this chapter properly so if I missed anything like grammar or spelling mistakes let me know in a review or message.**

**REVIEW REPLIES DOWN BELOW! **

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_"Peter I know you've been lonely without your father and mother but we'd like to meet somebody. His name is Luke Williams, his mother Frigga requested that we take him in. Now you'll have someone to be around, and it's your job to take care of him." That was Aunt May's voice. Peter was just a small child and he was standing in front of another child holding on to his mother petrified for his life. He had blue frightened eyes and blonde shining hair._

_Young Peter walked closer to get a better look at the frightened boy._

_"Is he staying with us?" Peter wasn't asking anyone in particular._

_"Yes, and I'm counting on you to protect and take care of my boy. Can you do that Peter?" Luke's mother questioned._

_Little Peter nodded._

_"No, no mummy please don't go, don't leave me!" Luke was crying now._

_Frigga cried at the sight of her child in tears and desperation. She went down on her knees to face her son directly._

_"Luke, sweetie I have to go. There is something I have to take care of." Frigga wiped away Luke's tears forgetting her own tears that were falling._

_Luke griped and nudged on his mother's dress, "I want to go with you."_

_The brown haired boy winced at how similar this was compared to when his own parents left him._

_"I can't take you with me. You have to stay here, be safe. You won't be alone Luke. Peter here will stay with you. It's his job to make sure you're taken care of now. Mr and Mrs Parker will keep an eye on you. They'll do a better job than I ever could. You have a family, keep them close and don't let go. Goodbye my son. I love you." Frigga planted a kiss on Luke's forehead and smiled at him before she got up and left, going out the door in a hurry._

_Luke was startled at how fast his mother left him. She didn't even turn or look back; she didn't even hesitate on her decision._

_The abandoned and confused child stared at the door whimpering, he attempted to go after his mother but was held back by Uncle Ben._

_Despite being held back he still cried and tried his best to reach out to his mother, now nowhere in sight. "Mum, come back! Mummy, please don't leave me here!"_

_Peter only stood behind everyone else, he didn't know what to say or do. He just didn't and it wasn't because he was barely old enough to know what to do. It was because he was looking at someone who was going through the same thing he did. But Peter decided to keep his word that he would look after Luke. It was the least he could do for everyone's sake._

* * *

Peter's eyes flattered open, it was day one of his suspension from school, including the fact that he was grounded, not only from the computer, this time he was grounded for life.

Maybe he could just sleep it off, the two days of his suspension at least.

Peter groaned, moving his arms and kicking his feet about like an angry child.

Why, why did his life have to hurt so much!?

The angry child turned around on his bed facing the wall, hoping to go back to sleep.

Once Peter's frustration escaped from his body he allowed himself to relax.

When his mind was about to return him to a nice and peaceful slumber he felt his ear being tickled, by a soft but irritating feather.

Peter's eyes snapped open.

"Luke!" he bellowed, while his body sat up and his hand snatched the feather off of him.

Luke laughed, as always he was amused at Peter's reactions every time he pulled some kind of prank on him.

"Not funny." Peter stated.

What was Luke doing here anyway? Peter was sure Luke didn't get a suspension like he did. Peter's guess was that he called in sick. It didn't surprise Peter; Luke wasn't always fond of going to school without him. Also, there was the fact he had a bruise the size of a tomato on his face. No doubt the school were talking about what had occurred yesterday. Luke obviously wanted to avoid that for now. At least until Peter went back to school.

"Oh come on, since when was the last time I annoyed you when you've just woken up?" Luke said.

Peter grinned, "Well this certainly isn't the best you've done."

Luke stopped his laughter, "are you saying I've lost my touch?"

Peter wasn't directly looking at him, "well I wouldn't say that…"

"Parker, get rid of that smile and tone of yours before I make you regret what you just said."

"What's the matter Luke? Did I get to you?" This was Peter's way of getting payback. Oh how much he enjoyed it was indescribable.

Luke sent Peter a glare, "As a matter of fact, you did so don't let your guard down…"

Peter rolled his eyes; "whatever you say…" he acted like he had no care in the world. Peter twirled the feather around between his fingers.

But deep down inside Peter should probably take Luke's threat seriously.

Luke left the room, before he shut the door though he popped his head inside. "Regret I tell you, regret!" he warned.

The second Luke closed the door Peter jumped out the bed and threw the feather away. He locked his bedroom door and rushed to his bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

Peter was in a rush, because he had a feeling if Luke was going to get back at him he'd do something to his bathroom supplies or worse put something inside that would make Peter cringe. Maybe scream for his life. When he stepped in the bath Peter shivered thinking about the possible things Luke was plotting for him.

Well on the bright side Luke wasn't intending for Peter to have an agonizing and boring day of suspension.

When Peter was done with his shower, he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around him waiting to dry up. He then slipped some clothes on and unlocked his door. He walked down the corridor and down the stairs.

Peter came to a halt just as he was about to enter the kitchen. He overheard Luke, Aunt May and his Uncle Ben talking.

"Come here Luke; let me take a look at you." Aunt May said, Peter was hiding behind the wall so they couldn't see him.

"Aunt May I'm fine!" Luke insisted.

"You're not fine, it's getting worse!" Aunt May cried out.

"It'll get worse before it gets better. You know that May." Uncle Ben spoke this time.

Aunt May sighed, "I guess you're right… Luke this boy who hit you… he's done it before hasn't he?"

Luke for once didn't even think about lying. "Yeah…" he said.

"He's hit Peter as well hasn't he, Luke why haven't you said anything…?" Aunt May asked.

Luke of course didn't answer that question.

"You've known about this as well haven't you?" Aunt May was probably directing this question towards Uncle Ben.

"I wish I did something about this sooner…" was Uncle Ben's confess.

"Well it's too late to think about that now. What's done is done. I just hope that other boy leaves you two alone after what's happened." Aunt May said.

"Luke, I want you to talk to Peter for me. He hasn't been himself lately… I'm worried. You're Uncle and I have to go out today. So… we'll have to speak to him later." Aunt May requested of Luke.

"Sure…" Luke answered.

The thought of having a serious conversation with Luke babbled Peter's mind. Now that was just waiting to crash and burn. Peter would prefer to 'have a talk' with his Uncle or Aunt about this whole mess. Luke was part of the reason Peter's been… well… troubled? How would, talking to Luke help at all?

Aunt May sounded frustrated, "Oh… what am I going to do…?"

"Stop stressing… Aunt May I'll speak to Peter, I promise." Luke tried to put his aunt at ease.

"Come on sweetheart time to get going…" Uncle Ben told his wife.

Peter quickly, but silently went up a couple of steps and turned around to make it look like he'd just come down from up the stairs.

When Peter went down the final two steps of the stairs Aunt May and Uncle Ben came out from the kitchen. When they were about to go to the front door they caught Peter on his way down.

It was awkward considering the note they left each other at yesterday. "Hey… um…" Peter began.

"Your Aunt and I are heading out… we'll be a couple of hours." Uncle Ben stated simply.

"Where are you guys going?" Peter questioned. With his Aunt and Uncle's current facial expressions Peter suddenly felt like it wasn't his place to ask that question. So they didn't give him an answer.

Jesus, if anyone deserved countless beatings right now it would be Peter Parker.

"Hopefully we won't be too long." Aunt May added before she opened the door slowly.

Uncle Ben stepped outside first, "Boys take care of the house now you hear me?"

Luke walked out of the kitchen to see his guardians leave. "Yes sir…" both he and Peter mumbled together.

"That went well…" Luke said after Aunt May and Uncle Ben left.

Peter could no longer suppress the guilt he felt build up inside of him. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? Just face his mistakes and deal with it? Deal with the punishment he was given and hope everything would turn out for the better? Maybe…

A radioactive spider bit him.

All he could do was cause trouble and havoc. Hurt the people around him making life harder for everyone else…. fail to protect those closest to him.

For a spider that was created by Ocorp.

It was a surprisingly stupid spider.

"You know Aunt May is right… you haven't been yourself lately." Luke mentioned while facing him.

No doubt Luke knew he was listening in earlier. It wouldn't be the first time Peter eavesdropped and then pretend like he knew nothing about was being said.

"I've noticed." Peter replied.

Luke grabbed Peter's hand and started pulling towards the kitchen.

"Come on…" Luke said.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

Once they had entered the kitchen Luke let go of Peter's hand and smiled at him.

"You really have been down in the dumps lately… so I am going to cheer you up. Consider this my way of paying you back for taking me to that bakery on Friday."

"How are you going to that exactly?" Peter questioned.

"We… are going to bake a cake." Luke announced.

Peter blinked at him. Was he serious?

"Luke your punishment for no sweets ends tomorrow." Peter reminded.

"I broke that punishment remember?" Luke also reminded.

"But Aunt May doesn't know about the bakery…." Peter said.

"Technically, my punishment started last Tuesday and today is Tuesday so that makes it a whole week."

"What about breakfast—?"

"Stop making excuses, we are making this cake."

Peter's face formed a scowl in response.

"And this is your way of making it up to me for the bakery?"

"My way…" Luke confirmed with a smile that stopped Peter's breathing entirely. There was no way he could back out now.

So Peter just smiled in return.

The next hour was a blast, instead of just standing around casually cooking. Luke decided to add some entertainment. Peter got the radio and meanwhile they would sing along with the tunes. Stop cooking so they could dance around. It was like having their own party, enjoying themselves to no end. When the radio switched to a low, but smoothing song Luke went back to the cake mix.

"Peter, we need more flour. There should be a new packet in the cupboard below you." Luke requested.

When Peter opened the cupboard and took out the bag of flour he set it on the counter. The second he opened it some flour burst free and ended up on his face. Peter took a step back in shock and wiped the flour off his eyes.

"Luke!" Peter yelled staring at him in disbelief.

How did Luke even know how to do that-?

Wait-!

Damn him for helping Luke with his chemistry homework.

"Well I did warn you…" Luke smirked and then chuckled at the sight of Peter.

In return to that laugh Peter took a handful of flour and through it on to Luke.

Luke gasped, strangely not expecting Peter to do that. His face suddenly turned serious and countered back at Peter by chucking a cup of milk on him.

"Are you serious?" Peter shrieked his words at the end.

Luke held the empty cup of milk in his hand and gave an expression of 'bitch, does it look like I'm serious?'

Now, Peter should've done the mature thing and let this whole situation slide off and carry on with baking the cake.

But he didn't.

Peter snatched the last egg left and stomped up to Luke. He smashed the egg and the egg yolk began to spill down on Luke's head and body. Finally he smothered the remains of the egg in Luke's hair.

That was when the music went back to a loud and pumping beat.

A war in the kitchen had begun.

"You're dead!" Luke screamed.

The next half an hour was the two of them throwing ingredients at each other. Laughter and small yells filled the area at the same time.

For the first suspension Peter ever had.

It was a damn good one.

By the end of all the mayhem and ruckus, Peter and Luke managed to get the cake baking in the oven while the two of them set on the unclean ground. They sat there for some time in silence trying to get their energy to come back. Luke was holding the spoon and eating the cake mix off it. Peter exhaled some air and turned to Luke.

"Well that was fun." He told him.

Luke laughed a little, "good to know… my plan worked out perfectly then."

"Your plan…?"

"Yeah… I mean why do you think I stayed home today? I didn't want you moping at home all miserable."

"I thought you stayed home because you didn't want to face the guys at school—?"

Luke rolled his eyes at him, "You'd think you'd know me by now Pete. I could care less about the people at school."

Peter was speechless. Luke stayed at home for… him? Not because he didn't want to deal with the—

That was when Peter got the message.

This was Luke's way of straightening Peter out.

This was his way of 'talking to him'.

Luke didn't just do this to play a prank on Peter and he didn't do this to make it up to Peter for the bakery on Friday.

He did this for Peter.

Peter could no longer look at Luke. He found himself stuttering and his eyes were glued to the ground. He blinked rapidly. He… he didn't know what to think, what to say… what to do. Peter's heart started to beat faster. It didn't help when Luke took hold of Peter's chin and brought it up. They were facing head on with each other.

"You okay?" Luke asked showing concern. Peter once again found himself locked staring at those shining blue eyes. Peter immediately regretted smashing that egg onto Luke's head, now that his blonde, almost gold hair was messy. But in a weird way it suited him.

"I… um… um, um…" was all Peter managed to get out.

Luke let go of his chin and brushed the flour out of Peter's hair.

Luke scoffed, "we should get cleaned up."

"Yeah…" Peter agreed.

Luke was the first to get up and offered Peter a hand.

Peter smiled and took the hand. While getting up to his own feet Luke slipped back and Peter quickly put an arm around him also catching the wooden spoon Luke let out of his grasp.

"You okay?" Peter continued to smile at him.

"Yeah…" Luke replied probably wondering how he even got into the position he was in. he seemed startled and confused as he looked up at Peter. Peter assisted him so he could stand up properly; Peter put the spoon on the counter.

They both looked around the kitchen.

If they finished cleaning up before their Uncle and Aunt returned home.

It would've been a miracle.

* * *

After Luke and Peter finished cleaning the kitchen and making the cake they both returned to the showers. Peter was sure he'd spent almost an hour in the shower already. Getting all the flour, milk and other food out of his hair and off his skin wasn't easy. When Peter was almost done he let the water pour down on him for a while before opening his eyes to see the most gigantic spider he'd ever seen. But by the looks of it, it appeared to be… fake.

"Really…. Luke, a fake spider…?" Peter screamed out to him hoping Luke could hear.

"Nope," Luke was apparently done with his shower, and he sounded closer then Peter expected him to be.

Peter crossed his eyebrows and looked down on the—

"A real one…!" Luke added sooner.

Peter freaked out when he saw the spider move.

* * *

**A/N: Some of you may be thinking that this chapter is a bit random. The only reason for this is because next chapter things get slightly more serious. Hopefully if things go to plan, next chapter Peter puts his spidey powers into action. :O**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Suntan140 - Your review omg idk why but it made me burst out with laughter. It was the first review I got for last chapter as well LAWL.**

**Golden Eagle 603 - You appear to be a new reader (since chapter sixteen).Welcome and thank you. :)**

**Aryun, Dawnhallj, and Quoththeraven5 - Always, reviewing. I love you, my little bunnies of happiness! :D**

**Guest - Awesome ;) I hope your still reading.**

**EB - I'm actually going to mention your review next chapter. So dw I'm not leaving you out. (Can't wait for the fanart though!) xD**

**Mafan823 - I LOVE THIS REVIEW YOU MADE ME SPAZ OUT. MAY GOD BE WITH YOU TOO YOU PRECIOUS PERSON!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So um... admittedly guys this is the shortest chapter we've had so far... yeah... **

**But do you all know what it is today? It's exactly five months since this story was originally published! (Ok that may be a little bit of a lie on my part, considering its past 2am where I live and its technically the 20th but for some people it might still be the 19th so...)**

**Anyway! WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN PROPERLY EDITED SO THERE COULD BE A LOT OF MESS UPS!**

**search shinonaru-FrostSpider on Devianart. For a magnificent piece of fanart for this story. **

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Peter sat on the bed, as he held his new bathtub visitor in his hands. He was conflicted on what to do with the damn thing.

There was a knock on his door. Peter didn't bother checking to see who it was. He knew who it was. Obviously it was Luke who didn't bother to ask whether he could or not enter the room. At this point Peter decided he was going to make a mechanical lock to keep the devil's child out. The amount of times Luke managed to sneak in already without being detected was insane. Luke was getting good at keeping his presence unknown, especially in Peter's whereabouts. Yes, it was defiantly creepy.

"You know, you might as well not knock if you're going to come in anyway." Peter told him, still keeping his eyes on the spider Luke surprised him with.

Luke shrugged, "hey it was just to let you know I was coming in. but I'll keep that mind thanks."

Peter wanted to face palm. This guy was unbelievable.

"I see you've taken a liking to our friend." Luke sat next to Peter touching the spider with his finger.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way." Peter remarked to the shower incident.

"You're welcome." Luke replied casually.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to keep it?" Luke wondered.

"Might as well."

"I think we should call him Drew…"

"It's not a male, it's a female." Peter corrected Luke.

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"Males have small bodies, and usually long legs. This spider is really big and strong. So it's female." Peter would've liked to go into more detail of how he could tell it was a female but for Luke's sake he described it simply and quick. Luke's a smart person. However, topics like this didn't interest him and Luke would have stopped listening, or blank out midway through Peter's explanation.

"Seriously…? Well… what should we call her then?" Luke took Peter's word for it.

"Hmm…" Peter paused to think for a second. "Jessica." He decided.

"Out of all the girl names out there you pick Jessica?" Luke questioned.

"Out of all the boy names out there you pick Drew?" Peter countered back at him.

"Touché…"

Peter smirked at Luke.

"Do you have something to put her in?" Luke enquired.

"For now we're going to have to put her into a container with a wet sponge and some dirt and soil. I'm going to buy a fish aquarium later on though." Peter informed.

"There's no need for that. Besides you're not allowed out of the house. I'm sure Uncle Ben has one down in the basement. He used to have pet fishes remember?"

Peter nodded, "alright I'll get it later. Container for now..."

Luke huffed at Peter's stubbornness.

"Sorry Luke but the aquarium will take a while to set up. The container is only temporary."

Luke snorted, "Don't apologise to me. Pass her over so you can get the container ready."

"You're sure?" Luke touched the spider but Peter didn't want him to take a risk of actually holding a spider this large.

"Yeah, yeah, I can handle her." Luke assured as he put out his hands for Peter to place Jessica in.

"Ok…" Peter moved his hands to Luke's and gently helped the spider onto Luke's palms.

"You're not afraid?"

Luke scoffed at Peter, "No, who was the one who brought her here in the first place?"

"Alright, just making sure…"

"Making sure that I don't freak out like you did in the shower?"

_Get the container; get the container before you do something you'll regret. _Peter ordered to himself.

When Peter made no comment Luke laughed, taking it as a sign that he got to him. Which, Peter admits to himself.

Peter continued to ignore Luke and went down the stairs and into the kitchen once more. The kitchen was spotless and Peter was still shocked but relieved to see that his Uncle and Aunt hadn't arrived to encounter the mess earlier. The cake was left on the counter but had a lid on top to keep fresh. They ended up making a regular cake but with sprinkles on top and inside was a layer of jam and cream. Luke couldn't wait to get his hands on it. Peter was willing to bet once they got Jessica sorted out Luke would be skipping down the stairs and if Uncle Ben and Aunt May took any longer more than half of the cake would be gone.

Peter opened one of the cupboards and took out a container hopefully big enough for Jessica to crawl around in. Firstly, Peter had to make sure there were holes in the lid so the spider could last a couple of hours. He tried to use a fork but that didn't work out so then he attempted to use a small but strong and pointy knife which worked out perfectly. Peter might've used a bit more strength then necessary. Luckily nothing broke in the process. Ok, so the knife was dented slightly but barely noticeable! After he finished poking holes into the lid Peter took a quick visit out the back garden with the container and grabbed some of the soil that Aunt May used for growing her plants and placed it inside. Peter took a quick glance at his hands. It would've been smart if he wore gloves before doing this. Finally he went back into the kitchen and then got a spare sponge, soaked with water so Jessica could drink out of it. Peter washed his hands before placing the sponge inside, satisfied Peter closed the container and went back upstairs and into his room.

"Got it?" Luke checked when Peter entered the room.

"Yeah…" Peter said and walked up to Luke reopening the container.

"In she goes…" Luke murmured as he carefully allowed Jessica to enter the container.

The second she was in Peter immediately closed the container once more. He put the container onto his computer desk and let it settle there.

Peter turned to face Luke, "can I talk to you for a second… or ask you a question?"

"…Uh. Sure?" Luke replied awkwardly.

Peter sat back on the bed, "You know where Aunt May and Uncle Ben went, don't you?"

Luke huffed out a breath and ran a hand through his blonde curly hair. "They didn't exactly tell me directly Peter but I did eavesdrop on them last night. Kind of like what you did today. They went to the Thompson's house. From what I could hear they're probably trying to negotiate with Flash's parents because they can't pay the hospital bills right away. Also they're probably apologising for what happened in your place."

Peter conveyed a very guilty and regretful expression. He sighed and placed his hands on his face. "Damn it this is my entire fault!"

Peter felt his hands taken hold of, Luke held them and he made sure Peter was looking back at him.

"Hey, hey don't you dare start doing that. We didn't just turn the kitchen upside down for nothing alright? We had fun didn't we? It got your mind off school, Flash, Aunt May and Uncle Ben. You enjoyed yourself. Am I right?"

When Peter nodded, Luke continued. "Peter, this is me trying to get through to you. You've been thinking so negatively! Even when we went to the pool with our friends, your mood was down. I know lately things haven't been great for us. Honestly there is no doubt you're hiding something's that can't help but make you feel this way. I'm not asking you to tell me what those are but… I can't help but think the reason you haven't been acting your usual self is because of me. I'm not trying to make anyone here feel bad. I just…"

Luke paused at what he was trying to say, he still held onto to Peter's hand and brought one up and placed it on his cheek. "I want you to know… is that you've done your job Pete. A job that wasn't yours to begin with but you've helped me get through the hard times. I've grown… for the most part anyway. Please don't blame this on yourself, this is my fault too. I haven't exactly been a good guy either. One thing is for sure though… look at me. I'm here Pete and I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm fine."

Their heads were touching, Peter's hand was still on Luke's cheek and Luke had his hand on Peter's. They both had their eyes closed.

"I'm fine." Luke repeated.

They were so close Peter couldn't hold back the whimper that was let loose. Luke was right Peter needed to get it together. He needed to stop sulking about this whole thing and sort it out. Maybe Peter couldn't always protect Luke, and be there for him. It was something Peter had to accept. It wasn't going to be easy… even in his fake past with Luke he's always had the idea drilled into his heart and mind that he needed to be there for Luke every step of the way. Well he had, but maybe…

Well, this was defiantly going to be hard.

Their lips were now inches away from being touched.

"Luke, Peter!" They heard Aunt May call out to them.

It was Luke who showed annoyance at the sudden interruption. He sighed, "They're back."

Both of them were reluctant but they broke apart from their position. Peter clenched his hands beside him.

"Coming…!" Peter told her raising his voice.

"We should…"

"Yeah…" Peter agreed and got up from the bed, Luke followed, just behind him.

The two boys strode down the stairs and then greeted their Aunt and Uncle.

"You boys ok?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Yup." The two boys said at the same time.

"Sorry, we took longer than expected." Aunt May apologised.

"No problem." Peter said.

"It's ok" Luke said afterwards.

"You boys do anything while we were gone?" Their aunt questioned.

"Um… Peter and I baked a cake." Luke mentioned.

"Well the house seems to be in check. At least you two behaved." Uncle Ben pointed out.

Peter and Luke glanced at each other and smiled knowing full well what Uncle Ben said wasn't quite true.

Peter was glad neither Uncle Ben nor Aunt May brought up the fact that Peter was supposed to be grounded. But it's not like Peter went on the computer or watched TV so maybe they let cooking in the kitchen slide?

"How about we eat some now?" Aunt May suggested.

"Oh god yes, I've been craving it all day!" Luke exclaimed.

"Uh, Luke you're not allowed any sugary foods till tomorrow." Aunt May reminded, cruelly in Luke's perspective.

His face fell, "what? Oh come on, please Aunt May technically, ok technically… today is a full week since my punishment. Please let me off just this once!"

From Aunt May's reaction you could tell she suddenly felt bad for what she said. "Alright fine, get in there and set the plates ready."

Luke beamed with joy. "Yes, I get the biggest piece!"

Luke dashed into the kitchen preparing, the plates, cutlery and the cake.

"By the biggest piece he means the rest of the cake once we've gotten our share." Uncle Ben joked.

"I heard that, and that is completely true!" Luke shouted from the kitchen.

The Parkers burst out with laughter.

When the laughter quieted down, Peter felt like he should say something.

"Uncle Ben… I don't know what came over me… I didn't mean it… I'm—." Peter stuttered trying to find the right words to say.

Uncle Ben stopped him from trying to say anything else. "Peter, let it be son. I know what you're trying to say. But for now… let's just take a break from all of this. I think we all need it, especially you and Luke."

Peter gave half a smile and agreed with his Uncle by nodding. Now was not the time for this and in all honesty… no, more words needed to be spoken.

Afterwards Uncle Ben walked into the kitchen not trusting Luke cutting the cake for everyone else.

Aunt May and Peter were still in the hallway.

"Peter, come here…"

Peter immediately walked up to his Aunt and took her into a hug.

Of course, Aunt May returned that hug, and while stroking his hair for comfort she whispered words that Peter needed to hear.

"It's okay… it's all going to be okay…"

* * *

**A/N: Once again I am sorry that this is a really short chapter (its just about over 2,000 words) but i felt i needed to end it on the note i did. So um yeah as you can tell this chapter did not go as planned but Peter SHOULD put his spider powers at work next chapter.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Sorry but because I'm really sleepy... I'm going to make these quick.**

**Aruyn - Yeah, the memory scene... Luke is so adorable and its so sad to see him helpless. T_T**

**HawkeyeLover - OMG I am so sorry i gave you the impression that I gave up on this story. I promise you I have not. It is a christmas miracle indeed. (btw I've said this before and i'll say it again, i love your username!)**

**BVBLover4ever - Thank you for telling me that FREAKING AWESOME STORY BETWEEN YOUR SISTER AND YOURSELF. OMG I WANT TO DO A SPAGHETTI FIGHT D:**

**Dawnhallj and Pandora the Ghost Elf - I was actually going to forget about the spider and not include it but for some reason people really liked it and wanted me to keep it so here you are. Half a chapter based on it xD**

**Finally a reply to both of EB's reviews.**

**Will Uncle Ben die? Will Loki regain his memories? I have no clue...! So we will have to wait and see on that! Glad you like the chapter, good to know the trip down to memory lane paid off. Thank you for the fanart you miss, know how to fucking draw like damn! I applauded you when i saw the drawing. Guys search shinonaru-FrostSpider on Devianart. Its freaking amazing. I would comment on the drawing myself but i do not have an account on Devianart. About Luke's description (appearance) in the story I will leave that as an author note for next chapter because I feel like this is something that needs to be addressed to EVERYBODY.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LITTLE BUNNIES OF HAPPINESS!**

**We're Twenty chapters in, that's an accomplishment right there.**

**My god, I know I had much more to say for this author note but at the moment... I can't think of more to say.**

**But anyway there's a sort of important note at the bottom, please read that. **

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Twenty**

It was a late night, the night that Peter decided to use his powers to make up for what he had put his family through. Peter was tired of walking around acting like he was a teenager going through puberty. He was tired of using his powers to create trouble and mayhem. It was time a used his abilities and make something useful out of them. What Peter did this late night… would change everything… but the question that didn't come to mind was would it be for the better, or for the worse?

Aunt May and Uncle Ben were still up. Luke was fast asleep and Peter should've been asleep too. After all, today was the last day of his suspension and he'd have to wake up bright and early tomorrow. Not… that he wasn't going to; he would still have to get up. Though he had been a little busy tonight and it was guaranteed that it'd have an effect on him tomorrow morning. Luckily, his aunt and uncle had no idea that he left the house, or the fact that he was up at all. It was better that way. If they ever found out what he had done tonight… being grounded for the rest of his life would be the least of his worries.

Peter was at the top of the stairs, hiding so that his guardians couldn't see him. He felt anxious and excited at the same time. He prayed hoping that his plan had worked. Peter stayed up there in the same place waiting impatiently for his uncle and aunt to let the plan continue and unfold.

_Please notice the letter, please notice the letter. _He thought to himself.

Peter was sitting and leaning against the wall by the stairs, his eyes were closed as he held his hands together. "Please, please…" Peter whispered to himself.

"What's this?" he heard his Aunt spoke.

Peter smiled and opened his eyes; he crawled and peeked through the wooden legs of the stairs.

"Yes…!" he cheered quietly, finally they noticed it.

Uncle Ben stopped reading the very newspaper that helped him come up with his plan in the first place. He put it down on the small table by the door. They kept a table there to put the mails and letters that were sent to them.

Aunt May bent down and grabbed the envelope that was slipped under the front door. She handed it over to her husband. Uncle Ben stared at the envelope confused before he carefully opened it and placed his hand in to pull out something that was unexpected. In his hand he held a bunch of green money and a letter informing him of the money that was given. Uncle Ben's eyes scanned the letter briefly before reading out the important part of the letter. He handed the money over to his wife.

"…So the school facility took up a collection on behalf of Peter. Peter is a fantastic student and we all felt that the incident with Flash Thompson was unfair. We have decided to remain anonymous due to school politics. We hope that you will honour our request in this area. We will hope to have more for you soon as many facilities have yet to pledge a donation but have not yet paid. Best wishes." His voice ended it on a note full of shock and relief.

"Wow…" Aunt May gasped, as a smile spread across her face.

"He's such a special boy!" Uncle Ben said.

"The school must really love Peter." Aunt May said, with gratitude.

"That would explain despite the mess he's caused lately he manages to get away with community service and just a two day suspension. This, this is unbelievable!"

"He's still grounded." Aunt May reminded her husband.

"That's not going to change May. At least for now, the boy has yet to learn his lesson.

Peter half smiled, he didn't care about that. For now he was just grateful that his plan appeared to have worked. They didn't seem suspicious at all. This in a way made Peter feel guiltier for his actions. Were his uncle and aunt really that desperate for money?

Peter shook his head, inwardly scolding himself.

_Just be glad that so far this seems to be working. _He told himself.

Peter had a feeling this wouldn't be his first and final night out in the arena.

* * *

_It was finally Peter's last day of suspension and so he woke up in a much better mood compared to yesterday. Peter jogged down the stairs just after he had set up the empty aquarium fish tank he found in the basement for Jessica. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had no clue about the spider Peter kept in his room since yesterday. He would tell them about it later on but he just hoped that they wouldn't find out the hard way. Especially his aunt, Jessica would end up flying out the window. _

_"Peter could you bring me the newspaper?" His uncle requested of him._

_"Sure. Uncle Ben." Peter opened the front door and took the morning newspaper left on the doormat._

_When Peter shut the door behind him, interested in checking out the newspaper himself he quickly flipped through the pages only looking at the headlines. On the final page of the paper Peter's eyes stopped at a headline that said, 'Need Cash? Amateur Wrestlers! Winner gets five-hundred dollars at the NYCW!' Really, wrestling for amateurs? That made Peter's eyes roll and he shake his head. Who would even want to try that out? Someone who was desperate for money?_

_About to step into the living room, Peter paused to think. His mind took him to a flashback of the conversation he had with Luke yesterday. _

_"From what I could hear they're probably trying to negotiate with Flash's parents because they can't pay the hospital bills right away"._

_Peter looked at the newspaper again. He could do it. Peter could easily beat whatever crazy dude he had to go up against. He knew with the strength he had, whoever he went up against he could take out in one blow. Heck, he would have to hold back big time but he could still take his opponent down without breaking a sweat._

_He folded the newspaper and went inside the living room, handing the paper over to his uncle._

_"Thank you, Peter." His uncle smiled as he took the newspaper off him._

_Peter shook his head, "No problem. Hey Uncle Ben could you give me the newspaper when you're done reading it?" he asked._

_"Sure. I'll let you know when I've finished." He told Peter._

_Peter nodded and headed back up the stairs._

* * *

_As it was getting dark Peter spent most of his time picking out an outfit to wear in the arena. It had to be clothing he could easily movie around in. He decided to go with a black hooded jumper and trousers. Since the newspaper notified that only over eighteens would be qualified, he would have to lie about his age which was no problem because he was only a year younger. Peter doubted the person hosting the event would ask for ID. He could care less if he was eighteen or not. But Peter considered that it would be too risky to fight in an overcrowded place where his face could be seen. If Peter did win the fight someone could easily post the event online for the whole world to see. He needed a mask. To keep his identity safe and to make sure his aunt and uncle could never find out he went to wrestle. He didn't even want to think about how Luke would react if he ever found out about tonight. Nope! Not going to happen… no way. Peter spent the next two hours drawing and coming up with mask designs before sowing one up. The mask ended up being plain black, the eyes were coloured red and on the red, sliver lenses were put on top so Peter could see through them. He made sure since he was wearing a full mask that the fabric used was very thin and light weight allowing him to breathe through it. Standing in front of the mirror, it wasn't anything special but it would have to do. It wasn't like he was trying to make wrestling his career or something._

_ Peter immediately took his mask off and threw it under the bed when he heard Luke call out to him. Peter grabbed the remote he made for the mechanical lock he added onto his door. He unlocked the door pressing the green button. "Come in." he told Luke._

_Luke slowly opened the door and entered the room with a questionable gaze. He looked up the door. "Did you get a new lock or something?"_

_"I made it this morning." Peter informed. He built it after handing the newspaper over to his Uncle._

_"Don't you think that's a bit much?"_

_Peter folded his arms above his chest and gave a 'really now?' look in return._

_"Dammit Parker you know me too well..."_

_"Yup…"_

_ "Anyway, I came to check on Jessica." Luke stated his reasoning for coming in here._

_Peter nodded, as he waited for Luke to observe the tank he set up for Jessica. It pretty much had the same things he added into her container but this time having more space he added plants and small logs for Jessica to crawl around on. "It looks pretty cool, did you feed her yet?"_

_"Yeah, I gave her a couple of bugs this morning and afternoon." Peter told Luke._

_"Gross, I don't want to know how you managed to get those but okay."_

_Peter grinned, suddenly feeling happy. Luke appeared to be pleased with the tank Peter set up for Jessica. How he managed to get the bugs for her to feed on was thanks to his spider-sense. He was slowly getting use to his spider-sense that helped him navigate the area he was in with more awareness. His sudden fast reflexes helped as well. He caught them very similarly to the way he caught the fly that was right in front of Aunt May the day he wasn't aware of his powers. Even so lately he'd been using his powers without even realising. They were going to take a while to get used to. Maybe using them in the arena would help him out a bit. _

_"By the way, what have you been up to?" Luke asked._

_"Hmm…?"_

_"You've been up in here all day." Luke said._

_"I've been doing, homework." Peter lied._

_Luke scoffed, "nerd…"_

_"Peter, Luke dinner's ready!" Aunt May yelled up to them._

_"Thank god I am starving!" Peter said. After tonight he was going to need all the food and energy he could get_

_Luke and Peter rushed out of the room and dashed down the stairs. As they entered the kitchen Luke asked, "What's for dinner?"_

_"I ordered pizza." _

_"Yes!" the two boys cheered and ran towards the table seeing the three boxes of pizza, stacked on the table._

_"Easy there boys, take your time. There's plenty enough to last for the night." Their Uncle Ben advised._

_"Hmm…?" Peter mumbled as he was already chewing on his third pizza._

_His aunt and Luke were staring at him with astonishment._

_"I have a feeling it's going to be a long one…" _

_Peter was too busy scarfing down pizza to tell who said that._

_But he did agree with them, it was going to be one long night._

* * *

_Peter took in a deep breath. Here goes nothing…_

_Peter stepped into the crowd and was suddenly overtaken by the screams and cheers clouding his ears. Different aromas invaded his nose, perfume, deodorant mixed with the repulsing smell of sweat. It made Peter want to jump into the wrestling ring and get this done and over with as soon as possible. Better yet, take Jessica's soon to be fate and fly out of a window. It was better than being here any day. _

_The place was swimming with people, pushing and shoving their way closer to the arena and wrestling match that felt like miles away from where Peter was standing. The audience screamed louder when the current match was quick to finish. People stomped their feet and through their hands in the air. Some held up signs supporting 'The Unbeatable and Invincible Crusher' whoever this guy was he obviously won many times and had a huge fan base for it. He wasn't called 'Unbeatable and Invincible' for no reason._

_However, soon that was about to change. _

_A man in a posh and fancy suit climbed into the arena with a fake, yet amused smile and held a microphone in his hand. Clearly, he was the host of the show._

_"That's right, who here has what it takes to go up against The Crusher!? Who here has the guts to do it? If you do, you earn five-hundred dollars! Five-hundred people, take your chances!"_

_The crowd began to chant the wrestler's name._

_Peter had enough of this._

_"Give it up, for the Unbeatable and Invincible Crusher!'_

_Peter easily made his way through the absurd and annoying audience and invited himself into the wrestling ring. Jumping in, he made his unexpected appearance._

_"Yeah, yeah we get it he's Unbeatable and Invincible and guess what? I had two whole pizzas tonight but you don't hear me boasting about it."_

_The host stared at the masked man with disbelief, "Hey you can't just come in here!"_

_"Whatever…" Peter answered, waving him away._

_"Hey puny man, I will crush you for I am The Crusher!" the wrestler roared and flexed his muscles trying to look threatening._

_The masked man scratched his head. "The… Cluster...?" _

_"Crusher." The wrestler corrected._

_"Crustier?"_

_"Crusher…"_

_"Slushier?"_

_"…Crusher!"_

_"Lobster…?"_

_The wrestler growled and lunched at the masked man._

_"The Crusher, like I'm going to crush your—"_

_The masked man, kicked his competitor up the chin, he flipped backwards dodging a hit from the bigger man. _

_"Whatever I heard you the first time big guy." The smaller, yet faster opponent stood on top of a cornered steel post._

_"Hey get off from there!" The big guy ordered while charging himself at the masked man._

_"Your wish is my command!" He leaped off the steel post and flew over his opponent, landing behind him. The masked man picked up the wrestler with ease._

_The masked man ended the match slamming the once wrestling champion down._

_The champion of the night snatched the money off the host's hands._

_The crowd gasped._

_"I believe this is mine." The masked man declared, winning the fight fair and square._

_There was a silent pause before the audience burst into cheers._

_"Who are you, masked mystery man!? Show, yourself!" The host wanted to know who this guy was, just like everyone else._

_"No can do." The mysterious masked man replied._

_"Are you a pro? We're having another event Monday night eight pm."_

_"I'll be there if there is cash."_

_"If that's what it takes." The host told him._

_The masked man turned to his opponent, who was just getting up on his feet. "You okay?"_

_The opponent gave a thumb up "You think I haven't ever been dropped on my head before?"_

_"No I figured as much." Peter was glad to see he hadn't caused any serious injuries._

_The mysterious masked man jumped out of the arena with the money in his hands._

_"Wait!" called out the host. "How will I know it's you!?"_

_Peter smirked under the mask, "trust me, you'll know, it's me."_

_The mysterious man disappeared leaving everyone to wonder just who was behind that mask._

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE**

**Now I know that Luke is hardly in this chapter, but there is something that needs to be addressed.**

**And that is Luke's appearance (features)  
**

**Now for my first point I need to get this straight. I know people have the tendency to skip through, sentences or paragraphs they feel are unimportant or not interesting and just like to get to the point of the chapter or story. I get that, really I do it sometimes too. But for those of you who have this image of Luke looking like Loki except younger then I ask you to get rid of that image because that his not how I've described him.**

**Luke is supposed to have, blonde, almost gold curly hair and blue eyes.**

**Why have i decided to go with this appearance?**

**1) Well for my real life reason, I wanted to imply that human Loki (Luke) looks exactly like how Tom Hiddleston did when he was young (because he looked effing adorable). If you think I'm a creep, or are just uncomfortable imagining young Tom Hiddleston as human Loki then that is fine. You can imagine him however you like. **

**2) The story reason. Well obviously there is a reason for him looking like how he does but I thought I made that pretty obvious. I'm sure many of you can guess why he was resurrected with this appearance However, I don't want to explain the reason out loud. I feel like that is something for the story to take care of later on. But please its not a big deal don't stress over it.**

**Finally, I don't want people to get the wrong idea or freak out over this. One of my readers actually pointed out that he was described kind of like Thor and I can promise you that was not my intention. I didn't even realise till it was mentioned and I was like... "Oh, OH SHIT!"**

**Sorry this A/N turned out way longer than I expected. That's all, I hope this has been cleared up.**

**You can go about with your lives now. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sweet Jesus, this chapter is like over... 3,800 words LOL so uncalled for (seriously, don't expect chapters to be this long in the future). Warning though this chapter does need editing and so does the last one. Hopefully I'll get round to it soon.**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

The past four days flew by so fast that Peter could hardly remember them. Although Thursday and Friday weren't exactly days he wanted to remember. Of course Thursday being his day back since his suspension Peter walked in school avoiding everyone's whispers and uncomfortable stares. He would even get glares coming his way and honestly Peter wasn't surprised. Luke on the other hand had no choice but to come in with Peter. His bruise evident on his face made people treat him with more kindness and respect. The teachers especially felt very sympathetic towards him. They would either leave him alone or let him go about his own business or they would check up on him every so often. Peter stayed away from his friends. Luke hanged out with them but not Peter. They would try to make some kind of contact with him but he would simply murmur a 'hello' or 'I'm good'. Sometimes during breaks and lunch he would give them a quick nod and walk away. He didn't treat Luke the same way though, god no. Except when Luke would ask him why he was avoiding everyone but him Peter would just change the subject. Heck to be honest Peter didn't know why he was avoiding everyone but Luke. He wasn't in a bad mood those two days but… For some reason Peter couldn't face his friends. He spent the weekend casually, up in his room. Either he was reading or doing his homework. He had to apologise to Abigail that he couldn't make it these past couple of days. He knew he was still in debt. But when he was no longer grounded he made sure the first thing he was going to do was visit her.

However, then Monday came, and Peter decided he was just being silly for avoiding his friends. He had no real reason to but maybe the reactions he got from other people just made him too wary to be around them. He thought he was doing them a favour by avoiding them. After all, apart from Luke who would want to be seen around Peter Parker the awkward, shy, nerd who suddenly flipped one day and broke Flash Thompson's hand? Now, he was thinking not so much. It made him feel better seeing his friends smile now that he started to talk to them again. Harry at first was kind of pissed off at him for ignoring them. Gwen was just happy to see he was alright and Mary Jane well… she was just Mary Jane. What more is there to say? Luke too was also happy to see Peter communicating with them again. He got the impression that Peter suddenly went back to his negative thinking and depressed state which was kind of true. Finally, though Peter gave Luke the details for his attitude and earned a smack around the head for it. He didn't complain though, he deserved it. He told Luke and his friends not to worry. They particularly noticed how Peter was in a good mood today. Peter made up some lie because the reason for his good mood was due to the fact NYCW were setting up another wrestling event today. He was going to beat the lame punk that dared to go up against him and in the end earn some more cash to give to his aunt and uncle. This morning's newspaper noted that the winner would earn three thousand dollars. That was something to look forward to.

Night time came and when he locked his bedroom door, he put on his wrestling outfit and mask before sliding the window open and moved through the window.

Unfortunately, Parker luck was working at its best tonight, and he was going to regret attending the wrestling match forever.

* * *

Peter ran up the stairs, he was in a hurry to get this match over with despite looking forward to it. It was almost midnight. He had a feeling tonight he was going to be exhausted as hell. Seeing who he was about to go up against made Peter feel nervous inside. If Heimdall, was watching no doubt he was just as uneasy as Peter. Worse, being that the crowd was even more annoying than last time. This time they were shouting the name 'Bonesaw'. Peter took a wild guess seeing that large muscled wrestler wearing the black spandex was Bonesaw. Bonesaw slammed dunked his opponent and the crowd responded with a feisty growl slash cheer. He then climbed and stood upon a steel post and ended the match with his final move by jumping and elbowing the other wrestler in the chest. Yup, this was defiantly worse. The referee brought up his hand and the bell clanged signifying the match was over and that Bonesaw was the victor. The host entered the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Bonesaw!" the crowd began to root for Bonesaw.

"For three thousand dollars!" the host began, "Is anyone here mad enough to go up against Bonesaw!?"

Yes, yes there is.

Peter moved his way down to sign up for a match against Bonesaw. The line was surprisingly long yet Peter was on his way to the front in no time.

When the woman behind the desk saw Peter she scoffed, "There's no feather waiting in the division here small fry, next!"

"No, no sign me up!" Peter insisted.

"Okay, you understand the NYCW is not responsible for any injury you may and probably will sustain in the event and you are indeed participating under your own freewill?"

"Yeah…" Peter confirmed.

"Down the hall, to the ramp," the lady told him the direction. "May god be with you." She added while Peter was on his way. Clearly this lady wasn't there on Wednesday to see him take down Mr Cluster.

Peter walked to the ring, and the crowd gasped when they realised who he was. The Mysterious Masked Man had returned.

Peter stopped when a wrestler was being taken away, "my legs, oh god I can't feel my legs!" he moaned in agony.

Well this was going to be fun.

The masked man stepped into the ring, and the host announced his arrival. The Bonesaw looked angry because suddenly this masked guy was getting all the praise. The host whispered in the masked man's ears. "Glad you could make it kid, listen you have to beat this guy in three minutes and then you get your three thousand dollars. Understand?"

He nodded at the host, who quickly left the ring.

Suddenly, cages were closing in on the ring.

Peter's eyes widened inside the mask, confused and shocked.

"Hello, guys…?" he yelled.

"Please lock the cage doors at this time." The host said into his microphone.

He ran towards the end of the ring, "Hey, listen! There's some kind of a mistake! I didn't sign up for a cage match!"

Sadly no one was listening, "hey unlock the thing! Take the chain off!"

"Hey freak show!" Bonesaw got his attention, "you're going nowhere!"

The masked man snapped his body around, Bonesaw was charging right to him.

Immediately reacting he jumped up high and held onto the cage from behind him.

"What are you doing up there!?" Bonesaw shouted at him.

"Keeping my distance, that's an adorable outfit you got there. Did you get it from Wal-Mart?" the mysterious masked man mocked him.

Bone saw roared, shaking the cage. In return the masked man flipped in the air and landed on the other side of the wrestling ring crouching down. Bonesaw charged at him again and the masked man repeated his earlier move. Out of nowhere though, Bonesaw managed to get his hands on a chair and started beating his opponent's head with it. The crowd gasped with each hit the masked man received. The crowd started cheering for Bonesaw again when he grabbed the masked man by the leg and bashed him against the cage, he did it again and the masked man was dropped. Damn this guy was good. Bonesaw decided to finish the match by taking an offered golf club. What the hell was up with this match? Peter now getting scared, crawled back and when Bonesaw was making his move Peter retaliated by kicking him in the chest multiple times. He kept going till finally Bonesaw tried to move back. Peter smirking kicked him in the chin and for the masked man's final move he pushed Bonesaw up with his two feet and let his legs throw him back. Bonesaw hit the cage and landed down. The referee seeing that he was knocked out announced it to the audience. The crowd rooted for the mysterious masked man and Peter couldn't help but smile. Once again he was the winner and it felt good. Peter couldn't wait to get his hands on the three thousand. The referee brought his arm up and the host shouted into his microphone. "Give it up for our new champion, The Mysterious Masked Man!"

* * *

"Wait a second, a hundred bucks!?" The masked man felt cheated. This wasn't the deal.

"Sorry kid that's the rules." The host told him.

"You said three thousand!" the champion recalled him exclaiming it a couple of times.

The host shook his head, "Check again, I said that but only if you beat him in three minutes. You pinned him down in two. I'll give you a hundred and you're lucky to get that."

"I need that money!"

"You can get that money next time. Just follow the rules. Oh and by the way I was hoping we could make a contract—"

The host received a growl, "you can forget it cheap skate."

Peter stormed away before he found himself punching that damn infuriating host through the freaking wall.

* * *

Peter stomped his way to the house, having no choice but to go through the front door very quietly finding that his bedroom windows were stuck shut. Not even his super strength could open them. If he had tried to go all the way with his strength he was sure his windows would break and create a loud disturbance for the people asleep. He didn't understand… did he ram them shut when he climbed out of them? He was pretty sure he left them open like he usually did when he snuck out. Peter grunted with annoyance. Today was just not his day! Damn Parker luck was acting up again. He walked up the two front steps leading to the door. His head was faced down, and obviously when he brought it back up he saw his uncle furious, waiting patiently for his arrival.

Peter stopped his legs and stared at his uncle with confusion. "Hey… um… I thought you um…"

Uh oh… No, no, no! Why wasn't his uncle asleep? How the heck did Uncle Ben know Peter wasn't home? He was certain that he locked his bedroom door. Even if anyone tried to enter or call out to him they would have just assumed he was asleep. Maybe Luke somehow found a way in and alerted their guardians about his absence. No, that couldn't be it either. He used his mechanical lock to keep the door shut. No one could've made their way in. Not even Luke. There was a reason he made the mechanical lock in the first place. It could be Uncle Ben, Luke or Aunt May just assumed Peter wasn't home for the night. But that wouldn't explain why his windows were shut. Enabling him to enter the way he went out.

Peter's phone started ringing and he grabbed it to check who was dialling. Uncle Ben didn't allow it though.

"No, no don't answer that, but I'm glad, to know it's working." Uncle Ben told him.

Peter hanged up without checking the ID of the caller. He put his phone back in his pocket, seeing his uncle's expression made him gulp nervously.

"Get inside. Now…!" Uncle Ben ordered, getting up from the bench and pointing to the house door.

Peter clenched his fists and once again began stomping. He moved his way inside resisting to slam the door behind him since his uncle was following closely. He headed straight for the stairs. Not wanting to stick around and getting told off. After what happened at the NYCW he was not in the mood for this crap.

"Now, wait a minute Peter we need to talk." Uncle Ben stopped him from his retreat.

"We can talk later or tomorrow. Not now." Peter replied frustrated as he began to step up the stairs.

"Well we can talk now, if you'll let me."

Peter gripped the rail and unwillingly turned going back down the stairs.

"What do we have to talk about, why now?"

"Because Peter, you've given me the impression that you think you can get away with anything you want. Avoiding and not dealing with the consequences of your actions. You've made your aunt worried sick by staying out all night! Without… even telling us!? What makes you think you have the right to sneak out at this ungodly hour and on a school night none the less?"

Peter, bit his bottom lip while shifting anxiously and not even daring to make direct eye contact with his cross uncle.

Peter quickly glanced up to see Uncle Ben rubbing at his forehead and sighed, taking a deep breath.

"No matter how many times we talk, you just won't listen. I've had enough Peter. You're aunt and I feel like we don't even know you anymore! You're missing out on chores, you're grades are dropping. You're getting in trouble at school. Peter this has to stop!" it came out a less of a demand and more of a pleading cry.

"Easy, there Ben…" Aunt May, came up to her husband and rubbed at his shoulder, trying to comfort him and probably prevent a rise of blood pressure. Before, Uncle Ben looked like he was ready to explode. Peter noticed she was holding a piece of paper.

"My grades…? What are you talking about?" Peter was dazed at the unexpected reveal.

Uncle Ben and Aunt May gazed at the paper in her hands.

"Can- can I see that?" Peter asked extending his hand out. Aunt May stepped forward and handed him the piece of paper. With unfortunates it turned out to be a parent notice, informing them about his current grades in each of his subjects. Peter always being an A grade student, worried the school since he has dramatically dropped to C's and D's. Peter's hands were shaking. He never had such low grades in his life. It shocked him.

"What is going on Peter? This is serious!" Uncle Ben demanded to know what Peter's deal was exactly. At this point Peter didn't know himself… why, was this happening!?

"I don't know, I guess I have different priorities right now." That was the best Peter could come up with. The current situation was piling up on him.

"'Different priorities' your grades were such a point of pride for you Peter, I don't understand…" his aunt expressed.

There was a moment of silence, Peter was lost in thought but of course Uncle Ben soon brought back his attention,

"Peter… look, you're changing. I know. I went through exactly the same thing at your age."

"No. Not exactly…" Those three words meant so many things. Almost impossible things, but Uncle Ben didn't know that. He couldn't. He wouldn't understand.

"Peter, these are the years where a man changes into the man he is going to become for the rest of his life. Just be careful who you change into."

"Are you afraid that I'm going to turn into some kind of criminal?" Peter stared at his uncle with disbelief.

"No, no! Listen, to me son." Uncle Ben denied Peter's accusation.

"Yeah, go ahead." Peter leaned back against the wall allowing his Uncle to say whatever he had to say.

"Your father had a philosophy that he held to pretty strongly and it's one that served him very, very, well. He believed that if there were things in this world that you had to offer, things that you did well better than anyone else. Things that you could do that helped people, or made people feel better about themselves. Well he believed that it wasn't just a good idea to do those things. He believed it was your responsibility to do those things. Don't try to be something else. Don't try to be less. Great things are going to happen to you and your life Peter, great things."

Peter nodded.

"Remember, with great power comes great responsibility."

"Alright I get it! Quit worrying about me ok? Something's different I'll figure it out, just stop lecturing me please!" Peter begged his uncle.

"I'm not lecturing and I don't mean to preach. I know, I'm not your father—"

"Then stop trying to be!"

Peter turned and walked out of the house in anger.

"Where are you going? Peter, come back here! Please!" Uncle Ben called out to Peter desperately.

As Peter closed the front door, not realising his own strength, the glass completely shattered, Peter looked behind him in surprise. When his aunt and uncle stared at him with more surprise Peter ran off.

Peter ran and he kept running. He couldn't believe it! He had gotten into another argument with his uncle. Lately all Peter was getting was nothing but scolding from him. Honestly, he wasn't that angry with his uncle. He was angrier at himself. Anger, the only thing he seemed to be conveying lately. Why? Even after Luke's attempt to get through to him and make him happier, now backfired. Why is it that just when things were starting to get better it only turned around on him to make his life harder? He went into wrestling to gain the money for Flash's hospital bills. Most of all he did it for his aunt and uncle. Wasn't that the right thing to do? Wasn't he a good person for wanting to make other people's life easier? He didn't understand anymore. He didn't want to.

Peter could hear his uncle, calling out his name, Peter not wanting to respond and not wanting to be found hid up a subway pole. Peter stayed sitting up there for a quite some time. Just to be left alone. Just for a little while.

* * *

Peter wanted to go for a walk now so he could blow off some steam. Went to the grocery store and tried to buy chocolate milk.

"That's two-o-seven." The store clerk told him.

Peters puts his money on the counter but it's not enough.

"Uh...it's two-o-seven." The store clerk repeated.

"Yeah… No, I know."

"Here, you're holding up the line." The store clerk pushes the cash and chocolate milk back to him.

Peter takes pennies from the 'leave a penny, take a penny' tray to make up the difference.

"No, you can leave a penny. You can't take a penny."

"What?" Peter wasn't paying that much attention to him. He just wanted to buy the damn chocolate milk already.

"You can leave a penny anytime; you have to spend ten dollars to take a penny. Store policy, you going to pay? You're holding up my line!"

"I don't have two cents." Peter muttered.

"You can't afford your milk, just step aside. What, daddy didn't give you enough milk money today?" the store clerk mocked him.

"It's two cents, we're talking about two cents." Was this guy serious?

"Just step aside, kid."

Peter snatched back his money. Resisting the urge to snatch the milk and run out of the store. Without paying the store clerk at all. Peter however, does the right thing (god forbid, he doesn't) and just leaves the line. When he is about to leave he stopped and noticed that the next customer deliberately knocked a bunch of stuff off the counter.

"Really?" the store clerk stared at the customer with disbelief.

As the store clerk bended under the counter to collect the stuff off the floor, the customer grabbed the cash from the till and tossed the chocolate milk that Peter couldn't buy to Peter before he took off, the store clerk went after the thief and Peter watched him as he left the store.

"Hey, stop! Somebody, stop that guy!" the store clerk yelled. He turned to Peter, "hey, kid, a little help?"

Peter smirked and shrugged his shoulders without a care in the world. "Not my policy."

Peter turned and walked off, on the other side of the street, thinking the store clerk deserved what happened to him. He had it coming and it wasn't any of Peter's business. But he continued to hear the store clerk yelling for help. Peter kept walking trying to ignore the current event as much as possible. But then he heard a gun shot.

Peter froze.

He turned to see the thief run away with his gun.

Peter can't seem to shake off this weird feeling.

Slowly the sound of the cars going across the road faded.

The sound of people screeching and gasping was put on hold.

Peter slowly stepped his way over to the other side of the street.

He shifted his head.

Someone, someone was shot. Lying on the pavement bleeding to death and unmoving. You couldn't hear the sounds of their final gasps and breaths trying desperately to hold on to their dear life. But there was nothing to hear. So Peter stepped closer.

His Uncle Ben, the only father figure he had in his life.

Was the one lying on the pavement and he was—

Peter went down on his knees and held a hand over his uncle's chest where he had been shot.

"Oh, god…" Peter gasped not believing what he was witnessing at this very moment.

"Oh… Uncle Ben, Uncle Ben!" Peter cried out to him, hoping for an answer from his uncle.

"Call an ambulance! Somebody call an ambulance!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs. He panicked even more; his uncle's eyes were shut. Not responding to Peter whatsoever.

"Uncle Ben, Uncle Ben!" he laid his hands where the blood continued to bleed out of his chest. Peter could feel the warm blood stain his hands.

"Oh, god… Oh my god…" Peter struggled to stay still. He began to gasp and scream, "oh god…" he started to pant and heave, forgetting to keep his breathing in check. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be—!

**NO!**

"No…" Peter faced down crying at the sight of his uncle, "Oh Jesus…!" He moved his hand along the wound and looked away. He couldn't take it. He couldn't face it. He didn't want to—!

It was hard to believe that his uncle was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Some fun facts!**

**This chapter was actually supposed to be next chapter. Since I wanted to write a 'moment' or something before I got to this point but my sister was like.**

**"PERLA FFS JUST GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT ALREADY!"**

**and I was like...**

**kay...**

**I apologise that Luke was only mentioned in this chapter, hopefully he'll show up etc next chapter. But I can guarantee that you guys will be surprised at how he reacts to Uncle Ben's death.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So a much shorter chapter considering this one is 2,399 words. But hey we got a chapter much sooner then we expected. Now there is a downside. This chapter is pretty much (well most of it) descriptions of stuff you've already seen from amazing spider-man. I just made them sadder. Sorry I know most of you are upset from last chapter but this has to be done.**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

He could have stopped that thief, the thief that took his Uncle's life away.

The thief who murdered Uncle Ben in cold blood…

The thief, Peter let escape.

He should have—he should have done something…

He could have done something! But he chose not to.

He would have prevented the whole incident altogether, if he had known the horrific and injustice outcome.

Though, it's not like he could go back in time and reverse the decision. Unfortunately life just wasn't that easy. It never was and it never has been.

Instead, he had to live with the guilt and regret that he chose not to do something.

His Uncle, the only father he ever had, had to pay for what Peter didn't do.

The question was why?

Why, did he choose to walk away?

Was it because he was having a tantrum, just because he couldn't get his way?

It was because of that stupid choice that his Uncle was dead!

Leaving him and his family to suffer the consequences that they didn't deserve!

They were already a small family, a family trying to cope, trying to deal with what they had left.

And yet, they lost another.

All because of him, it was his entire fault.

So, another question came to be.

What was he going to do about it?

* * *

An hour had passed since Uncle Ben had passed away. Aunt May, Luke, Peter, including the police were all in the kitchen. Aunt May was sitting at the table with the police questioning her during her time of mourning with her husband suddenly gone. The house, not alone felt empty. People were in the house but it felt… cold, incomplete would be the right word for it. Peter was leaning against the wall. His eyes were still puffy red from all the crying he did. His arms were folded across his chest. He stood there, the picture of his Uncle lying on the pavement with blood continuously escaping where the bullet had his hit his chest. Peter wasn't in shock just disbelief. He could still feel the blood on his hands. Every part of him wanted it to be a horrible nightmare and to find himself waking up with tears, yet with pure relief that his uncle was okay. That he woke up in the morning to see him sit at the dining table with his morning coffee and newspaper. It was real, even though it didn't feel real. It was an experience that would haunt him forever.

Peter looked up to see Luke was also standing and leaning against a wall on the other side from Peter. Peter didn't know what to make of his emotions and feelings towards all of this. Because he had none, not once did Peter see him portray any type of sadness, desperation, confusion. Nothing was there. His expression, his face was completely emotionless. Blank, completely blank and he didn't breakdown once. Maybe he was just in too much shock to want to believe that any of this had actually happened. That it was happening and his mind had trouble accepting it. Even though Peter was going through the same thing… was Luke taking the news harder than he expected? He knew Luke was always sensitive and overly emotional… but honestly as much as Peter would hate to see him like that it was worse to see nothing at all. He wanted to be beside Luke to comfort him, just as much as he wanted to be there for his aunt. Something wasn't right with Luke. No, there was defiantly something. Right now Peter wished that spider gave him the ability to read minds.

_Luke what are you thinking? _Peter couldn't help but wonder.

Peter moved his attention back to his aunt. The police handed her a sketch of the criminal that shot her husband. She shook her head quickly saying she didn't know the sketched murderer. Just when the police got up to leave Captain Stacy, Gwen's father walked in including his wife. Gwen was nowhere to be seen. Knowing her parents they probably told her to stay home, to leave her friends to mourn their Uncle by themselves for a little while. But Peter doubted that was the case, she was probably asleep at such a late hour and her parents didn't want to disturb her sleep, telling her depressing news. Honestly Peter was glad she hadn't showed. He needed time before he could be around anyone else. But Aunt May needed adults to be around. Peter feeling all this guilt would struggle to comfort his aunt. Mrs Stacy hugged his aunt when she stood up from her seat. Captain Stacy was talking to the police investigating Uncle Ben's death trying to get some information.

Before the police left Peter stopped the one with the sketch of Uncle Ben's killer in his hands.

"Can- can I have that?" Peter asked.

"Sure…" the policeman said.

"There's one other thing…" the policeman mentioned, "He has a star tattooed on his left hand."

Peter kept the mention of the tattoo stuck into his mind. He recalled when the criminal took the money out of the cashier tray. He saw the tattoo. The criminal also had blonde hair going up to his shoulders and sunglasses. With this description of him in Peter's head, Peter only thought about one thing—

The sound of Aunt May crying became more loud and evident. Peter stared at his aunt feeling utterly hopeless.

* * *

Peter was up in his room, continuing to feel miserable and guilty. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall. His knees were up against his chest. He wiped his face with one hand. He held his phone in his hand seeing that his uncle left him a voice message. He played the voice message. Peter braced himself, about to hear his uncle's final words. Peter took a deep breath and brought the phone up to his ear. One hand covered his face.

'Peter, I know things have been difficult lately, and I'm sorry about that. I think I know what you're feeling—.'

Peter shook his head and immediately stopped the voice message, unable to hear the rest of Uncle Ben's final words to him.

* * *

Peter walked in school completely oblivious to the people around him. He was completely hollow. Peter kept his head down; he wanted to be hidden away. He didn't want anyone bothering him trying to make him feel better. He wanted to be alone. Peter walked to his locker, realising the only person he would let into his world wasn't next to him. He hadn't come in with Luke. But that was fine with Peter. They needed to keep their distance for a while. It was for the best.

Peter opened his locker putting books inside his bag.

"Hey Parker…" he heard Flash call out to him.

God, he was the last person he wanted to deal with.

"Not today… Flash…" Peter told him.

_Better yet, how about never? _Peter thought bitterly.

"Hey, come on, man. I just want talk..." Flash tried to reassure him. However, Peter wasn't listening.

Peter felt Flash tap his back and Peter quickly reacted, suddenly Peter grabbed Flash by the neck, slamming and holding him against the lockers.

The students in the hallway gasped.

"It feels better, right? Look, your uncle died. I'm sorry. I get it. I'm sorry." Flash gives Peter a look of understanding. Peter finally realising Flash wasn't looking for a way to get back at Peter or fight him Peter can't help but start to shake and shutter.

Peter let Flash go as he began to cry.

"Okay?" Flash said.

Peter nodded his head. He walked off only to run into his friends, Harry, Mary Jane, and Gwen who were watching all this time.

"Peter." Gwen tried to hug Peter, but he just continued to walk away.

* * *

Peter sat on the coffee table seeing that his aunt was sleeping on the couch. Peter put the covers on top of her so she wouldn't get cold at night.

Peter slowly walked up the stairs and went to his bedroom. On the verge of tears once more he decided to do some extra homework to get his mind off things. He sat on his bed with his English workbook in his hands. There was a low knock on the door. Peter not noticing he left his door open saw Luke just outside his room.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

Peter started fidgeting putting his workbook next to him on the bed with his pen. "Um…" Peter murmured. "Yeah, yeah… uh, no, um… I just was doing homework."

Not knowing what to do with himself he placed his book and pen back onto his lap.

Luke walked in and sat beside Peter, "You know the teachers said we don't have to do homework if we don't want to."

"Yeah, I know, I know…" he gave Luke a nervous smile. "It's just…"

"Want some help?" Luke offered.

Peter blinked at him. "Uh… yeah sure." He accepted the offer.

As Luke started to teach him, tell him what to do, help him when he struggled. Peter felt a little bit of his misery fade away.

* * *

Later on that night Peter snuck out of the window, making sure it would stay wide open tonight. He was going to get revenge. So he went out looking for the criminal, who was going to pay big time for taking his Uncle away from him.

Peter walked down an alleyway; Peter could hear two people screaming at each other. He rounded a corner to see a man resembling, the wanted criminal attacking a girl.

"Hey, Hey…!" Peter yelled to get his attention.

The man let go of the girl and started to walk up to Peter.

"You like beating on girls…? You like beating on old men?" Peter questioned, while walking back to him.

"Hey pal, just keep on walking. You're in the wrong place buddy." The attacker warned Peter.

"When was the last time you were in Queens?" Peter pushed him away. "I asked you a question man!"

The criminal grunted and pulled out a gun on Peter; before he could even think about triggering it Peter twisted his wrist and asked him. "That a gun? You're going to kill me too?"

Peter started punching the guy in the face. He ignored the woman who tried to interfere. Peter getting angrier threw him to the wall. Thugs appeared from behind Peter and started attacking him. Peter either punched them away or threw them as well. Peter backed away realising how many there were.

A chase had begun.

Peter whirled around and started to run. A thug about to hit him Peter jumped and held onto a bar spinning over the thug. He let go of the bar and ran on top of a trash can, he pushed against a wall and leaped over a cornered fence. He continued to run going through another alleyway. He jumped, kicking against a wall to jump to the opposite wall. Hurriedly, he climbed up a metal pipe attached to the brick wall. Further up the pipe he pushed off it and grabbed onto fire escape stairs. He continued to climb against those until he held onto a rail and leaped off landing onto another brick wall.

He paused letting his hands and legs stick to the surface. He could do it. He could crawl up the wall. So that's what he did. Crawled upwards, heading to the top of the building, he landed on a roof. The thugs not having spider abilities like Peter had to take the stairs inside the building to catch up to him. Each thug came through three different doors and Peter dashed away. The only option was to get higher, further away from them and if they dared to step close he would fight back. Landing on another brick wall Peter whacked a thug with his arm. Peter jumped to the other side and when another thug tried to pull him down Peter kicked him in the face. Peter landed on top of a roof and stood up to look behind him.

The criminal he was targeting from the beginning stood on top of the other roof opposite him. Peter wasted no more time and went right for him leaping over the gap. The criminal attempting to whack Peter only failed when Peter retaliated with the same move. The criminal fell off the roof. Peter held his left hand and pulled down the left arm sleeve—.

_"He has a star tattooed on his left hand."_

To find that he did not have the star tattoo on his left hand.

Peter took the other guy's hand and pulled him up, but left him hanging, holding onto the edge of the roof.

Peter caught the other thugs, on the pervious roof Peter was on. Peter knowing they had no way of getting to him began to walk away.

"Oh yeah, come on!" one of them tried to challenge him but he just kept walking. Until he found out that he weighed too much and fell through the roof as it crumbled beneath him. He let out a shout and landed on something that kept his face from breaking.

Peter groaned as rumble fell on top of him.

"I know what you look like, you hear me!? I've seen your face!" A thug threatened from above.

Peter got up and started moving his arms to get his body moving. He let out a big sigh, shrugging his shoulders and moving his neck. Peter huffed out a breath realising he was in a wrestling ring.

This was something he didn't need to be reminded—

Peter's track of thought was put to a halt when something caught his eyes. Slowly he walked up to it as if it put him under a trance, like it was calling out to him. It was a poster of a red mask with white eyes rounded with black. Peter stared at it dazed.

_"I know what you look like, you hear me!? I've seen your face!"_

_It would be too risky to fight in an overcrowded place where his face could be seen. _

_ He needed a mask. _

_To keep his identity safe—_

To keep the people he loved out of danger.

* * *

**So Luke is in this chapter, barely. But guess what? His reaction to Uncle Ben dying is nothing. Yup we get nothing out of him. Anyone is welcome to take guesses as to why that is. Next chapter will be (hopefully) more original and not just me pulling shit out of the comics and movies. Peter is going to slowly start developing into Spider-man but you will still get emotional moments. I tell you the mourning is not yet over.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I have no idea why I've been uploading this story so much lately. I'm either having too much fun or I'm just getting impatient with myself. Maybe it's both.**

**Just a quick apology. I keep saying that Luke might appear more, next or next chapter and i keep writing scenes out of the movies or the comic books. Honestly I'm not going to put your hopes up... or down. It will probably be like this for a while. But at the same time I will try my best to write my own stuff.**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Peter couldn't get that image of the red mask out of his head. His desire to create something just like it was strong. In the middle of one of his classes Peter tuned out on whatever was being taught. If it was something he didn't know or needed to learn about he'd catch up on it later. Peter used his workbook for the class (he wasn't even aware of what class he was in) to draw out the mask implanted in his mind and bring it out onto paper. If he really was going to do this, make the mask. Well an accurate drawing would be helpful so he could sew up the mask tonight. It'd defiantly turn out better than his old one.

Peter being so concentrated on his sketch didn't notice Luke glance at him.

* * *

In his bedroom, before he started on the mask, Peter grabbed his bag and took out his old wrestling mask. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before tearing it up and chucking it in the trash. Good riddance. No way was he going to use that one. He had a better one in mind. Peter spent hours, but finally managed to get the mask sewn. All he needed were the eyes but as it was getting late he made quick holes and when he actually put on the mask he would wear sunglasses. Not what Peter was hoping for but it had to do for now.

* * *

Peter spent the last week going out late at night wearing the mask how it was. He chased and hunted down criminals that looked closely to the man he was hunting down. Of course as it turned out none of them had the star tattooed on their left hand. But he knew where to find them since he made a one way communicator that was hacked into the police station. He would listen in on the dispatcher that informed the police of a crime taking place. Technically it was illegal but Peter knew what he was doing. He wouldn't get caught. Even if he did, all the police would find is a guy in a mask.

Although Peter felt relatively safe with the mask intact, something felt out of place. It felt like he was missing something. The mask wasn't enough. Peter wanted to show that he was trying to help all these people by catching, the thugs and turning them in. Having just a red mask and sunglasses wasn't cutting it. He soon began to notice people were, wary about him and he didn't want to get on the wrong foot with the police.

He needed something that was going to symbolize him.

That made people instantly recognise and stare at him with awe.

Not only did he need a mask.

He needed a costume.

* * *

New York was a big city. He needed to find a way to move around the city fast. He couldn't fly, jump huge leaps, and he didn't have super speed. His speed was enhanced but not enough to move around the city quickly. He was faster than normal human beings and had agility, and the ability to stick and run across walls but he barely managed to catch up to the thieves he was going after. So… he couldn't run across the city, nor could he jump or fly.

That's when Peter decided. That he would swing across the city.

* * *

Recalling his time at Oscorp he thought of the strong silk webs that he touched before he was bitten.

Peter did some research before he ordered the, spider silk packets from Oscorp. Sitting down in his basement Peter came up with the idea of web shooters that would help him swing from building to building, strong enough to hold his weight. If he knew how to make them right that is. His first attempt at creating them gave him an electric shock. The second time the web exploded, sticking to his face. Finally the third time, the web shot out sticking to the wall. Peter flicked the web with his finger seeing that the web only flinched and stayed in place.

Success!

Tomorrow morning, it was time for a test run.

* * *

Peter thought like any other sane person and decided to give the web shooters ago by falling off one of the tallest buildings in New York. He ran on the roof and stopped at the edge. He put his hands down and pushed himself up. He balanced himself upside down, almost perfectly. Having confidence in his strength he only used two fingers on each hand to keep himself up.

It was a bright morning. Peter felt the soft air swish past him. It felt good to be so up high. He actually wished he had the ability to fly. But he was bitten by a radioactive spider not a dragonfly. But something told Peter, as he pulled one hand up only leaving himself to balance on two fingers.

That swinging was going to be much better than flying.

Or it was going to lead him to his death.

Peter took a deep breath.

He fell.

Peter felt pressure pushing and pulling him down.

Gravity, was working at its best.

It felt exhilarating.

"Woo!" Peter screamed as he fell faster and faster.

Getting closer to the ground Peter webbed against the building he dropped off from. The web pulled him with extreme force. Not slowing down Peter landed and kicked himself against the tables beneath him. Finally, he stepped on a chair and gently the chair fell. Peter let go of the web, walking off the chair. Casually, he spun around and strolled off like nothing had happened.

Yup, defiantly better than flying.

* * *

Later on that day, Peter was out on the streets again. It was beginning to get dark. Peter sat on top of a gargoyle. According to his device, a thug that matched the description of the man he was looking for (again) was on the run. After listening to the police report the information of his whereabouts Peter got off the gargoyle and went up the building. As he stood on top of it he saw a police helicopter in the sky. He ran off the roof and shot a web attaching to the helicopter.

Eventually he found the thug and webbed him down to the ground. Peter ran towards him and pulled down his sleeve.

No star.

Damn it! Peter ran across the street, he was angry. How many criminals had he intercepted and yet still no sign of Uncle Ben's killer!?

Peter was starting to wonder if he was ever going to find the guy. It's not like Peter wasn't glad that he already sent many criminals off to prison. After all he was protecting innocent people, why wouldn't he be? It's just when was he going to get his part in this? When was he going to find the guy that murdered his uncle and feel relieved that he was out of the streets?

Wasn't he doing the right thing?

* * *

_ Someone was calling out to him._

_Someone was in danger._

_Peter looked around, trying to find the person that was calling to him._

_He remembered this place; he was just outside the grocery store._

_This was where his uncle died._

_That realisation alone, made Peter want to run away._

_But someone needed help, and he wasn't going to make the same mistake._

_Peter rushed to the other side of the street. "Hold on! I'm coming." Peter yelled out to the person calling out to him._

_He stopped just in front of the spot Uncle Ben died on, where Peter found him._

_Peter heard someone come up from behind him. His spider sense was warning him of trouble at the same time. He shifted around to see the very man that shot his uncle. The only difference was this time he pointed the gun at Peter. _

_Uncle Ben's killer laughed, "You think you can find me? Well guess what? I found you."_

_He pulled the trigger. Peter gasped thinking the bullet hit him. Peter looked at the gun to see it had clearly been fired. There was no mistaking it. Yet, Peter was not wounded. He wasn't the person who had been shot._

_"Peter…" a voice he had wanted to hear again for so long. He heard it. But something was wrong. It sounded weak and strained._

_Peter turned around._

_No, Peter wasn't the one who had been shot._

_It was Uncle Ben._

_He was shot in the very same place. Just like before, in the chest. His shirt was patched red, blood dripped down as he tried to reach out a hand toward Peter._

_"I wanted to tell you…" Uncle Ben trailed off as he slowly fell to the ground._

_No, he failed again!_

_Not again… oh god no._

_Peter's breathing picked up as his eyes followed Uncle Ben's fall to the ground._

_Please not again!_

* * *

Peter's eyes snapped wide open. He bolted upright on the bed and found himself in the middle of screaming.

"Uncle Ben!" he cried out. His body was shaking, his breathing was uncontrollable as it went at a fast pace that wasn't good for his health.

The door flung open, "Peter, it… it was just a nightmare!" his aunt entered and hurriedly she went beside Peter.

As he continued to shake, he put his head down. Peter brought his hands up to his face trying to stop the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Oh god…" Peter gasped, stuttering helplessly.

Aunt May put her arms around Peter, "was it about him?"

Peter nodded and placed his head on her shoulder. He cried anyway.

She sat down on the bed, next to Peter for better comfort. With her sleeve she gently wiped the tears and sweat off of Peter's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Peter stammered and continued to mumble.

"It's, okay Peter, it was just a dream. It's not real, calm down."

Peter started making choking noises, he couldn't breathe. This dream, this nightmare was defiantly going to haunt him for the rest of his life, including Uncle Ben's actual death. He couldn't escape it, not now, not ever.

He saw Luke standing just outside the doorway.

He didn't want Luke to see him like this. However, Luke being present helped. Peter finally caught his breath again. He calmed down. Tears were no longer spilling. His body still felt very hot but it was bearable. He stopped shaking.

But he couldn't help but let out the words.

"I couldn't save him…"

* * *

Peter went to school the next day. As usual he hid his mask and now the web shooters in his bag. After Peter started helping out on the streets knowing that the crime in New York was going down, he felt himself slowly recovering from his Uncle's death. But the pain and guilt was still there. Most of it hidden and put aside. Peter went back to not talking to his friends. Luke checked up on Peter now and then but they weren't exactly hanging out.

Honestly, it just had to do with the fact Peter had been so preoccupied lately. Once he got his costume made. Once he found Uncle Ben's killer. He knew he would feel whole again. Knowing that the guy got what was coming to him. Peter almost smiled thinking about it.

But with how things were going now, Peter just couldn't go back to the way things were.

Then again maybe after this whole deal was over… things weren't ever going to go back the way things were.

Peter frowned at the thought.

Peter rested his head against his locker. Deep in thought, he stayed like that for a while.

"Peter…?" he heard Mary Jane behind him.

Peter turned to face her.

"Mary Jane… what is it?" he asked her.

"Look I know you're not ready to talk to us yet. I know how hard this is for you but… I thought you should know…"

Mary Jane walked up to him, her eyes were filled with sadness. "You're not the only one suffering."

And with that she walked away, not looking back at him once.

Peter wondered what Mary Jane meant. Yeah, obviously Aunt May was still having a hard time, he knew that. Was she talking about her and the others? Was Peter hurting them by avoiding them again? Ugh, what could it be? Think Parker, think!

He froze in place realising who she was talking about.

No… it couldn't be…

* * *

Peter was in his room, pacing up and down nonstop. He was so stupid! It was so obvious! He should've known!

Peter stopped when he heard someone walk down the corridor.

"Luke, is that you!?" he yelled out.

"Yeah, what is it?" Luke asked, also confirming it was him.

"Can you come in here for a sec?" Peter asked, but it came out more as a plea.

His door opened and Luke stepped inside.

Peter faced down. Stepping past Luke he closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Luke tilted his head slightly, and stared at Peter worriedly.

"You know I had a nightmare last night and I saw you…" Peter began trying to keep his voice stern.

"Yeah, I was just checking to make sure you were okay… are you okay?"

"Are you?" Peter countered.

"What?" Luke was surprised at that question.

"Are you okay?" Peter questioned again.

"O-of course I am… why wouldn't I be?"

That answer, really, really got on Peter's nerves. Enough was enough.

Peter looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Our Uncle died Luke… that's why you wouldn't and shouldn't be okay."

Luke could no longer face Peter and gazed at the ground.

Peter moved closer to Luke and placed his hands on his shoulders. Luke startled by the action brought his head back up and tried to move back but Peter didn't let him.

"Luke, your apart of this family… you always have been." Peter told him.

Luke didn't reply.

Suddenly Peter embraced him into a hug.

"He was your uncle too…" Peter murmured into his neck.

Luke still didn't say anything but he guessed his face said it all. That's why it was best that they were in this position.

"So it's okay…" Peter told him.

Luke began to shake. Peter held him tighter.

"It's okay to cry…"

Luke finally, returned the hug by wrapping his arms around Peter. He clenched on Peter's jumper.

"I don't want to cry alone…" Luke whimpered, obviously trying his best to hold the tears in.

"Okay, okay, I'll cry with you." He wouldn't let Luke cry alone, never.

"I hate it when you cry, you look stupid. It doesn't suit you."

Peter laughed. "It's okay… it's okay. Like this you can't see me alright?"

Luke shook even harder. It first started off with sounds of whimpering and chocking.

"It's okay Luke…" Peter repeated.

Finally, Luke allowed himself to cry as he held Peter tighter.

Even though, Peter couldn't see him. The sound of Luke crying was enough to get him going.

Peter was crying with him.

"You've been holding it in all this time… and I didn't realise." Peter placed his head on Luke's shoulder as many tears begun to spill.

"I'm sorry…" Peter let him know.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**A/N: So I was a little disappointed that no one tried to guess why Luke hadn't portrayed any emotion during Uncle Ben's death. But hopefully that last heartbreaking scene between Peter and Luke summed up the reason. Well not sum it up but I hope it gave you an idea why.**

**I would also like to apologise how this chapter was jumping from scene to scene. I hope it didn't confuse you guys too much.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Oh my lord I have no idea why its taken me so long to upload this chapter. What's worse is that I forgot to get it done on the 19th which is our daily month routine! *falls on knees and screams at this cursed universe we live in* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! m(_ _)m**

**Well at least today is exactly two weeks since the last chapter was uploaded...**

**By the way my internet was being a beep and I had to upload and re-write the author notes for this chapter twice!**

**FUUUUCCCC-!**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Two weeks since Uncle Ben's death. What was left of the Parker family, were still struggling to cope with the loss of another Parker. But somehow they managed to get by. It turned out Aunt May overheard the moment between Luke and Peter. Of course she did not respond well to it. She flat out told Luke that he was being stupid for thinking he had no right to cry for his uncle. By blood or not Uncle Ben was still his guardian, his uncle, his father and more importantly apart of Luke's life. The 'talk' between Aunt May and Luke started off as a scolding to the younger man but as the conversation continued it shifted into confessions, apologies, crying, and even more crying. Luke ended up doing more of the confessing though. How he always felt it wasn't his place to get involved in any family related occasions or businesses. How he always felt that he didn't deserve to stay under their roof top. That they were too good for him and when Uncle Ben died he didn't have the right to mourn him, or didn't think he should, although he wanted to.

Those were just examples of what he actually confessed to though.

That being said for some reason Peter decided to tune out on what he had left to say.

Why?

Well, First of all he was angry that Luke could ever think like that, they grew up together. Whoever was family to Peter they were family to Luke. Secondly, (and this is what annoyed Peter the most) Peter thought, no he knew that throughout the time he had spent with Luke told him he knew Luke inside out. Clearly, he was wrong. There was much of Luke yet to be seen.

Even though, there was a good deal of Luke's personality and traits that Peter was aware of. One of them being that he was a very good liar. Peter also knew he had a way of acting around people and changing his 'ways' almost becoming a whole different character. But the thought of that side to him made Peter think. How much of his 'character' did Luke change when he was around Peter or his aunt? Or anyone close to him for that matter? Exactly what was Luke keeping on the inside? Since when did Luke not think he was a part of the family?

Yeah he went by his original name when it came to school and just in general. However, that was to avoid questions and suspicion. It was to make life easier for Luke. Already, everyone knew they lived together and that once caused commotion in the entire school. He thought Luke understood those types of decisions. Honestly no one was forcing him to. He could have gone by Luke Parker, Uncle Ben and Aunt May wouldn't have given a damn. (Including Peter but being honest with himself that would've been before he realised his feelings for Luke).

It could have nothing to do with the whole different surname thing. Who knows? Peter didn't even know and that bothered him so much. If Luke was a secretive person then that wouldn't have surprised Peter. Luke was always a suspicious and curious individual. So he kept things to himself, and in a way it made sense. Peter figured he knew Luke better than anyone, obviously Luke knew himself better than Peter.

For example, Luke could get emotional and sometimes be overly sensitive (which is why Peter was shocked. Luke didn't portray any emotional feelings the night Uncle Ben died). Apparently, Luke could hold it in very well. In fact being secretive would have just added to the fact that he lied, a lot. Peter just feared what type of secrets Luke was keeping. How much of his thoughts and him as a person he held back, well it scared Peter. Everyone had their secrets. Peter had his of course. But then it made Peter realise something.

Words his uncle told him years ago.

_"We all have secrets, the ones we keep, and the ones that are kept from us."_

Maybe Peter was taking this too far.

Maybe he was overthinking the entire thing.

Still, it was something to keep in mind.

* * *

Peter entered the jewellery shop, when the door opened it collided with a bell. Peter looked up the ceiling. Abigail must have added it to warn her when a costumer arrived. Yes, warn her. Weirdly, she was the type of shop owner that hated getting customers. Hence, the bell, but it saved Peter from having to shout out her name all the time when she was at the back of the storage room.

Peter jumped when it sounded like Abigail bumped into something, she cursed out loud before she walked into the jewellery shop. She was rubbing at her head.

"I swear if I get a concussion you're paying for the hospital—" Abigail stopped her oncoming threat as she realised it was Peter who had just walked in.

Peter gave her an awkward smile, trying to contain laughter at the same time.

"If yaw were anyone else… well you wouldn't want to know kid."

"Nice bell." Peter complimented, because he really didn't want to know what would have happened if he were someone else. They would have to pay Abigail's hospital bills. But that's all he needed to know.

She smirked at him, "isn't it? I put it up there myself."

"Impressed with, yourself?" Peter joked.

"I am Pete, I am. Although it's been a pain in the ass ever since I put it up there." She put her hands on her hips and then huffed.

Peter chuckled.

Abigail stepped around the counter. "It's been a while, Pete. But I didn't expect yaw to come."

"Why's that?" Peter asked.

"I know about your uncle Pete. You don't have to pay now if you don't want to." Abigail portrayed a sympathetic expression.

Peter shifted uncomfortably, not meeting her gaze. "How do you know about that?"

Abigail sighed. "Unfortunately for the both of us kid you're not the only one who comes here. News spreads around fast. I'm sorry Pete."

Peter huffed in a breath, holding himself back from bursting out into tears. This was ridiculous. He needed to be stronger than this.

"Don't be." Peter said.

Abigail strode up to him and took him into a hug.

Peter hugged her back.

"How are Luke and your Aunt holding up?"

"They're getting better." Peter told her not really sure what he meant by that. "But it hasn't… been easy."

"I could imagine." Abigail stared at him worriedly. "What about you?"

Peter honestly couldn't answer that.

Peter cleared his throat, stepped back as he moved out of the embrace. "Uh… I have twenty dollars on me. Take it."

"Are yaw sure?"

Peter nodded, sending her a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Peter reassured, handing her the money.

She took it from him and pinched his cheek. "You're a good kid you know that?"

Peter winced, and rubbed at his cheek, "ah, you're sure about that?"

Abigail laughed at him.

* * *

On his way from the jewellery shop, it was reported that a thug, that once again sounded like the guy he was looking for was on the run. Peter was glad it wasn't a school day. This could be the guy he was looking for. He wasn't going to let school get in the way of catching Uncle Ben's killer. Not a chance. Peter moved into an alleyway. Quickly he unzipped his bag and took out the sunglasses and mask. His costume was still in development. Peter would defiantly finish with it this weekend. After placing the mask and sunglasses on he made sure his mechanical web shooters were properly intact and filled with webbing. Everything was in check, time to get to work. Peter started to climb up the wall. He landed on a short roof top and he ran off it before he could be spotted from where he came from. He webbed at more buildings as he swung his way forward and kicked his legs up in the air so he could go higher with each swing. Not wanting to waste too much webbing he ran against the walls. Peter caught the thug walking casually. Damn it, he must have gotten away from the police officers that spotted him before. This suddenly angered Peter, and what was even more annoying was the fact that they were very close to the police station. Peter's body stuck against the wall as he slowly approached the criminal beneath him. Strangely there weren't any citizens around and Peter was grateful for that. He could easily sneak up on this guy without being seen.

Just when Peter was about to web him up to the wall, his head snapped and turned to see the police were on the criminal's tail again.

Thinking fast Peter crawled into an alleyway but stayed high up against the walls so the police or thug wouldn't spot him. At this point Peter wanted to face palm. He and the thug thinking alike also turned and made his way into the alley, the criminal hid behind a trash can. The police, apparently not aware that there was an alley ran straight forward going past. Peter fed up with this whole fiasco wanted to end this quickly. Once again Peter was above his target, the goon was completely clueless to his presence. Peter was so going to take advantage of this.

As the goon peeked around the corner to see the coast was clear he stood up. the second he was about to move Peter slowly let himself down the wall hanging upside down with the web in-between his feet. He was behind the criminal.

"Peek-a-boo…!" Peter startled the thug. When the thug whipped around he quickly pushed his body going over the thug hanging behind him again.

"I see you!" Peter ended with a high-pitched tone. The thug whipped around again but this time Peter made no action to move out of the way. The target let out a yell of surprise. Peter quickly webbed his target's mouth and jumped off the web he was hanging down from. He slammed the thug against the wall repeating the process he did with all of his targets and pulled down the sleeve on his left arm.

Of course there was no tattoo.

Peter took hold of the thug and put him over his shoulder.

"Don't worry." Peter said as the thug struggled and tried to cry out for help. "I'm taking you to a much safer place. I think you'll like it there."

The thug made a sound of protest. "I'm not kidding, I heard you get your own room, per of clothes, and a toilet. You'll have a roommate too! I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

While Peter was trying to make prison sound like the best place on earth he headed towards the police station.

It was time to make a special delivery.

Landing on top of the front entrance to the station, he let go of his captive and wrapped web around the thug's waist. Sticking him against the ceiling Peter ripped the web off his mouth. Finally he pushed him off leaving the thug to hang there and to let the police take care of him.

As the thug hung there he was at least free to cry out. "Ah, somebody arrest me! Please get me out of here!"

Peter smirked seeing that his pep talk with the criminal worked out.

Now it was time to make his getaway, as he swung, he was visible for everyone to see. The citizens let out surprised gasps and shouts. Some of them shouted "hey look!" and they replied with "yeah I see him!"

Good, now people were starting to notice him and all the more reason to get to work on his suit.

* * *

Peter flung into his bedroom window with his mask already off. He chucked his bag to the side, immediately sliding onto his chair and searched on the computer about what materials would be needed to make a good costume that would fit around his body. For some reason search engines or sites he went on suggested spandex.

Was this a joke, really spandex?

Peter stared at his computer screen, amazed.

"Spandex, spandex, everything spandex…" Peter murmured as he clicked on different links and images.

Well this was going to be fun to make.

Defiantly not fun to wear though.

"Peter, are you up?" Luke knocked on Peter's door, distracting him from his searching.

Peter quite startled fidgeted, "Yeah, one sec!" he told him, before he minimized the web browsers and unlocked his door.

Peter still in his seat, waited for Luke to enter.

When he finally did Luke entered with his eyes glued to his phone. It also sounded like he was watching something.

"What is it?" Peter asked to bring back his attention. It looked like Luke completely forgot what he came here to do.

"Oh, you've got to see this. It's all over YouTube!" Luke was beside Peter in seconds showing him what he was watching before.

Peter looked shocked. Somebody had caught him on camera while he was swinging away from the police station. He knew someone would eventually catch him on camera, but this just happened moments ago. No way could it have gotten up on the internet that fast!

Luke saw his expression, although he thought he was shocked for a different reason.

"I know isn't this cool!?" Luke exclaimed getting so excited for some reason.

Peter gulped anxiously, and tried to play along. "Uh, yeah… what… I mean— who is he?"

Luke stared at him with disbelief, "You don't know? This is the vigilante that people have been talking about for weeks!"

Peter almost fell out of his chair, vigilante!?

Well that was one way to put it, but it wasn't his intention to become known as something like that. Sure he wasn't exactly relying on the legal authorities when catching the criminals. But he wasn't taking the law into his own hands. Peter reading many books and watching many movies knew that this could only mean one thing. The police were going to be on his tail. Great, hopefully the police would let him be. He was only trying to help out, surely they could see that? Peter decided he shouldn't jump to drastic assumptions. After all what else were people going to refer him as? He knew once his suit was done and put on that things were going to change. There were many heroes out there that people looked up to, they were in costumes. That being said was Peter a hero? No. He wasn't trying to be and nor will he be.

"Oh… oh…" Peter tried to collect himself, "this is him?"

"Yeah, that's what people are calling him and if it's not that they call him 'the masked vigilante' which is so original." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Cool I guess…"

"But as cool as this looks, I have my doubts." Luke admitted.

"Doubts, why? What do you mean?"

"Well Captain Stacy, Gwen's dad is calling this guy an anarchist."

Peter fell out of his chair.

* * *

**A/N**

**I just want to quickly welcome four new readers who have reviewed, ORgasmicPigeon, Yeratel, Xen84, and Kimmicocpuff. Welcome to the family, I hope to hear from you guys in the future. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Its FINALLY UP, FUCKING HALLELUJAH! AND BETTER YET ITS OVER 3,000 WORDS. Yippie! I had no idea that I would write this chapter after yesterday's author note but I finally brought myself to write the chapter and I want to thank dawnhallj and Pandora The Ghost Elf!  You guys gave me the motivation. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Peter did not get around to finishing his suit this weekend like he said he would.

Now you're probably wondering…

Why?

Well…

* * *

Okay yeah, being known as a vigilante was much preferable compared to being called an anarchist. In most ways people would argue that a vigilante and being an anarchist was the same thing. However being called a vigilante still sounded better. Great, not only was Peter taking the law into his own hands but he was also… against the law? Peter didn't understand, turning in criminals to the police was a good thing, he was helping out! It was justice… right?

Great, now Peter was questioning his own motives… this day couldn't get any better.

"Peter, are you okay?" Luke stared down at Peter, with worry while distracting him from his invisible panic attack.

Back to the matter at hand, yes Peter did in fact fall out of his chair.

Peter just lied there.

Peter blinked a couple of times, "uh huh… the view is pretty nice" he said.

Luke snorted, "yes the ceiling is quite beautiful and white today. I haven't noticed."

Peter gave an awkward smile to Luke's sarcasm and replied honestly, "that wasn't what I was talking about…"

"Need help?" Luke wondered, surprisingly he didn't question what Peter meant by what he said before.

Peter disappointed by hardly getting a reply or reaction from Luke decided to do something about it.

Peter reached out his hand for some assistance to get up from the ground.

The second Luke took hold of it, Peter pulled him down so fast that Luke didn't have time to yelp or yell in shock at the sudden action. The look on his face though, told Peter everything. Peter made sure the Luke landed right on top of him so he wouldn't feel any pain from the fall. Their faces were inches apart from each other.

Yeah, he defiantly had a pretty nice view.

"What was that for?" Luke did not sound shocked or surprised either.

"I wanted to get a closer look." Peter murmured.

"Closer look at what?"

_Your lips, nose, and sparkling blue eyes... _Peter thought unheard words.

Instead Peter told him, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Just close them. Trust me." Peter reassured.

Luke breathed out slowly, colliding with his own, that's how close they were.

When Luke closed his eyes, Peter took a moment to think about what he was doing. Peter was overwhelmed with the urge to grab Luke's head and take him into an unexpected well meant, heart-warming kiss. But was this really the way he wanted things between them to play out? There was a high chance that if Peter took this course that Luke would freak out, become disgusted with him and would probably never want to see him again. Or, good luck could be on his side for once and in an unexpected turn of events Luke shared similar feelings towards Peter. It was more unlikely but one thing was for sure… If this was going to happen, nothing would be the same ever again. Not between them.

At this point it was almost impossible to resist his urge. Luke was just irresistible to him. He couldn't hold back anymore.

This was it.

Peter didn't find himself hesitating, but as he shut his eyes and thought more about what was about to occur, nerves built up inside of him. His heart was beating out of control, and he wouldn't be surprised if Luke could hear it.

"Are you going to give me a surprise kiss?" Luke joked as Peter was taking his time with his course of action.

"Maybe…" Peter opened his eyes. No. A surprise kiss wasn't going to work. Not any kiss at all. If Peter was ever going to confess his feelings to Luke this wouldn't be the way to do it.

"Because if you are… I think you should know it's not going to work out." Luke told him.

It was like Luke literarily read his mind there.

_I know… _Peter thought to himself, even though clearly Luke was joking with him.

It hurt.

* * *

Memories are what make you who you are.

They define you, if you were to suddenly lose all your memories would you become any less of a person then you already are?

As you grow up, you forget many memories.

The strange thing about Luke was that he remembered everything. He re-called every event of his life. Especially the ones with Peter, they were still fresh in his mind.

Sometimes Luke wished that wasn't the case.

It was because he remembered everything with Peter…

That he fell in love with him.

That's right.

Luke Williams was in love with Peter Parker.

Luke always questioned his past and his life memories. If memories did define you as a person, like who you were to become, wouldn't have Luke turned out to be just like Peter? He was glad that he didn't turn out to be like him though. Otherwise he wouldn't have fallen in love with him. But Luke always felt like there was this other part of him that made him who he was. He was not like Peter. Not completely anyway. For example Luke and Peter were both intelligent and loved to read. But unlike Peter, Luke often hid that intelligence when it came to school and things like homework. But that was simply due to the fact he couldn't be bothered most of the time. That's why he enjoyed picking on Peter about him being a nerd, doing his homework all the time. Not just that, but he loved pulling pranks on Peter, Luke found entertainment messing around with Peter. His face, his reaction to any of Luke's tricks amused Luke. It was relishing. He savoured Peter's shocked expressions, kept them to himself.

At the beginning of their school life Peter and Luke isolated themselves from other people. They kept to themselves, the only difference was Peter chose to do that whereas Luke simply stuck by him and followed him down that road. Then there was the fact that people simply found Peter uncomfortable to be around. However his intelligence astounded people though he was shy and awkward. The only thing that astounded Luke when it came to Peter was his inability to talk to woman. And he absolutely sucked at cooking which Luke was excellent at. Peter would be hopeless without him. Yet, Luke would never want Peter to change. He didn't care what other people thought about him. Peter was fine the way he was.

Luke on the other hand, was the most devious and mischievous person on the planet. He could change his actions and personality around people in a second. He could become someone completely different if he wanted to. In school he became the shy, harmless, polite and good looking guy. At the same time he kept that cool, but couldn't give a damn attitude just so he wouldn't seem weak to the guys or anyone for that matter. Not that he particularly cared about what people thought of him. He was fully aware of how girls would swoon over him. Teachers just couldn't bring themselves to scold Luke if he wasn't paying attention to what was being taught in class. Even if he missed out on homework, he would often get away with it and of course for the generous decision Luke always returned that generosity. Like when he sent that virus through his email to Mr Walters. It was supposed to be his Oscorp report. Which FYI he still didn't hand in and had no plans to. Now that Luke thought about it, he was honestly a disgusting person. He didn't give a flying fuck about anyone. He treated them horribly for the morons that they were. This went for everyone except for Uncle Ben (who died because of him), Aunt May, and Peter. Especially Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter.

That's what made Luke different from Peter. Peter was a good person, his awkward and shyness and intelligence commended him. He was a terrible liar, and an awful cook. Luke was a great liar and an excellent cook. Peter had bitter taste. Luke had a craving for sweet and surgery foods. Luke couldn't stand superheroes. Peter looked up to them, mainly Ironman/Tony Stark (Luke hated his guts he never understood what Peter saw in him).The two didn't always do as they were told. Sometimes they would take responsibility for their actions, let's face it though, most of the time they wouldn't.

When they were together they were like two peas in a pod. They were complete opposites yet one of the same. They completed each other.

In the end, they did make friends like Harry Osborn (god knows why they were still friends with that rich bastard), Mary Jane (who Luke had certain respect for but would do his best to stay away from) and Gwen Stacy, (Luke had no opinion on her. She worked for Oscorp good for her, which annoyingly was Peter's dream job). Luke always had a grudge against her for going out with Flash Thompson. Flash Thompson, of all people! He was a bully. Luke and Peter were victims. Many times they suffered Flash's wrath. And thanks to Peter for breaking his hand they had his parents to suffer from as well. Eventually though, they put off the debt for Flash's hospital bills because of the death of Uncle Ben. How considerate of them. Not. The Thompson's could burn in hell for all he cared. Especially for the times Flash Thompson bullied Peter. Peter most of the time took care of himself but if he had to Luke would stand up for him. That being the case Luke would always receive something in return for being at his side, whether it was a scolding from Peter or a punch from Flash. He didn't care though. Luke would never regret defending Peter. Although the one thing he couldn't stand was when Peter would scold him, and then blame himself and go on about how it was his job to protect him and take care of him. It annoyed Luke to no end. So in return Luke would do the same for Peter, protect and take care of him.

But he only had himself to blame, for getting in trouble a lot of the time. Luke did admit to himself, he was sometimes immature but that was just a part of his lovely charm. Aunt May and his mother, they were to blame too. He never really thought about his mother since the day she left. Sure he was upset and questioned why she abandoned him. But Luke had learnt to live with it and forget. She was never going to come back. Fine…

Really, these days he never thought much about it. It no longer got to him, not like it did with Peter. Peter, ever since the day his parents left him always wondered about them. Why they left him, what they were like, what they did in life. Peter was desperate, to find out anything. Just anything! Even the mention of them would bring Peter eager for knowledge about them. Most of the time, he would cry and breakdown over the parents he never had and will probably never know (thanks to them leaving him and Uncle Ben and Aunt May never speaking a word about them).

Luke would think his mother leaving him and the fact that he had absolutely no idea who his father was would have the same effect on him. But ironically it didn't. Not anymore. For all he knew it still did but he just chose never to express anything about it no matter how emotionally stressed he could get. Maybe he kept it in just so he wouldn't get emotional about it. He remembered the week his mother left him. He kept screaming and crying for her. But by week two he just stopped. The rest of the month he would just look out the window waiting for her return.

He got the message.

She wasn't coming back.

He dealt with reality, far too soon then a child should have to. There was no point in becoming emotional and unstable. There wasn't much Aunt May or Uncle Ben could do about it. When under their roof he had no right to, he was thankful as friends of his mother's they took him in. Luke always felt they were too good for him. He had no right to stay under their roof. Especially over the years as his personality developed he realised that. He confessed a lot of this to Aunt May when Peter finally gave him the courage to cry for his Uncle Ben. It was his entire fault. If he didn't get into Peter's room and alert Uncle Ben and Aunt May of his absence—

Nothing that happened between Peter and Uncle Ben… well… would have happened. All the more reason Luke held in his emotional feelings when his uncle died. Peter built that mechanical lock for a very good reason and Luke was just going to have to pretend he couldn't get in. Luke, if he ever were to reveal the things he kept hidden from Peter. Well he just hoped Peter would forgive him. Even though he didn't deserve forgiveness, he only asked one thing from this wretched world. For all the wrongs he did, for all the wrongs he was going to do. He hoped Peter, would one day forgive him and accept him for who he was.

He loved Peter. He didn't care that they grew up together. He never saw Peter as a brother. Just as someone to be with for the rest of his life. He had no doubts, he wasn't scared, hesitant, and no fear was felt. He was positive about his feelings. He was in love with Peter, he truly he was. That wasn't going to change no matter what. He knew Peter felt the same way. He could tell. Peter around Luke only was like an open book. Luke was just waiting. Impatiently for the day he was going to accept those feelings.

* * *

"Peter, are you okay?" Luke stared down at Peter, with worry. Why Peter suddenly freaked out and fell out of his chair, Luke had no idea.

Peter just lied there.

Peter blinked a couple of times, "uh huh… the view is pretty nice" he said.

Luke snorted, a part of him wanted to, act full of himself knowing that Peter was talking about his looks but decided against it. Instead he decided to be sarcastic, "yes the ceiling is quite beautiful and white today. I haven't noticed."

Peter gave his usual awkward smile which Luke adored so much. It was one of the many things he loved about Peter. "That wasn't what I was talking about…"

"Need help?" Luke offered. With how hopeless Peter appeared on the ground with his messy, tiger like hair and awkward smile he was about five seconds away from literally jumping Peter and doing god knows what. Surprisingly he didn't question what Peter meant by what he said before. But he'd like to think he knew what Peter meant.

Peter reached out his hand for some assistance to get up from the ground.

The second Luke took hold of it, Peter pulled him down so fast that Luke didn't have time to yelp or yell in shock at the sudden action. Luke was really beginning to question whether or not Peter was on steroids. Luke landed right on top of him not feeling any pain from the fall. Their faces were inches apart from each other.

Peter was not doing himself any favours.

"What was that for?" Luke wanted to know.

"I wanted to get a closer look." Peter murmured.

"Closer look at what?" Luke pretended to be oblivious to what Peter was talking about.

Luke was curious as to what Peter was thinking or planning.

He quick peek wouldn't hurt.

_Your lips, nose, and sparkling blue eyes..._ he listened to Peter's unsaid words.

Instead Peter told him, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Just close them. Trust me." Peter reassured.

Luke breathed out slowly, Peter's breath colliding with his own, that's how close they were.

When Luke closed his eyes, At this point it was almost impossible to resist his urge. Peter was just irresistible to him. He couldn't hold back anymore. He hoped Peter was planning what Luke thought he was planning.

This was it.

Peter was finally going to reveal his feelings for him. In the best way Luke could ever hope for. Luke was surprised he'd never think Peter would have the guts to do this. If this was going to happen, nothing would be the same ever again. Not between them.

Luke could hear Peter's heart beating uncontrollably.

"Are you going to give me a surprise kiss?" Luke joked as Peter was taking his time with his course of action. He made it sound like a joke, but giving the impression that Luke could see what was coming maybe would encourage Peter. Also, Luke did not open his eyes or move from his position.

"Maybe…"

"Because if you are… I think you should know it's not going to work out." Luke told him. Only because he wanted it to happen before Peter had even thought about it.

_I know… _Luke read Peter's thoughts again. This was the first time he even dared to read Peter's mind. He swore to himself that he would never try to see into Peter's mind up until this moment. He couldn't help himself. Right now he was only listening to what Peter was currently thinking. Not anything further. But the way Peter voiced that '_I know…_'

It sounded sad.

Peter pushed him off.

This time Luke did have time to yelp, he landed on his back and groaned.

"Peter what the hell!?" Luke clenched his teeth with anger.

Peter got up and smirked down at him.

"That was pay back!"

"For, what…?" Luke lifted his chin up and stared at him with utter disbelief.

"For what you did last time…" Peter said and then stuck his tongue out at him.

Last time…?

Oh god Luke did not want to be reminded about that. He was ashamed for what he did to Peter.

Luke groaned once more and let his head slump to the ground.

What was he thinking, really? Peter giving him a surprise kiss!? If Peter was unsure of his feelings and had absolutely no idea about Luke returning them of course he was going to have a change of heart.

Peter laughed at him.

It hurt.

That was the last time Luke would ever listen to Peter's mind.

"Are you coming down? I'm hungry." Peter stretched his arms up.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll come down in a second."

"Cool." Peter said and exited the room without offering to help Luke from the ground.

When he was sure Peter was in the kitchen, Luke got up and ran to his room. He slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the door for support, his body begun to shake as he slammed his fists and bumped his head against the door too. He was crying.

The next day Luke contacted Mary Jane. He couldn't do this alone anymore.

The question that came to mind, would there ever be a day…

Where Luke would forgive Peter?

For all the wrongs he did, for all the wrongs he was going to do…

* * *

**So Let me know what you thought of Luke's POV!**

** I've read over it a couple of times and I'm glad i re-wrote this chapter and went the way I did. But I do want to write his POV in more detail next time and we actually have things occur in his POV. In this I just show his thoughts and feelings on particular things. If anything is unexplained or has you confused its because I want Luke to keep whatever he is hiding, hidden from the readers as well. He will reveal more MAJOR things when we get back to Peter's POV (and a little bit in his own POV ofc.) Oh and it turns out only, 300 words + was put aside. Which is good for me.**

**It's past 2am and I NEED TO PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!  
**

ಠ_ಠ


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So this chapter came up sooner than I expected. But as an unfortunate result it's a much shorter chapter compared to the last one.**

**But anywayz... you'll find out why at the end of this chapter and its past 1:30 am already and I have school tomorrow and I love waking up to reviews so I was like "QUICK GET THE CHAPTER DONE ALREADY!"**

**Oh and by the way... since when the hell did Fanfiction not allow author notes to be chapters. No one told me about this and I found out by accident through another Author's author note. Is this site serious, what is up with so many of the unnecessary rules?**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Peter slammed his locker shut, with harsh force.

That's right, the whole weekend Peter was so bothered about the kiss that was never meant to be. And with how he suddenly freaked out and made up the fact that he was getting back at Luke for last time…

Peter had a feeling it was never going to happen.

Great, Peter was back to his old pessimistic self. Maybe it would help if he thought less about Luke and his feelings towards him.

Yeah, that would defiantly help… if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about him!

Peter started banging his head against the locker.

His mind was so distracted and lost in thought that Peter couldn't concentrate on making his suit. Peter stopped banging his head and sighed.

Besides he needed to do more research on what materials he should use before even attempting to make it. Although, he knew spandex would be included in the making. Spandex…

And if things couldn't get any better, Gwen's dad was obviously going to be on his behind twenty-four-seven because he was an anarchist. Moreover, making it even more difficult catching Uncle Ben's killer. Oh, and did he forget to mention that Luke hadn't talked to him at all since he got his 'payback'?

Whoop-de-do! Things were just swell.

Peter went back to banging his head against the locker.

"Do, you want to get a concussion?" he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

Peter stopped with the head banging once more. He huffed out a breath and spun around to face Gwen who looked slightly concerned for Peter but gave that questioning stare.

"Rough weekend…?" Gwen took a good guess.

"You have no idea." Peter laughed a little and kicked his foot forward with his heal while looking down.

"Want to talk about it?"

Peter scratched the back of his neck and lifted his head up, unsure of himself. "Uh… No. No. It's… okay don't worry… don't worry about it."

Gwen folded her arms. She had the look.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Peter insisted.

Gwen unfolded her arms and sighed. "Alright, if you say so…" she said as she kicked her foot back, and moved it forward to click with the ground. As a result, unexpectedly she lost her balance over the smallest movement. As Peter's spider-sense ringed at him, still holding onto his skateboard he caught her with his other hand. His free arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her from falling onto the ground.

For a couple of seconds Gwen stared at him wide-eyed still recovering from the shock of suddenly losing her balance.

"You okay?" he asked her. He ignored the stares and glances from the other students in the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." She said.

Peter gave her a nod.

Neither of them moved.

"Um… you can let me up now…" she said, things were becoming awkward.

Peter blinked, her request reminding him of the position they were in.

"Oh, oh sorry…" Peter apologised, not sensing her embarrassment with how the two stayed in that posture for a while. Peter pushed her up gently.

The two of them laughed when she stood up but stumbled.

"You should watch your step." Peter joked but was serious at the same time.

"I defiantly will." Gwen finally managed to stay up right. She brushed her hands over her skirt trying to neaten it up.

"Someone spent the weekend partying, how many drinks did you have? Let me guess… one, two, or three, maybe ten?"

Peter froze in place, before shifting his head around.

Peter mentally groaned. If he were to actually groan he would have given the wrong impression.

_Please god. Please tell me he didn't see the whole thing…_ Peter begged the lord.

Peter took a quick glance at Luke's face.

Yeah, he saw the whole thing.

Now this could go either way.

One, Luke was going to bug him about this for the rest of the week.

Two, Luke was going to bug him about this for the rest of the week.

However from Luke's tone of voice and his teasing words towards Gwen told Peter it was neither of those two things.

Oh boy…

Peter would honestly not know how to respond to what Luke said, he expected Gwen to just give him a nervous laugh but instead she just rolled her eyes at him.

"I just lost my step Luke…" was her response.

"Sure you did…"

"Luke!" Peter gave him a warning gaze.

"Oh, by the way I've been meaning to talk to you, about the… thing." Luke mentioned to Peter.

"What thing?" Peter asked.

"You know about the thing… with the thing… you don't remember that? Come on, I'll tell you on the way to science."

"Actually I was—" Gwen tried to say something.

"Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" But Luke didn't let her.

Peter and Gwen didn't say anything they just stood there silently. However, their facial expressions portrayed disbelief and astonishment. They both knew how Luke could be when he was pissed off but he never took his mood out on people. Not directly anyway. Where was this attitude coming from?

"Good. Come on Peter lets go." Luke grabbed Peter's arm and walked away dragging Peter with him.

"Wait…!" Gwen cried out to them but Luke kept walking and pulling Peter away.

When Peter was sure they were far away from Gwen he whacked his arm out of Luke's hold. Peter took him by his right shoulder and whisked him around.

"What was that…?" Peter demanded to know why Luke was talking to Gwen that way.

"What was what…?" Luke pretended to be confused.

Peter let go of his shoulder, "you know what! Why, are you acting this way!?"

Then, Peter knew he said something he shouldn't have said.

Luke started to step away.

"Don't. Just… don't." Luke put his hands in front of him, letting it act as a barrier between him and Peter as Peter attempted to stop him from walking away.

"Luke…" Peter didn't know why but he was pleading him. He didn't want Luke to walk away. He didn't want Luke to be angry with him and get all defensive. He hated when Luke got like this especially when he didn't know why.

"Tell me…" Peter continued to plead.

_Tell me, why are you so upset, why are you being this way? Tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it, what did I do to hurt you… what do you want me to do, or say to make it up to you. How can I make the pain stop?_

Peter wanted to ask him these questions. But he didn't.

"Forget it. Just don't talk to me." Luke hissed as he turned his back on him.

_Please…_

"Better yet… stay away from me."

_Just please…_

_Don't walk away from me…_

Luke walked away…

* * *

_Luke was at Mary Jane's home, after the call she insisted that he come over._

_Luke knocked on the front door, slowly and not hard. He would be surprised if anyone had heard his arrival._

_But someone did, Mary Jane opened the door to a lifeless, heart breaking boy. It was obvious that Luke had been crying. When Mary Jane noticed this Luke let his head fall not meeting her, concerning eyes._

_Mary Jane took hold of his hand and walked back, leading Luke inside, she didn't say anything as she lead Luke to the living room. They both sat down, "Luke you sounded so upset over the phone, looking at you now you're… it's a good thing I told you to come over."_

_Luke didn't say anything, so Mary Jane leaned forward and to the glass table sitting in the middle of the living room. She snatched a tissue from the tissue box and handed it to Luke._

_"What's wrong Luke? Why were you crying before?"_

_"Mary Jane, am I a bad person?"_

_Mary Jane was taken aback by that question. "What? What makes you say that?"_

_Luke turned his ahead away from her, "I know I can be immature, reckless, rude, and just overall… I'm a jerk. I know this."_

_Mary Jane obviously wanted to protest at what Luke was saying about himself but she kept quiet and allowed him to continue._

_"But I can be good when I want to be, I try to… and doesn't someone who tries to be good deserve at least one good thing in return? Or is that too much to ask for somebody who tries to be?" Luke kept his head down and clenched his fists._

_Him…? Trying to be good? Where the hell was this coming from?_

_"Luke, are you even listening to yourself right now?" Mary Jane questioned, she sounded completely outraged by what she was hearing._

_Luke glanced at her, with uneasiness. Honestly, he forgot why he was even here._

_Mary Jane settled her hands on her lap and exhaled, "yes, Luke you can be a jerk, immature, reckless, rude and a scheming, devious liar might I add."_

_This was supposed to make him feel better?_

_"But you're also, helpful, loving, thoughtful, and adorable. Also, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this but you are the sweetest thing on this planet." _

_Luke smiled, knowing Mary Jane was inches away from pinching his cheeks._

_"More importantly, you are good Luke Williams. Not just when you try or want to be. I think when you stood up for Harry back at Oscorp is a great example. There is more to you then you think."_

_Luke blinked at her stunned, "you saw that?"_

_She nodded, "I heard it."_

_"And I also saw that quick 'accidental' punch Flash gave you afterwards." She added quickly._

_"Exactly, this is what I mean Mary Jane. It's like no matter how hard I try, any good that I do comes to slap me across the damn face. Don't I deserve one good thing to happen to me just one?" he brought up his earlier question once more._

_Mary Jane rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course you do Luke, and it will come. You just have to wait."_

_"What if I'm tired of waiting?"_

_"Luke…"_

_"What if I don't want to wait anymore?" Luke stood up and ran both his hands threw his hair. _

_"It's been too long I can't hold it in anymore…" Luke whispered to himself._

_"What—?" _

_"I love him." Luke blurted out._

_"I love him. I love Peter." Luke repeated once more._

_"Of course you do—" Mary Jane didn't understand._

_No._

_Luke twirled his body around._

_"No, I'm in love with him." Luke announced out loud of the first time in his entire life._

_It felt so strange to say._

_Yet it felt so relieving._

_The agonising weight left on his shoulders, had been lifted._

_Mary Jane appeared to be dazed._

_It was to be expected, it was only natural to receive that type of reaction towards that piece of information. No one would react lightly to finding out that your best friend had feelings for the person that they grew up with, especially of the same sex. It wasn't right, it was unheard of. It was questionable. Luke, not once ever thought that way, he was in love with Peter Parker._

_That was that._

* * *

Peter slammed his fists against the door.

Mary Jane's Aunt Anna opened the door, smiling at first to see Peter Parker had come to visit.

But it wasn't until she saw that Peter was absolutely furious that her smile shifted into a frown.

"Peter what…?"

"Is Mary Jane here?" Peter didn't let her continue the question.

"Yes… but…" Peter cut her off again but in a different manner.

He went past right Aunt Anna inviting himself in, he wasn't going to be polite and ask to come in like he should have.

Not after what she did.

Peter stormed his way in. He immediately stopped his anger from boiling up and moving all together when he saw Mary Jane.

At this point he was crying.

Peter ignored the outrage comments coming from Aunt Anna demanding to know why he came barging into her home.

He stomped up to Mary Jane.

His fists were clenched. He trembled and continued to cry.

"You had no right…"

Mary Jane backed up. She knew what Peter was angry about.

"Peter let me explain…" she tried to defend herself.

Peter took a step forward.

"You had no right to tell me!"

* * *

**SO MUCH SUSPENSE ITS KILLING ME! )*O*(**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I know its been over two weeks. But on the plus side! This chapter is over 3,600 words! Whoop! But on the down side, because this chapter was getting too long I had to skip out on like three 'scenes' I wanted to write, and this chapter didn't end how I wanted it to end. And so because of that instead it will be next chapter you get the scene I wanted for this one. **

**Oh and I thought I should let you know that I was so keen on getting this chapter out on Sunday that I stayed up till 2am to get the chapter done. College being the next day that failed and I spent my lunch break editing this chapter today.**

**So as a thank you I'd appreciate reviews (or more of them than usual)! **

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Luke didn't, speak or go anywhere near Peter the entire weekend, the talk with Mary Jane helped a little but the pain was still there. Every time he would take a glance at Peter his heart ached even more. Why? He knew Peter had feelings for him. Luke wasn't just assuming it he knew. Sometimes Peter literally screamed out his feelings for Luke, the way he would suddenly blush, stutter and whimper when around him… (God he was so adorable). Luke could sometimes hear Peter's heart beating for him, he wasn't just imagining things. Luke was certain that Peter Parker had feelings for him, it didn't matter how far or deep those feelings were. Luke would one day gladly return them openly towards Peter. Tell him everything that he was feeling. Like how Peter would make him nervous, weak, but happy, content, and fortunate that he had someone like him to have around.

However, that will never happen, not with how Peter kept pushing him away, with how he kept denying his feelings. Worst of all Peter had doubts. He had doubts that their relationship towards each other would never become something more. Luke understood, why… knowing Peter he was probably thinking how having feelings towards Luke was wrong, after all they did grow up together, live under the same roof, and have the same guardians. Most people in the same status as Luke and Peter grew up with a sibling relationship. Peter and Luke didn't, why was that?

Peter would never know and nor would Luke. As said in the past, however this did not lead Luke to question his feelings. He didn't care he was confident with them. Especially nowadays Peter had shown the same affection. Unfortunately, unlike Luke Peter was scared, and that hurt Luke in many ways. He wanted to understand, why Peter kept his feelings hidden. In fact Luke considered it his fault for never trying to give hints he felt the same way and if he did it obviously didn't click with Peter. Or, he would trick Peter into thinking nothing ever happened, making him think it was his imagination, but Luke only ever did that one time.

Now though? Luke was tired of hiding. This was one-act he was fed up with. He didn't want to pretend anymore. One thing was for sure, if Peter kept hiding, if he kept pushing away then Luke would simply—

Luke sighed, as he walked over to his locker. He let his backpack lean on one shoulder, letting it hang off from the other side. His free shoulder was gripped gently, and Mary Jane swept in front of him.

"Hey sweet cheeks, how are you today?" Her green eyes glistened hopeful that Luke was feeling better considering the state he was in during the weekend.

"You're really asking me this on a Monday?" Luke attempted to joke with her. He didn't really want to continue talking about Peter.

"You know what I mean Luke, have you tried talking to him?" Mary Jane suddenly became more serious the glimmer in her eyes disappearing.

Luke shifted his eyes catching Peter talking with Gwen by their lockers.

"No, I might today." Luke answered his eyes returning to focus on the girl in front of him.

She lifted an eyebrow.

"I will talk to him today." Luke corrected himself.

"Good." She smiled, and pinched Luke's left cheek.

"Woman, leave my cheeks alone." Luke rubbed at his sore cheek.

Mary Jane simply laughed, and walked back still facing Luke. Then she mouthed the word 'never' before spinning around on her feet.

Luke couldn't help but smile, Mary Jane as much as he didn't want to admit it did really make him feel better.

Of course, that quickly faded away when the next thing his eyes caught pissed him the fuck off.

Gwen lost her step and Peter reacted so fast you would miss his movement in a blink. To stop Gwen from falling to her in impending death Peter caught her with his arm around her waist.

Luke's smile vanished. He blinked.

* * *

_"You okay?" Luke asked showing concern. Luke once again found himself locked staring at those chocolate-brown eyes. Peter was a mess, after that food fight they had in the kitchen. Luke was strangely attracted to Peter's messy, hair, face, clothes and overall current appearance. He looked so helpless, right now. He was such a child, so innocent. Luke could kiss him right here and now._

_"I… um… um, um…" Peter mumbled._

_Luke let go of his chin and brushed the flour out of Peter's hair. It wasn't the time, yes it might have been the perfect moment to kiss him now but this wasn't a clichéd romance story. If they were to kiss now, things would suddenly become complicated and they didn't need to be distracted either. Besides, Uncle Ben and Aunt May were going to arrive soon. They were under a lot of pressure. They didn't have to deal with the kitchen mess. So he and Peter had to get cleaned up._

_Luke scoffed, "we should get cleaned up."_

_"Yeah…" Peter agreed._

_Luke was the first to get up and offered Peter a hand._

_Peter gave his awkward smile and took the hand. While getting up to his own feet Luke slipped back and Peter quickly put an arm around him also catching the wooden spoon Luke let out of his grasp._

_"You okay?" Peter continued to smile at him._

_"Yeah…" Luke replied wondering how he even got into the position he was in. He was startled and confused as he looked up at Peter. How did Peter even react that quickly? How was he holding him in place with no sign of struggle, not to mention he caught the wooden spoon in his other hand? Not that Luke was complaining honestly he could stay in this position all day, for many reasons…_

_But Luke's perverted mind came to a halt when Peter soon assisted him so he could stand up properly; Peter put the spoon on the counter._

_His constant mumbles, stutters and rapid blinking, unsure of what to do or say, made Luke wanting Peter every time and single moment of the day. These were obvious traits of Peter everyone knew of. Although the awkward smile Peter gave with that look in his eyes… Luke hoped he only gave it to him and no one else._

* * *

Luke's face shifted into a scowl when he realised that Peter was holding onto his skateboard and holding Gwen in a similar position he held Luke that day.

It annoyed him.

Anger quickly boiled up inside of him, smoke might as well have fumed out of his ears.

He clenched and unclenched his fists.

Luke didn't know why but he felt like he had to get closer just to see the look Peter was sending Gwen.

He took a couple of steps forward and noticed that he was close enough to hear what the two were saying.

"You okay?" he asked her.

_"You okay?" Peter continued to smile at him._

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." She said.

Peter gave her a nod.

The only reason Gwen wasn't hitting the ground right now was the fact that Peter wasn't smiling at her.

But that fate would soon come upon Peter as he was not paying attention, to their current position at all.

Peter didn't take notice of Luke's presence.

Ugh, how long were they going to stay like that?

"Um… you can let me up now…" she said, things were becoming awkward.

Oh, thank god.

Peter blinked, her request reminding him of the position they were in.

"Oh, oh sorry…" Peter apologised, not sensing her embarrassment with how the two stayed in that posture for a while. Peter pushed her up gently.

Now, Luke just wanted to face palm.

The two of them laughed when she stood up but stumbled.

"You should watch your step." Peter joked but was serious at the same time.

"I defiantly will." Gwen finally managed to stay up right. She brushed her hands over her skirt trying to neaten it up.

Alright, that's enough of this bullshit.

Luke stomped his way over to Peter.

"Someone spent the weekend partying, how many drinks did you have? Let me guess… one, two, or three, maybe ten?" Luke hoped Gwen took his comment offensively.

Peter froze in place, before shifting his head around.

Luke wanted to smirk mischievously confirming he was going to make Peter's life a living hell after encountering him and Gwen like that.

But he didn't because inside he was beyond pissed off.

Gwen rolled her eyes at him.

"I just lost my step Luke…" was her response.

"Sure you did…" Luke gave a mocking tone.

"Luke!" Peter gave him a warning gaze.

"Oh, by the way I've been meaning to talk to you, about the… thing." Luke mentioned to Peter. Luke could have easily made something else, up and something more believable but he was desperate for Peter's attention.

"What thing?" Peter asked.

"You know about the thing… with the thing… you don't remember that? Come on, I'll tell you on the way to science."

"Actually I was—" Gwen tried to say something.

"Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" But Luke didn't let her.

Peter and Gwen didn't say anything they just stood there silently. However, their facial expressions portrayed disbelief and astonishment. Luke knew why, because he never took out his mood onto other people, not directly. They were wondering where the hell this attitude was coming from.

If only they knew.

"Good. Come on Peter let's go." Luke grabbed Peter's arm and walked away dragging Peter with him.

"Wait…!" Gwen cried out to them but Luke kept walking and pulling Peter away.

When they were far away from Gwen Peter whacked his arm out of Luke's hold. Peter took him by his right shoulder and whisked him around.

"What was that…?" Peter demanded to know why Luke was talking to Gwen that way.

"What was what…?" Luke pretended to be confused.

Peter let go of his shoulder, "you know what! Why, are you acting this way!?"

Luke froze to look at him for a moment.

_Don't…_

_Don't you dare, and pretend to not know why I've been acting this way, all that distance, not a word spoken to each other. Not until now. So don't you dare, because you know!_

If that's how it's going to be—

Luke started to step away.

"Don't. Just… don't." Luke put his hands in front of him, letting it act as a barrier between him and Peter as Peter attempted to stop him from walking away.

"Luke…" Peter pleaded.

No.

"Tell me…" Peter continued to plead.

No!

_Don't give me that look, it will only make things worse, don't act like you don't know, and even if you don't, figure it out for yourself!_

Luke was inches away from reading Peter's mind.

The mere inches were enough to keep him from doing so.

"Forget it. Just don't talk to me." Luke hissed as he turned his back on him.

_You know!_

"Better yet… stay away from me."

—then so be it, if he was going to continue to push.

Luke would simply…

—walk away.

* * *

Peter felt miserable throughout the whole day. All of the subjects Peter and Luke were in together… Luke not once made eye contact with Peter. That incident before science was the last thing they got out of each other.

How to describe what Peter was feeling right now?

He felt like someone pulled his heart out, tore it into shreds and stomped on it multiple times leaving pieces out to rot in the cold and dark.

Peter walked out of the school like the slowest turtle on earth, he kept his head down and hood up. Holding onto his skateboard (as he didn't feel like riding it on the way back home) he plugged in earphones into his ear and let his IPod play music, keeping him away from reality.

Peter jerked to a stop when he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder, in the one second it took him to see who it was he was praying to God that it was Luke coming to walk home with him. But it wasn't him. It was Mary Jane.

Trying not to come off as rude Peter straight away took out his earphones.

"Sup?" Peter said.

"Hey Peter I was wondering since we live close by… could we walk together. I need to talk to you about something."

Peter tried his best to give a smile, "sure."

"Oh by the way, Luke told me to tell you he's going out with Gwen and Harry for a while." Mary Jane informed him.

Peter nodded, "Cool."

There was a brief silence, as they continued to walk.

"Did something happen between you two?" Mary Jane asked not making any eye contact with Peter. In fact she was looking in the complete opposite direction.

"Who…?" Peter pretended to be clueless as to who she was talking about. Hopefully that gave her the idea that Peter did not want to talk about this.

"You and Luke…" Anyhow, Mary Jane specified.

"MJ…" Peter sounded unwilling to go ahead with this conversation.

"Peter. Whatever it is, don't tell me fine. But you have to sort it out soon. Please you can't continue to avoid each other like this."

"I know…"

"It's not doing you two any favours, you're only going to strain things further—"

Peter stopped walking once more and stared at her in shock, "I'm sorry but I don't see how it's any of your business what goes on between—"

Mary Jane rounded her body to face him, "I made it my business when Luke came into my house Saturday night looking like he was ready to jump in front of a bus!"

"What—?"

"I know your feelings towards Luke, can get you into so much more pain then you have ever imagined especially when something goes on between you two. When he walks away and refuses to face you. I know he's doing that now, and you don't know why! At least you refuse to know why, because I know whatever it is and you don't want to face it. So I'm going to ask you something, why?" She stepped into Peter's personal space and glared daggers at him.

When Peter didn't say anything she continued, "I know you're scared Peter. I can tell you've gone through a lot lately. I know for some reason, I don't know why but I know that you're afraid of losing him. To what to who, I don't know. But what I do know, your fear of losing him is what's causing you to push him away. You don't want to overstep that boundary, because if you do lose him, the pain of losing him will hurt just a little bit more. That's where your wrong because believe me Peter it will hurt, and continue to hurt as long as you continue to push him away. Don't be afraid Peter… please, tell him before it's, too late. You're not the only one who's in pain."

Before Peter could properly process what Mary Jane was telling him, a car honking got their attention.

Their heads snapped around to see a woman driving a convertible waving over at their direction.

"Hey, MJ need a ride, your friend can come too!" The woman grinned, taking her sunglasses off.

"Hey! Um…" Mary Jane looked over at Peter, he shook his head.

"Go." Said Peter to Mary Jane.

"Okay, just think about what I said." She gave Peter's hands a tight squeeze before going and running around the convertible to sit at the front.

Peter didn't wait, to see Mary Jane drive off with one of her random friends.

He kept walking.

It literally wasn't until the convertible drove completely out of his sight that it clicked in Peter's head.

His head snapped up and his eyes were wide.

Suddenly it was harder to breathe.

* * *

"Why, why did you tell me?" Peter demanded to know.

**Why…?**

**Why?**

**WHY!?**

Why was he shaking, why was he struggling to breathe, what was going on?

"Calm, down for a second Peter here, sit down and—"

Meanwhile in the corner Aunt Anna was shouting and screaming at Peter for the rude intrusion.

"Young man, you apologise right now!"

"Aunt Anna, that's enough." Mary Jane snapped at her, annoyed by her butting in.

"Mary Jane, what is going on?" Aunt Anna looked to the very irritated girl.

Mary Jane gave Peter a gaze showing she felt guilty, before moving over to her Aunt.

Peter just stood where Mary Jane left him. He felt sick and could barely keep himself up straight, what was wrong with him?

Peter tipped his head to the side, to see Mary Jane chatting with her Aunt. They spoke very low so Peter couldn't hear what they were saying.

Aunt Anna turned her head, suddenly her anger and outrage replaced by sympathy and guilt. It was similar to Mary Jane's current expression. Aunt Anna gave Mary Jane a nod before heading up stairs, probably to give the children some space.

"Sorry about that." Mary Jane apologised.

"Please Peter sit down—"

Peter didn't listen, "No, no. I'm standing."

Peter strode up to her, "See these conversations we have. You know usually stay between friends. Last time I checked, I told you about my feelings for Luke because I needed to tell someone. Get that? We're friends Mary Jane we respect each other."

"I know that Peter, let me explain—"

Peter didn't want her to explain because no matter what the reason she had no right to but in with his feelings towards Luke.

"Let me guess Luke came to you too?" Peter cut her off.

"He did…" Mary Jane confirmed, as calmly as she could.

"Did you tell him about my feelings—?"

"Of course I didn't!" Mary Jane raised her voice.

"Then why did you tell me, about his!?" Peter raised his voice in return.

"I…" Mary Jane paused. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked down.

"Why?" Peter's voice turned down and he practically breathed out the question.

"I couldn't do it anymore, Pete!" Mary Jane threw her hands up, she then grabbed onto her head, gripping her orange-red hair.

Peter backed away a little in surprise, she was crying.

"I may just be a friend to you and Luke. But I've been with you two long enough so I can say that I love you both. I care about the two of you. Peter I appreciate you coming to me that day when you realised your feelings towards Luke. I really do, but seeing you in pain… and Luke. I couldn't do it anymore Pete I couldn't wait until the both of you got around to your confessions. You and Luke were hurting but so was I."

Mary Jane wiped away her tears.

"I know it wasn't my place to tell you, but you—"

Now Peter knew why he felt anxious, why he was shaking, unable to think and stand up straight.

"I'm scared…" Peter said out loud.

"I'm scared that when we do finally get together, when I lose him, if I'll ever lose him. The pain that'll come afterwards…"

"No, Peter don't you see? Like I said, you'll only lose him if you keep pushing him away. But when you pull him in, he'll be at your side. Peter Luke's not going anywhere, not anytime soon. Depending on the action you make, and then we'll see if you lose him, or he'll stay by you. You love each other Peter. Nothing will ever come between that."

Peter gulped, and felt less stiff and strained, "does he really…?"

Mary Jane took a step closer and gave a small laugh, moving peter's hair away from his forehead.

"Yes, he does."

"I can't believe it… where is he?"

Peter dashed to the door, "I have to see him."

"Hold on, there tiger, let me contact Gwen first." Mary Jane sprinted to Peter's side and whipped out her phone.

"Hey Gwen, it's me Mary Jane, um… sorry but where are you, Harry and Luke hanging out?"

Peter did not like the expression Mary Jane sent Peter.

"Huh…? Do you know where he went?" She asked Gwen.

Peter couldn't stay still.

"Alright, talk to you later Gwen, bye." Mary Jane hung up the phone, looking slightly confused.

"He lied to me Peter, he's not with them. He must have headed home without you."

Peter had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

Peter took out his phone.

"Peter what are you doing?"

"Calling my Aunt, I headed home before I came here. He wasn't there." Peter told her, anxiously.

"Don't panic Peter, maybe he went out on his own for a bit. He must be home now." Mary Jane reassured him.

Peter still contacted his Aunt just to be sure.

"Hey Aunt May, is Luke home?" Peter got right to the reason, as to why he contacted her.

"Peter, where are you, why did you leave?" Aunt May completely ignored his question.

"I'm at Mary Jane's. Is Luke home, did he come home yet?" Peter repeated his question more firmly.

"No, he hasn't… and he hasn't called me at all. Peter is something going on?" Aunt May picked up the slight panic and persistence in Peter's voice.

"Nothing… I'll call you later." Peter quickly hung up before she could say anything.

Half way through his conversation with his Aunt May, Jane was already trying to contact Luke.

"Peter his phone is off."

With the speed of lightning Peter dialled Luke's number.

Peter knew the look he gave Mary Jane said everything.

No one was at the other end.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**IF YOU REVIEW THE STORIES YOU READ PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO READ THIS!**

**I'll try and make this as quickly as possible here it goes. **

**I'm going to be a little mean here (I'll try to address this as formally as I can)**

**This story is going to take a while to finish but it will take much longer depending on the feedback you give me.**

**Now you're probably thinking... **

**What?**

**Getting to the point, I know some of you really like this story and I know it can be a while till we get a next chapter. However guys, the 'reviews' telling me to update, and update its getting to me. Not in a good way. A bad way. I feel pressured with each review I get like that. For some authors having their readers telling them to update as fast as they can, might motivate them to do so. But not with me. Really guys it bugs me if I'm being honest and it puts me off from writing the next chapter.**

**For this one time I will put the blame on myself as I did take a while.**

**In future, however I want reviews complimenting or criticising the story/chapter. Give me your thoughts. Not just telling me to update etc. I'm not naming anyone but I hope you'll take this into consideration for other authors as well. It has other effects on people. I know, most of you mean no harm, in fact most of the feedback telling me to update are written in a very 'jokey' way but still it makes me uncomfortable and its time I inform you guys that it does.**

**A shorter version of this author note will be repeated if this continues, in a more harsher way.**

**Sorry but that's just how it is. I'll be surprised if anyone read this wow. Sorry and thank you for taking your time to read this. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I thought I should let you guys know, that I risked my behind to get this chapter up. It is a Sunday actually it is a Monday and its 1am! **

**I was so concentrated on getting this chapter up for you guys. That I risked my life.**

**I was going to reply to some reviews. But I might do it next chapter instead. ITS getting TOO RISKY.**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

"What am I going to do!? He's been ignoring me the whole day, he lied to you, we have no idea where he went and his phone is off! He hasn't made any contact at all, with anyone!" Peter went into crazy, petrified, paranoid mode. He paced up and down the living room grabbing onto his head as he ruffled with his hair, making it stick up all over the place. He looked like some gang member who hadn't slept in days and was just caught stealing by the police. Now he was having a near heart attack, regretting his action. Yup, that was defiantly one way to put it.

Most people would call it Karma.

Peter would call it the damn Parker luck.

"Peter, he's upset he probably wants to be left alone for a while…"

A while…?

How long exactly is a while?

What if he stayed out till midnight? There were gangs and thief's out there he could get hurt!

What if he got lost?

What if he got really drunk and passed out in the middle of nowhere?

What if he got really drunk and someone tried to…?

**GAAAHHH!**

Panic, Panic, Panic!

Luke was the definition of trouble. God knows what he could do in the current state he's in.

Peter had no doubt that, Luke was more upset then he was right now.

That was not good.

"Peter, please stop your track of thinking it's not helping either of us right now." Mary Jane massaged her forehead.

Peter wasn't listening, he gripped Mary Jane's shoulders and shook her, "he's really angry Mary Jane, and you don't know what he's like. He gets reckless and emotional, doesn't always think straight. He's mad MJ, what if he doesn't want to see me anymore?"

"Peter your being ridiculous!" Mary Jane stared at him outraged by his accusation.

"Am I?" Peter lets go and turns his back to her. "He hates me MJ. What if he runs away…?" Peter breathed, getting upset over the possibility that Luke was just that angry that he would no longer want to be with him and Aunt May.

"Stop, you're overreacting Peter. What exactly happened between you two anyway, for Luke to react like this?" Mary Jane stepped over to Peter and moved next to him.

Peter shook his head, "I... uh, don't know… or at least I think I don't know… he didn't tell you?"

"No, well what do you think it is?"

Peter cleared his throat, his eyes wondering away from Mary Jane, "During the weekend, Luke was showing me a video while I was sitting on the computer. I got a cramp I guess…"

A cramp, that's the best you could come up with?

Peter took a deep breath "anyway… I fell out of it, the chair. Luke tried to help me up but I…" Peter hesitated. "Pulled him down…" Peter was defiantly looking away, "on top of me."

He continued before Mary Jane could comment, "Then I pushed him off, saying it was payback for last time. He was pretty mad and I stood up laughing at him, didn't help him up."

"Last time…?" Mary Jane wondered.

"That's a long story." Peter told her not wanting to get into the details of what had occurred back then.

"Is that it?" Mary Jane sounded puzzled as to why Luke would get upset over something like that, like she described it Luke came to her house 'looking like he was ready to jump in front of a bus'. There had to be more to it, and there was.

"Well, before I pushed him off… I, I told him to…" Peter gulped his heart beginning to race. "Close his eyes and he guessed I was going to give him uh…" suddenly he found it difficult to breath. "A surprise kiss and I told him maybe…"

Peter whipped around to face her, "it was supposed to be a joke." Peter added quickly not to give her a false assumption.

More like an accurate assumption.

"Were you?" she questioned curiously.

"What?" Peter blinked at her.

"Were you going to give him a surprise kiss?" Mary Jane asked straight forward.

"I… um… I… uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Mary Jane presumed from his murmuring.

"But I panicked, I mean I had doubts! Why would I…?"

Mary Jane sighed, "I'm sure anyone would in your situation Peter."

Peter didn't say anything, not knowing how to reply to that.

"Wait a minute…" Mary Jane's eyes went wide, she figured something out.

"What?"

Mary Jane's expression became a scowl, "are you really that oblivious?"

Mary Jane took a hold of his arms, "Peter don't you get it? He wanted that kiss to happen! He was expecting it!"

Peter's eyebrows crossed and he was completely confused by her deduction.

"Then you pushed him off, laughed at him, and stood up without offering to help him, which by the way was a real ass move. That defiantly explains why he came over on Saturday. He must have thought you were going to kiss him. But you didn't and that made him… miserable."

She gasped. "He didn't just want that kiss to happen, Peter… I think he's known about your feelings towards him, all this time…"

"All this time, you mean from the very beginning?" Peter was having serious trouble taking in what he was hearing.

Mary Jane didn't look so sure, "Maybe… I mean if that's the case there has to be a reason why he's never… made a move himself, right?"

"How… how would he know?"

"Well Peter, I'm just saying but before high school, you used to be the 'kept to himself type of guy' you isolated yourself from… everyone. Until Luke made friends with Gwen and I… and you let us in. Heck you even introduced us to Harry later on." Mary Jane took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is, over the years you opened yourself up to us a little… while maybe in Luke's case you're like an open book. You two did grow up together Peter, no doubt he knows you inside and out."

If that was the case then…

Peter went back to paranoid mode, "He knows, that… that I've had doubts, that I wasn't sure about how I felt. He never made any move because…"

"He's been waiting till you were ready."

"Now, he doesn't want to wait anymore…" Peter finished.

It all made sense.

His knees gave in, he hit the ground. "It's all, my fault…"

Mary Jane went down on one knee, going the same height as Peter. "You didn't know Peter."

"I should have…"

"But you didn't, and how were you supposed to? It's not like Luke has been clear about his feelings either."

Peter stayed quiet.

"You can still, fix this Peter."

"How…?"

"You know how. But I wouldn't go look for him just yet, give him some space, he'll be okay Peter. It's not dark yet."

Peter looked unsure, but eventually nodded agreeing with her.

They both stood up.

"Go home Pete, if it gets late and he still doesn't show up…"

Find him.

Don't push him further.

Pull him towards you.

Bring him in close.

Make the pain go away.

* * *

Peter did as Mary Jane suggested. He went home, and stayed there for some time, giving Luke the space he needed. But he didn't feel good about it. It didn't feel right. He should be out there looking for him. Not sitting at home waiting for his return. The sooner Peter confronted Luke the better, Luke was out there because he thought Peter had rejected him. Ugh, how could he be so stupid, how could he not tell that Luke returned those feelings of love? Maybe he did but didn't want to believe it. But why, wouldn't knowing Luke felt the same way bring him joy, and motivation to development their relationship into something more? And it did! Although, why was Peter so hesitant, why the doubt? More importantly, why did Peter build up this fear inside of him that he was going to lose Luke? Was it because of SHIELD? Was it because of Uncle Ben's death?

He didn't know.

He didn't want to know.

He knew…

Peter knew once he and Luke came out in the open that nothing would ever be the same.

However, the question he forgot to ask, a question that made this situation all the more fretful.

Would it be a good thing?

…Or a bad thing?

Peter lied in bed, for how long? He had no idea. Ever since he got back home, he stayed up in his room, doing nothing but lying there and impatiently waiting for time to go by. He was impatient for Luke's arrival. He stared up at the ceiling. All he could hear was the clock, tick and tick. The blinds would flap since he left the window open. He'd occasionally look around and spot Jessica scattering about in her tank, which reminded Peter about the time Aunt May actually did walk into his room and discovered her existence. Surprisingly she didn't freak out and over react like Peter expected her to. Instead, she just gave Peter a 'really?' look and questioned how long the pet had been living in his bedroom for. To find out it was weeks she sighed and warned Peter that if Jessica did ever escape she'd find herself flying out the window. In a weird way, Jessica reacted like she heard and understood what Aunt May had said and ran to hide away in one of the wooden logs Peter placed in her tank. It made Peter laugh actually. In the end Peter was glad Aunt May let him keep her.

Peter groaned and flipped around on his bed. He stuffed his face in his pillow and yelled into it.

How long was he going to have to wait till it got dark exactly?

Did he have to wait until then?

No but…

The fact that Luke wasn't home yet told Peter he had no intention of coming home anytime soon.

Maybe he was thinking things through, trying to figure out what to do just like Peter.

It wouldn't hurt to wait just a while longer.

Boy he hoped he wasn't going to regret that.

* * *

"Peter, Peter, sweetheart you have to wake up," a deeply concerned voice hit Peter's ears disturbing him from his peaceful nap.

In response Peter muttered a bunch of gibberish. Not wanting to be disturbed.

Then Peter forced his eye lids to unseal when the owner of the voice nudged him a couple of times on the shoulder.

It was his Aunt May.

Not only did she sound concerned, she looked concerned.

"Mm…" Peter replied, not sure how to work his vocals yet.

How long had he been asleep exactly?

"Peter, you have to get up I'm worried—"

Peter sat up, his brain working a little better.

Asleep, he fell asleep!?

"How long was I asleep?" Peter would regret to ask.

"A couple of hours…" his aunt informed him.

Peter's head and upper body snapped around to see it was dark outside.

He looked to his clock.

It was past ten pm.

Shit!

"Did Luke, come home?" Peter panicked, his gut conjuring up that bad feeling everyone hated.

"No, that's why I woke you up. Do you have any idea where he is?" His aunt was so worried for Luke it made Peter worry so much more.

"No…" Peter gripped on the edge of the bed. He felt a mix of rage and anxiety.

"Should we call the police? I know you two have the tendency to stay out late at night but Luke hasn't called at all. I can't reach his cell Peter."

Peter immediately shook his head, no, nope calling the police to find Luke was a bad idea. For many reasons which Peter did not want to think about right now.

Peter chucked the bed covers off of him, thankful he slept with his clothes on. He quickly slipped on his trainers, not bothering with the laces. He lifted his hood up and strode for the door, "I'll go look for him."

Peter was already jogging down the stairs when Aunt May questioned, "Where will you go, Peter he could be anywhere!"

"I'll go to places he usually goes to." Peter told her.

"Don't stay out too long. If you can't find him—" Peter didn't allow her to finish that sentence.

"I'll find him!"

That was a promise.

* * *

Peter considered, calling Harry, MJ and Gwen, however, he didn't. One, he didn't want to bring his friends into this and worry the hell out of them. Two, no way would they be allowed out at this time and even if they were it would conclude with Gwen's father finding out and before they all knew it the police were out on a search party. Three, this was something Peter had to do alone, find him and end this whole mess.

Peter had to stop running for a second, and think of all the possible places and areas Luke could be.

Peter went around Queens checking from head to toe.

Firstly he went to look at the places he doubted Luke would be.

He tried them anyway just in case.

That was the school and the grocery store, where Uncle Ben had died.

Of course he wasn't at either of those places.

Peter went to the park.

Not there.

He went to the bakery.

Not there.

He went to the swimming pool

Not there.

Peter's heart rate escalated, his chest hammered in and out.

Think, Peter think!

Where, where could he be?

* * *

_Peter cried and whimpered as he was pushed onto the ground, Flash Thompson and his goons ganged up on Peter laughing at the nerdy, wimpy kid who couldn't stand up for himself to save his life._

_"Poor puny Parker, look at him cry, ha-ha, he's such a wimp." Flash Thompson got up in his face and pushed him again so his head hit the dirty, dusty, ground._

_"Hey leave him alone!" a voice commanded._

_The bullies including the victim turned their heads to see, Luke go up to Peter and help him off the ground._

_"Why should I? He's a dweeb, he deserves it." Flash spat at them._

_Luke let go of Peter and stomped up right up to Flash, glaring at him intensely._

_Luke gritted his teeth, "because I said so asshole." _

_Everyone froze, except one who the others were unaware he got up and ran to get a teacher._

_"What did you just call me?" Flash stared at him, shocked._

_"You heard me Eugene, Uh- sorry I mean asshole, back off!" Luke retorted._

_"What's going on here, I will not tolerate this behaviour!" A more grown up voice interfered before all this became mayhem._

_It was the head teacher worst of all._

_The kids gulped, and their eyes trailed to Peter who was standing by her._

_She pointed to the three responsible for getting Peter upset, "Flash and you two, inside the classroom. I'm calling your parents immediately."_

_"But—" the bullies tried to protest._

_"Now…!" The principal raised her voice._

_All, of a sudden Peter dashed away, the whole situation becoming too much for him._

_"Peter, wait! Come back!" The principal called out to him._

_"I'll go get him!" Luke ran after Peter._

* * *

Peter gasped realising, the only place Luke could be.

The abandoned skateboard park…

The place had been in the middle of construction for years, however, no one ever got round to continuing it. No one ever went there.

That's why he and Frigga would always meet up there.

It's why Peter always went there.

And it's why Luke would go there.

He wanted to be alone, and hopefully, he wanted to be found.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

When Peter got there he searched every inch of the place.

He was nowhere to be seen…

No…

No.

**NO!**

Peter's glimmer of hope was dimmed to nothing. He grabbed onto his head and turned from right to left over, and over again.

Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

His emotions build up readying to burst free.

"Luke…" it started off as a small plea.

_Please, be here._

"Luke." He repeated his name louder.

_Please, hear me._

He gripped onto his hair. His body, shook in fear, his heartbeat, so fast like never before. The tears were already falling for him.

Now he was screaming.

"Luke!" he cried out to him.

_Please, don't leave me._

"Peter…?"

His voice, his voice was enough to make Peter speechless, just to take in the sound of that one voice.

It was silent.

Luke was behind him.

He didn't turn around.

This had to be done.

"I searched everywhere for you." Peter began.

Luke didn't say anything.

"Over the years, you and I… we looked out for each other. I always knew it was my job to take care of you and in return you'd do the same. We grew up together. We're supposed to be like brothers right? We have the same parents looking after us, we live together, we go to the same school, and we look after one another. Like brothers."

He could already hear Luke's footsteps turning away, preparing to walk.

Peter wouldn't allow that, he spun around facing Luke's back.

"But who says we have to be? Why can't we be something else, something more, because it's unheard of, because it's wrong? I hesitated, I had my doubts, and I kept hidden." Peter stepped forward, he continued, "I ran away, and worst of all I pushed you away thinking it could never be."

He exhaled and clenched his fists into a tight ball.

"The truth is… I was scared. I thought if I took my chances that… you'd reject me. Even if you didn't and all worked out, this constant fear of losing you keeps getting to me. I thought that if I ever took that chance so we could become something more… the pain. The pain of losing you would hurt so much. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I was stupid, I was blind. I couldn't see it. I was wrong. I don't care if it's wrong, if it's not right. I realise, the pain is so much worse if I keep hiding. The pain is so much worse knowing that you're hurting. It's not worth it. The pain has to stop."

Peter made sure his voice was loud enough so his final words could be heard.

"You've waited so long Luke, too long. You don't have to wait anymore! I know we're not imagining what we feel for each other, our hearts aren't playing tricks. We're not confused, I'm not confused. I know Luke. I know what I feel for you and it's not worth holding it in. it's not some crush that can easily be ignored, it's something more and I'm not going to ignore it if it means I lose you. The price would be too high. If it means you'll stay, if it means the pain will go away, I'll say it."

Luke spun around, he was crying, like Peter.

"I… I'm in love with you, so… please… don't… leave me, don't walk away. Please I need you." Peter's body continued to tremble in need of him.

Luke slowly walked over to Peter.

"I love you." Peter, announced to the only person he's ever fallen in love with.

The person he only will.

Luke cupped Peter's face and despite the tears looked like the happiest person in the world.

They were only inches apart.

"I love you too."

Those inches no longer existed.

Due to the desperate, longing, passionate kiss that took place between the, two that were destined for each other.

It was always…

* * *

_Peter was pulled by his hand and his body whirled around. Luke and Peter were face to face._

_"See now I can get a good look at you its better this way. Think you can bring that smile back?"_

_Peter brought the awkward smile he had; although this time he showed his teeth trying to make a joke out of it._

_Luke laughed showing a better smile then Peter ever could._

_But Peter was okay with that._

* * *

_Peter lightly laughed, the expression on Luke's face brought Peter's own mood up._

_"Wow, you really just came here for me didn't you?"_

_Peter scratched the back of his neck nervously before giving an awkward smile and blush a bright shade of pink._

_"Y-Yeah…"_

* * *

_Luke and Peter were unaware it was getting dark. The lights in the pool lit up the second Luke and Peter were sitting at the edge of the pool letting the small movement of water touch their feet._

_Luke scowled and pushed Peter into the pool._

_"Luke!" Peter yelled popping his head out from under the water._

_"Oh come on after what you just said you were asking for it."_

* * *

_Luke found Peter, sitting on the ground, still crying._

_Luke looked around to see they were in a park for skateboarders, except there were no skateboarders. He and Peter were alone, together._

_Luke walked over to Peter and kneeled down, in front of him and took him into a hug._

* * *

After their very first kiss, they laughed at their current appearances.

Luke took Peter into a hug.

"What have we said about you crying? You look stupid."

"Jerk…"Peter replied.

"Idiot…" Luke responded.

...meant to be…

* * *

**A/N: sorry to kill the mood, but...  
**

**AM I THE ONLY ONE LAUGHING MY FRICKIN ASS OFF!?**

**I KNOW MOST OF YOU ARE PROBABLY, FALLING ONTO YOUR KNEES, CHEERING AND CRYING OUT TO THE HEAVENS AND THINKING 'FINALLY!"**

**BUT THE FACT THAT IT TOOK ME TWENTY EIGHT CHAPTERS.**

**LET ME REPEAT THAT **

**TWENTY EIGHT DAMN CHAPTERS**

**OMG LOLOLOLOL**

**WOW, GUYS, WOW!**

***wipes tear of laughter***


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Yes, it has been four weeks since I lasted uploaded a chapter and no your mind is not playing tricks on you. Chapter Twenty-nine is up. **

**Now, if you're wondering why I took so long, To make a long story kind of short it was because my college has been or was driving me up the wall. Work was thrown at me and I was expected to get it done in such little time. Plus I had a maths exam, which ended up getting re-booked because my effing computer froze during the exam (typical Parker luck) and now I have to wait to do it till after Easter.**

**Anywayz, ENJOY THE CHAPTER, THE S**T YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT WILL BE IN THE A/N AT THE END.**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour  
**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

We all have paths that lead to what will eventually become of our lives.

Peter Benjamin Parker's path was still shaping itself out.

Why? Well because he was still young, he still had decisions and choices to make and depending on those choices, his path will continue to shift and change.

It shifted when his parents were no more.

It shifted when the Queen of Asgard invited herself into his life.

It shifted when a radioactive spider bit him giving him superhuman abilities.

It shifted when the only father figure he ever had, was no longer apart of his world.

It changed when a mischievous, sneaky, devilish, young man became a part of his universe.

Peter Parker still had many obstacles and bumps on the road he had to overcome.

And one of those obstacles and bumps on that road included the wrath of his Aunt May.

Oh boy…

"Luke Williams! Where, on Earth have you been!?"

Peter sighed, bracing himself for the wrath of his Aunt.

Luke gulped fearing for his dear life… or what he had left of it.

"Out…" was the low and weak reply from the young man petrified of his Aunt's anger.

Aunt May, looked like she had been pulling her hair out, she was defiantly outraged and concerned over Luke being out so late. Plus, she hadn't had any contact with him since the morning, and it was almost the next day. She had every right to be and Luke had every right to be scared of her.

"Out…!? That's the best you can give me!? You have not spoken a word to me since this morning! I haven't seen you all day and you don't bother to call? I try to check up on you only to find out you kept your phone off!? Luke something could have happened to you out there! Especially at this time of night! You could have been hurt! Kidnapped, shot, stabbed or hit by a car going at 100 miles per hour!"

The two boys opened their mouths to protest at some of the things she was saying, or over exaggerating for that matter.

But they didn't even get the chance to breathe.

"Let me finish!" she snapped at the two boys.

They close their mouths, complying with her order.

"What made you think you could stay out at this hour? Let alone not call!? I have been worried sick about you Luke and I'm not the only one. Peter was out almost two hours looking for you, you know if you two hadn't returned sooner and I would have called the police! Believe me you are not going to get away with this that easy."

Luke frowned knowing full well what his punishment was going to be, "how long?"

"A week and you're grounded for two. Until then you go to school and come back straight home after, are we clear?" She stated how it was but this time with a much lower and softer voice.

"Yes Aunt May…" Luke whispered head down and feeling the guilt find its way to him.

This time Aunt May frowned, "It's late, I'll ask you more about this tomorrow morning. I don't like to do this to you Luke but you need some discipline. You and Peter stay out late sometimes and I can deal with that to some extent, but this time it's unacceptable. Go upstairs, and charge your phone… with it on."

"Okay…" Luke doesn't beg or plea to Aunt May to reconsider his punishment, not like he did last time.

This obviously gets to Aunt May because it's out of Luke's character, which means he was really accepting his punishment and something had been bothering him.

Aunt May's concern doesn't retreat her eyes, she walks up to Luke just before he heads upstairs to do as he's told. She takes him into a hug sighing, all it took was a little contact to know her son was safe and somewhat well.

"You silly, irresponsible boy, sometimes I think you forget just how much I care about you. These past couple of days, well you haven't been yourself Luke." Aunt May steps back and puts Luke's face in-between her palms. She smiles, at him brushing a thumb across his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Luke murmured dear god Peter didn't care if this was another one of his tricks again to make himself look innocent in front of Aunt May. He just wanted to hug him and kiss him right then and there.

"Luke if there is something bothering you please tell me, don't hide and keep it to yourself. Promise me you'll tell me."

Luke smiles sweetly at her, "I will…" he promises.

"Good…" she replies, satisfied with his answer.

She lets go of Luke's face and is suddenly very serious again, "up, go, to bed! The both of you have school tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am," was the automatic reply as the two boys marched up the stairs.

Luke was the first to head up the stairs, Peter following closely behind him.

Not a word had been muttered, it was completely silent up until the two proceeded to their bedrooms.

Peter and Luke stopped at the front of their doors, Peter had his hand on the handle, and for some reason he kept touching and moving away from it. Despite Aunt May's discipline making both the late comers feel glum inside, they couldn't help but feel happy and glad that in the end everything worked out.

"Well that turned out better than I expected…" Luke spoke up turning and facing Peter with a look of relief.

Peter didn't turn like Luke did and didn't let him see his current expression. Mostly because he had a stupid grin that came out of nowhere that he couldn't wipe off.

"It could have been worse." Peter mentioned the other possibility, of that acknowledgement.

"Touché…" Luke grinned, Peter had a point.

Silence once more followed them.

"So… uh…" Peter scratched the back of his neck, semi glancing to the door and Luke.

Peter exhaled and put his hands in his pockets, fidgeting.

"I guess… I'll…" Peter trailed off.

"See you tomorrow?" Luke unfortunately finished that sentence for him.

Peter's stupid grin only grew. Although it should have shrunk, maybe it was because he was looking forward to tomorrow.

"Yeah…" he lightly chuckled, "yeah okay."

Luke gave a nod and turned back to the door.

Peter immediately made a move.

He quickly went up to Luke and spun him around.

Luke lightly hit the door behind him, as Peter's lips collided with his own.

Luke, not anticipating the kiss made a gasp of surprise while Peter continued to kiss him.

Before it was light and soft, but as the two were really getting into the moment, Luke grabbed the back of Peter's head and the kiss became more intense and needful. Peter had his arms around Luke's waist and brought him in closer.

Peter wished he didn't need to breathe otherwise that kiss would have gone on for much longer than it did. The two ended the kiss unwillingly. Luke slumped against the door inhaling a whole lot of oxygen. He gulped and stared at Peter dazed from the determined and fiery kiss.

"Now, that I think about it tomorrow does seem a long time away." Luke managed to bring himself together again, and was eager for more.

Peter knew that stupid grin had returned from hearing those words and not to mention the way Luke came off right now made Peter proud of himself. He had never seen Luke so breathless and caught off guard to the point where he couldn't help himself. Peter felt so confident and comfortable around Luke and now that they were together, Peter built the guts to even try something like this. Peter knew if he had been with anyone else it wouldn't have been the same. He would have been hesitant and awkward around them not knowing what he should and shouldn't do. However, he knew Luke so well, he was perfect for Peter and he loved him no matter what.

Peter took a hold of Luke's hand, "Come on." Peter said bringing him over to his room.

The second they entered Luke shut the door behind him. Peter pulled Luke to him once more and this time gave a short and quick kiss. This of course was Peter's way of teasing him and he laughed to see Luke's disappointed face.

Luke started pushing Peter back, while Luke walked to him. And it's not till Peter hit the bed that Luke completely pushed him down.

Peter unknowingly blush bright pink at the action and it had turned to a darker shade once Luke crawled on top smirking down at him.

"Mm… I think I can get used to you being down there." Luke revealed with a mischievous grin that made Peter breathless.

Peter felt a sense of déjà vu. He remembered when he was imagining Luke and himself on the floor, and Luke had said something along those lines and then…

The memory being recalled only made Peter blush harder… if that were possible…

When Luke moved down with that grin still planted on his face, Luke closed his eyes, going in for another kiss. Then he unexpectedly froze as he and Peter's face were inches apart. Instead of a kiss he sighed and then started to move away from Peter.

Peter confused by this sudden change of mind, panicked.

Why didn't he kiss him?

Why did he change his mind?

Did he do something wrong?

Was he having second thoughts?

Peter allowing his thoughts to become erratic acted quickly. He sat up and gripped Luke's hand to stop him from stepping away.

Luke kept his head down. His grin had vanished and from what Peter could see his eyes showed uncertainty.

"Luke?"

He didn't say anything.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Peter looked at him worryingly.

Luke slipped his hand out of Peter's hold and went to sit next to him.

Luke gazed at Peter. He was nervous and uneasy, wait Luke nervous, since when?

"This is really happening, huh…?" There was a hint of doubt in Luke's voice. It scared Peter just to hear that doubt.

Peter took Luke's hand for comfort and stared at him puzzled.

"You have no idea… how long… I've waited for this… for you."

"I know, I know." Peter said, he took Luke's face into his palms and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I know, Luke. You don't have to wait anymore. This is happening, we're here and this is happening right now."

Luke sighed again, "I know, it's just… you were so hesitant before and well I don't know… what to do, I don't know what you are and aren't okay with. What you like and don't like."

Wait, wait he was the one unsure of Peter's limits?

Peter had to replay those exact words in his head again and it was really difficult to come around to.

But instead of staring at Luke with disbelief Peter decided to take a more flirtatious approach towards the matter.

"Well, I really like kissing you." Peter stated one of the things he did like to do with Luke. It was a start.

For some reason it made Luke blush, Peter hardly ever saw Luke blush. It made Peter so happy to see a rare thing. Knowing he was the cause of it, made it all the more better.

"Well… it's what couples do right?" he grinned playfully.

"We're a couple?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"You're my boyfriend." Peter preferred that term better.

"Wow, already? We haven't even gone on our first date yet."

"We need to fix that."

"Mm… we do…" Luke agreed.

"Are you going to repay me, for back in the hallway?" Peter asked.

"Oh I need to repay you do I?"

"I would like that." Peter told him, gladly.

No more words were said. Luke complied with Peter's wishes without question. He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Peter's. Peter allowed Luke to take the lead this time, curious as to how Luke would go about the kiss. For about two seconds it was gentle and calm then it altered becoming more claiming and fierce. It was like Luke's way of saying, 'We're finally together, you're mine, and you can't change your mind about this. Know what you're getting yourself into. You can't back out.'

Peter had no intention of doing so, not now, not ever.

Luke rubbed his hands along Peter's legs and around his waist, as the kiss became more strong and intimate. Peter caressed Luke's soft cheeks and messed with his blonde, curly hair. Luke took a hold of Peter's arms and had Peter drag his hands across his own legs. Luke most likely wanted to get an idea of what it would be like having Peter touch him that way. Peter was only hoping he didn't disappoint.

Once again the need for air interrupted and Luke broke apart that heated and powerful kiss. Peter gasped for air, the kiss was so mesmerising that Peter was in a loss for words.

Luke proud of his work bit Peter's lips and that mischievous smirk had returned. "Was that a good enough repayment?"

Peter was still speechless and could only shiver and whimper with delight.

Luke chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Peter gulped somehow managing to collect himself back together. He sat more upright as the kiss took a toll on him. He took Luke's hands, and circled his thumb on the back of them. "I love you."

"See, we're already confessing our love for each other. Before you know it we'll be getting married."

Peter smiled, but mostly because the thought of them getting married well… it just made Peter all the more joyful inside.

"I love you too." Luke finally said once more and cupped Peter's face giving him one last peck on the lips.

"You're so adorable Peter."

"Hmm…?"

"This whole time you've been blushing. Don't worry, I know this is new to you but you'll get used to it in no time." Luke assured him patting his head.

"Shut up." Peter said the fact that he now acknowledged his blushing only made him blush harder.

"Kidding… By the way I was thinking…"

Uh, oh…

"I was thinking of a couple of nicknames for you…" Luke began.

Oh great…

"Mm… like what exactly?" Peter asked despite himself.

"I was thinking… cherry…"

"No."

"Strawberry…"

"No."

"Cutie Pie…"

"No."

"Little muffin."

"Defiantly no…"

"Cuddle Bear…"

"Luke…"

"Lover boy…"

"Stop it."

"My main man…!"

Before Luke's list of embarrassing nicknames could go on Peter blocked his ears and moved back away from him.

"Aw, Pete I was just messing with you, I'll stop. I promise."

Peter hearing that sighed with relief and put his hands down.

"So Pumpkin can I stay here tonight?" Luke wondered innocently.

Well it's not like Peter could take Luke's word for it.

Peter pointed to the door, "No, out."

"Come on, Pete I'm just joking,"

"Don't care, go to your room, we have school tomorrow."

"Aw, bummer… well it was fun while it lasted." Luke gave a disappointed sigh and pouted. He hopped off the bed and slowly walked over to the door.

"But you do know what this means right?" Luke turned to Peter slightly, at the front of the door.

"What?"

"The things I can say and do to you. It's like my mind has just exploded with a bunch of ideas." Luke opened the door half way.

"Huh?" Peter's eyes went wide.

"You know Pete just because we're going out doesn't mean I'm going to stop teasing you. I'm still the same guy, remember that. It's a part of my charm."

Luke's words dawned on Peter seconds later.

"We're going out?" Peter blinked at him acting clueless.

Luke raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're a couple? Did I call you my boyfriend?"

Luke's mischievous grin appeared again.

Peter jumped off the bed.

"Did I say I love you? I take it back!"

"Good night sweetie~" Luke sang mockingly.

"It was a joke. I didn't mean any of it! I don't love you!" Peter insisted.

No, No, what had he done!?

Luke winked at Peter and left the room.

Peter hit the bed and stuffed his face into the pillow while letting out a muffled scream.

What did he get himself into?

* * *

**So this chapter didn't turn out like I expected only because a lot more was supposed to happen but now that I sit here and think about it, it's better for chapter thirty. Plus this chapter is just over 2,700 words which isn't bad.**

**Oh, and please comment on the romance/kiss scenes! You can probably tell but I am not a kissy, feely type writer. I consider it one of my weaknesses actually. I've never done, it before so it's new to me... (kind of)**

**REVIEW REPLIES GOING FROM CHAPTERS 26 TO 28**

**Basket Case** - Your review is pretty much the only reason I went back to chapter 26. Funny story though, I used to watch a lot of anime but just to be sure I searched up seme and uke and i spazzed out. Okay, okay, just to be clear there will be no top, bottom, left, right, down or up. just... ohuedigdih I mean at this point you could consider Luke the top but just... gdihgdfuyhisghdugydi and the fact that you're betting this with your friends... holy smoli... (I'm strangely happy over this, it's hard to explain... lol)

**OK CHAPTER 27 AND BASICALLY TO ALL MY READERS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I HAVE ALREADY MESSAGED MOST OF YOU ON THIS TOPIC BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU I HADN'T PLEASE DON'T FEEL BAD AND DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU FROM SAYING ANYTHING YOU MIGHT WANT OR NEED TO. DON'T HOLD BACK I REALLY DO APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT. YOU GUYS ARE MY LITTLE BUNNIES OF HAPPINESS, I LOVES YOOUUZZZ 3**

**Chapter 28**

**Guest** - YES. JUST. YES. - Omg, you lovely human, thank you so much! *Happydances with you*

**Lbell107** - Well here's more! Hope you liked it :)

**Delia**, (Loki, my king *bow*) - I always love your reviews, ugh you're the best! 3 Yeah, i pretty much imagined Peter with his hair on fire too lool (I'm just as much of a bad person) he gets so paranoid over stuff, especially Luke. I just want to hug him and pat him on the head most of the time! And I admittedly forgot about Jessica too so i thought I'd give her a quick mention. (Same goes for Abigail, which is kind of bad because she is actually an important character believe it or not xD) AND YES 28 CHAPTERS AND THIS CHAPTER IS JUST FILLED WITH MOMENTS MAKING UP FOR THAT! Thank god! LOL.

**Twili** - Thank you, I thought I was going crazy laughing over something like that but since I'm not the only one, it's all good!

**EB** - I'm so glad I made your day, and you made mine! :D

**Kage** - your review made me laugh so hard. Ugh, I hope you're still reading cus I've officially declared my love for you. I'll get those bills checked off someday I promise lol.

**LiLman** - Thank you for your reviews, and sorry but its my job to torture my readers. It's how I role!

**Yeratel** - Good to know that damn kiss was worth the wait, it better be! (lol jokes) and dw your english is perfect~

**CagedHope** - Glad its all worked out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)

**Guest** - omg, when i read your reviews I just wanted to hug you to death. Tbh I did leave last chapter in a way that you would consider an ending so my bad actually. But omg i just get the idea that you are so adorable, just uhduifbdbufuvgudgfvd. Ugh, dw there is PLENTY OF MORE AND WE'LL BE GETTING MUCH MORE THAN THE AVENGERS! (IDK WHY I WROTE THAT LAST PART IN CAPS) We'll be getting other characters and their reactions but i can't promise you any time soon! :)


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: It's been over three months since I last updated this story and you have no idea how bad I feel guys really, I'm going to spare you lot my unimportant life story for once lol. Anyway, I have tried to make it up to you guys by making this chapter over 4,400 words! That's right this is the longest chapter we've had guys!**

**ENJJJOOOOY!**

**BY THE WAY OUR ANNIVERSARY IS COMING UP JULY 19TH! MEANING SOON IT'LL BE A WHOLE YEAR SINCE THIS STORY WAS UPLOADED, AND WE STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THE MAIN PLOT OF THE STORY LOL!**

* * *

**Spider-man: Our Saviour  
**

**Chapter Thirty **

_Young Peter held onto his best friend needing comfort and support after a rough encounter with Flash and his buddies. Peter could barely hold his ground when picked on or bullied. He was weak, he couldn't defend himself. When Luke interfered however, he knew he was safe and yet that sense of relief never came about. In fact worry and a little bit of fear spiked inside of him. Worry that Flash and his pals would harm Luke, and fear of what would happen once he faced Flash. The teacher getting involved especially scared Peter. In a weird way, Peter had learnt that the aftermath of an incident like this was always the worst part. Knowing the bullies would somehow get back at him for getting them in trouble, and then Aunt May and Uncle Ben finding out what happened was almost painful. Seeing the guilt and anger in their eyes, Peter could never get used to it._

_He was surprised that Flash hadn't been kicked out of school yet, not that Flash targeted him regularly but he had been caught doing many violent things in the past. He wished that Flash would leave him alone for good. Whether he used words, a shove, fist or kick every time Peter sobbed silently praying to God (If there was one) to at least give him the strength to fight back. Couldn't he at least give him that? Clearly he was asking too much of God to make Flash go away. _

_"Peter, you okay?" Luke spoke softly after he was sure Peter had calmed down._

_"Yeah, I'm fine…" Peter sniffed breaking the hug to wipe away the tears with his sleeve._

_Luke didn't believe him, and his expression made that pretty obvious. Peter catching the way he looked at him scrunched his knees up against his chest, not allowing his eyes another glance at Luke. Luke sighed, not questioning him about it. "You shouldn't have run away like that. The teachers are going to be out looking for us and someone is probably calling Aunt May and Uncle Ben right now, maybe the police. We're both going to get in trouble Pete."_

_Peter sent Luke an apologetic gaze, "I'm sorry… but I…" he looked away once more._

_Luke reached out to Peter; he gently gripped his chin tilting his head to make sure they were face to face. He grinned since Peter didn't resist._

_"It's okay. I'll take care of everything when we get back." Luke reassured._

_Peter's eyes narrowed and pushed his hand away, "you shouldn't have to!"_

_"Peter…" Luke's smile dipped into a frown._

_Silence followed shortly after that._

_Peter rested his chin on his knees covering the rest of his face with his damped sleeves. He really disliked crying openly where others could see, it only made him look like more of a wimp!_

_Peter's head snapped up and he clenched his fists, grunting frustrated. "Everyone always picks on me! Especially Flash! Why? It's not like I bother and annoy them all the time! Why can't they just leave me alone? What did I ever do to them, huh!? Why… I don't… I'm a good person right? I get good grades; I'm not mean or rude to anyone… I'm—it's not fair… I'm good…!" Peter hiccupped and continued to sob unable to control his emotional state._

_Luke felt absolute rage boil inside of him; he despised seeing Peter like this. Damn it he was a good person, he didn't deserve to be treated like this! _

_"They're just jealous of you Peter, especially because of your grades." _

_Peter snorted, "Yeah right!"_

_Luke's angered eyes let loose seeing the stare Peter was giving him. _

_"I don't want to hide or cry anymore, I want to take care of myself."_

_Luke laid a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Alright, so you want to stand up for yourself?"_

_"Yeah…" Peter whispered, although he sounded unsure._

_Luke raised an eyebrow._

_"It's… I want to, but I don't think I can, I'm weak… I don't…" Peter was struggling to think of what to say, he wanted to use the right words. He wasn't hesitating on this decision; it was doubt holding him back. _

_"Don't what Pete?" Luke pressed him further; he had to hear what Peter was trying to tell him, what he wanted._

_"I don't want you to get hurt Luke… I want to protect you because whenever I'm in trouble you're always there to save me! I want to save you too! I want to fight back for you!"_

_Luke distinctly heard the dedication in those words and saw the determination burning in his eyes. The startled boy gulped, beginning to feel an odd sensation, it seemed Peter's words had touched Luke in a way he couldn't possibly imagine. He didn't know why or how but he knew those words would have a later effect on him. When? He didn't know. He would wait and see. For now, Luke felt he had to tell Peter what he wanted to hear, not what he needed._

_ The hand resting on Peter's shoulder didn't dare to retreat, let alone move or flinch. Luke sucked in a deep breath, his eyes studying the other's it appeared the determination did not flea or weaken. Luke indeed respected him for that. _

_"How about from now on I teach you how to stand up for yourself, I'll tell you what to say and what not to do." Luke proclaimed, and couldn't help but smile seeing the shock Peter expressed._

_"What…? Can you?" _

_Luke scowled, "If I didn't I wouldn't be telling you idiot."_

_Luke was retorted with gibberish including the name "jerk."_

_In return he scoffed, "you've seen me right? I know how to deal with dumbasses like Flash and his groupie."_

_"Don't swear…" Peter mumbled._

_Luke rolled his eyes, "so how about it?"_

_As if just registering what Luke was offering him, Peter looked at him in awe "You mean it?"_

_Luke chuckled, "yeah, duh!" _

_Peter eyes widened, letting the last drops of tears escape. He then showed Luke his awkward smile, causing Luke's heart to flutter as he exclaimed "You're the best!"_

_Luke smiled back, "yeah I know!"_

_Another embrace occurred at that moment; Luke was tense at first but slowly relaxed, as the both of them stayed how they were for a while. _

_Eventually Luke ended the hug, realising how long they'd been away, "We should really get back, the teachers are probably going nuts now!" the blonde curly haired boy offered the young brunette a hand, the offer was eagerly accepted._

_Quickly the young runaways hopped up to their feet, running back to their school in a hurry._

_On their way back, they never once let go of each other's hand._

* * *

Peter grunted, very tempted to smash his new alarm clock playing the 'My Little Pony' theme song. This was the last time he let Luke buy anything for him. Ugh, he couldn't even trust him with something so simple! Peter fought his temptation and instead fumbled lazily pressing all the buttons till the music silenced.

"My life is over!" A sudden outburst came from downstairs.

Oh what now?

Peter flipped the covers away and reluctantly got out of bed. Stretching his arms and letting out a yawn he jogged out of his room and down the stairs swooping by dining room.

"There, there Luke, it'll be alright…!" Aunt May patted her son's back as he sobbed. His body was shaking, as he cried into his arms with his head down on the table.

Peter's heart leaped seeing Luke in that state.

"No, no it won't!" Luke screamed against the table, his voice stressed and distorted.

Why was Luke crying!? He shouldn't be crying! Not after last night anyway! Then again he was grounded at home for two weeks which included having to go through one week without any sweets and desserts.

That had to be the only explanation for Luke's outburst.

Peter rolled his eyes; Luke could be such a drama queen sometimes.

Aunt May continued to rub Luke's back for comfort as he gasped and hiccupped, making his misery all the more dramatic.

"Luke, honey there will be someone else—" Aunt May attempted to give Luke some hope but was quickly interrupted by him.

Luke's upper body sprang up as he threw his arms in the air. "No, no! I care about her! I only have eyes for her! There can't be anyone else!"

Uh… come again?

"Oh sweetie, come here." Aunt May pulled her heartbroken son into a hug. Luke sniffed as he set his head onto her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Aunt May's other son had been standing in the dining room doorway gaping at them as he watched the scene take place.

You.

Have.

Got.

To.

Be.

Kidding.

This was not the morning Peter had been expecting to wake up to.

Aunt May eventually took notice of Peter, and mentioned for him to go and get Luke some water as she tried to calm him down. Peter nodded and reluctantly did what he was asked. Trying not to look too pissed off Peter automatically handed Luke the glass of water, after his moment of grief ended.

Peter closed his mouth since he couldn't help but inwardly grit his teeth together with annoyance.

As Luke hesitantly accepted the glass of water he murmured "thank you" before eyeing Peter and passing a quick wink.

While Luke was sitting in silence Aunt May stood up and drew Peter out of the dining room, demanding as to why he never notified her of this. It was no surprise she was angry at Peter, Luke wasn't exactly out in the open and when he was, he'd become overly emotional. Only this time…

He was faking it!

Peter swore that Luke wouldn't live to see the next day.

Especially seeing that mischievous grin Luke flashed, when Aunt May finished questioning Peter.

Yeah, he was dead.

Aunt May went back to Luke's side, "Luke if you want you can skip school for today, if you're not up to it."

Luke shook his head, and gave the best promising smile he could. "No, it's okay. I'll go… I'll just try not to bump into her. Besides I'm not in much of her classes today. I'll cope."

Aunt May didn't appear to be convinced.

"I'll be fine really…" Luke insisted.

Far from it!

Aunt May exhaled, "Alright, go get ready."

Luke pushed his hands against the table, slowly rising from his seat. Aunt May planted a kiss on Luke's forehead before grabbing her house keys from the kitchen counter. She quickly went to Peter's side, speaking quietly.

"I'm going to Anna's place. Make sure he's okay. Take care of him." She requested.

Peter couldn't defy Aunt May, no matter how much he wanted to right now.

Peter took a sharp breath before nodding stiffly.

Aunt May smiled and kissed Peter on the cheek before walking to the door and shouting her farewell, exiting the house.

In the meantime, Luke strode up to Peter with the biggest mischievous smirk ever seen. Snaking his arms around Peter's neck Luke greeted him with a kiss.

Peter was not amused, not one bit.

"Morning sunshine~" Luke sang delightfully, now that his 'main man' was finally awake. Best of all they could do whatever they wanted now that the two of them were alone. But first it was only fair Luke explain to Peter what all the commotion was about. Though noticing the 'not so amused' look on Peter's face made him think it was a little too late for that. Luke let go of Peter backing away, "why are you looking at me like that?"

Peter said nothing as he stepped over to his cautious boyfriend, who felt more intimated the closer he got.

Luke gulped, "now hold on Peter… I can explain…"

Peter's approach to Luke hadn't differed in the slightest.

Luke's voice pitched higher "Peter, wait—"

Peter wasn't listening.

So Luke sprang past him running for his life.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Luke declared diving into the living room.

"That's the idea!"

Peter was answered with a shrill scream.

* * *

It wasn't until Luke pointed it out, Peter became aware he had been scowling and stomping his way to school.

"So I'm guessing you didn't like my performance." Luke remarked.

Peter grunted.

"Look, I know it wasn't my best. But what else was I supposed to do?"

As they entered the school, Peter continued to stomp, he hadn't looked at Luke once since they had arrived and that really got to him.

Luke grabbed Peter's arm putting his stomping to a halt, he forced Peter to face him.

"Will you just hear me out!?" Luke pleaded thinking Peter was overreacting about earlier on today. Seriously, was he going through puberty or something?

"What?" Peter snapped at him.

Luke raised an eyebrow.

Gripping tightly onto his skateboard Peter mumbled, "I know… but… really? Telling her the girl you like went for some other guy?"

"What was I supposed to tell her? That they cancelled American Idol?" Luke let go of Peter's arm and folded his own in front of his chest.

"They cancelled American Idol!?" Peter couldn't believe it!

The irritated blonde gave Peter 'the look'.

Peter's eyes wandered about.

Luke smacked Peter around the head.

"Ah! What… the… what was that for!?" Peter winced in pain rubbing at his head.

"For being an idiot…!" Luke retorted, and resumed walking to his locker; Peter quickly followed him still trying to ease the pain.

"Jerk" Peter muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Luke let him know.

"Good!" Peter yelled back.

Luke sighed when they arrived at their lockers. He murmured Peter an apology. Peter simply nodded as they switched their belongings around in silence.

"Peter, Luke!" Peter moved his attention to Gwen as he spotted her jogging up to them.

Peter went to stand beside his boyfriend, who sent her a smile. "Hey Gwen…!"

"Sup?" Peter added to Luke's greeting.

Gwen returned that smile, "Hey, um… sorry to cut to the chase but I was wondering if you two and your Aunt were free this Friday night. My mum is cooking Branzino for dinner."

Luke and Peter glanced at each other unsure.

Gwen figured the reason for their mutual stares was due to the fact they had no idea what Branzino was.

Gwen had a wary smile, clearing her throat. "You know Branzino the fish?"

Peter chuckled, "Yeah, we know. But uh, we'll have to check with Aunt May first."

Gwen understood, "Oh yeah, sure."

Although Peter felt he had to inform the main reason for their uncertainty, "Aunt May grounded, Luke yesterday for coming home late."

"You mean stuck at home with no computer, TV grounded or no dessert grounded?"

"Both." Peter spared her further details and tapped Luke on the shoulder for some sort of comfort.

Luke spoke up, trying to hide the pain. "Gwen, can I talk to you for a second?"

"What is it?" she asked.

Luke walked up to Gwen and pulled her further down the locker isle. As they engaged in conversation Peter stared at them wondering why Luke would want to talk to Gwen alone.

Peter jumped when someone started poking his back impatiently, like they were desperate to get his attention. Sure that a bruise would begin form Peter spun around fast, still catching Mary Jane at the corner of his eyes who looked a little too agitated.

"So, so, did you find him? Did he come home? How'd it go? What happened!? Tell me everything! Tell me, tell me!" Mary Jane hopped up and down excitedly.

Peter urged Mary Jane to calm down and revealed he didn't have the time to tell her right now.

The excitement flaming inside Mary Jane decreased dramatically, she pouted sending Peter her undeniable puppy dog eyes. Damn it! He hated when people used that trick on him! A lot of the time he was unable to resist them, he just couldn't!

"No, no I'm not falling for it…" Peter refused to look her way.

She stepped closer, getting in Peter's personal space.

Peter half-heartedly gave in, "fine, I'll explain everything but later! I promise."

Mary Jane moved back, sighing she nodded unwillingly.

Peter directed his attention back to Luke and Gwen who were laughing, most likely over something Luke had said. When the laughter quieted down Gwen shook her head and Luke took her into a hug. This made Peter even more curious as to what they were talking about.

Gwen and Luke's hug was a short one, as they made their way over to the others Luke clarified what just went down before anyone could ask.

"I was apologising to Gwen for yesterday, and sorry to you too Peter I shouldn't have acted like that."

Peter didn't think it was possible but he could have sworn his and Mary Jane's jaw dropped.

"Luke Williams apologising, what has the world come to!?" Peter made a long and drastic gasp.

Mary Jane on the other hand sent Peter 'the look'.

No doubt she was questioning why Peter never informed her about what went down with Gwen and Luke. Honestly, he had no idea. Peter made a mental note to tell her about it later.

"Hey guys!" Harry finally made his appearance; he was greeted kindly in return all apart from Luke.

"Well would you look at that Osborn has decided to show, what took you so long? Not that I care."

Harry smirked, "if you don't care why, ask Williams?"

Luke muttered, "Shut up!"

"Whatever!" Harry shrugged, "by the way some girl in our history class asked about you, I think she's planning on asking you out."

Luke couldn't help but smirk himself, seeing the annoyance on Peter and Harry's face, "thanks for the info but just forget about it."

"You're not even going to give her a shot?" Harry asked.

"Not interested and besides…" Luke's eyes briefly caught Peter's, "I've got my eyes set on someone else."

"Really who is—?" Gwen was abruptly cut off because of a certain redhead making something of a shriek and squeal combined.

Many eyes landed on Mary Jane who slapped her mouth shut after releasing such a sound.

She scurried up to Luke, her eyes beaming with joy she engulfed him eagerly. Apparently Luke's response to Harry was more than enough to give her the hint everything worked out between the two love birds. It wasn't just his choice of words but Luke's gaze upon Peter confirmed to Mary Jane the two of them were together.

Peter was surprised his other friends weren't asking "what the heck just happened?"

Then again, Luke revealing something like that shouldn't have them questioning a thing. Need they be reminded? This was Mary Jane Watson, it made sense.

Also, she was the only one who knew about him and Luke. After all they've been through and what she had to put up with… Peter didn't blame her for reacting the way she did. He was actually really happy, knowing they had someone's support. In fact if it weren't for her they wouldn't have been together, and Peter realising this felt he had to make it up to her.

Mary Jane whispered into Luke's ear causing his smirk to shift into a breath taking smile. No one could make out what she said to him. Peter planned to ask on the way to homeroom.

What seemed to take forever the school bell finally rang.

Luke and Mary Jane quickly separated, after Mary Jane expressed her happiness she twirled around and hurriedly snatched Gwen's arm.

"Come on we better get going, I am not going to get marked late again! You too Harry, let's go!" Mary Jane ended up dragging both Gwen and Harry with her to homeroom. They made their way ahead of Luke and Peter.

Luke went to Peter's side still smiling.

"What did she say to you?"

Luke's smile reversed back into that mischievous smirk of his.

"What, what is it?"

"Oh… nothing…!" Luke said dismissively.

Peter stared at him, "Huh?"

He then looked to Mary Jane who looked back and winked at him.

* * *

After school, Luke went off with Mary Jane; no doubt they were talking about last night. This was a surprise considering she intended to get the details from Peter. Maybe she wanted to hear both sides of the story, not that Peter minded. Right now he had somewhere else to be.

Frigga revealed herself as soon as Peter had entered the skateboard park. Her golden-brown silk dress wavered from where she stood, the sun immediately complimented her brown curled locks as her grey eyes shun just as bright. They exchanged smiles, Frigga ran up to Peter embracing him. Peter hugged her back, not uttering a word. He was so glad to see her again. He wished Frigga could come by more often; he loved to chat with her about what had been going on in his life during her absence. It felt good to have someone to talk to. But at the same time it brought him relief she didn't visit so much. It kept Peter's mind at peace as he would always worry about SHIELD and more importantly he'd forget what was true and what wasn't.

"I have missed you so much." Frigga spoke up, as she unconsciously tightened the hug.

Frigga failed to notice she was slowly crushing the poor boy with her remarkable asgardian strength.

"I've… missed… you… too!" Peter rasped, now struggling to breathe.

Frigga realised this after a moment and let go of him.

"I am so sorry, Peter. Sometimes I forget my own strength." She giggled as Peter took in a huge gulp of breath.

"Well, at your day and age that's no surprise." Peter joked.

Frigga gasped, "I beg your pardon?"

Peter laughed.

"Honestly Peter with that mouth of yours, you won't be getting a lady anytime soon." Frigga muttered.

Peter scoffed; clearly Heimdall hadn't informed her of his current relationship with Luke.

…

Oh no!

Nope.

No way!

It was bad enough thinking about telling her his feelings for Luke. Now that the two of them were going out… it was going to be ten times worse! How the hell was he supposed to tell her!? He had no clue whatsoever of how she'd react! Would she be shocked? Well of course she would! But would she be happy, sad, worried, confused!? Worse she could be outraged and disgusted! What if being with the same gender in a… romantic way was shunned in Asgard!?

Peter screamed a long and dreadful 'No!' inside his head.

"Peter?" the Queen of Asgard called out, trying to regain his attention.

"Huh?" Peter responded to her, no longer at war with his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, it's just… I was thinking about something." He said.

"What about...?" Frigga wondered.

Peter didn't answer.

"How are you and your Aunt doing? Has Luke been okay? I know things haven't been easy since…" Frigga didn't want to continue her sentence. She had visited Peter soon after Uncle Ben died, she was already crying when Peter confronted her meaning Heimdall told her all about it, saving Peter the trouble. It was another time Peter found himself crying over Uncle Ben's death, they both kept each other's company as they mourned him. It was such a depressing day, Frigga being absolutely devastated, while Peter drowned in his despair. No wonder she waited till now to see Peter. She wanted to give him some space and Peter was grateful for that, he needed it.

"We're fine, and Luke is being Luke." Peter ended the sentence with a short chuckle.

Frigga leant a sympathetic smile. Peter didn't miss the sadness clouding her eyes.

He really didn't like how the mood shifted, they needed to cheer up and Peter knew exactly how.

"How much time do you have before you have to go back to Asgard?"

"I have a few moments to spare. Why?" Frigga questioned.

Peter took her hand and grinned. "I want to show you something."

* * *

A shiver travelled up Frigga's spine as the wind swept by her carelessly, her eyes helplessly wandered about. Peter had taken her up on top of random roof top building, but why? "Peter, why did you bring me here?" The Queen of Asgard asked glancing at him having no clue whatsoever as to why Peter would take her here. Although, he did mention he wanted to show her something. Maybe it was a nice view of the city?

Frigga did not receive an immediate answer, instead the young man; standing before her gently took her hands and pressed them together. As they settled in-between his own, Frigga stared at him confused.

"You'll see…" he finally replied; not that it solved her confusion but increased her anxiety.

That's when Peter begun to take small steps back, Frigga followed almost obediently.

"Peter… what…?" Peter continued to move back, what was he trying to show exactly?

"Trust me." He said.

Despite the nod, and the strong trust she placed in him Frigga couldn't help but feel fretful.

Frigga started to panic as they got closer to the edge of the roof. She tried to warn him only to earn the repeated the words "trust me".

The Queen of Asgard did not like where this was going.

Peter loosened his grasp on Frigga's hands once he stepped back onto the edge of the roof.

"Peter this is not safe, please get down from there!"

Much to the woman's shock, Peter chuckled light heartedly while he tipped back on the heels of his shoes.

Frigga desperately held onto Peter's hands trying to pull him towards her.

The waves of the wind intensified.

Peter closed his eyes as a felt his hands slowly slip away from Frigga's.

Unknown to The Queen of Asgard they weren't just on top of any random building. No, it was the exact same one where Peter first used his web shooters.

The wind gave one final push.

He let go.

"Peter!" Frigga cried attempting to get a hold on him but failed and watched in horror as he fell.

Half way down, Peter's eyes snapped open, even from a far he could see Frigga's petrified face and the way her body was postured told Peter she was still trying to reach out to him. Weirdly, he couldn't help but grin at that. Acting fast he put his web shooters into action, his body jerked up forcibly and holding onto the rope of web he pulled his waist back. Then he flew forwards spinning around the building and flung back on top of the roof.

Frigga didn't seem to take notice of his presence and yelped when Peter whirled her around with one arm behind her back.

Peter couldn't help but smile seeing the priceless look on her face.

"Ta-dah…!"

* * *

**Even though a lot is written I felt like I could have done better, so I wouldn't be surprised if I don't get much reviews for this one. Oh speaking of which I just wanted to thank you all so much, I got tons of them last chapter! I lost count LOL. You guys are awesome. **

**Oh and I just want to comment on a few things.**

**IRONMAN 3 WAS AWESOME**

**RDJ IS BACK FOR AVENGERS 2 & 3 HELL YEAH!**

**THOR THE DARK WORLD TRAILER! HOLY BALLS!**

**LOOOKKKKIIII'S HAIIRRR!**

**MARY JANE WAS CUT OUT OF THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN TWO (FUCK THAT)**

**DID I MENTION?**

**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAIIRRR!**


End file.
